Rise and Fall of the False God
by Darkraven Haven
Summary: Post Naraku.Nominated for 2 catagories in IY GUILD. Kagome and Sesshoumaru get swept into one trial after another trying to defeat something so dark from a future neither one wants to happen.
1. Prologue

_**This is the mandatory disclaimer. **_

_**Part One: Here we go. For all of the morons out there who need this. This is a complete work of fiction, any and all similarities between any and all persons, living and or dead and the characters depicted in the pages of this story are completely and totally coincidental!**_

_**Part Two: In the second section of the disclaimer is where I tell you that there is mild language and descriptive death here, originally there was going to be no sex… but you know… stories kind of take a life of their own. . so… there is!. That is it for the warnings. Part Three: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! I am sorry to this fact, and more so if it bursts any bubbles. **_

_**For those of you who have read this same BS on a million stories today, I apologize, but it is the mandatory disclaimer, and now we can return to our regularly scheduled fan fiction just beginning.**_ Introduction (Prologue)   
What is it really 

_**That's going on here?**_

_**You've got the system**_

_**For Total Control**_

_**-Powerman 5000 **When Worlds Collide_

The calm of the night air was shattered! The blackness of the serine scene of twilight blues exploded in a sea of orange flame. Through the burst of light a dark figure was thrown to the ground, rolling a few hundred yards before a large tree broke the inertia of his moving mass and he came to an abrupt stop, knocking the wind out of him, leaving him gasping for air. Rolling! Gasping! He didn't roll, he didn't fall, he certainly didn't gasp for air, and he never lost! It was just some things that he Did Not Do.

His chest felt as though it had been collapsed, his kimono torn, his armor shattered. Slowly he gathered those graceful limbs under his body and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, the mane of silvery white hair veiling around his slender and delicate features. He lifted a eloquent arm and brushed the white locks from his eyes, the enemy was nowhere to be seen, and this did little to ease his dread. Dread! Another thing that he simply Did Not Do. The list was growing, and tonight it seemed he was hell bent to break his own personal rules that he had so carefully and with precise calculations laid out for himself so many years back!

After fighting Naraku he never thought that he would find anyone that could do more damage to him in a single blow, but this new villain had taken everything that he cared for, and believed and destroyed it, and now his only choice was to fight him or become his dog, that was another thing that he Did Not Do, he never, never ever played lap dog to any being! EVER! Long legs unfolded, bringing his body back to the pose of stature that he always kept, regaining the dignity that hitting the ground in such a graceless way had cost him, his golden eyes glancing about the clearing in which he stood, but there was nothing.

"Sesshomaru!" He heard, the annoying voice of his brother call out to him, he could hear the hanyou's footsteps advancing on him from behind, he knew that he had the Tetsusiga drawn, but InuYasha was the least of his worries right now, they were after all, tentative allies at the moment. That was when he heard it, felt it, the buzz that Rimiku's body released before he attacked.

"Stop." The stoic and calm tones of Sesshomaru cut the air as he spun to face InuYasha, that white hair flaring out and then settling, without hesitation the hanyou ceased his advance and remained stationary, those twin white ears, flexing slightly, twitching in the wind to strain, listening, to see why he was ordered to stop. "Rimiku is here!"

They had been fighting him together, or as close to together as the two of them could be, since the beginning. Kagome was gone, and the bone eater well was closed to her forever. Rimiku surfaced only a year after Naraku's defeat. Sesshomaru had first seen him, the small boy, standing only to Sesshomaru's hip, no bigger than Rin, with wide mismatched eyes, one green, one blue, with fair colored hair, and pale skin, in his court. He thought the boy was human…

"_I want to talk to the great ruler of the Western Lands!" The boy had said stomping his foot like a child in the throws of a tantrum. Sesshomaru watched from a distance with mild disgust as his guards resisted. But at this last command, they jolted as if hit by something and turned, telling the boy to follow them. Sesshomaru growled as his guards brought the boy closer, he didn't fully understand why it was happening._

"_What is it you want mortal?" Sesshomaru said coldly at him, his poise and stoic natured never changing, but inside he wondered if the boy was actually a mortal at all, seeing as he had dominated his guards into compliance. The king took a deep breath inhaling his scent, he smelled human, the rotting stench of the human body emanating from every pore of his being._

"_I want your help." The boy said, his enchanting mismatched eyes locking on the icy golden eyes of the demon king. Sesshomaru had already decided that he would deny this request, for one, he forced his way into his court, took forceful control of his guards, and he was not on his knees with his face to the floor as was proper when you wanted something from someone. "I want you."_

"_Excuse me?" The words had shocked him, but he didn't show it. Inside he contemplated the meaning of the boy's words, what could he possibly mean that he wanted Sesshomaru. Certainly he was too young to understand the sexual implications of those words, and yet, he was far old enough to know that was something you just did not demand of a king in his court._

"_I want you to serve me like the dog that you are." A sadistic smile had coiled over the boy's lips, that was the first time he had ever heard the hum, it was annoying, more so than the high toned whistles that man used to train their canines! _

"_How dare you!" The squeaky voice of Jakken came as Sesshomaru simply stared on as if unaffected. "Sesshomaru-sama serves no man!" _

"_I am not a man." The boy said. "Don't you know what I am? I am a god."_

"_A god." Sesshomaru said rising now to his feet, gesturing that Jakken should back down. He had many times before defeated enemies that thought themselves gods, but most were little more than power crazed youkai and mortals that had gotten hold of a jewel shard. "I have killed that which thought itself a god before. Jakken, take Rin and go." _

"_Hai Sesshomaru-sama!" Jakan said as the little girl with the dark hair ran up to Jakan. She appeared no older than the child that now stood before Sesshomaru claiming to be a god. Impossible, the boy had some power, but a god? There was no way!_

"_No one leaves until I get the ruler of the Western Lands as my pet!" The boy called out, there was a pulse and the buzzing got loader as the room rumbled, several of the guards grabbed their heads and screamed as the swelling in their brains caused their eyes to burst from their sockets. Sesshomaru simply looked on unaffected and untouched as those who had served him loyally bled from the eye sockets, mouth, nose and ears, falling dead. The huge doors, which took four youkai to open, were slammed closed as if made of paper. "Now Sesshomaru-sama, have you reconsidered my proposal?"_

_Sesshomaru said nothing, but inside there was turmoil. He didn't know what to do; he had never seen so much power in such a small shell. He glanced down as the figure of Rin clung to his leg, hiding behind the large fluffy boa of fur that was wrapped around his body. If he did not accept, it would put Rin in danger, if he did, he would become this boy's pet? Unheard of! He wouldn't have it! He could move fast enough to stop this boy from harming Rin, and if that was the case, he could have it all. Sesshomaru always got what he wanted, and what he wanted now was the body of this insolent brat impaled upon his poisonous claws._

"_Sesshomaru-sama!" She gasped. "I'm scared."_

_She had never admitted being scared before, and he had never seen such fear in her eyes, it seemed to will him into action in a way he could never explain. It was the effect that Rin had on him, that was, from what he was told, the same effect that Kagome, the human miko from the future had on his half brother InuYasha.._

"_I see…" The boy said thoughtfully as Sesshomaru drew his Tokijin. "I can not have you because you belong to another. If you are this girl's pet, than I simply must kill her and take you from her, no mortal child deserves a pet like that great king Sesshomaru!"_

"_I belong to no one." Sesshomaru finally said as he swung the blade, the energy burst that came from it disintegrating everything in it's path, including a few of his own men. _

"_Good shot Sesshomaru-sama! You showed that little upstart, a god indeed, nothing but a child, and how could a child dare hope to stand up to the great king Sesshomaru-sama…" And on and on Jakan was droning, but Sesshomaru never did listen to him much. He watched coldly as the smoke cleared, and his eyes widened only very slightly as the figure of the child remained, just as he had been, untouched._

"_I expected more." The child said, he sounded a bit disappointed. "I thought for sure the was more to the great Sesshomaru than that."_

_The boy raised his hand and the buzzing grew again._

"_NO!" He heard Rin's voice call out. His eyes looked down at the little girl that put herself between him and the boy. "Don't! Don't hurt him!"_

"_And why?" The boy asked, canting his head, the buzzing slowed for a moment as he held back his attack._

"_Because…" She cried. "Because I love him!"_

_The words echoed through Sesshomaru's head. Love? She loved him? She had never said that before. He looked down at her now, not taking those words in stride as he had so many other redeeming things that she had said about him. Usually he said nothing, did nothing when she preached about how good he was to her, but love… love?_

"_Love?" The boy said. "You love a pet enough to put yourself in harms way?"_

"_He is not my pet!" She said glaring at the fair skinned boy. "He is my… well… he is like my father!"_

_Father? Sesshomaru this time looked at the other boy. She thought of him like a father, his golden eyes seemed untouched as the girl spoke of him, but she was saying things that he had never heard her say before, even when eavesdropping on her conversations with Jakan._

"_You are pathetic. Like the children raised by wolves that call their wolves family. He is not your father, he is your dog, and now he cowers behind you." The boy said. "Yet still you to not desirve his protection, you are only human, and like the rest of them, you are vile and corrupt, and I will kill you, and take your dog, or father, or whatever you call him from you!"_

_Sesshomaru moved forward, grabbing Rin as that humming spiked and pulsed. He turned his back and took the brunt of the blow, or so he thought. But it was a sonic attack, the air around him vibrated, he could feel his blood within his body vibrating it was excruciatingly painful, his golden eyes watched in horror, his ears barely registering the sounds of her screams as the blood started to pool around her eyes, looking up at him in horror!_

"_Rin." He said softly, he covered her ears, her body with his own, but the vibrations were coursing through the very air itself and there was nothing that he could do to stop them. He felt her body give its final jerk as the last of the life escaped it. Sesshomaru stared at her dead form in horror. The heat building behind his eyes he felt his body struggle to remain in control of his emotions, he couldn't shift now, he would be too unstable on three legs to be any good… so those glowing red eyes just stared at the dead child… his child… _

"_Sesshomaru-sama!" Jakan screamed out and the second wave was launched at him, Sesshomaru never really liked Jakan, but he had served him well, so Sesshomaru lurched himself forward, again in an attempt to protect his servants from the death his hesitation had brought them, but like with Rin he couldn't save him from the sonic vibrations of the air. He could feel the warmth of his own blood pooling around and trickling from his eyes, but he was too strong for this attack to kill him._

"Rimiku?" InuYasha asked, snapping Sesshomaru back from his memory. "Where?"

"I don't know, listen you mongrel, can't you hear it." Sesshomaru said coldly. "Can't you hear the buzzing?"

"Yeah, you pampered poodle, I can hear it! But where is it coming from?" InuYasha growled back. The comment was a definite blow to Sesshomaru's already wounded pride, but again he did one of the things that he Did Not Do. He ignored the blow, because there was a more dire situation at hand than InuYasha's perception of him. Everything was still, other than the wind, as the brothers stood side by side. The only movement would be the red and white of the fabric that they wore, and the silvery white brushing of their hair in the breeze. Suddenly InuYasha's ears twisted on his head and lurched forward, tackling Sesshomaru to the ground, again, he found himself falling, again it was something that he Did Not Do. But the ground exploded where InuYasha and himself had been standing only moments before and he was, for the first time in his memories, relieved that InuYasha had been there.

The hanyou was on his feet, the Tetsusiga drawn, and Sesshomaru again, gracefully gathered himself to his feet, drawing the Tokijin.

"If we combine the attack, at the same time, like Kagome and I used to do…" InuYasha said drawing the blade back. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement, working with the hanyou this once would be worth it if this boy were to die in the process.

That was when he showed himself. Sitting on the ground at the base of the tree that Sesshomaru had met intimately earlier. He was laughing at them as if they were great amusement. It annoyed Sesshomaru, but unlike the rage twisting onto InuYasha's face, it didn't show on the Demon Kings delicate features. InuYasha unleashed the Wind Scar and Sesshomaru unleashed his own attack, leaving a crater in the earth where the boy had been. Tree, ground, rocks and everything was gone… everything but Rimiku, who floated there, still seated and still giggling insanely. He was insane, most certainly, that wouldn't surprise Sesshomaru in the least if the boy were insane, surely the amount of power that he had pulsing through his body would cause insanity in a creature that still, even as he readied himself for a powerful attack, the hum coming from him almost deafening, smelled human!

The boy seemed to come to his feet, even though he was floating, so he technically just uncurled, his feet spread out, as if bracing himself on something, his hands coming up over his head. A purple glow would come from his hands and suddenly the world started to shake, the ground under their feet cracking, giant fissures opening. The demon cloud appeared around Sesshomaru's feet, and he grabbed his half brother by the nape of the neck before the hanyou could fall to his doom, something that three weeks ago he never would have done, but it didn't matter now, he knew he could not fight Rimiku on his own, and so he needed his hanyou brother alive for now. Compromise… still another thing he Did Not Do… but he had. Damn Rimiku!

"That was close!" InuYasha gasped looking down at the ground opening below him. He didn't even seem to notice, or care to notice at the moment that Sesshomaru had him like a mere puppy by the nape of the neck.

"Too close." The stoic voice of Sesshomaru answered, he pulled InuYasha up onto the demon cloud and placed his clawed fingers to his lips, blowing through the thumb and forefinger, a sharp whistle pierced the air, which was when the two headed dragon like demon horse Ah and Un, appeared before them. Sesshomaru pulled himself onto the steed's back, and his brother behind him.

"Oh, you escaped the opening of the earth!" Rimiku laughed. For the first time Sesshomaru noticed that the boy was bleeding, he had not come out of the duel attack unharmed, there was blood on the side of his face, and dripping off his fingertips, and for the first time, Sesshomaru found a glimmer of hope. He had almost started to believe that the boy might in fact be the god that he claimed to be.

"Oh shaddup you rat brat bastard!" InuYasha growled at him. "Shaddup and die already!"

With that the Tetsusiga was swung once more and the Wind Scar again unleashed, a perfect hit to the boy, but it did little other than splatter his blood against the tree and cause him to stop talking for a moment.

"No. You die _InuYasha_! I call to and beg of you, the four gods that aid my cries, the turmoil of the water, the rage of war! Come to me!" He growled back again his hands came up; clapping over his head and a blue light filled the clearing and then faded. Sesshomaru looked back, but InuYasha was still sitting there, unharmed by the light, as was he…

"Oh yeah… that hur…" But InuYasha stopped in his taunting as a large blue-scaled foot came from one of the fissures, it's claws digging into the soil, and then a second, something was coming from the hole. "Oh god…"

"A dragon." Sesshomaru growled. "How droll."

"Droll?" InuYasha asked glaring at his half brother. "Droll? How in the hell can a fucking dragon be droll! After this Sesshomaru, we need to sit down and talk about the meaning of the word droll!"

The serpentine head of the dragon pushed up now, it's long body next, without wings the creature coiled into the air. It was huge, even Sesshomaru had never seen a dragon alive that had ever in his life, grown to be that large.

The four gods? Was that what the boy said, so he himself was only human, and these four gods were what kept him alive? Odd. Well be that the case than this must be the spiritual representation of the Water God, the God of the West, and the God of War, Sariyu, this should have been his god, as the Ruler of the Western Lands, the god of Sariyu stood over the House of the Moon, it was infuriating that this whelp would use the god of Sesshomaru's own lands against him. The roar that the dragon emitted was deafening, and the two Inu's with sensitive hearing would clasp their hands to their ears.

"Kirara!" InuYasha growled, the duel tailed horse sized cat took to air, fire surrounded her clawed feet and the tips of her tails as she rain through the air coming up next to the demon horses side. InuYasha slipped onto Kirara's back and they moved one way, as Sesshomaru moved the other, flanking the creature. InuYasha unleashed another powerful attack, but the dragon survived it, not unharmed. It's attention seemed to be drawn to InuYasha, as he was who the boy had summoned it on.

Sesshomaru was never one to leave a good opening untaken, unless it came to killing his brother. He would come around, his one hand began to glow as he pushed himself off of the horse and onto the dragon's face, as he slipped across the air he could feel his claws slip through the massive beasts scales, feel them melting and rotting beneath the poisoned, acidic claws of his hand. By the time Sesshomaru landed he was in his dog form, his one forefoot centered under his body for support, back legs spread for stability. He had been practicing moving on three legs. He had seen a three-legged wolf take down a springbuck, and it had given him hope. He had found himself able to move almost as well as before even with the missing forelimb.

The dragon was distracted, leaving InuYasha to go after Rimiku. He pulled on Kirara's main and she turned toward the boy, a threatening roar coming from between her dangerous maw of teeth as she charged him, InuYasha's blade pulled back. Yet the boy simply smiled at him, as if he welcomed another round with the Tetsusiga.

The dragon rounded, those teeth coming down to meet with the ground as Sesshomaru jumped up and out of the way at the last moment, he would lurch his head forward, his teeth, dripping with the same poisonous acid that came from his claws would bare down into the dragon's eye, the claws of his front foot digging into the already decaying scale on his nose as those back feet, kicked and clawed with a rapid furry. The dragon rose again, shaking its head to dislodge the giant dog with some difficulty.

"Wind Scar!" Again InuYasha used his famous move, but again it did little more than irritate the boy, again the hum started around his body as he himself flew forward, Kirara however was a master in the air, and dodged the boy, not without some difficulty, cutting it close enough that InuYasha found himself praying before he realized that the boy was now above him. He grabbed Kirara's mane and moved her again right before the boy darted down on them, and again unleashed another of his attacks toward the descending boy.

Sesshomaru hit the ground and slid, his single forefoot dug into the ground as he pulled himself to stop, his white head rising to look at the dragon, red eyes narrowed, lips drawn back, the mane of fur that surrounded his body where the air loom lay was spiked as was the fur along the base of his neck and tail. He leapt again, this time those teeth and claws mauling the soft underbelly of the dragon, it tossed its head back and roared.

The buzz spiked again and InuYasha couldn't hear, he couldn't think. He felt Kirara drop from under him, returning to the adorable little two-tailed kitten that she was when she wasn't needed; the throbbing that was causing InuYasha's pain must have disrupted her concentration. Now he was falling. _It is all over now InuYasha, the last thing that Sesshomaru has will die now, and then he will be mine!_ InuYasha heard in the buzzing. He heard a distant scream, wondering whom it was that was screaming. As his clawed hands came up to his ears he realized that it was his own voice he was trying to block out. He never felt himself hit the ground; the pressure behind his eyes was too great. _You are stronger than most, but not as strong as Sesshomaru. You will die… it will just hurt more._

Sesshomaru was again thrown clear of the dragon, but it was direly wounded now. He saw the large fiery cat vanish and his brother falling, clutching his ears, screaming. He knew what it was, it had killed Rin, and Jakken! He lurched forward, in an attempt to get to his brother, or to the boy to stop him but he was suddenly caught in the cage of teeth of the dragon, a pained yowl escaped him, he couldn't remember the last time, even in dog form he had yipped in pain. He rounded his head, digging those poisoned teeth into the dragon's gums, forcing it to release him, and moved to where his brother lay writhing on the ground.

InuYasha had been in many places, and many times the pain had over come him, but never like this, it was like every nerve, every blood cell was betraying him. He couldn't quell his own screaming. It seemed like forever as the world turned first red and finally black.

"Take it!" InuYasha growled as he heard the three feet of his brother land over him, then the energy burst as he became small again. "Take Tetsusiga!"

Sesshomaru knew he knew he was dying, there was nothing that Sesshomaru could do to stop it, the wounds of the dragon's bite were festering like the bite of a Komodo Dragon, he knew it wouldn't kill him, he was a demon, but the pain was unbelievable. He knew that before it cleared from his system he would wish he were dead. Sesshomaru reached over grabbing the Tetsusiga and recoiled as it burned his hand.

InuYasha felt the last of himself leaving the body that had caged him for so long.

_Come on InuYasha_ a sweet voice called to him. _Come to me._

He looked up to see his mother and Kikyo standing side by side with open hands beckoning him, and then looked back, his brother was stripping the fire rat hiori off of him, and wrapping it around Tetsusiga so that he could hold it.

_Will he be all right?_ InuYasha asked, looking into the awaiting eyes of his mother.

_Only time will tell InuYasha, now come with us, you do not belong here any longer._ With that he retreated into the loving embrace of his mother, and taking Kikyo's hand, InuYasha was gone.

Sesshomaru grabbed Tetsusiga in the robe and leapt away from his brother's corpse as the ground exploded, as Rimiku had burned his fathers home to keep him from resurrecting Rin and Jakken, he now burned his brother as well, mid flight he was grabbed in the teeth of the rotting dragon, it was almost dead, the poison he delivered killing it slowly, and he was shaken and thrown, again the pain wracked his body as he hit something and then fell down a shaft… it took him a moment, to realize that this was the fabled Bone Eater's well. He struck the bottom of the well… and all faded to black.


	2. Dog In The Barn

Chapter One (Dog in the Barn)

_**You wandered in**_

_**And bumped your head**_

_**If not for me**_

_**Than you'd be dead**_

_**-3 Doors Down** Kryptonite_

"Kagome!" A voice screamed out. "Kagome! The well lit up, and there is someone in it!"

Kagome's little brother moved out of the shrine around the old bone eaters well. He ran into the house yelling at the top of his lungs. Kagome was in her room, laying on her belly on her bed and trying not to think about You Know Who. She had on a headset and was listening to the newest and most up and coming J-Pop band, what else. Her door was closed, but that didn't seem to stop the little pipsqueak from running into her room like he owned it.

"Sota!" She growled at him, sitting up and pulling off her headset. Her large brown eyes narrowing dangerously at her little brother as he skidded to a stop. "What do you think you're doing, just running in here like you are on fire…"

"Kagome!"

"…you do this all the time, you don't stop to think about what I could be doing, or that this is my space…"

"Kagome!"

"…no you just have to come barging in here like you own it. Well you don't! This is my room…"

"_Kagome!_"

"…what if I had been getting changed did you stop to think about that!"

"_KAGOME!"_

"_WHAT!" _She yelled back at him, finally acknowledging the fact that he had been speaking to her at all, which in truth she hadn't noticed; she was too busy trying to get her point across. She was standing now, her fists balled, her feet apart, her brown eyes narrowed, like she used to do every time her and You Know Who used to get into a fight.

"_Someone is in the well!"_ He said stomping his foot to accentuate the point. His own eyes, much like hers were narrowed now, he loved his sister, but sometimes she was so stupid.

"Well tell them to get out…" Kagome said dumbly. She was standing there looking shocked, this was the important news that he had to barge into her room to tell her, those idiot kids played in the shrine all the time, and sometimes they went down into it. She had tried to stop them, but her mother said that it didn't do any harm. No harm indeed? Look at the mess that stupid well had gotten her into.

"Baka Oniichan." Sota growled knocking on her head to get her attention. "No one went into the well. But someone is in it. It lit up, and I can't see who is down there, what if it is Inu Yasha!"

"Inu… Yasha?" She asked, as if the implications of the words he spoke only now completely took their impact on her.

"Yeah Baka!" He said, his small fists balled on his hips as he looked up at her. "You know, the guy with the ears…" When he said that he would take his fingers and place them so two of them stuck up, wiggling them like InuYasha used to wiggle his ears.

"_I know who he is!_" She suddenly yelled, running past him and out of the house without even putting on her shoes. She ran into the bone eaters well and jumped over the edge. When she hit the bottom there was a sharp pain in her feet from the stones and other things that children through into the well cutting into her bare feet, but she didn't care, her InuYasha might be here! "InuYasha?"

She didn't hear anything, but she could see the figure. Then the small mewing sound.

"Kirara?" She asked. She leaned down and lifted up the two-tailed kitten, petting her head, and now she knew for sure it had to be InuYasha! She dropped the kitten and ran over the figure that she saw, he was laying on his side, and all she could see was the mop of white hair. Her heart jumped as she threw herself onto her knees next to him, ignoring the stones that scraped and cut at her knees as she did so. There was a raspy breath drawn, it sounded painful, and there was the smell of rotting flesh, or maybe it was more festering wounds. She grabbed his shoulder, pulling him onto his back and gasped, jumping to her feet, pinning herself against the wall. The figure that unfurled was that of Sesshomaru! The crowned prince of the Inu! She stood there blinking at his serine face, her eyes tracing over the red markings that trailed up his cheeks from each pointed ear, then scanning over the crescent moon on his forehead. Then did it all again, running down the white robes and back up again. While he was sprawled there, in a very undignified manner that Sesshomaru would never do, he was most definitely not InuYasha, there was no doubting that the figure from that world that had appeared in her well, was in fact… Sesshomaru.

"Is it him, Oniichan?" Sota called down the well. "Is it InuYasha?"

"Sota. Run." She said clearly to the boy, her own voice cracking. Sesshomaru would think nothing of killing her, and Sota should he cross him.

"Oniichan!" Sota hollered down the hole. "What do you mean run? Is it InuYasha or not!"

"No." She said softly. She knew how much he hated loud noises around him, and the last thing that she really wanted to do right now was to offend him, or wake him up in any other way other than what he would like to be woken. "It is not InuYasha, it is someone else. And it is dangerous now please Sota… run."

He could hear the silent plea in her voice, and suddenly he was scared. He remembered some of the horror stories that she had told him of the things that were there, the things that wanted to hurt people, all people. What if one of those things had come into their well? What was he supposed to do? Just run away and leave her there to face it?

"I can't do that… what if…"

"Shush!" Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru's eyes cracked. He was stirring and Sota refused to leave, how was she going to explain to her mother that Sota died because something came through the well and he wouldn't listen to her. She didn't move forward, but decided to speak to him, hopefully it wouldn't backfire on her. "Sesshomaru…"

"_Sesshomaru!_" Sota cried out loudly. Kagome winced as Sesshomaru cringed, a low, beast like growl sputtering from his throat as those eyes flashed red and focused in the direction of the offending noise. "Isn't he InuYasha's rat brother?"

_Oh gods Sota shut up!_ Kagome mentally screamed at her brother, but she dared not yell at him. She was afraid that if she did, she would set him off even more. She looked at him closer now, he seemed really injured, his air loom and armor was gone, he was only wearing the white hiori with red flower pattern on the sleeves, his long silver hair was a mess around his seemingly angelic visage. The tears came to her eyes, for a moment she almost believed that she would find InuYasha in this well. A dry sob came as those red eyes slipped closed again, and slowly she felt his cold energy drain.

"Kagome?" She heard again.

"Sota, please. Please leave…" She cried. "He won't hurt me…" she was hoping anyway. "… but he won't think twice about killing you."

"Kagome?" He called once more.

"JUST DO IT!" She shrieked. Mistake, those red eyes flashed open again and this time Sesshomaru rose to his feet, something falling to the ground next to him, clattering like metal on the floor. "Oh my god! SOTA RUN!"

She was too late, the lithe figure of Sesshomaru lowered itself slightly, gathering his muscles under him, and leapt into the air, easily vaulting him out of the well. She heard her bother scream in shock. Oh gods she hoped it wasn't too late, running for the latter she tripped over the item that had clattered to the floor, falling to the floor and scrapping up her thigh and her elbows as she did. She looked back at it and she saw two things, something wrapped up in bright red fabric, and the Tenseiga, the sword that did for Sesshomaru what Tetsusiga had done for InuYasha, she grabbed both items as she felt herself floating out of the well in Kirara's mouth. She hadn't even noticed that she had changed to her large form.

As they came over the top of the well, the youkai prince was standing, his body pulsing, his red eyes trained on Sota, who was curled up in a ball a few feet back staring at him in horror.

"Help me Kagome!" Sota cried out, which was answered with a sharp growl from Sesshomaru.

"Kirara!" Kagome cried putting Kirara and herself between the near frenzied Sesshomaru and Sota. She leapt from the cat's back.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried out, glaring at him. She held up his sword so that he could see it. His red eyes rounding on her, his energy causing his robes and hair to move and ripple even if there was no wind to take them.

"That Tenseiga belongs to This Sesshomaru!" He growled at her, his voice not the calm mask it always held, but more of the growling mess that InuYasha's became when he threatened to let loose the monster.

"Well if This Sesshomaru wants This Tenseiga, he can have it!" She growled throwing it to him, in one fluid movement, as the sword was in the air, Sesshomaru spun and grabbed, completing his ballet like maneuver he brought the blade around and placed it against Kagome's neck, thank god she knew it couldn't kill.

"This Sesshomaru will take your life with his own claws." Sesshomaru growled, there was a pulse and Sesshomaru stumbled back as if struck. His red eyes calming back to the gold ones, the look of rage melting into the serine mask of ice that he usually had.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, she now had her back against Kirara, and she could hear Sota cowering behind the large beast.

"This Sesshomaru does not know where he is. This Sesshomaru is… ill…" He said, his hand running over an oozing wound on his side, some yellowish fluid spilled from it, and again the smell of skin rot assaulted her nose, so strong even she could smell it, she could only think what the arrogant prince was thinking of the fact he smelt so bad. He never admitted a weakness, whatever the infection was that was running its course through Sesshomaru's body, must have certainly been affecting his mind as well.

"Sesshomaru."

"This Sesshomaru does not know who This Miko is." He said, he could feel that she was a Miko, but he didn't recognize her, partially because he never paid any attention to her, and partially because he just couldn't see her well. Suddenly his legs gave out.

"Sesshomaru… Kirara!" The cat moved like lightning, slipping under the falling figure of Sesshomaru as he again passed out, unconscious. Emboldened by the pitiful state of the demon prince's stature, she would come forward, brushing some of that silvery mane out of his face. She ran her cool hand over his burning skin. Ill? Hardly, this was the type of infection that would kill a human over night; she was surprised he had the will to move at all, youkai or not.

"K… Ka…_KAGOME!_" He brother threw himself against her leg, clinging to her. "He was _so_ scary! I thought he was going to kill me Kagome."

"He would have, but I know how to deal with him, now do what I told you" She said looking around. She petted the obedient Kirara and then sighed. "No, go and get me some hot water and some bandages and peroxide and then bring it into the barn."

"But."

"No buts! Just do it!" She growled at him and he ran off to get what she had asked for as Kagome lead Kirara and Sesshomaru to the barn.

Over the next three hours Sesshomaru was restless, every time he managed to pull his eyes open she was there. This slender woman, with long dark hair and gentle hands. Hands so like his mothers, so like his Rin's hands. Tending to him like the child used to do, in his haze of confusion he found hope that when he could finally keep his eyes open it would be her, and that she would be alive and well.

"_Sesshomaru my son." The woman said. He had fallen from his horse, tears spilling down his face, but he refused to sob at the pain, not him, not the heir to the Western Lands! He would be strong, and he growled at his own tears._

"_Momma." He answered as stoically as the boy of only eight could muster._

"_Is it broken?" Her long caring fingers touched over the wounds on his arm, where the bone had come through the delicate pale skin._

"_No." He lied. She simply lifted a brow at him. "No!" He said again but she then smiled, finally the sobs took him and he fell down holding his arm. It hurt so badly, but he had felt so foolish crying in front of her! She was a strong woman, and he had never seen her cry before, why couldn't he be so strong like she was. "Yes Momma! And hurts!" He cried._

"Yes Momma! It hurts…" Sesshomaru stammered in his feverish state. Kagome bit her lip, not to keep from laughing, but to keep from crying. She didn't have any love for Sesshomaru, that was no secret but he was all that had ever come through that well. She moved over to him, with Sota watching on from a safe distance and knelt next to him, again she ran her hand over his head. Her lip was drawn between her own teeth, he was burning up, his hair slicked back from the sweat that he was poring from his body, he was even panting like an overheated dog. She had only now just mustered the courage that it took to approach him and dress his wounds, sure he wouldn't wake and kill her.

She wondered if he would have ever admitted to anyone that he was in pain, as he told his mother so readily in his coma induced dreams that it hurt… she wondered if he knew he talked in his sleep. Her hands slipped down from his forehead over his cheeks, tracing those red lines for a moment, she had often wondered if they were raised like scars, but no, they were smooth, like the lines on a tiger's skin under its pelt was smooth.

"Whatchya doin'?" Sota asked, she jumped, not realizing he had even came all the way in, she knew he had been standing there after going into the house and talking to their mother, but she missed him walking into the barn. "Momma said to come in for dinner." He reported dutifully, but she didn't move, and neither did he, he knelt next to her. "He is really hurt bad?" Sota asked.

"Yeah." Kagome said softly. Her breath drawn in she pulled her hand off of his face, recoiling as if she had been touching a viper. His eyes were open again.

"_He is really hurt bad!" Rin said as she knelt next to someone else looking at him. That person she was with had been touching his face, but he didn't have the energy to push their hand away. Hmm, they stopped touching him, good._

"_Rin." He said, his throat dry, she smiled at him, and he slowly reached for her, she stepped back from him, hiding behind the woman's shoulder and suddenly he felt enraged at himself for frightening her. "I am… so sorry…" He said gently, weakly. Was he dying? No, he couldn't be killed by poison… but it seemed so real. "I couldn't save you… now… you don't trust me…"_

Sesshomaru's hand fell as he again blinked out of consciousness.

"Who is Rin?" Sota asked as he looked out from behind Kagome. Some boy he was, hiding behind his big sister! Nope, never gonna tell anyone that.

Kagome didn't answer him at first. Her hands were fast at work, untying his haori. She peeled it slowly back off of the wounds that it had sealed itself to with the puss and other secretions that had come from the wounds. Panting for breath, Sesshomaru made no outward sign that he was feeling any additional pain.

"It was his ward." She said thoughtfully. "Well she was his servant, but he learned to care for her. She must have been killed before he came here…"

The thought was sad; she should be only a mere child. That her life would be so tragically torn from her at such a young age was inconceivable to Kagome, she looked at Sota, trying to think of how she would have felt if she couldn't save him from Sesshomaru. Had Sesshomaru seen her die? Did he have to watch on helplessly as her life was drained away? Why hadn't he brought her back to life with Tenseiga? None of the questions would have an answer until he was well enough to tell her. Then she would get what she needed to know from him and send his ass right back through the well.

"KAGOME! SOTA!" She heard her mother yelling. She pulled herself to her feet and nodded, she would finish the wrappings after dinner or she would get no peace at all.

"What are you doing out there?" Her mother asked. She smiled at her and sighed.

"Um, I found an… injured dog…" She said, well technically it wasn't a lie!

"Oh? Well bring it into the house." She said smiling at her.

"No!" She said sharply, her mother looked at her oddly, lifting a slender brow. "I mean… it might… bite someone… it's hurt after all."

"I suppose you're right." Her mother said. "But when it's better bring it in out of the barn, and here, give it some food." She would scoop some food into a bowl for the 'poor animal' in the barn, Kagome didn't argue she just smiled, bowed to her mother and then turned and ran back out to the barn where she had left Kirara guarding Sesshomaru.

"_Mother!" He was older now, that wound had healed without so much as a scar thanks to her tender caring hands. "Mother where are you!" He was running through the palace. His father had just told him that his mother had passed away in her sleep, and he refused to believe him, going as far as calling him a liar._

"_Mother!" He screamed out as he pushed his way past Kyo, the eagle demon that raised him, who had been posted outside of her bedroom door._

"_Let him see her." The deep voice of his father cut the air, hanging deep with sorrow and loss. Kyo obediently moved from before the door, watching Sesshomaru with sad eyes and Sesshomaru ran into the room. It was just as he always knew it, large and very lavish. His father spared no expenses when it came to his mother's wishes. This was her room, because even when mated, a proper woman should always have a room of her own. "Maybe it will help him come to terms."_

_There were no terms to come to, she was sleeping, he could see her from there. He didn't understand why they had hung the white death shroud around her. Maybe, just maybe it was a joke. Inu were somewhat playful creatures at times, so maybe she was joking. Well it wasn't funny and he was going to tell her so! He stormed over, his clawed hands grabbing the deathshroud and tearing it down. He could hear the men gasp, but no one stopped him as he climbed up into the bed._

"_This isn't funny mother!" He growled in a tone he had NEVER used on his mother before. "Making me think that you are dead! It isn't funny!"_

_But she didn't move. Sesshomaru growled deeply at her. _

"_Get up Mother! This isn't funny! Stop it right now!" He said shaking her, but her skin was cold. He gasped, maybe she was really… no, inconceivable, she couldn't be! She was sick! That was it. "Mother? You are cold, you are ill, now stop playing and get up!" He grabbed her shoulders shaking her, but she wouldn't wake, she barely moved, her body was rigid and hard._

"_Mother?" He said softly, his eyes would flare red and his face elongate, his mouth a maw of sharp teeth. "MOTHER!"_

_He stared at her coldly. He could sence his father in the room with him and turned, he leapt at his father, beating against the armor plates on his chest. _

"_Damn you!" He yelled! "You call yourself a mate! How could you let her get this ill?"_

_He was rewarded for his love of his mother with a quick back hand that sent him sprawling back onto the bed, his father understood that he was mourning, but he had no right to attack him like that, and it would not be tolerated, no one manhandle InuTaisho and got away with it. No one even his own son. "Sesshomaru, she is dead."_

"_I hate you!" Sesshomaru had yelled, the yell turning into a bark as the boy slowly transformed into the large horse sized dog he had been at that tender age. He would turn away and curl up on his mother, trying to keep her warm, if she didn't warm up she would die._

"_No mother… don't leave me… I will keep you warm… just please… stay…"_

Kagome gasped when she found herself gripped by him.

"No mother… don't leave me… I will keep you warm… just please… stay…" He was completely delirious now, he thought she was his mother. Again her lip was bit and she would sigh, resigning to leaning against the wall until he calmed down and released her, when that happened she could tend to his wounds, until then she settled his head into her lap, as she had for InuYasha so many times and sat back against the wall, running her fingers through his hair.

Her eyes cut to Sota and she placed her fingers to her lips. He nodded and padded over silently coming to sit next to them both. All they could really do now… was wait.

"Sota come here." Kagome said the next morning before school. "We have to drain this wound before school, I don't think that he'll start to get better so long as there is still poison in his body."

"What do you want me to do?" Sota asked softly, staring up at her wide eyed. She stood up and walked over to him, handing him a trash barrel.

"Well, hold this under his face, this crud smells so bad, that he is going to throw up." She said.

"Gross!" Sota said turning his nose up.

"Sota, if you're not going to help than leave, you are just in the way." She said shoving her fists onto her hips and staring at him. "I am the one that told you to leave well enough alone, but you just can't. You keep coming back even though I told you that he is dangerous! If you are going to keep coming back, the least you can goddamned do is help me!"

"Fine." He said softly picking up the bucket and walking over to where Kirara was large and laying down. First Kagome laid a tarp over Kirara and then reached over her, grabbing Sesshomaru under the arms and pulling him over the feline's back. She took his long white hair and bound it back and up so that it didn't get messed any more than it was.

"Ready?" She asked. Sota shook his head no… looked at Sesshomaru, and then frowned and nodded yes. She pushed on the wound, the puss and other poisons under the skin simply bubbled. She bit her lip and pulled out the knife that she had taken out of the kitchen and sterilized in some peroxide. She gently cut the wounds open along the mark that was already there. No sooner had she made the first incision than did the vile smelling fluid start to poor from the wounds. She covered her mouth and stepped back away from it, dry gagging. It only took a moment before she heard Sesshomaru wretch and finally manage to pull some form of nasty fluid from his stomach. Sota took it better than she did, but he was a boy, he was used to gross things! He ate bugs for gods sake!

She went through and cut another wound, again it poured out, and again Sesshomaru wretched from the smell, even Kirara had brought her large nose under a massive paw.

She cut it again.

And again.

And again.

Pushing on each wound until it bled the blackish blood of the youkai. Finally she sat back and sighed before pulling Sesshomaru off of Kirara's back and laying him down again, then taking the tarp and throwing it into the leaf fire outside, is stank something fierce, but had no ability to infect anyone else.

"SOTA! KAGOME!" Her mother called. "You're late!"

"Shoot!" She cried out running from the barn.

Kagome came home from school, tired and with a ton of homework to do, she didn't like having left Sesshomaru alone all day, but her mother refused to let her stay home. She ran into the house and threw her backpack down on the table.

"Mom! I'm home! I'm going out to check on the dog!" She cried out. But no one answered. She walked into the kitchen and noticed that there was a kettle on the stove, it smelled like one of her mom's gross concotions. "MOM!"

She ran out into the yard where Sota was standing at the barn doors. She ran over, but from the look in his eyes alone she knew what happened. Her mother was in there, alone, with Sesshomaru! She gasped and ran into the barn and over to the loft latter where she saw the two tails of the cute kitten form Kirara waving over the edge.

"That's right, drink this…" She heard her mother say. "Slowly… slowly…"

"What is it that This Human is feeding This Sesshomaru?" She heard. Oh gods! He was awake! She ran up the latter as fast as she could, Kirara hissing and jumping out from under her feet, and there she was, her mother was sitting on her knees with Sesshomaru propped up on a couple of pillows, all of the bandages that she had put on him were starting to yellow and she knew they had to be changed.

"It will kill the poisons in you." She said smiling at him kindly.

"Mom!" She gasped, Sesshomaru didn't even turn to look at her, his cold eyes on the cup of vile tasting tea before him as if he were debating weather or not to kill her, or drink it. He made a decision and tossed the cup back, drinking it all in one foul swoop.

"Why does this Miko worry for This Woman?" Sesshomaru growled now looking at Kagome, for the first time it seemed as if he recognized her. "No, This Miko is InuYasha's wench."

"Watch it buster." Her mother said.

"No mom!" Kagome interrupted as Sesshomaru glared to her mother. "It's alright, yes I was the Miko that traveled with your brother."

"Brother?" Her mother gasped. "_You_ are InuYasha's brother?"

"Unfortunately." Sesshomaru replied.

"But you look nothing like him."

"Thank you." He answered stoically. She seemed confused, as if that comment had not really been meant as a compliment, for one, she thought InuYasha was infinitely cuter with those adorable ears on his head! But so be it, it seemed that the brothers didn't like each other.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you." She said slipping to her feet and bowing lightly to Sesshomaru before retreating from the loft. "Why did you…"

She started but Kagome shushed her and brought her all the way back to the house where she was sure that Sesshomaru couldn't eavesdrop on them.

"I'm sorry I lied to you momma, but he dangerous. He doesn't care about anyone other than himself." She said staring at the floor. "I knew that if I told you that I found a demon and was nursing it back to health you would want to help, but I was afraid that he would hurt you."

"Honey." She said softly hugging her daughter. "He seemed quite grateful when I brought him the tea."

"He is acting strangely, but _please_ mom, trust me and stay away from him!"

"Honey…"

"He is a killer, he doesn't care who he mames or slaughters if it gets him what he wants…"

"Honey…"

"… and I am afraid because I don't know what he wants, or why the well let him come through…"

"_Honey!_"

"so please Momma, stay away from him, he is a pompous overstuffed Chihuahua sometimes, but he is an American Pit Bull when he is angered."

"Define angered honey…"

"Well he gets really stoic, and then his eyes turn red, and his teeth get sharp and his…"

"… hair starts to blow, and his mouth elongates?"

"How did you know?" She asked…

"Because he is standing right behind you." Kagome gasped and spun around.

He had felt something near by when he was fading in and out of consciousness in the barn, pulling himself to sitting, the pain tearing through his abdomen Sesshomaru pulled himself then to his feet. Stumbling over to the ladder and catching himself on the railing before he went headfirst down it. His golden eyes would attempt to focus on what was below him. The feeling was moving away from him now, but what was not was the horrified little boy that was standing there staring up at him.

"Boy." His voice cut the air, he didn't like the slight tang of pain that he heard. "Help this Sesshomaru Whelp."

"I am not a whelp!" The boy said stomping his foot, glaring up at him.

"This Sesshomaru can't make it down the ladder. Now aid him!" He growled, he felt his own pulse raising as he glared at the child, he turned his head and stumbled away from the ladder, pushing open the loft door, the feeling was coming from the house, he sniffed the breeze. The wench and her mother were there, and so was the other one. "Whelp! There is another youkai here. It is in that homestead. This Sesshomaru needs to destroy it."

"Why…" The boy asked, Sesshomaru spun around and he was standing at the top of the ladder looking at him. "Stay here where you are safe."

"This Sesshomaru does not hide." He said clearly, a slight growl in his voice. The boy stepped back and then looked at the house.

"Will it kill them?" He asked.

"This Sesshomaru can't answer that whelp. That is why This Sesshomaru needs to get to that homestead." He said pointing a shaking clawed hand at their house.

"My name is Sota." The boy said.

"You're name is irrelevant." He said starting again to the ladder.

"You don't make any sense… you are being a baka!" The boy hollered at him. Suddenly Sesshomaru had heard enough from the insolent child. He lurched his whole body forward, grabbing him by the throat and picking him up off of the ground.

"This Sesshomaru is growing agitated listening to This Human Whelp's words. Will This Whelp aid This Sesshomaru or nea?" He asked. Surely the wench wouldn't like it, but he didn't care, he had tried being polite, or as polite as a Youkai Lord needed to be to a human, but this human just kept talking, and didn't shut up! He was like a yipping puppy! How, even in his haze, had he mistaken this whimpering whelp as Rin.

A smell accosted his nose, the sharp sting of urine. He made a disgusted noise and dropped the child to the floor, turning and leaving him in the puddle of his own waste. The child was only a young one, but Sesshomaru could care less. He had seen others loose control of themselves and urinate on themselves in his presence before, it brought a feeling of accomplishment when it happened. He finally turned to Kirara.

"You." He said pointing to the little kitten. Surely this was not the same massive cat that InuYasha used to ride… but it was. Sesshomaru sighed again, no help there; he only hoped that he was strong enough. He turned then from the cat, the human boy that called himself Sota was whimpering and sniveling again as the demon lord turned to move back toward the loft window, the boy was sitting in front of it.

"What are you doing!" Sota yelled as Sesshomaru pulled himself up into the window, the demon lords silver hair simply flowed like moonlight in the night air and he looked back at the boy, who was standing, looking scared that he would hurt him, but also afraid that he would jump.

"Such concern for This Sesshomaru is unnecessary." He said clearly. The boy jumped forward, his fingers slipping off the fabric of his pants as Sesshomaru stepped off the edge, he felt himself falling, and it took every ounce of energy that he had to form the demon cloud to bring him softly to the earth. He looked back up at the child staring at him from the window and thought of Rin. He remembered all the times she had stared at him like that, like he was just the best thing ever. Inside he smiled, almost laughing, at how much this child was like Rin after all, even though he was scared, he still was in awe with him. Outside no such thing, stoic as ever he turned away and started to walk towards the house.

He wasn't listening to the Miko and her mother as he walked into the house, the other Youkai was close, his hand slipped down his bare chest, covered only with the stiffening wrappings and to his obi, his eyes red, he felt himself wanting to shift, in the fear of being attacked wounded. His eyes pulsed, and he could feel the energy building behind his eyes and he knew they had turned red, his hand came in contact with Tokijin and he could feel his face start to elongate, the wind like tendrils of energy slashing through the air. The Miko jumped in front of her mother and was staring at him, saying something, but he couldn't hear her over the blood rushing in his own ears. His fingers closed on Tokijin and it was pulled before the sudden pulse from Tenseiga touched him and suddenly the world got thrown back into the calm like a weight hitting him.

"Sesshomaru! I didn't… I mean…" the wench was saying.

"Silence." He growled, a pulse from him, followed by a pulse from Tenseiga. That was when he saw it, the small feline was sitting on the counter and the feeling was coming from it. He lifted his nose to the air… yes… it was the cat. He lurched forward past the woman and the Miko, pushing the Miko aside roughly.

The cat hissed and spat as the clawed hand, too fast for it to react to, closed around the back of its neck, his thumb pushing up under the feline's chin, ready to break its neck. But no, this was wrong, it wasn't the feeling of a neko; this cat surely would have turned back to its demon form if it were a neko?

"You!" Sesshomaru growled his nails running up the cat's side the wrong way, roughing up its fur, he felt his claw click over something and knew he was right. Between his clawed thumb and forefinger he would pluck the flea from the cat's coat and drop the feline that, like a smart neko, fled for its hide. "Myouga. What do you want you cowardly excuse for a Youkai."

"L…Lord Sesshomaru…" The flea stammered, not impressing Sesshomaru. "I felt you I did! And I came because you were injured! You vanished so long ago… so much is happening Sesshomaru-sama!"

"If you came to find This Sesshomaru, than why are you in this homestead and not in the barn." He growled at the bug as he released it and dropped it onto the counter. He felt the two humans come behind him, they were looking around him to see what was on the table.

"Well, I was… thinking that maybe… um… maybe the great Se…Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't want a lowly servant like This Myoga to see him in such a state of dismay." The flea said humbly bowing to the Sesshomaru. It invoked no feelings of sympathy, or even belief, the flea was a useless coward.

"Or mayhap, you feared that This Sesshomaru might react accordingly and kill you before he knew who had come. You would rather hide than make sure that your master's only remaining son is well!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Only…" The wench said, she was staring at him wide eyed.

"Yes, this Sesshomaru is the only remaining child of Inu Taisho." Sesshomaru said softly, he didn't turn to look at them, he didn't care for his brother as a creature, but they had come to understand each other as brothers some. "That InuYasha no longer draws breath."

"That InuYasha?" She pondered, surely she had not noticed that he refered to him with the same right he gave the nobility. _That InuYasha_ not _the hanyou_, or_ the mutt_. He said nothing to her, she would not understand, and was sure he couldn't stand much longer in order to tell her, so he didn't say a word. His body language, his scent spoke volumes of loss and pain. His mother, his father, his Rin, his brother… he had nothing left, but nothing showed his loss, nothing from his stance to his amber eyes. Unless you could read an animal's body, and he knew these humans could not, than they would think nothing wrong. "How?"

"F… fighting." Sesshomaru suddenly found speaking very hard. His eyes widened for a moment at the counter as it was rushing up at his head, the flea called out to him before jumping aside and the blinding pain flashed through his head as his vision went red, it cleared moment's later just before he met with the floor… it felt for a moment as if he had gone through the floor and was floating in blackness… a welcomed blackness, numbness, the pain of his wounds gone. But as his body made contact with the floor the pain in his back and ribs ripped through his body and he was back again. In pain. But alive.

_Damnit_ he thought passively. _I couldn't be so lucky._ Yes, as he had thought, before it was over, he more than wished, it would just… kill him.

Kagome flew forward in an attempt to catch Sesshomaru, but the odd angle and dead weight was too much for her and he struck the floor anyway. Kagome fell on her butt next to him, her knees drawing up, her arms wrapped around them and she cried. Too hell with her mother, school, her brother… to hell with Myouga, and to hell with Sesshomaru… her InuYasha was dead!

There was a time when she wouldn't have believed the words that Sesshomaru had spoken, but now she had no reason, honestly not to. She knew that Sesshomaru had no reason to lie to her, and from what InuYasha had always told her, Sesshomaru didn't lie. Ever. Her mother came over and knelt next to her wrapping her arms around her, holding her while she cried. She had hoped, that maybe, just maybe she would get to see him, one last time. That she would get her time to say good-bye, that she could tell him, honestly, and with no battles to stand between them, that she loved him more than anything else in this world.

"Kagome." Sota said, came down from upstairs where he had climbed in the window so that no one would see that he had wet himself when Sesshomaru attacked him. "What is wrong?"

"Inu…InuYasha… is…" She couldn't finish the words that she was trying to formulate in her mind.

"Dead." A voice said from the door. Kagome jumped and looked up at the figure standing in it. The figure there was of a man, a well built one, with large baggy pants on, and a half shirt, his strong stomach muscles showing. He was wearing an unzipped hoodie over that, and the hood was up so she couldn't see his face.

"Who are you?" Sota growled at him. "We got enough people here! What do you…"

"Shh." Kagome said coming to her feet, something seemed familiar about that voice, she sniffled some and pulled the hood back off of the man's head, gasping and covering her mouth. The man that stood there had long black hair, held back in a high held ponytail, and a set of beautiful crystal eyes that she recognized immediately. "Kouga!"

"Kagome!" He said and pulled her in against his strong chest. She broke down crying once more, and he simply held her until she could pull herself together.

"What are you doing here Kouga?" She asked him softly, she would glance over at Sesshomaru. "Forget that for a moment, could you help me bring him upstairs to my room?"

"You're room?" Kouga asked, a little spark of the old jealousy in his voice.

"No baka! He is sick, now please!" She said a little crossly at him, but he just smiled, showing off one tooth as if to say it was all a little joke.

"Don't worry Kagome, all lot of time has past since you left, I have done my time, had a mate, she died though, don't be sorry it's OK, she was older than I was anyway, and had kids, seventeen actually of which four are still wandering, pretty good turn out, so I am really not looking for another mate right now. Just kinda likin' the lone wolf life.." He said shaking his head and smiling. He would walk over and grab Sesshomaru by the shoulder and roll him onto his back. Kagome bit her lip, he was manhandling Sesshomaru some, but then again, Kouga never did have any tact.

"Don't forget me!" Myouga cried out as he jumped up onto Kouga's head.

It was a shame to see Sesshomaru like that. She hated it; he was supposed to be the strong, stoic creature that could survive anything. He was the pillar of strength and now he had crumbled. She might not have liked him, but if he was standing up and tall, whatever it was that was happening, that Myouga had started to tell Sesshomaru about… she would know that she could handle it, because he was after all… Sesshomaru… but with him down like this, it just felt… so… wrong.

"So this is it hmm?" Kouga said as he started to gather Sesshomaru's limbs so he could pick him up.

"This is what?" Kagome asked.

"This is the great Sesshomaru. Supposedly he was destroyed so many years back in the same attack that killed his brother… well…" Kouga looked up at her for a moment from his squatted position. "At least that is what part of my mind is telling me… but I remember, that he ruled. Cold, but a decent leader up until his death fighting off a monster that threatened his lands only about two hundred years ago. And InuYasha, InuYasha lived in his brother's kingdom, never given the rights of nobility, but kept well. I don't understand why it is that my memories are changing."

"Kouga, do you mean?" She asked. "Do you mean you remember both things?"

"As clearly as if they both happened. But how I don't know. Something is changing Kagome. Something is happening." He said. He would finally turn those wolf-like blue eyes off of her and scoop one arm under Sesshomaru's knees, and the other, around his shoulders. The demon king growled as he was lifted but Kouga didn't flinch. "Damned Inu, always growlin' at us… whatever."

Kouga carried Sesshomaru upstairs, following Kagome to her room. He laid him down on the bed and then sat in the chair near by as Kagome cleaned his wounds and re-bandaged them, with some of her mother's herbal medicine to put on them, that she assured her daughter would word ten times better than any peroxide would.

With the soft sound of the English speaking band Clannad playing on repeat in her CD player, other than the one time, that while she was taking a shower Kouga changed the music to something called Marilyn Manson that she had never heard of, apparently it was American music, and she had changed it quickly, she sat with Sesshomaru and waited.

It amazed her that she had come to not like, but respect Sesshomaru in his first stint of unconsciousness that had been in the barn when she sat, just the two of them, for hours. What did not amaze her was that in a matter of the fifteen minutes that he had been up and functioning and speaking, all of that respect lost most of its meaning.

Kouga had gone downstairs to eat with her mother and her brother. She had asked him to, being under his ever-constant eye, while it made her feel safer than being alone with Sesshomaru did, it was annoying sometimes. She took the time while he was downstairs to get changed out of the clothes that she had been wearing for two days. Her mother decided, now that she knew it was not just a mere dog, to allow Kagome a bit of time off of school. Kagome didn't fight it, she was happy to be home. Sota however was not allowed to stay home, her mother was worried with how much Sota wanted to stay around Sesshomaru, something about his attitude toward the demon lord had changed and he wasn't telling anyone what happened.

As she slipped the shirt off over her head she felt something, like pokers in the back, pulling her shirt up over her chest she would spin around to find Sesshomaru awake and looking at her, her whole body shook in rage and her face blazed bright red. He was not even making an attempt to look away from her, just staring at her with that same mute, apathetic gaze.

"You don't have to stare." She said, a little sharper than she had meant to.

"This Sesshomaru can not stare at anything." He answered. Slowly the lids closed over the golden pools and then slipped open again, eyes never wayvering.

"You seem to be doing a good job." She said softly, her brows knit together, humph! InuYasha said he couldn't lie!

"This Sesshomaru can not stare wench," He growled. "Because this Sesshomaru can not see."

"What!" Without thinking she dropped her shirt and fell down at his side, her cool hands running over his head, he was burning up, a blinding fever for sure. They say, and she didn't know that it was true or not, that such a fever could cook the eyes, and you would be blind forever. Like a dog anticipating being hit, then finding himself pet, Sesshomaru pushed his head against her cool hands as they ran over his face, she was sure it was not out of affection like a dog would, more because her hands must feel like ice against his hot skin. "Gods this isn't good…"

"Isn't it?" He asked softly. "One of the final stages of a death fever is blindness… that means… that This Sesshomaru is almost well again."

"Huh?" She said canting her head. His clawed hand, shaking and on fire from the fever would grasp her arm, the one that was touching him.

"This Sesshomaru can not die from this fever." Sesshomaru answered passively. "It must work its course, but This Sesshomaru can survive it."

Her body shivered against her will as his hand traveled up her arm to her shoulder.

"Sesshomaru?" She said glancing at that hand. She thought about his actions for a moment, and then thought better, certainly he wasn't feeling her up, no, rather, she assumed that he was trying to get his barings where he could not see.

"Miko." He said softly.

"Sesshomaru." She answered.

"Would you do this Sesshomaru two favors?" He asked as his hand trailed off her shoulder and down her side, she wanted to withdraw from his exploring fingers, but dared not pull away from those deadly claws, least one should… not so accidentally… slip.

"I…if I can." She answered.

"One." His hand stopped at the waist band of her pants, her own eyes no longer on his eyes, but watching his hand with horror. "Do not tell any others that This Sesshomaru can not see."

"O…okay." She said swallowing hard as his hand now traveled over her belly, fingers splaying, palm laying flat against her stomach and then trailing up to lay open against her lower chest, if she even flinched he would be touching… something she didn't want him to! "A…and t…two?"

"_Get dressed!_" He growled shoving her hard away from him. "You are indecent."

She stumbled back and landed, with no grace, dignity or poise on the floor a few feet away and Sesshomaru took the blankets and pulled them up over his head, rolling to face away from her.

"_Oh! You insufferable bastard!_" She yelled at him. If he was awake still he made no motion to show it, she grabbed a shirt out of her dresser and threw it over her head, roughly shoving her arms through the holes and storming out of the room.

"He is so impossible!" She said as she sat in the barn loft, the tears pouring down her face again. She wasn't sure what she had exactly expected from Sesshomaru, certainly him pushing her away was better than where she thought it was going for a moment there, since his probing touch had made her skin crawl anyway. She was talking to Kirara, told her everything because, hell who was she going to tell.

"No." The voice came from Kirara's little body, but it couldn't be her, Kirara couldn't talk and that voice was not female anyway. Just the Myouga leapt from the cat's back onto her head and looked up at her. "He is scared."

"Scared?" She said softly. "Oh! No! I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell him anything." The old flea said sitting on the cat's head. She looked at Myouga now, taking him in her hand and off of the cat looking at him. He looked like what someone might describe an old Japanese sensai to look. His short white mustache was now long, it came all the way down, and he had a white beard to match it. He actually used his staff to walk now. He was an old flea, old and very wise, but a coward. "And yes, scared. Everything he had is gone. And nothing is making any sense. He is a stranger in a strange land, with strange people and nothing that makes him feel comfortable. But you…"

"Me?" She gasped shaking her head. "No, I make him feel uncomfortable, otherwise he wouldn't be so cruel to me!"

"Wrong again Kagome." The flea said softly shaking his head, something in his aged voice sounded disappointed.

"What do you mean Myouga?" She asked, she rolled so that she was laying on her belly, her hand rising to level the flea out with her face. She had talked to Myouga before, but he seemed different now, older, wiser, not so… snively.

"You are a Miko Kagome. The Miko that traveled with InuYasha. You are familiar. But you are human, and he has already lost one human." Myouga said softly sitting there, running one of his four hands over his beard and mustache as if thinking. "Rin taught him about humans, and how to care for one. Not all, only one. Her. He was hurt beyond words when she died, and now he does not want another human to get close. Rin nursed him back to health, and as payment for that she was allowed to stay at his side. Now he has another human that is nursing him back to health, and he doesn't want to owe you anything. He doesn't want to get attached. So he pushes you away. He is cruel. It is the way he is."

Kagome nodded somlomly.

"To you, InuYasha died four hundred years ago. The wound is new, because you only just heard of it, but you can justify moving on because it was four hundred years ago. He is still hurt and angry, because he watched it happen, what seems to him, only days ago. And only days before that Rimiku killed Rin and Jakken as well."

"Rimiku?" She asked.

"I am unsure. My memories are like Kouga's. They are changing slowly with the time and I don't know what to do, or what is happening. Rimiku killed InuYasha, that I know from talking to Kirara, she was there when it happened." He answered her.

She nodded slowly.

"I need to check on his majesty." She said looking toward the house.

"Be forgiving with him, and don't give up on him." Myouga said gently.

"Well Myouga, apparently you forgot me too." She said smiling.

"Hmm?"

"I am Kagome Higurashi, I don't give up on anything!"

When Kagome returned to the room her mother was in there. She had gone up to see what Sesshomaru had said to make her daughter so angry that she had stormed out of the house and he had admitted to her what had happened and why. She hadn't even yelled at him for being rude, there was no time, if he was already without sight than he was in danger of never seeing again.

"This… S…Sesshomaru will survive." He panted, the icy rag placed over his eyes again. He felt like he was on fire. Her mother was wearing a very worried expression.

"He is right momma." Kagome said from the door.

"He might live through it, he is youkai after all…" Her mother said, and then ran a hand through his silvery main. "But even if he does… he might not be able to see if we don't draw the fever away from his eyes."

Kagome gasped! She hadn't even thought of that when she stormed out, he had been so infuriating that he had gotten exactly what he wanted from her, he had gotten her to react and leave him. She mentally slapped herself, she couldn't even picture Sesshomaru permanently blind for a minute, the great and proud king of pompous poise reduced to a sightless mass.

Her mother sat there with Sesshomaru all night. She was glad that she had, Kagome wouldn't have known what to do. Kagome didn't know when she had fallen asleep in the chair but when she awoke she was not alone in it. She was curled up against a warm body with a heavy musky scent and a blanket over them. She opened her eyes to see the serine sleeping face of Kouga and smiled. He was sweet, or, he tried to be, and sometimes his actions were rewarded with success.

"Alright Sesshomaru-sama." She heard her little brother say. "Momma says you gotta drink this."

His attempt to give Sesshomaru the tea was met with resistance by the currently blinded, dirty and smelly Sesshomaru. He pouted some. She could tell he wanted Sesshomaru to like him, like InuYasha had liked him. But that wasn't going to happen, Sesshomaru was nothing like InuYasha.

"I know this is hard." She heard Sota say, he was chewing on his lip, she didn't have to look over to know what had happened. "But you have…"

"This Sesshomaru doesn't _have_ to do anything…" Sesshomaru answered, his hand would rise up and slap the cup out of Sota's hand, sending in smashing to the floor, she felt Kouga's body jerk under her as his eyes flew open. "This Sesshomaru can't drink any more of that…"

She heard the struggled whimpers of Sota trying not to cry in front of Sesshomaru. He was so gentle with their mother, why was he so hard on Sota, she didn't understand it. He had never treated Rin with such hate… had he? Sesshomaru had kicked his feet off of the bed and was sitting now on the edge of it, as if debating attempting to stand.

"This Sesshomaru is a big bully." She heard Kouga growl from under her, causing his whole chest to vibrate like a growling wolf. She felt his body tense under her hand and looked up, he was angry, his whole physique taking a darker look to it. "Pickin' on a harmless kid that can't even defend himself!"

"Leave Sota alone Sesshomaru." Kagome said softly. "He just wants to help you."

"This Sesshomaru doesn't need his help."

"_This Sesshomaru needs a swift kick in the ass!_" Kagome yelled coming to her feet in time with Kouga, a hand placed against his chest, as if that could really hold him back, but it worked for now and the wolf demon didn't move. "_You do nothing but preach to us, yell at us, hurt my brother, insult me and I don't want to know what you have done to my mother! How dare you! You over stuffed foo dog! You don't have any place to be making demands when it is us that have been taking care of you! You pride yourself of being better than InuYasha! Well you aren't! You are just like him! Too good to get help from a human, too much pride to admit that you need it! You… you…" _Sesshomaru had managed to come, shakely to his feet during this rant. "_You piss me off! I can't believe your audacity, here, in my home! I owe you nothing Sesshomaru! I don't owe you the right to be treated! I should have just left you for dead… that is what you deserve…_" She couldn't think of anything to say, so finally she said the one thing that came to mind after fighting with someone. "_SIT!_"

Nothing happened and Sesshomaru just stared at her as if transfixed on her with his sightless eyes. His head would cant slightly, he did not sit, why should he do that? Why would he sit just because she had told him too. Damned wench…

"OHHH!" She growled annoyed, that was right, this was Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru didn't have his brother's rosary beads, but she wanted to see him face plant like InuYasha had, Sota was just staring at her, he had seen her do that to InuYasha before, and apparently he was standing in silent understanding of her mistake. "I said…" She growled, she came forward, grabbing the blinded and weakened Sesshomaru by the front of the robe that her mother had given him to cover himself with, which was worn open, she would jump up and place all her weight on his shoulders, forcing him face first into the ground. "SIT!"


	3. Old Dog, New Tricks

Chapter Two (Old Dog, New Tricks)

_**I should have been dead **_

_**On a Sunday Morning**_

_**Banging my Head**_

_**No time for mourning**_

_**I ain't got no time**_

_**-Creed** My Own Prison_

He had killed people for less. It was a line that ran through her head several times as she stood huffing staring at the figure of Sesshomaru upon the floor. He didn't stay down long, a low growl coming from deep inside of his chest and he was on his feet again and coming for her at full speed, she stumbled back against the wall, her eyes wide as she watched those claws turn green and knew that she was all done. As soon as her back hit the wall she clenched her eyes closed and covered her head with her arms, waiting for the blow that didn't come.

When she looked up Sesshomaru was locked in a stare down with Kouga, who had him by his wrist holding him back. Sesshomaru didn't have the strength to fight Kouga, and she was sure that he knew it too. Those golden eyes went from enraged to the stoic look they held most often and he seemed almost resigned to the fact that this wolf had stopped him, but the hair was starting to rise on Kouga's hackles when Sesshomaru refused to turn away from his gaze.

"Sesshomaru, Kouga, please stop." Kagome said, she sounded exhausted, and honestly she was, she was completely exhausted from taking care of Sesshomaru. She came and stood between the two, her fingers taking Kouga's hand and peeling it off of Sesshomaru's wrist and then she took his hand. He wasn't completely with it, seeming more like the walking dead than anything alive or intelligent. His expression showed no reaction when she twined her fingers in his long slender ones and started to walk with him toward the bathroom.

"He can't see you." Sota said softly to Kouga when Kagome and Sesshomaru were gone. "That's why he was staring you down so easily."

"Keh." Kouga growled and walked over, sitting down near the window like InuYasha used to, only he sat on a chair.

Kagome moved into the large bathroom. It was the master bathroom, more or less her mother's bathroom. It had a standing shower and a large freestanding tub that existed from way back when all they had was free standing tubs. The area around the tub was walled in with a sliding door that used to be bamboo and paper, but was now a textured glass. There was a slight arch to the floor that led to a drain, so that one could wash someone's hair without leaving it in the tub. She moved Sesshomaru to the seat near a window and sat him down there.

"What are you doing to this Sesshomaru?" He asked, for the first time his voice seemed slightly unsure and he sniffed the air a few times. Being unable to see must be very hard for this prideful creature.

"Shh, Sesshomaru." She said as she started the bath water running. "Don't move please." She said kindly as she got up and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She ran downstairs and to her where her mother was cooking up some more tea for Sesshomaru in the kitchen. "Momma, can I have some ointments and bath oil to treat Sesshomaru?" She asked. "I thought he might relax some after a bath."

"Hmm." She said thoughtfully. "I think you might be right. I think that should help a good deal. Go in my room, and get the bottle marked with the green tag, that is the bath oils that you need, the ointments are where they always are, and I am making him some more tea. Ashara brought me some mint from her garden, so it should taste a bit better for him."

"Thanks momma." She said softly, smiling at her and running off. Once retrieving the bath oils and ointments she would come back into the bathroom, to find him patently waiting for her to return. She opened the bottle of oil, expecting it to smell horrid, but to the contrary it had a slight medicine smell mingled with the smell of roses. "Can you smell this Sesshomaru?" She asked, he answered with a curt nod of his head. "Is it offensive? It is medicine to sooth your wounds and draw out the remaining poisons in the tub." She said softly.

"This Sesshomaru isn't a lover of flowers, but it masks the medicine smell well." He answered, his sightless eyes glancing clearly off in front of him. She nodded, finding that was the most pleasant thing he had said to her since he had arrived. She poured the oil into the filling tub, the smell carrying in the steam to saturate the room. She stood then from the water and walked over to Sesshomaru, as she got closer she noticed the musky smell around him, it mingled well with the smell of the roses. "All right Sesshomaru, if you get undressed than I can…" She stopped dead in her tracks, unable to formulate words as he dropped the robe, then his nimble fingers untied the ties on his pants and he let them fall. No modesty, but then, she supposed in retrospect later, he most likely had people bathing him all the time as royalty right? She blushed and turned away from him.

"Should this Sesshomaru remove the bandages?" He asked. At first she just nodded, forgetting for a moment that he couldn't see her. Then she remembered and cleared her throat.

"Hai." She responded. Soon she heard him moving. "Sesshomaru!" She answered she slipped in front of him and placed her small hands on his chest, her eyes forcefully remaining on his face, his clawed hand would instinctively grab her shoulder, but not hard enough to hurt her. "You are going to fall on these stairs if you are not careful."

There were three stairs that lead up to the sliding glass doors from the actual bathroom. It was nice to be sure you still had privacy when someone had to go to the bathroom while you were taking a bath. Sesshomaru growled at her, she almost said something rash to him, but the bit her tongue. No, Sesshomaru must be annoyed with not being able to walk across the room on his own. She stepped back, feeling the stair with her foot before slowly stepping up on it and telling Sesshomaru when to step. When she got to the glass door, she turned to face it, his hand simply slipped with her, now resting on her shoulder with her back to him instead of toward him.

Once she finally got him to the tub, he felt his way around the rim until he could find a way to get into it without her help, settling into the water that was scented in roses he hissed as the water licked at the wounds, cleaning them completely with the salt and other medications that was in the bath oil.

In this sightless world Sesshomaru found himself vulnerable for the first time since he was a child. He had been sitting, doing as he was told, drinking that rancid tea, and listening to the orders of that child for too long. When the wench had sent him face first into the floor he found himself, for the first time in years, completely embarrassed. He could have killed her, and would have too if that wolf had not stepped in. He was actually thankful for the peace when she left in the room. And when she returned her demeanor was much changed from when she left. She was reserved and polite to him.

"What are you doing to this Sesshomaru?" He had asked her before she left, she simply hushed him, something he found, in his tense and anxious state very annoying. He was too angry to say anything productive so he had just left it at that, thankful beyond words when she told him to stay there in the room while she left for a little while.

He had time to think and put a great many things in perspective. Surely he would regain his eyesight? He couldn't honestly be stuck like this forever could he? The idea was frightening, what would he do if he couldn't see. How does one fight to avenge those that he has lost, how does one fight to reclaim the lands that the hands of fate have dragged him away from, when one can not see? He knew that for much of it his nose and ears could make up the difference. But then he thought of what it would be like to never see the cherry blossoms again, never see the sun rise or set, never see the water rippling around his feet as he waded in it. What would it be to never see a woman again? To never see his reflection? To never see Rin… no… he didn't need to have lost his sight for that. He closed his completely useless eyes and laid his head against the glass of the window seat he sat on. Surely he was in some form of bathing chamber, and it must be a large one because there was a window there, small bathing chambers never had windows, for lack of privacy.

He heard her reenter the bathing chambers. Her foot fall slower as if she were carrying something; he lifted his head some, canting it, trying to locate her with his ears.

"Can you smell this?" She asked, he inhaled deeply and the scent of roses and something stingily unpleasant filled his sensitive nose. He nodded sharply, indeed he could smell it. "Is it offensive? It is medicine to sooth your wounds and draw out the remaining poisons in the tub."

He informed her that he was no lover of flowers, and really he rathered musky scents to flowered ones, but his own body scent would mold it, and he had heard that roses went well with his own musk, so he didn't argue the point, as long as it covered the unpleasant scent of the medicine, along with the unpleasant scent of his own body, he didn't care what it smelled like.

When she told him to undress he did so. Apparently she was playing bath wench this day, which was good because he would not be able to do this, unsighted, on his own. He stood and started to disrobe, he hoped his back was too her because he couldn't see her. His mind kept coming back to what he couldn't do when he couldn't see.

_Stop this!_ He scolded himself. _Stop feeling sorry for yourself! It will prove nothing and it will accomplish nothing. I must find a way to work with this disability as I did the loss of my arm. No way around it._ He stepped out of the pants as the fell to the floor at his feet, stepping forward he felt very cold. The fever had made him sweat and now standing here disrobed he was cold. His hand traveled over the bandages and he inquired as to weather or not he should be able to take them off. She told him too and he did so.

Attempting to work on this issue he would sniff the air, he smelled that she was embarrassed, assuming that it had something to do with his nudity, this woman was odd, how could she pretend to be a Bath Wench if the sight of a naked Inu was too much for her. Certainly he knew that his own beauty was astounding, but still, she should have been prepared for such things. He started forward when she gasped out calling his name. He had not realized she had moved before her hands were on his chest, and he grabbed her arm for stability, finally subsiding and allowing her to lead him to the tub.

The water hurt, the oils and salts going to work right away. He hissed out through his teeth, trying to get his tight, fever stiffened muscles to work with him and relax in the water, it took him a few minutes to submerge in the deep bathing tub, resting his head against the back of the tub, just feeling the grime lift from his sleek figure.

"Sesshomaru?" He heard her amazingly close to him. He was sure he had started, between the scent of the flowers and the running of the hot water he hadn't heard or smelled her approach. "Do you want me to wash your hair?"

"Miko…" He said softly, his own voice breaking the soft melody of the running water that he loved to use to relax him, he suppressed the urge to tell her to shut the hell up, not a wise thing to do when one is at another's mercy. He sighed gently and thought better of it. "What is your name?"

"You really don't remember do you?" She asked a slight disappointment hung to her lips as she spoke, he could sense that she was disheartened. He had only remembered her on a few occasions, but her name had never been something that he was able to retain. He never paid much attention.

He remembered then standing outside of a shed where he had just killed a little poisonous imp that was trying to kill her and her comrades. He hadn't done it to save them, it was just a side effect of him accomplishing what he wanted to have happen, which was for the man to die. What had InuYasha called her then? He closed his eyes and tried to remember, he had screamed out her name, like a dog barking for its fallen master. What had it been…

"Ka…Kagome?" He asked thoughtfully. He could feel her shock like electricity in the air. "That was the name that InuYasha called out in fear when he thought you were poisoned."

"Hai." She said. "Sesshomaru, could you lean forward some so I can get you're hair out?"

He did as he was asked, his one arm reaching up and grabbing the side of the bathing tub and pulling his figure forward, his ribs and back hurt so bad when he did so that he growled, a low and rumbling sound. Once he felt her pull his hair up out of the tub he leaned back again.

"Why does This Kagome aid This Sesshomaru?" He asked. He had been wondering that for some time. He had, several times, attempted to put an end to this woman, only to show his half brother what a fool he was for loving them. To show him how fragile they were. So why was she trying to help him now? He didn't understand.

"First off, I am not This Kagome, I am just Kagome, and you don't need to remind us of your name every time you speak." She said softly, she was keeping her voice purposely restricted so that she didn't offend his delicate hearing, and he was thankful for that because his hearing was twice as tweaked than when he could see.

"This… or… um… I see." He said, stammering over his words. He would sigh softly.

"Second. I am helping you because you need it." She said. He believed it, there was no reason not to believe her, her tone of voice and her scent both told him that she was being truthful.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't understand you." He said.

"Say it with me." She said, her tone of voice slightly chastising, he canted his head some, not sure what she was talking about. "I do not understand you."

"Ah." He said, he chuckled slightly, something he had not done in what seemed like ages. "Yes, I do not understand you." He replied. This would get some getting used to if he were going to have to start talking like this. She chuckled, she had a melodic voice really, his eyes closed as he felt the sensations course through his body as she started to gather and wet down his hair. He could smell it, and it smelled like wet dog, completely revolting in every way imaginable, not as bad as the secretions from his wounds had smelled, but still, unacceptable for him to smell that way. He heard her chuckle and relaxed back some, her hands working through his hair was relaxing to him, he like it. Slowly he let those useless eyelids close over sightless eyes, resting his head slightly harder against her hands as he bid her to rub harder against his scalp. She complied and he simply tilted his head into her hand.

"Keep your eyes closed, I am going to wash the shampoo out." She said.

"Shampoo?" He repeated.

"Yes it is a soap that is made for your hair." She said softly in his ear, he shook his head slightly at the breath in his ear. "It has elements in it that will make your eyes burn otherwise."

"Understood." He said softly as she leaned his head back out of the tub and started to rinse the soap from his hair. He jumped when the spray first hit his scalp; he had been expecting her to use a pitcher to dump over his head to rinse the soaps away.

"Calm down." She giggled. "It is a water sprayer."

"A what?" He said, oh this unknowingness was annoying at the very least.

"A water sprayer. It pushes water through a tube at a higher speed than it can escape, so that it comes out with pressure and rinses the soap away." She explained, he still didn't understand.

"What kind of sorcery is this?" He asked softly.

"It isn't. It is technology." She explained. "There are a lot of things about my time that you wouldn't understand. I mean heck, InuYasha ate my alarm clock."

Sesshomaru didn't ask what an alarm clock was, instead he sank back into her massaging hands. Leaving his useless eyes closed. Whatever she was using now also bore a faint flowery fragrance, but it was one that matched the roses, and smelled like her mother. She explained to him that this substance made his hair soft, so that it did not tangle so easily. He tried to explain to her that his hair didn't tangle easily anyway, but she just told him to wait and see. He didn't have any option but to agree.

The bath was soothing, and just sitting in it he could feel his mind clearing and the delirium he had been living in and out of for the last few days waned. He felt more like himself, like he could think. He could smell the poisons drawn from his body mingled now with the bath water.

"This Sesshomaru is sitting in poison." He said.

"Hmm?" She asked him, seeming that he caught her paying attention to something else.

"I am sitting in poison." He repeated in the manner of speak that was appropriate in these days and times.

"Oh, let me get a towel!" She said getting up and moving away.

"Alright, stand up." Kagome said, she was holding out a towel in front of her so that she didn't have to subject herself to the naked Sesshomaru again. When he stood up she came to him and wrapped it around him, his single arm would take the corners when they were offered. "Okay, now come with me and I will brush your hair."

"Miko… Kagome." He said correcting himself. She smiled in spite of herself, as she had when he remembered her name at long last. "I have to go back and defeat Rimiku."

"Myouga told me that there was a man named Rimiku that you were fighting." She said.

"Not a man." Sesshomaru answered, even in his blinded state he could still see the insane face of the boy. "A child, no older than Rin."

"What?" She gasped, it hurt him to think of Rin again, it seemed so fresh to him. "A child? But how?"

"This… I don't know." He answered softly. He would let his head fall some in stoic thought. "He says that he is a god, but his scent is that of a human. He can summon the very god that should protect my house to cause me wounds that blind me. He stands against Tokijin like a wall, and he has an ability to vibrate the air and fluid so strong that it managed to kill my brother, not an easy task at all. All of this from a child, that may appear to be, no older than seven years of age."

"There is something going on Sesshomaru, something very wrong." Kagome explained, he felt all of the tension that had started to build once again melt away as she seated him and got behind him, running her brush through his long silver hair. "Kouga and Myouga both said that their memories are changing." She explained. "Kouga said that he remembered that you disappeared, presumed dead, after the fight that killed InuYasha, but he said he can also remember that you ruled for a long time in your kingdom and died nobly defending your lands from a monster that threatened it, and InuYasha he said lived with you in your lands, that you took care of him, but would never give him royal title because he was a hanyou."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes thoughtfully. When he opened them again he would see still only blackness. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Something is wrong, regardless of if it makes sense Sesshomaru. Something is going on, and I don't know what it is." Kagome said. She continued to brush his hair the entire time, as if it were easier to talk to him while her hands were moving, or maybe, she hoped to quell his temper should he not like what she was saying, he couldn't be certain about it. Sesshomaru crossed his long legs tightly at the knee, Kagome giggled slightly when she noticed it twitch every time she ran the brush over those long silver locks. Biting her lip she began to brush it more and more even though it was already completely brushed, not so much to relax him, but more to watch that leg twitch.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah?" She asked, smiling some at the back of his head. He turned sharply, her eyes widening as that single hand moved with extreme accuracy dispite his inability to see and snatched the brush from her hand.

"Stop that!" He growled, turning back away from her.

"But it is cute." She insisted. Sesshomaru huffed and got up walking away from her now. She just smiled and shook her head. "Well it is!" She insisted.

"Myouga." Sesshomaru said walking over to the old flea, located once more on the cat that arched it's back at him, hissed and attempted to flee from him. Sesshomaru darted forward catching the animal gracelessly by the tail, a fact that wouldn't have happened that way, could he have seen it. The cat rolled on it's back, kicking its feet at him hissing and growling. He felt the flea jump from the cat onto his hand and released the animal, listening to its retreat.

"Sesshomaru-sama." He said bowing to him. He only knew the flea bowed because he felt the flea's beard on his hand.

"Will my sight return?" He asked him. His voice somewhat humbled.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama. When the great Inu Taisho-sama was illed by a fever like this, his sight was gone for a month, but then returned when his eyes regenerated." The flea said sagely.

"A month!" Sesshomaru growled. "Unacceptable!"

"You don't have a choice Sesshomaru-sama. You're eyes are damaged!" The flea argued.

"How will this Sesshomaru survive a month like this." He asked.

"Here, come with me." The flea said, he talked to Sesshomaru so that the Inu could follow him, first he brought the Inu Prince to a tree, it wasn't the god tree, or anything nearly so wonderful. Just a tree. Around the bottom of the tree were several long branches that had fallen off of the tree. "The first thing you must do Sesshomaru-sama is stop worrying about what others think of you." He said. He found a good stick for him and called him over. "People will pity you, you have no sight and only one arm. But that does not mean you are useless."

"It certainly seems that way." He growled, almost more to himself than actually speaking to Myouga.

"It does. But it is not the case. Now, we will do for you, what Inu Taisho-sama taught himself." The flea said. "First take the stick I am standing on."

Sesshomaru reached down, taking the stick in his one good arm, and fingering over it before lifting it and placing it on the ground like a blind man would with it out in front of him.

"Whatchyah doin'?" A voice came. Sesshomaru growled and turned, his eyes flaring red though they didn't see, they still changed color. He knew the voice and the scent as Kagome's little brother, Sota.

"Ah good!" Myouga said. "I will need your help. Come. Come."

The boy was more than glad to help, but Sesshomaru didn't want him there. It had taken all the pride he could muster just to ask Myouga for help, but this child too. Unthinkable.

"Sota, take the stick from Sesshomaru-sama for a moment." The old flea said, he canted his head some hearing the boy's approach, it was slow and very steadied so that he didn't seem nervous, but that, Sesshomaru could smell. He didn't fight, when Sota's hand touched the stick, Sesshomaru relinquished it into his care. "Now, Sesshomaru-sama. Feel the land, the air around you." The flea said as he was clearly moving away from Sesshomaru. "There are trees all around you, I want you to sprint forward until you get to me, and do so without hitting any trees."

"But how?" He started, but remembered that the boy was there, he would not seem weak in front of this human. "Very well." He said. He started forward, his speed picking up. The black stream of movement pulsing by a black screen of haze. A sudden pain flared through his face and chest as he hit a tree, stumbling back and landing flat on his ass, no grace, no dignity, no poise on a large flat rock near the tree. He felt the warm rush from the blood oozing from where the bark had cut his face and felt very foolish.

"Try again." The old flea said. Sesshomaru stood again. Sota took his hand when instructed and led him back to where they had started. He placed his feet and readied himself. Again he started forward, this time trying to concentrate, when he heard his feet touch the large flat rock he had landed on he swerved, feeling the tree brush the armless sleeve as he edged around it he felt a moment of victory before the next impact came. Once more he connected with one of the trees and landed on his back end. This time the strong scent of buttercups rose into the air when he landed. He thought for a moment.

"Whelp, come here." He said, as he came to his feet. "Show me the way back."

"Try again Sesshomaru-sama." The flea instructed, but he didn't need to, because the crowned prince was starting to see the point. Feel out his surroundings. This time when Sesshomaru came forward he would again narrowly miss the first tree due to the sound of his feet on the stone, and then, when his feet touched down and the overwhelming scent of buttercups hit him, he would swerve again. And again he narrowly missed the tree with his grace and poise, but there was another tree.

"Good job Sesshomaru-sama!" Sota called, and something sounded distorted to Sesshomaru, he gasped, his good hand reaching out and in front of him, able to stop just short of the tree. What had that been? He had never noticed the way sound distorted because of objects.

"Very impressive Sesshomaru-sama!" Myouga said gleefully, he had caught on better than the old flea hoped that he would. "You see, you are not a prisoner of the blackness, you are the king of it, as you were the king of your own world!"

"This Sesshomaru understands now." He said softly, thoughtfully. "Boy, bring me to the beginning and give me the stick." Sota came to him, taking his clawed hand into his own he led Sesshomaru back to the beginning of the course. Sesshomaru took the stick and tapped it until he found a rock, then he would tap it against the rock. The sounds flexed, but not nearly well enough to determine the course all the way to where Myouga was. The stick didn't vibrate well enough. _What will keep a pitch?_ Sesshomaru wondered softly, he could growl as he moved, but he was sure the vibrations coming from his own chest would drown out the distortions around him. He jumped as something clattered to the earth, the ringing as true as sound, and suddenly, in his mind's eye it was as if the entire meadow had opened up. He could hear the sounds bounce off of things, feeding it back until his mind had constructed for him, what the entire clearing in the woods must look like!

"Gomen! Gomen! Baka Sota! Gomen!" The boy was clambering, Sesshomaru smelled now that the boy had been eating.

"What did you drop boy?" Sesshomaru insisted.

"My f…fork Sesshomaru-sama." The boy answered nervously. Sesshomaru moved forward, toward the epicenter of the sound, stepping over a rock he could hear there before the fork finally laid still, now he was blind again, tripping over the next rock and landing roughly on his knees.

"Give it to me." He insisted. Without any complaints the boy did as he was told. Sesshomaru struck the fork against the rock he tripped over and suddenly the world was clear to him again. His hearing was so sensitive that he could make out basic shapes. But certainly he couldn't carry a fork around with him at all times could he? No, that wouldn't do at all. Instead he would sit and think as the world slowly sank into silent darkness again. Occasionally, when a cricket chirped, or a bird sounded its call the world would light up again for him, for a moment and then vanish. It would be enough for him to decipher where he was, but useless because as soon as he was in motion again, the noise would all stop. "Take me to the beginning whelp." He said to the boy, who immediately complied, he heard his feet striking the ground as he approached him. He would come to his feet now after almost an hour of quiet contemplation and extend his hand for the boy's aid. He was brought to the area that now smelled like him from him standing there so many times. "Now stand back."

The boy moved back as Sesshomaru's hand slipped over his stomach and reached for the handle of the blades he carried now. His fingers flickering over the handle of Tokijin and then deciding that it was best to use Tenseiga instead. His fingers coiled over the textured handle and he drew it, holding it straight out at his side he stood thoughtfully, bringing the blade to the ground now he would spin, dragging the tip, at arms length across the ground, creating the famous point of no return circle, but it caused the blade to vibrate and dance and sing in his ears, seeing the sounds explode in all directions he would dart forward, the first tree coming up on his right, with the sword dragging behind him he could hear it clear as sight, he dodged it with ease, the second tree to his left, again like a sighted youkai he dodged the obstical, and finally he came to a log, jumping up and over it, he turned mid-jump, slamming the blade down so that it embedded into the log only centimeters from the youkai flea that sat upon it.

"If this was Tokijin, and you the enemy Myouga. You would be dead." Sesshomaru said. His chest and head filling with pride as he did so.

"EXCELENT!" Myouga called out hopping up the blade and onto Sesshomaru's shoulder. "I think we should drink to your success!" He cried out, sticking his pin like nose into Sesshomaru's neck. Sesshomaru growled and smacked him flat, flicking him off his shoulder, he placed the blade away and took the stick again, tapping it lightly as he walked back to the house with Sota, he realized that he didn't need to hold the boy's hand, a fact which offered a very stressed Sesshomaru a great deal of peace.

Sesshomaru had over done it. When Sota came in telling her all that had happened it didn't surprise Kagome when he vanished into the bathroom and didn't come out for hours, just sitting in the tub thinking she supposed. But then again Kagome didn't even pretend to understand what was going on inside Sesshomaru's head. He was as enigmatic as they came. She sat in her room thinking, her headphones on. Her mother said that now that Sesshomaru was doing a little better, Kagome had to go back to school, she had missed too much already. There was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked, she pulled her headset off of her ears and Sota opened the door, Kouga entered next, he had a wet and disheveled looking Sesshomaru under the arm. He must have passed out in the tub.

"You're Mum asked me to bring the rat up here." Kouga complained.

"Thanks Kouga." Kagome said smiling at him. "Just get him in the bed." Kouga did as he was told, standing near by as Kagome checked Sesshomaru's wounds. They were starting to heal finally, meaning the poisons must be almost out of the wounds. She pulled the gauze out of her first aid kit, and with Kouga's help to sit him up, wrapped his wounds for what seemed like the millionth time. She was relieved to see that the yellowing of the prior bandages was far less than they had been.

Sesshomaru slept for two days. She wasn't surprised by it, he had indeed over done it, and now he was paying for it. She had to use rope to bind his hand back to keep him from clawing at his eyes. Myouga said that it was because his eyes were regenerating and undoubtedly it itched horridly, she also had to tie him around the waist to keep him from bringing his body up to his hand, seeing as he had only one arm to bind above. On the third day she came home from school and fell, completely exhausted from spending all her time on school, then, while tending to Sesshomaru she was also doing homework, and housework, it felt as if her day had only just ended, and she just laid her head down before her alarm clock was going off again.

She wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep, but she awoke to the sound of her name, growled harshly into the air. She started, her feet kicking back, falling flat on her back on the floor chair and all. There was no laugh, not humor found at her expense, only another annoyed growl.

"Yes majesty." She growled irritably.

"Why is this Sesshomaru chained to the bed." He growled.

"Because that Sesshomaru was trying to claw his eyes out." She huffed getting to her feet her hands on her hips.

"Why do you mock this Sesshomaru?" He asked, his golden eyes narrowing some. After all the hell he had caused her, InuYasha and all of the others that she knew and loved, there was something gratifying about seeing him strapped to a bed like a drunken prom date.

"Because this Sesshomaru is still talking to this Kagome like he is all high and mighty and this Kagome is frankly sick of it." She huffed. He gave her a confused and bitter arch of his brow. She had started to learn the difference in the eyebrow quirk that had many meanings from, I love you, to I want you dead, all with a simple gesture of raising the brow over his left eye, not more than a centimeter from where it was.

"Do you think that this Sesshomaru likes this? Do you think that being in debt to a human miko is This Sesshomaru's idea of fun?" He growled at her.

"Oh I think this is a lot easier for you." She huffed. "I am going to school for six hours of the day, then spend the other nine hours trying to get my housework and schoolwork done all the while tending to your ornery ass, and somewhere in that I think you have it easy!"

"Really?" He growled pulling against his restraints. Without Kouga there, she was suddenly very happy that she had secured him. "Does this Miko think that it is easy to sit in the debt of her? Does this Miko think that This Sesshomaru likes being unable to see? Does this Miko think that this Sesshomaru is amused with his current state, so weakened that two hours of running makes him sleep for days on end. Does this Miko think that this Sesshomaru likes smelling like wolf because he had to lean on one just to get out of the tub?" His temper flaring, she just stared at him. He had read enough to figure out that shifting in this day and time would be bad.

"You know what Sesshomaru, right now, I don't care!" She huffed turning back to the desk and picking up the chair. "That Sesshomaru can stayed tied to the bed until he learns some manners or get strong enough to break those binds!"

With that she sank into the seat and picked up her pen. He was impossible, she didn't know how Rin did it? How did that sweet little child put up with Sesshomaru's constant bitching and incessant annoying growling? She was lost.

"Bitch." She didn't answer him, only kept writing.

Five minutes later.

"Wench!" He was more irritated now. She kept writing.

Ten minutes later.

"Damnit!" A hint of desperation in his voice now. She kept writing.

Fifteen minutes later.

"Kagome." He said defeated some.

"Yes Sesshomaru." She said turning to him once he had used her proper name.

"Untie this Sesshomaru." He said looking icily at her.

"No." She said turning back to the desk.

Ten minutes later.

"Kagome." He said again.

"Yes Sesshomaru." She said turning to him once more.

"This Sesshomaru…" As soon as he said that she turned away. He growled, ready to kill her now.

Five minutes later.

"Kagome." He said again.

"Yes Sesshomaru." She said turning to him once more.

"Untie _me_" He said.

"No." She turned away.

Five minutes later.

"Damnit Kagome!" He growled.

"What the hell do you want!" She hissed. Annoyed now.

"This Sesshomaru…" She turned away.

"_Kagome!_"

"_WHAT!_"

"I have to go to the bath room…"

Kagome was so completely shocked by this that she simply turned and looked at him. Her brown eyes wide and staring.

"What?" She wasn't sure that she heard him right. He had never said anything of the sort before.

"I must insist that you do not force me to repeat myself." Sesshomaru murred gently, he didn't want to have to tell her this again. It was a rather personal issue, one that was just not discussed, but she had left him no alternative.

Sesshomaru felt the binds on his hand slack and the rope around his waist released and he sat up, shaking out his hand. He would kick his feet over the bed and onto the floor, coming to his feet fairly gracefully. As Kagome took his arm he counted the steps to each turn towards the bathroom, so that he could freely walk this path as he had done many times before. He felt like a war dog. Left out on the post for days, tied tight, no food, no water until it was willing to do anything to comply. His pride was injured, and it seemed to affect him more than any of his physical ailments did.

"I can come back on my own." He said, careful to use the first person when speaking. He felt like he had to, least she find a way to bind him down again. He heard her walk away and stepped into the bathroom, drawing his dagger from his belt he tapped it against the wall so that the room lit up, moving to the shape that was most like the 'toilet' that he had been told about and had to use so many times. First his hand came in contact with the washing basin, certainly it would not be good to urinate in it, so he moved next to the next shape, and struck gold.

After finishing his business Sesshomaru moved back to Kagome's room by following and counting the footsteps. When he entered he sniffed the air, while the whole room smelled of her, it was all stale scents and he could tell that she wasn't there. He moved over now, tapping the dagger against the wall and listening to, and counting his steps, to the window. It still smelled faintly of InuYasha, he would run a hand over the wood. He never thought that he could miss his half brother; he was a hanyou, and a human lover. He was… he was… admittedly more like his father than he. That was a fact that had prompted Inu Taisho to give Tetsusiga to InuYasha and Tenseiga to himself. Slowly he brought himself to sit on the edge, losing himself to thoughts, only rousing when the smell of food came to him.

"I don't need it." He said absently.

"I know." Kagome's voice answered, "It is mine. I just didn't want to leave you up here alone."

"Why not?" Sesshomaru said, not turning to face her, he didn't see the point in it seeing as she knew his condition, and it was far less straining on him to try not to follow her voice and location with his ears.

"Because… I thought…" Kagome started. She didn't finish at first. He could hear her moving over and setting a cup next to him, warm green tea, hinted with lemon and honey. He would reach his hand toward the heated cup and lift it without turning his gaze from the window.

"You thought?" He remarked some moments later.

"I thought maybe I could ask you a few things." She said softly. He could tell from the change in her tones that she had glanced now to the floor.

"If it pleases you this Sess… I… will answer you." He said passively.

"Why did the well let you in?" She asked.

"I don't know." He answered, his body shifting some and his brow raising some in thought. "I can't answer that question because I was not conscious at the time."

"Do you regret that it did?" She asked next.

"Why do you ask such irrelevant question?" He snapped.

"They are relevant to me to understand you!" She responded.

"You don't need to understand me!" He growled. "Next."

"How…" She stumbled over her words, her voice dripping in emotion; he could smell the salty scent of her tears. "How did… InuYasha die?" She asked. She had asked before, but this time she wanted more specifics.

"Fighting Rimiku, we were fighting him together." Sesshomaru recounted, his voice cold and stoic as though he were reading off names out of a phone book. "He was trying to bate me to surrender to him. Rimiku has the ability to create a pulse that vibrates the air, and anything in it. He aimed that pulse at InuYasha's brain. He bled from his eyes, his ears, his nose, and eventually stopped twitching. The same with Rin, and with Jakken."

"Did you watch?" She asked.

"No. I was fighting the dragon then." He said. "I wouldn't have let the only ally I had left in this battle die."

"No, I meant Rin." She asked, her voice soft then. "Did you have to watch Rin die?"

"Indeed." He answered nodding to her.

"Why didn't you bring her back? Why didn't you bring InuYasha back?" She asked.

"He burned them. Burned them to ash, so there was nothing left to bring back." He answered.

"And what does this Rimiku want from you?" She asked. Sesshomaru didn't answer for a long time. He sat, sipping his cooling tea, Kagome had apparently forgotten about her meal.

"He wants me to be his dog." Sesshomaru answered finally.

"What?" Kagome gasped. She couldn't think of Sesshomaru as anyone's dog, let alone the dog of a mere child.

"His pet. He said I needed to be at his side like the dog that I was." Sesshomaru answered. "Don't make me repeat that again."

"No…no of course not." She answered softly, blinking some. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Kagome?" He said sipping his tea once more.

"Do you think that it hurt badly?" She said softly. "When InuYasha, Rin and Jakken died?"

"Yes Kagome." He answered solemnly.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Kagome."

"Do you believe you are still without an ally?" She asked him.

"Yes Kagome." He answered.

"You are wrong." She said clearly.

"This Sesshomaru is never wrong." He answered, raising a brow at the window pain.

"Ok, than you are mistaken." She said with a giggle. "You are not alone. You have me."

"Kagome?"

"Yes Sesshomaru?"

"Why?"

"Why? Why what?"

"Why are you my ally."

"Because, he killed Rin, that poor sweet girl, and Jakken… well I am sure there is a reason that is bad… and InuYasha, and who knows how many others." She said with a resolve that surprised him. "Because he is evil, like Naraku was evil, and maybe I am supposed to go back there with you."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Because. I don't know." She said thoughtfully. "Because I have too that's all."


	4. Haunting This Sessomaru

Chapter Three (Haunting This Sesshomaru)

_**Long lost words whisper softly to me**_

_**Still can't find what keeps me here**_

_**When all this time I've been so hard inside**_

_**-Evanessence** Haunting Me_

Sesshomaru fell silent then and returned to sipping his tea. He didn't answer any more questions, and vaguely only realized that she was even still there. His eyes closing.

"I am tired." Sesshomaru said coming to his feet. Kagome took his arm after approaching him making a good deal of noise. She led him over to the bed, and he allowed it. He was still weak, and his head hurt from the unfamiliar concentration, and his eyes itched horribly. He would sit on the edge of the bed and start to strip off his haori and his shirt under it, placing them aside he would lay back on the bed. He was aware that this was her bed, but it didn't smell like her any more. She had been sleeping in a guest room, but Sesshomaru was too weary of new sleeping places to allow himself to be polite and offer her bed back to her, even though he knew that he should.

He allowed his eyes to close, reveling in the fact that it seemed to help the irritation some now that they were closed, even though he couldn't see from them. Feeling himself relax he fell into a dream like state faster than was normal for him.

_He was standing in a large field, trying to judge where it was that this field was. He didn't know, it looked familiar but there were things all around him, things that he had never seen before. Large monstrosities that towered over the largest of buildings he had ever seen. There were things flying overhead, not dragons, nothing like Kirara or Ah and Un. Nothing like that at all. They were metal too. _

_Moving Sesshomaru felt as if he were part of a nightmare. As if he didn't belong in his own body. His clawed hand would slither up his chest, which was bare, and grab onto the heavy collar around his neck. 'Who could have done this?' he thought. Indeed, who could have collared the great Sesshomaru? He would shake his head, short silver hair falling over his shoulders and tickling annoyingly over his neck. He heard a woman scream and started toward her; unaware of why he felt compelled to aid this woman. As he approached her room the guards standing outside of it moved out of the way, nodding to him._

_The woman was on the bed; her knees pulled up, a man stood between her knees with a towel over the top of them._

"_Please Hundiri!" She screamed out. "Please! I have to go to the hospital! Something is wrong!" _

"_Shut up!" The man between her knees growled. "You can not take this baby to the hospital!"_

_He felt the hair on his hackles rising. He dropped what he was carrying towels he presumed. Moving forward to the woman's side, he took her hand in his slender clawed digits, but they were not his, the marks on his hands were gray, and waved, not red and straight. He was confused. If he were not Sesshomaru, who was he?_

"_Don't touch her bastard!" The man growled coming forward. Sesshomaru yipped and slunk back from him, part of his mind begging the man for forgiveness, the other part cursing the weakness that this Inu he was dreaming showed in the face of adversity._

"_Hundiri! Leave him alone!" She gasped out. Again her scream ripped through the room. _

"_No youkai can be here when we summon the gods to our son!" The man, Hundiri called out. He threw something large at Sesshomaru but he didn't run, he simply backed away; shaking so bad he couldn't stand._

"_The Beast Gods hold nothing against the Youkai, that is you!" She growled at him before she fell into panting. Sesshomaru could smell the rot on her getting stronger. All humans were immediately dying from the moment that they were born, but this woman was very close. "Please Hundiri! If I continue this I will die!"_

"_If you die than it was meant to be!" The man growled at her. His eyes like the eyes that Sesshomaru had seen in the mirror so many times, cold, uncaring. He had no love for this woman._

"_But Hundiri! Our son!" She cried out. He looked at her coldly, laughing at her worry._

"_Our son?" He said. "But darling… he is my son… now that you have carried him to term I have no further use for you."_

_Sesshomaru was enraged. He gathered his muscles and leapt forward at the man, the man turned, raising a hand and the Inu reeled back against the wall. His body twitching and convulsing as if currents of imaginary electricity were coursing through him. He felt his ears pop first, and then his eyes, and then everything went still._

"NO!" Sesshomaru called sitting straight up. Panting for breath, his one arm balancing him. He felt warmth over his body and his face, he couldn't identify it, he couldn't wipe the cold feeling of death out of his system, even as that warmth engulfed him, and when it left he felt even more alone. "no.." It was so softly said.

"Sesshomaru?" The door opened and suddenly the world was too bright for him to handle. His hand coming up over his eyes he growled and turned his face into the pillow. "Sesshomaru!"

"Damn it that hurts…" He growled.

"But Sesshomaru!" Kagome's voice came clearly as she came closer. "The light! That means you can see it!"

"What?" Sesshomaru sat up, blinking. It wasn't clear but she was right, he could indeed make out the lights and the darks. "I can. I can see the lights." He said calmly.

"Sesshomaru-sama." The voice of Myouga came from beside him. He turned to look, but the dark flea against the dark bed, he couldn't see yet. "You're eyes are healing much faster than your Lord Father's eyes did!" He seemed almost disbelieving.

"Sesshomaru, are you alright?" Her mother had entered the room. He felt foolish now, having gotten so worked up over this dream. He remembered it still, the images emblazoned into his thoughts and his memory. It seemed so real.

"Yes." He answered turning toward her. He would push himself up so that he was no longer resting on his hand so that he could rub his itching eyes. "I simply had a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" Kagome asked. He nodded slowly. Remembering still how real it all seemed. As if he were truly there. He remembered the painful way that he died in that dream to, as if his nerves were still recovering from it. It was like someone was trying to tell him something. But it left off so badly, he wanted to know what happened next. Did the man kill the woman, did the child survive? How odd, it almost seemed as if the feelings of the other being were still inside of him. Suddenly he was scared and longed to embrace this human woman that was sitting next to him, Kagome's mother. It was an odd feeling. Something he hadn't felt in years and years, or really moments. He felt that in the dream. He felt like he wanted someone to love him, he wanted anyone to love him, even if only a little. The woman on the bed had loved him like a son, but the man thought he was a vile creature. And he could feel the hurt, something stinging his eyes, he bolted to his feet, brushing by Kagome and her mother, Myouga and Sota who were there as well simply moved aside as he locked himself in the bathroom, leaning against the door.

A slender digit would trace up his cheek from his chin. Tears? What was this? How could he be crying? He knew no reason for these tears, but as he thought about that woman, again they came. Slowly as he sat there, the feelings started to wane, thinking of that woman didn't hurt as much, until finally he felt as if it were his emotions that were reflecting on her.

"Sesshomaru, are you alright?" A voice came from the door. It was a little boy's voice.

"Yes whelp." He answered. "This… I am fine…"

"Sesshomaru?" He asked opening the door and slipping in. "Why were you crying?"

"You saw that?" He asked, a bit angered and ashamed.

"Hai."

"Did your mother and Kagome?"

"Nyah" he answered shaking his head no. Sesshomaru nodded, he didn't move from the stairs of the bath tub he was sitting on with his long legs crossed, he heard the boy's bare feet pad across the floor and him settle in next to him. "So, why were you crying?"

"I don't know." Sesshomaru answered.

"You don't know?" The boy asked.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru responded, he focused his gaze on the boy, seeing his dark silhouette against the lights behind him.

"Sometimes I cry because I miss my dad." Sota said. Sesshomaru didn't understand why this boy was telling him this. "The kids at school say that boys don't cry."

Sesshomaru nodded to agree with that statement. Men were meant to be strong, and able to handle anything. Men didn't cry, and they learned that when they were boy's, because boys didn't cry, men didn't cry.

"My mom said…" He said softly. He felt Sota stand and take his clawed fingers into his own little ones. "That my friends at school don't know what they are talking about."

"How so?" Sesshomaru asked, his fingers not responding to the hand holding them.

"Because." He said. "She said that real men do cry. That they cry when they are hurt, and that is how they make the pain go away so they can be strong."

"Keh" Was the closest to what the sound that came from Sesshomaru was, but it didn't discourage Sota any and with that Sota's hand slipped from his own and he left the bathroom, Sesshomaru heard the click of the door closing and let his mind wander. Real men do cry? No one ever said that to him did they?

"_It does hurt! It hurts Momma!" He had cried when his mother broke his spirit for fighting. _

"_Listen to me Sesshomaru." She said taking his wrist and his elbow. "I am not going to lie to you, before I can make the pain stop there will be more pain. Cry if you must, scream if you must."_

"_But I can't momma! I am a boy. Boy's don't cry." He sobbed._

"_You are right, boy's don't cry my son." She said softly. "But men do. And you are a man right?"_

"_Yes momma." _

_When she pulled the bones back in place he did scream and he did cry._

Sesshomaru let the tears fall from his chin onto his knees as he finally fell asleep there against the tub, thinking of things that he had not let touch him in years. The death of his mother, his father, more recently, the death of Rin, and of InuYasha, whose departure hurt him more than he cared to admit. He slept soundly there in the bathroom, no more dreams, no more night mares, the only nightmare he faced was Kagome in the morning banging on the door to get in to get ready for school. He growled and ignored her, drifting back off to sleep.

Kagome was gone to school, so was the boy. Her mother had left to go to the market and Sesshomaru had the bliss of being alone in the house. He sighed gently and moved out onto the front lawn of the house, sitting under one of the trees near by he simply reclined and relaxed like he used to back home. He supposed he should try the well, but he didn't want to. He didn't have anything left there to go back too, and was fairly content with making a life here in this world.

_The blackness cleared. It was not so easy to kill an immortal creature with a pathetic sonic vibration like that one. He climbed to his feet again. The woman had stopped screaming, he looked at her, pale and sunken in. How could this be? He knew, right then and there that she wasn't going to make it._

"_Damn it!" Hundiri growled. She couldn't push any more, something was wrong. He could see the baby stretching it's tiny arms through the taught skin. But his mother wasn't breathing enough, she was dying, and her body had stopped contracting. "Very well, useless wench!" Hundiri said moving to the desk where the equipment to bath the baby and clip the umbilical cord was stored. He took the knife and walked over to her. She was watching him with half lidded blue eyes. Sesshomaru couldn't move to help her, he was trying, hard, but he just couldn't will this Inu to move, it stood there, in fear and shock staring._

"_By the will of the Beast Gods! Suzaku, the Red Phoenix of the South, Sariyu, the Blue Dragon of the West, Genbu, the Black Turtle of the North and Byyako, the White Tiger of the East, come to me. Heed my call! To my son I bequeeth thy power my Gods." Suddenly the room lit and the creatures appeared, from the urn of fire came Suzaku, from the fountain rose Sariyu, from the pot of soil rooted Genbu and through the open window leapt Byyako. Sesshomaru looked in horror._

"_Honorable Priest to us, Hundiri." The tiger spoke. "What have you done?"_

"_I have given you child!" The priest said insanely._

"_Is this child bastard born?" The dragon growled, lowering it's dripping head over the scared woman._

"_Nae." The man said. "Such a thing I would not dream of. This child is of my blood, and there by it is of yours!"_

"_Is that so?" The phoenix asked._

"_It is." The man said. _

"_Than so be it." The turtle said slowly. Suddenly there was a flash of red and the fire of Suzaku leapt from the urn into the woman who screamed in pain._

"_Stop!" Sesshomaru cried out. But he went unheard as the water from Saryiu's fountain splashed over her, in her mouth and her nose, she gasped as though she were drowning. "Stop!" He cried out again as the soil from the turtle seeped through her skin, she screamed again in pain. "STOP!" he yelled as the wind whipped and tore around her._

"_And now the final step." The voice of Suzaku said._

"_And from the death of blood the ashes of death, rises the new child!" The man said as he plunged the dagger into the woman's chest._

Sesshomaru jerked to up, hunching forward and gasping from breath. It was hot, and he had fallen asleep against the tree. Blinking off the other Inu's feelings again he would come to his feet, he was shaky, not understanding what had happened. It took him a moment to realize that there was someone standing in front of him. He sniffed the air, familiar but from where. He closed his eyes against the bright sun and when he opened them the dark figure was still there. He stood a hair shorter than Sesshomaru, he could make out some form of creature's tail flickering behind him.

"Never thought I'd see your ass again. Though you were dead." The voice said.

"Who are you?" He growled.

"Come on man. Don't recognize me?" He asked. "Pompous bastard shoulda thought you wouldn't." Another low growl came from Sesshomaru as he tried to gather who this person was. Sniff. It was a Youkai and that didn't ease him any. Kouga was one youkai too many to know that he couldn't see. Sniff. A fox, he was sure of it. "I used tah hang with yer brother. Name's Shippo."

"Sesshoma…" He started.

"Hell I know who yah are!" Shippo said waving a hand dismissively. Sesshomaru was taken slightly aback by the kitsune's laid back nature around him.

"Well than, before you thieve this shrine bandit you should know to whom it belongs." Sesshomaru said growling deeply. There was nothing more he would have liked than to remove the insolent brat's tongue for the way he dare speak to him. "It belongs to my brother's wench."

"Really?" he asked throwing himself down next to Sesshomaru's feet, leaning against the tree where Sesshomaru had just been sitting. "I know that, but thanks for the four-one-one."

"The what?" Sesshomaru asked, canting his head at the fox slightly.

"The four-one-one… the information…" Shippo said sounding only slightly irritated.

"If you know that and you are not here to thieve than what do you want?" Sesshomaru growled, he made no qualms of showing Shippo that his thieving company was not wanted here. Shippo looked up at him and chuckled.

"How long you been stayin' here?" He asked.

"That is none of your business." Sesshomaru retorted.

"Long enough that the place reeks of dog." Shippo laughed. "Long enough that having another male in your space is rising your hackles."

"How dare you?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh give it up fluffy." Shippo growled. He would stand again, looking Sesshomaru dead in eyes that couldn't see him. "It is completely obvious that you are not up to your game. And since you died you musta come through the well, which makes you what? A hundred? Maybe a hundred and fifty? I have lived the last four hundred, do you want to try your luck?"

"I should kill you." Sesshomaru growled.

"Pah-lease!" Shippo huffed. "You ain't king anymore hot shot. Here, in these times, your power and influence have waned and you are nothing but a myth."

"Myth?" He gasped.

"Yeah, you, InuTaisho, InuYasha and the entire House of the Moon… the whole damned youkai world. You ain't gonna make it very far here if you don't get rid of the 'tude." Shippo growled. Something poked Sesshomaru in the ribs. "Because then someone is gonna pull one-a these on yah, and you ain't gonna know what to do with yourself because you don't know what it is do you?"

"What is it fox?" He asked, making it seem as though he looked at this odd cylinder that was thrust into his ribs.

"It's called a gun." Shippo answered, "and it is powerful enough that from right here, with no time to put your shields up, it can kill even the strongest youkai. Even you."

"You have grown into a cunning fox." Sesshomaru mused.

"And you have grown into an old blind dog." Shippo said.

"How…"

"You never woulda let me put this against your stomach if you could see it." Shippo answered before the question was finished.

"True." Sesshomaru admitted slipping down the tree to the ground.

"Hey, I gotta talk to Kagome." Shippo said.

"She is at 'school'." Sesshomaru said as he leaned back against it again.

"Yeah… well shit!" He growled. Sesshomaru said nothing about the Kitsune's offensive language. "Than I'll come back later. Later fluff-ems." And with that Shippo vanished as quick as he arrived.

Sesshomaru simply sat back against the tree. This time he actually tried to force himself asleep. He was so confused by all of these visions that were coming to him. Why was he being shown all of this? He didn't understand it.

"_You killed her!" Sesshomaru growled. "The only woman that has ever loved me, ever cared about me and you killed her! You bastard!" _

_He could feel his control waning. His body tensioning to strike._

"_And you can join her!" The man growled, launching another of those vibrating attacks at him. He would reel back, feeling the blood dripping from his eyes, his nose and mouth and his ears, as well as under his cuticles. _

"_It will take more than that to kill an immortal creature like me." He growled, his eyes now lighting up as he came to his feet slowly. But then it all changed. His eyes flashing back to normal as the woman's body jumped and lurched. "You killed her before the baby came out?"_

"_No worries." The man said, he looked over at the body as the tiny dragon like fist suddenly tore the woman's abdomen open. He closed his eyes and turned away, Sesshomaru willed him to look back. 'Damnit! Stop being so weak' he chastised. The Inu did indeed look back, seeing the man pulling the bloody baby free from the woman's torn womb. It looked to most like a baby but this Inu knew that it was a monster._

"_Satoshi. Here. Now!" The man said. The Inu did not obey, this man was not his master, his mistress was dead. He growled softly at the man who turned to him now, his own eyes blazing with hatred at the Inu._

"_Damn you dog. I said now." The man yelled._

"_I might be a dog, but I am not your dog." The Inu growled._

"_All Inu are the dogs of man." He snarled._

"_Wrong. I was her dog." A clawed finger pointed at the dead woman. "Now that she is dead there is nothing holding me here. You can take your horrid spawn and rot in hell for all I care!" _

"_Satoshi! Get back here!" The Inu didn't listen, he just walked out of the manner back into the field and kept walking. _

_Suddenly the dream went black._

"_You are wondering why I showed you this aren't you?" Satoshi's voice asked from the darkness._

"_Indeed." Sesshomaru's cold voice called back._

"_You are the great Sesshomaru No InuTaisho are you not?"_

"_Indeed."_

"_You are our hope."_

"_How so?"_

"_You must defeat the spawn that you watched born."_

"_But how?"_

"_I can not tell you that Sesshomaru-sama." The voice said._

"_Where was that?"_

"_Tokyo."_

"_No!" He gasped._

"_Yes in the year 2110."_

"_He is a time walker?"_

"_No more than yourself. He also found the Higurashi Shrine." Satoshi explained. "It brought him back to your time, but why we don't know. Odd things have been happening since. You must defeat him."_

"Well that is about it Shippo." He rouse to hear Kagome talking to that little brat again.

"That's fucked up yah know?" He said softly. "So no one knows why peoples memories are changin' then?"

"No." She answered.

"You sure it doesn't have something to do with Captain Puffy Pants over there?" Shippo asked, Sesshomaru could see from his shadow that he was thrusting a thumb at him.

"No. I'm not. But what can I do. I can't exactly thrust him head first into the well Shippo." She said gently.

"Sure yah can!" Shippo bemused. He chuckled. "No, but seriously. We have to teach him something about living here if he can't get back to where he is supposed to be, guy let me put a gun to his stomach because he didn't know what it was."

"You pulled a gun on him!" Kagome gasped.

"I felt threatened!" Shippo's black figure against the bright light recoiled a little.

"You little jerk!" She said tossing something at him, might have been a stick or a 'pencil'.

"I am not!" Shippo laughed, dodging the item with ease. "I really did feel threatened! I might pretend to be a bad ass around him, but he is damned scary!"

That amused Sesshomaru slightly. Knowing that the little fox was still afraid of him eased some of the tension that their encounter had built.

"I suppose he can be." Kagome milled over the thought. "But really a gun."

"What would it have done?" Sesshomaru finally asked aloud. He didn't have to open his eyes to feel the shock and the fact that the other's jumped.

"I told you." Shippo answered. "The thing can kill even you."

"How." One word, it was all the fox would get from him, his eyes now open, not turning from Kagome though his tone almost told them he was talking to Shippo.

"With a bullet." Shippo said, he was being purposefully vague. A fact, which only irritated Sesshomaru more.

"A bullet is a small piece of metal, they use gun powder, the same stuff that the Chinese used to make their fireworks go… Well they use that to ignite an explosion inside the base of the gun, called the chamber and it propels the bullet out of the metal cylinder, called the barrel, at high speeds. That piece of metal is sped and shaped perfectly to rip through human flesh and most bones that get in it's way." Kagome explained. "I have not met a Youkai yet that has completely blocked a bullet they couldn't see coming."

"Yeah, myself included." The fox said. He moved as if unafraid over to Sesshomaru and took his fingers. The slender fox lifted his shirt and placed two of Sesshomaru's fingers very low on his rib cage, near his where his leg and his hip joined, almost a little too low for Sesshomaru's comfort. He pushed the tips of his fingers into the skin. Sesshomaru could feel a large rounded patch of scar tissue and a divot in the bone he could only assume, knowing his own physique quite well, didn't belong there. "That is from a gunshot."

"Amazing." Sesshomaru said gently withdrawing his hand from Shippo. "Such damage from a small piece of metal?"

"Small indeed." Shippo said, Sesshomaru heard a serious of clicking and metal grinding on metal and then something small, and oblong was placed in his hand. "That is a bullet."

"This?" He mused fingering over it, than tucking it back into his palm he came forward, his hand smoothly tucking under Shippo's shirt as if a professional at smoothly undressing someone, and pressed against the wound one more. Shippo gasped, he hadn't expected that. "Caused that?"

"Umm-hmm" Shippo managed to get out, as his wide green eyes stared a little shocked at Sesshomaru, who's fingers remained on the wound. "Could you…"

"Hmm." He mused his fingers slowly withdrew, he didn't jerk away simply withdrew, turning and walking toward the tree with the bullet. "Teach me."

"You wouldn't like it." Kagome said. "Guns are very loud."

"How loud can it be?" He asked. Before the noise came he heard something wiz past his ear and a section of the tree next to his head exploded in wooden shards just as it came. A noise so load that Sesshomaru clasped his one hand over one of his ears and collapsed to his knees, causing Kagome to wonder if Shippo had hit him with it. Sesshomaru didn't move, he wouldn't admit to anyone that he was afraid, but it had scared him as much as it had shocked him.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome was saying, her hands were on his shoulders, but he didn't move, he simply remained, his hand shaking, the other ear ringing horribly, he had no way to protect it from the noise. "Sesshomaru? Are you alright?"

Sesshomaru answered with a nod, willing his body to stop shaking as he drew himself to his feet, his head instinctively shaking like a dog with a fly in it's ear, trying to get the ringing in his ear to stop. His fingers moved up and moved over the hole in the tree. _Amazing_ he thought as he rolled the bullet then between his fingers, then tucked it back again touching the hole.

"What kind of magic is this?" He asked.

"It ain't." Shippo answered. "It is science."

"Science." He mused. "How intriguing."

"Human's are pretty interesting once yah get tah know 'em." Shippo said nodding. "They ain't everything you always said they was. They ain't weak and helpless no more. They showed us their might about a hundred years ago when the Japanese army over threw the House of the Moon and killed almost all of the Youkai there. They left each race with a scant few to breed with and then reminded us that we now exist because they allow it…" Sesshomaru turned his head sharply to Shippo. "That ain't the worst of it. 'Bout sixty years ago we went to war, with America, we gots flyin' machines called planes and we was against an enemy twice our size and strength…"

"As was the way most of the time." Sesshomaru nodded, he didn't ask what America was, he assumed it had to be the enemy.

"Well if you fly East from here you come across some islands before you get to America that's called Hawaii, It is owned by America. In Hawaii there is an area called Pearl Harbor. There was a celebration going on, and a lot of their battle ships were in Pearl Harbor, so the Japanese army decided to drop bombs on them."

"Bombs?"

"Kinda like really big bullets, that blow up." Sesshomaru nodded. "We dropped a lot of them. Over a hundred, and we sunk onna their ships and decommissioned a few. Well they retaliated by dropping two bombs."

"Two."

"Yeah man, that was all it took. Bombs so powerful that it completely wiped the two cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki completely off the map. They threatened to drop one on Tokyo if we didn't surrender, so we did." Shippo said softly. "That is they type of power humans hold now. That is the reason why the Youkai hide from them rather than stand in the light like we used to."

Sesshomaru pondered this for a few moments. Again he held the bullet up over his shoulder.

"Teach me."

Teaching these things to Sesshomaru was really easier than she thought that they would be. He had of course assumed that he would fight her on it. But he simply listened, unable to read the books on his own, as she read them too him. He would sit across from her sipping his tea as she read the history books, and she read the myths that they both knew to be true, or based in truth, most of them were over glorified and names changed or forgotten.

He asked questions when he was perplexed, but most of the time he listened. Sota would read to him when Kagome was busy and from time to time he was treated to the smooth voice of their mother reading to him.

He listened to the radio a lot when he was alone there, or when he was there with Kouga, who didn't trust him enough to leave him alone in the house. Once he had found out that Kagome and Sota were going back to school the damned wolf started spending almost all his time here, lurking over him. He was never so happy when he figured out that he could, like the bathroom, lock the door to Kagome's room.

His initial discovery of the workings of the radio was humorous to look back on. It had been playing when Kagome left for school, and he poked and prodded at it, trying to understand where the music came from. Somewhere in his prodding he found a button that when pushed seemed to have no effect, until he held it down and suddenly the music was so loud that he couldn't handle it. It ended badly with the Inu King smiling an elongated fanged grin as he ran it through with Tokijin. That had not made Kagome happy at all, but he didn't apologize for it, and she didn't talk to him for two days after.

His time here was waning on slowly. And there came a day, some weeks later that he woke and itched the film off his eyes and found that he could in fact see out of them again. He didn't tell anyone at first, simply sat contently on the lawn for hours looking at the world that he hadn't seen in a long time. He had never seen clearly before now, he hadn't realized what he was missing. It was a beautiful place this shrine and he walked around it for hours, simply appreciating the colors of the grass, and the pretty red birds landing on it, how the contrasted.

He realized all the things that he had taken for granted. The colors of the world, the blue of sky, the grass, the yellows of the fallen leaves and the greens of the living ones. Even the crimson marking on the back of his own hand seemed to be viewed in a completely new light for him.

He didn't talk to anyone that day, actually joining the family at the table for dinner, forced, against his wanting to eat some of the food that had been made by this human woman that was the miko's mother. He hadn't eaten in some time, eating occasionally when the mother wasn't there and he could mill around and find something on his own. He didn't pay much attention to his food; he joined them so he could finally get a clear look at the people who had been tending to him.

Kagome's hair was black as pitch, her eyes a deep brown. She was pretty, and not silhouetted against the darkness that was his depression he saw her for that. His golden eyes didn't linger long, taking in the color of her skin, the odd coloration of her nails, he would ask her why it was her nails were an abnormal pink later, he didn't want the other's to know yet. He liked watching them while they thought he couldn't. He like Kagome's choice of colors on her clothes, much more than the green and white piece of trash his memory put her in. Sota looked a lot like Kagome, dark hair and eyes the same, but he was small, his face was darker from running around outside in the sun more. His clothes were not as impressive, most of them had dirt marks on them, and his fingernails were normal. Apparently the disease of the off colored nails ran only in the females he thought as he glanced at their mother. She was kindly looking, not beautiful and not ugly. She had short hair and a fair face. She too had odd colored nails.

After that his eyes shifted to a sight they knew. Kouga. As soon as he saw him clearly for the first time since he had been here the hair on his hackles rose. It was Kouga's pack that had killed Rin. He never did completely get over that. Kouga had changed a bit though, his black hair was worn down, and cut to frame his face, he assumed it must have been in style, he had on a nearly offensive yellow shirt and black pants that had been poorly made because they were too big, and the seems were yellow instead of black. Surely Kouga had fallen on hard times to make do with such poor craftsmen ship. But this, he thought, was from the man that ran around in a wolf skin.

Next was Shippo who had also come for dinner. He remembered the little fox, but this was nothing like that. He was tall and slender, only a hair shorter than Sesshomaru. His red hair was long and still messy, tied in a ponytail. His red tail lolling behind him, he wore a white shirt with no sleeves and a pair of big blue pants, that like Kouga's looked to be poorly made.

No one seemed to notice him watching them eating and talking. At first things had been tense because they were not used to having him there, but it only took a few moments for them to relax and start talking. They engaged in civilized conversation about how the day had been, he listened as Sota talked about the boy that picked on him in school, and Kagome told them that she passed her Algebra (whatever that was) test even though she was sure she would fail. Mother told how she had run into an old friend of the family at the market place, and Kouga and Shippo talked about the girls they saw skipping school when they went swimming to pass the time.

"What did you do today Sesshomaru?" Mother asked politely smiling at him, he took a silent note that her lips were painted the same color as her oddly colored nails and wondered for a moment if maybe that was paint too.

"Walked." He said stoically.

"Did you enjoy the shrine?" She asked him.

"It is beautiful." He said softly. She dismissed the comment as mere kindness, but Kagome looked at him, smiling as if he said he had met a beautiful woman.

"Beautiful?" Kagome asked. He raised a slender brow at him. "Sesshomaru, what color is my shirt?"

"Orange." He said. She scowled at him because she was wearing pink.

"Sesshomaru!"

"It is pink Kagome." He answered. She jumped up and ran around the table, hugging him in spite of herself.

"You can see!" She squeaked. The revelation was joined by a chorus of congratulations and that's greats. Even those that didn't care for him seemed honestly happy for him.

"Kagome." He said, as she was getting ready to leave the room to go and sleep in the guest room as had become habit. "This is your room."

"Hai." She said looking at him, canting her head some.

"You should… sleep in it." He said, for the first time in a long time he was looking at her not through her.

"You are comfortable here Sesshomaru." She said softly.

"Now that I can see, I will be comfortable there too." He answered. He stood, gathering the few things that he had and walked to the guest room that smelled strongly of her. He sighed and moved into it. He had just curled into the bed when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." He said. The door opened and the stale smell of Kagome was wafted with a fresh one.

"Sesshomaru…" She said softly.

"Yes." He responded turning to look at her in the darkness.

"Thank you." The door was closed and he rolled back, smiling to himself.

"You are welcome Kagome." He said knowing she couldn't hear him.


	5. Two Parts Of One Whole

Chapter Four (Two Parts, One Whole)

_**Put your trust in what you most believe in**_

_**Two worlds**_

_**One Family.**_

_**-Phil Collins** Two worlds_

He had fallen asleep warm in the guest bed that smelled of Kagome from all of her nights sleeping in. He had been wearing only a pair of night pants that had been given to him by Kouga. He awoke against an uncomfortable hard and rocky surface, his golden eyes parting as he took in where he was. He could hear children all around. And there were two staring down into the well, they could see him, and he could see their eyes gleam against the darkness; one set was an eerie green glimmer and the other a deep red. Like cat's eyes.

"Kagome-chan!" One of them cried out, his small voice carrying over the well. "Kagome-chan! He is here Kagome-chan!"

"Not again." She heard the soft voice of the woman croon, he knew that was Kagome's voice, he forced himself to sit up, looking down at himself he saw that he was in his haori, and his white pants, but no fluffy, no armor as he had been when he had been fighting Rimiku. But where was he? "Every vagrant that takes up residence in our well is not Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru canted his head; his eyes catching the light and sending it beaming back at the children above.

"But Kagome-chan!" The red-eyed one replied. "Not every vagrant had glimmering gold eyes!"

"What!" She gasped as she ran to the well leaning over the edge. From the distance and the darkness he couldn't tell what she was wearing, only that it was large, not at all like anything he had ever seen her in, and her hair was bound back. "Who is there!" She sounded almost dangerous as she spoke.

"This Sesshomaru needs your help out of this well." He said up to her. The kids squeaked but Kagome seemed alone to remain unconvinced.

"That Sesshomaru can climb the latter than." She said doubtfully stepping back from the well. He knew that she was unconvinced of who was there. He thought for a moment, closing his eyes and tapping Tokijin against the wall, the place lit up as it had when he couldn't see, he could see her above, holding something. He couldn't tell what because it was distorted, but he was sure it was her bow and arrow.

"Don't shoot me Kagome." He said coldly, gathering his muscles he leapt gracefully out of the well, landing between the two small boys that were staring up at him in wide eyed wonder. Neko Hanyou. He canted his head, they had small ears standing up through their black hair, and little banded tails lashing behind them, one of them a reddish color and the other a bluish gray color. The two of them stared at him, and he looked at them quickly before looking up to the arrow that was pointed at him. She was dressed in baggy red pants and a white Miko's shirt.

"Sess…Sesshomaru?" She asked lowering the bow. "Is it really you?"

"Kagome, what has happened here?" He asked.

"What happened? You vanished you bastard." She said suddenly she lifted the bow and drew it back again. "Because of that InuYasha died! Because of that Rin and Jakken died! And Rimiku took over the House of the Moon! You hid in my damned well and he took over everything! Now look what is left!"

He looked around at the place; the ground was scorched and there was little left of the well. It looked as though it were barely able to remain standing.

"Every day he has sent something to try to kill us and too destroy the well so that you couldn't come out of it! All of this is because of you!" She sobbed. She pulled the arrow taught and glared at him. "Rimiku said that if I deliver you to him than he will spare my children."

"Your children?" He asked looking at the two Neko Hanyou standing beside him. They were watching Kagome as if terrified.

"I run this orphanage for abandoned Youkai and Hanyou children, for those orphaned in the wars against Rimiku's reign!"

"He will kill them anyway, once you have handed me to him you will no longer have a use, and he will kill them, and once you have watched it, only then will he kill you." Sesshomaru said, he stepped cautiously towards the glowing arrow, taking it between his fingers. He knew if she released that arrow he would be sealed, or worse. As soon as he took it out of the bow it returned to normal and Kagome simply fell to her knees sobbing into her hands.

"Damn you Sesshomaru!" She sobbed. "Why would it have to be you? Why couldn't it have been InuYasha that came through the well? He would have protected us, but you… do you even care what has happened to us since you vanished?"

The two kittens ran forward, hugging her now.

"But it is Lord Sesshomaru!" The bluish one said.

"He will save us!" The reddish one said.

"Hush now Rysho, Seto, go." She said gently ushing them. "Go on and play with the other children, Kagome-chan has to talk to Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru waited for the children to reluctantly leave before moving to Kagome, he came to his knees in front of her taking her shoulders, his words were toneless but his eyes were not.

"I do care Kagome." He said. He pulled her in and she crumbled against his embrace. "I do care. My remaining wouldn't have saved anyone, Rin, Jakken, InuYasha… they were all dead before I ever fell into the well."

"Get your damned mongrel hands off of my mate." The tones that floated through the shrine were cold at the very best. He startled looking up to see a very angry Kouga standing near the door. He would come forward and place himself between Kagome and Sesshomaru. His eyes not registering at first who the figure before him was. Still dressed in his armor and his furs he stood, growling.

"Mate?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hai." Kagome said. "After InuYasha died, Kouga brought me the Rosary Beads. He never left after he told me the news. Of course it was years later, but he had come across the scene of the fight and held onto it to give to me. We have been mated for almost six months now."

"So easily forgotten?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Watch your tongue Sesshomaru." Kouga growled. "This was not an easy choice for Kagome, but an alliance with the Wolf Clan meant safety for her children. The bastard spawn of what was left after your desertion."

"I deserted nothing!" Sesshomaru growled, his hands cracking as he flexed his long fingers.

"Bullshit!" Kouga hissed. "Than where were you!"

Sesshomaru didn't have an answer. He remembered going to Kagome's world, but it seemed as if something had changed drastically when he fell asleep that night.

"Get lost!" Kouga snarled.

"No Kouga." Kagome said gently. "We can't let Rimiku have him."

"Kagome?" Kouga said turning to her. She tip toed and kissed him softly.

"It will be alright Kouga trust me." She said gently and moved around him offering Sesshomaru her arm. "Let me show you what has happened Sesshomaru."

He nodded and took her arm then, he glanced back once at a very perplexed or maybe jealous Kouga as they vanished around the corner.

"I know that something isn't right Sesshomaru." Kagome said softly. "I remember living this life clearly, but I have dreams of another life from another time. Where I am a 'normal' teenager that went to 'school' and had friends. A time when Youkai and Miko didn't exist anymore."

"No, Youkai exist in hiding." Sesshomaru said as he stopped looking up at the battered God Tree. "InuYasha wanted to be buried here if he died. He told me that when we were allying against Rimiku back then. When I went through the well I came out in your time, as if Rimiku never existed. You were that, a modern girl of those days. Much more aggressive and outspoken than you are now." He sighed as a small black eared, gray haired Inu Hanyou ran around his feet chasing the red eared cat, and then they were gone. "This is something I could imagine you doing. You were always very caring in that aspect. I didn't learn that about you until I went to the future of your world. And as nice as it is to look at a future where the Inu are strong, and the Youkai are strong this future is all wrong."

Kagome nodded.

"What about Kouga?" She asked. "In that future did I end up with him?"

"No." Sesshomaru said turning to look at her. "At least not yet. A year later you are still not completely over the death of my brother, and there is no reason for you to run off and find a husband."

"Ah." She said nodding again. "I am not a slut Sesshomaru. I didn't chose Kouga out of lust or convinience, it was out of need."

"I know that Kagome." Sesshomaru said softly. "But if I can defeat Rimiku, than I can fix it." He said. "I have too. But that means that need will never have existed, and you will never have wed Kouga."

"So what you are saying is that this is wrong?" She asked.

"Yes, Rimiku is from the future. He returned to the past, but why, I don't know." Sesshomaru said solemnly. "His appearance there, him killing InuYasha and driving me from the House of the Moon changed everything. And because of that, this future occurred."

"We can't have that Sesshomaru." Kagome said looking up at him. "If this is wrong than you must fix it. It has been whispered amongst Youkai for years that you would return, and when you did you would clense this world of it's darkness."

"Even if that clenzing means that this world will have never existed?" Sesshomaru asked coolly looking around. She took Sesshomaru's clawed fingers into her own hand and pulled him with her. He followed without struggle. She brought him to where the main house was, it was different from the way it looked to him only hours before. They slipped out of their shoes and moved to one of the rooms where she drew back the babboo and paper sliding door, that in her other world had been replaced by a door a long time ago. Inside there was an Inu Woman kneeling in the center of a room resting. There were futons and cribs set up all around her. There were three Neko women that were healing the children. These children were beaten, some of them so thin that they couldn't stand on their own. Three that he could see were part of a wolf clan, two were inu, one kitsune, and the other ten were various hanyou, and those were beaten the worst of any of them.

"If it means that these children never had to suffer, than yes I would rather this world never exist, and these children never had to go through this." She said looking up at him.

He was touched by the sight, it brought goosebumps to his flesh, and he was thankful for his long sleeves and covered figure. His golden eyes tilted back only slightly, his mouth and face showing no other change. He turned sharply on his heel and walked away.

"Where are you going!" He heard Kagome calling from behind him, he didn't answer. She was chasing him. "Sesshomaru! Where are you going?"

"Back." He said clearly.

"I will go with you!" She called.

"No." He answered.

"To hell I won't!" She yelled catching him and slipping in front of him. "You might need my arrows."

"No." He answered.

"Don't deny me to save me! You are risking everything to save my world! To cleanse it! The least I can do his help you, I will go through that well with or without your concent Sesshomaru." She growled looking up at him. He sighed defeated.

"Do as you wish." He said and walked around her. Like Rin when he used to say that to her, Kagome fell right into step with him as he climbed the stairs to the shrine's center. The Bone Eater Well.

"Be safe Kagome." Kouga said. She was scared, of course she knew that he could smell it, but that wasn't going to change that she was going. "I will see you soon."

She clung to his hardened figure and rested her head against his chest. She had mated him out of need, but she had fallen in love with him. She resisted the urge to say something, instead she tip toed and pressed him into a deep kiss. One that said _good-bye forever my love._ She turned from him and nodded to Sesshomaru. She watched as he jumped into the well and the blue light surrounded his figure, fading into nothing and then looked back at Kouga once more, a tear falling from her eye.

"You're not coming back are you." He said gently.

"No Kouga. If we succeed, than this world will never have existed." She said softly.

"I love you Kagome. No mater what world you are in. Remember that." He said gently. "I have always loved you Kagome."

"Thank you Kouga." And she jumped.

It seemed like so long since she had been in this well. The odd portal opening up around her and allowing her passage again. She was shocked when she saw herself in the well as she had been in the dreams, her hair shorter, and she was wearing a completely indecent outfit, a short green skirt with a white and green shirt, unacceptable! The other her looked as shocked as this her was, but they came forward and took hands with each anyway as if some other force made her do it.

She could see Sesshomaru in the portal watching this happening, his cold features untouched.

There was a flash of light and suddenly there was only one Kagome. All of the memories flooded into her mind. This was the way the world was supposed to be! That was the world that Sesshomaru had gone to first. She remembered school, and Sota, who died in her world when her mother was killed while pregnant on an attack on the Well. She remembered tending to Sesshomaru, and going back through the bone eater well, falling in love with InuYasha had been much harder on the other Kagome because he was much harder on her for not being a Miko.

She remembered all of it as the light faded and she was standing in the bottom of the well with Sesshomaru. He actually smiled at her! Looking down she noticed that some things had changed, her hair was more like it should have been in the Age of Machines, but she was still dressed in Miko garb, instead of the red-orange pants she was wearing green ones. She had a bow slung over her shoulder, and her quiver on her back. Something clattered to her feet. The bundle wrapped in red fabric that she had left in the well in the Age of Machines.

"Those are for you. This Sesshomaru can not use it." Sesshomaru said softly. She didn't correct him, the Kagome from the altered world knew why he talked like that, and suddenly she felt bad for having been so hard on him in her world. She sighed as if she were going to apologize for something, but when she looked up he was staring at her with hard eyes and she knew it better not to. He didn't want an apology.

She picked up the bundle and tucked it under her arm.

"Are you ready Kagome?" Sesshomaru said looking up the well.

"No. But let's go anyway." She said smiling at him like the Kagome he remembered. He nodded and scooped her up under the legs and around the back. He gathered his legs under him; she could feel the muscles tense as he hurled himself up and out of the well. She remembered jumping like this with InuYasha; she used to ride on his back. The fresh smell of the Feudal world rushed her senses and she took her feet when he placed her down.

She took the bundle and unwrapped it, tears automatically coming to her eyes as she stared at the package unwrapped. She gently took the rusted Katana into her hands, coveting it as if it were a gift from a god. Tetsusiga. She then took the Haori and sobbed into it, pushing it against her face, it still smelled like him. She felt suddenly a wave of guilt for everything, for Kouga in the altered world, and for the fact that she never got to say good-bye in the real world.

"Kagome." A soft voice said, it didn't bare any of the ice she was used too and it almost didn't register to her as if it were his voice at all. She looked up at Sesshomaru. He was looking over across the tattered and beaten earth, the dragon was gone, the boy was gone it was all on fire. "You don't need to see this."

She stood and walked past him anyway, slipping InuYasha's robe over her body so the flames only licked at her legs, but couldn't hurt her. Sesshomaru reached to stop her but couldn't. It took only moments before she saw him, his body twisting and popping in the flames, the tears poured from her eyes, evaporating before they could fully reach her chin.

"InuYasha…" She said softly, a sob coming. "Rest well InuYasha. I love you…" She sobbed falling to her knees as she felt her hand let go of the armor she felt the flames licking up her chest as the armor fell open. Suddenly she was rising, looking down she saw Kirara below her. She must have come back when the well combined them too. She fell against the animal's thick coat and sobbed, hoping that Sesshomaru couldn't see her.

Kagome awoke some time later. She didn't even remember falling asleep, but she must have. She was lying next to a campfire and had the Fire Rat draped over her like a blanket. Slowly the world came back into view and she slowly sat up, her head spinning some as she did, she hated crying herself to sleep, it always left her with a headache when she woke up.

Her eyes swept the campsite and stopped on Sesshomaru, who was lying against a tree, his arm laxly draped over his stomach, and his legs crossed at the ankle. Calm and serine, his eyes were closed softly but she wasn't sure that honestly meant that he was sleeping. She pulled herself to her feet and moved toward him and suddenly those golden eyes shot open, staring at her as though she were a stranger. Kagome jumped and recoiled from the hardened look, her mind reeling and fear filling her body. She knew she had tended to him, and that he had even gotten to the point where one might call him a friend, but part of her was still horribly afraid of him, something in her couldn't forget that the look in his eyes right now was no different than when he asked InuYasha why he bothered to love humans back with they were fighting in their father's grave. _Right before he tried to kill me_, her mind reminded her. _Yes but he was so different at the shrine. He said that he cared,_ she reminded her mind. _He could've been lying,_ her mind retorted._ Sesshomaru does_ not_ lie!_ She chastised her mind for even thinking it, and then shut it out of the equation.

She looked back at him and realized that he wasn't looking at her, he was looking over her shoulder and she swallowed hard. She closed her eyes and turned around, terrified because she had left her bow over by the fire next to where she had been sleeping. She opened her eyes to see herself. No. It wasn't her, the features were slightly different, her hair longer, her eyes not as wide and she was wearing those red-orange pants rather than the green ones that Kagome was wearing. She blinked; it took her a moment to realize what she was looking at.

"K…Kikyo… but… you're…" She stammered. The figure didn't move at all. That was when she realized that she could see right through her, that was what had Sesshomaru spooked, a ghost. Even Kagome felt her heart flutter; it was bad enough when Kikyo was a clay doll, but a ghost.

"Ore…air…" Her moves were jerking as she raised her arm, Kagome thought this must be very hard for her, and her voice cut in and out, like a cell phone with bad reception.

"Get rid of it." Sesshomaru hissed. Kagome jumped nearly out of her skin, she hadn't heard him rise or come up behind her and she had learned quite a bit in the orphanage about sneaking youkai. "You are a Miko, send it on."

"No." Kagome said, her voice was calm but her shaking body betrayed her. "She is trying to tell us something."

"In…ee… ole…" She said she jerked her head to look at the tree and then back again, when she turned back Kagome jumped clean back against Sesshomaru, she was sunken in and hollowed out, her lips drawn back like the corpse she had become when Naraku had killed her. Slowly it melted back to the visage that she was used to. Only then was Kagome able to pull her eyes away from Kikyo long enough to look at the tree. There was a hole in it and she could see something shining.

She felt Sesshomaru tense against her back, such a brief thing that she was sure it may not have happened, but it was enough to make her look back. Kikyo was gone. Kagome wasted no time in taking off running toward the tree. She leapt up, grabbing the first branch and then pulling herself up on it. Slowly she climbed her way up the branches toward the hole, high up in the tree, once she had braced herself on the branch and the looked down at Sesshomaru who was standing there, stoically watching her climb. She felt something like Winnie the Pooh looking for honey.

She reached in and grabbed what was shining and pulled out an arrow. She then glanced in and pulled out the quiver, and from deep within the large tree hollow she pulled Kikyo's longbow.

"Take it." She heard Kikyo's cold voice in her mind. "Use it to avenge our love's death."

Again the tears came but she nodded to her own mind, where the voice was able to be much clearer, or maybe she just needed to be open to Kikyo for her to hear her clearly and not scared half out of her gourd.

"I will Miko Kikyo, I swear." She said aloud.

"Good luck Miko Kagome." She heard Kikyo's voice as it faded away slowly.

"Jump." It was one word, but right now Sesshomaru was having trouble calculating words in his mind. He was still shocked at the apparition that had appeared to them. She should have been in hell, or maybe even with her ancestor's, ghosts… they were nearly unheard off!

It shocked him some when Kagome jumped without so much as asking why, he snapped his fingers and suddenly the creature appeared under her, she landed with what he thought was a soft 'oumph' on top of Ah and Un as the dragon like horse gracelessly landed upon the ground in front of him. One of it's heads looking over his right shoulder, canted to the right, and the other looking over his left shoulder and canted to the left, he glanced behind him to see a large and ready Kirara standing there. Apparently the firecat had been prepared to catch Kagome as well.

Sesshomaru reached up and took the reigns of the large beast and it's attention returned to him. Kagome sat on it's back, her legs to one side, crossed, making those large green pants look like a full length dress, the bow slung over her shoulder, her hair now down like the free spirit she was, and she was twirling one arrow in her fingers.

"She wants me to use it to avenge InuYasha's death." Kagome said absently. Sesshomaru simply nodded.

"And Rin's?" Was all he said.

"I want to use it to avenge Rin's death." Kagome said catching his eyes with hers, a small smile taking her lips. Sesshomaru said nothing. He simply walked over, securing Tokijin and Tenseiga to his hip, then using the discarded Fire Rat that she had dropped when she got up, he picked up Tetsusiga and gave it to her, she tucked it into the obi of her robes and looked down at him, he could feel her watching him as he started to walk, snapping Ah and Un started their sluggish movement forward and followed their master. "Where are we going?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer her, he didn't feel the need, it should be obvious, they couldn't do this on their own, and so they had to get help right? But who, and where, was the question. Sesshomaru hadn't made many friends over the years, there was Kagoura but he wasn't sure that she would help him now that she was finally free from Naraku, and she would have Kanna with her no doubt. There were also Kagome's friends, Maroku and Sango, who being the owner of Kirara couldn't be that far away. He closed his eyes for a moment, just a moment in thought. Yes, if they could get at least three of them, than surely it would be helpful. And then there was Kouga; surely she could convince Kouga to join them. _But what about the part of her that loves him still?_ He asked himself. _Unimportant. Love is a weakness._ He shot back at that part of himself. _Yes, but she has made that weakness her strength, look how strong she got when InuYasha was in danger,_ himself pointed out. _Humph, then it is useful is it not?_ He pointed out to himself. _Indeed,_ himself agreed.

"We are going to the Eastern lands first." He said.

"Kouga's lands?" He heard her gasp.

"Yes." He answered.

"Why."

"Allies." And with that their conversation was over and they walked. He would have liked to have flown, certainly it would have taken less time than this, but then they would have to break the trees and it would be more than likely that Rimiku's followers would have been able to see and report their presence back to the boy.

It took days of travel for them to reach the edge of Kouga's territory. Sesshomaru stood there silently as he had been for most of the two days, staring at the tree that bore the Wolf Clan Alpha's scent and then glanced back at Kagome. She was laying down on Ah and Un with Kirara curled up on her stomach. He sighed softly, raising a hand to Ah and Un. The large creature simply stopped, each muzzled head shaking in it's own pace, not together, one of them slamming into the other, as if they were arguing. He watched as Ah and Un simply settled down on its belly and sighed deeply, curling one head one way, and one the other, it fell asleep. Kagome never stirred, she slept like the dead.

Sesshomaru started to walk away, he was about fifteen paces into the Wolf Clan's lands before he heard the padding of paws, turning he saw a large Kirara following him, he said nothing to it, but rather continued to walk.

"Sesshomaru." He jumped. Turning he saw Kagome was with him now. How she had managed to sneak up on him, he did not know. "Wake me next time."

He said nothing and continued on. No sooner had Kagome joined him for the next ten paces than did the sound of baying wolves fill the air around them. Sesshomaru didn't speak wolf, close to dog though it might be, it was brutish, like comparing German to French. He sighed softly as the wolves appeared around him, sniffing the air about them. The massive dog like animals approached carefully as Kagome stepped from behind Sesshomaru to the right, he was amazed that she didn't hide behind him, he had seen her, more than once hide behind InuYasha.

"You are trespassing." A voice called, it had a melodic tone to it, not to dissimilar from the wolves howls. He looked up to see an older wolf standing on a stone, her white coat shone beautiful against the dark rocks and her eyes were the color of the purest jade. Sesshomaru's eyes widened only slightly, he had never seen a wolf like this, most were brown mongrels with no poise, but this one stood with a nobility that would have awed even InuTaisho.

"You have our apologies Lady…?" Sesshomaru allowed the apology to trail off, inviting the wolf to introduce herself.

"Yuki." She replied. It was then that Sesshomaru would step forward and bow deeply at the waist to this beautiful creature. Snow. That was what her name meant, Lady Snow.

"Well than Yuki-sama, we come in search of Kouga." Sesshomaru said not raising his head. He heard her feet pad forward and four clawed feet lift the rock, but only two landed before him, his open eyes could see the hem of her Kimono before him, she was not dressed in rough furs as the rest of the tribe was? This she-wolf confused him.

"Stand Sesshomaru-sama." She said, her voice was as melodic in her humanoid form as in her animalistic one. He did indeed stand, his golden eyes meeting the green hues of the wolf. "Kouga-sama is hunting this eve, surely you will be willing to stay with us until his return?"

"If this lady will have us. I present you, Miko Kagome Higurashi." He said. Her eyes shot to Kagome, and she stepped back a pace, those soft green eyes suddenly very hard. She came forward and sniffed the air around the girl, her jade eyes narrowing some.

"Welcome Miko." The wolf said, but her demeanor had changed some. "I am Yuki."

"Well met." Kagome answered as sweetly as she could. Again the song pulled at the air, causing something inside to pull at Sesshomaru, as the cry of a wolf will oft make even the most tone def Pekinese try and bay with them. But Sesshomaru was a master at putting all instinct aside, he would, instead move to Kagome's side.

"And this creature is Kirara, she is a loyal companion of ours." He said glancing at the large cat, which was watching the wolves with worry.

"Kirara, go back to Ah and Un. Stay with him." Kagome commanded, reluctantly the large feline complied, stepping back and then turning tail to trot away, the wolves watched the cat wide eyed until it have vanished into the woods.

Sesshomaru couldn't take his eyes off this startling wolf, she wasn't like any he had met, her long hair was as white as his, and she wore it loose, her skin was almost ashen white, odd for this area, surely she was not from around here. A foreign wolf? He stayed his breath; she had nearly taken it away with those jade eyes that seemed to eat at him. Forget the fact that her Kimono, white, with a cherry tree design on it, was something that was loosely tied around her figure, seductively low across the breast and high on the thighs, something he rather not look at, and that suggested that when not in the presence of company, she well likely didn't wear it at all. As she walked it parted showing her long legs, her clawed feet digging easily into the ground as she gathered herself and jumped listlessly on to a rock near by. She turned and looked over her shoulder.

"Are you coming?" She said harshly, glaring at them. Sesshomaru didn't understand it, only a moment ago she had been sweet and polite what had changed.

"If you will forgive me Yuki-sama, I do not understand why your tones are suddenly so frosted." Sesshomaru said. "Have we offended you?" He went through in his mind, step by step the well spoke and appropriate way they had approached this situation.

"Not you dear." The wolf said, her eyes turning to him, again seemed to warm as she gazed into his golden ones. He was unable to turn them away. "I have not been offended by you Sesshomaru-sama. It is this slut of a human that you take travel with that offends me. Shall we go?" All of it was said with a sweetness that nearly caused Sesshomaru's dignity to falter, but he said nothing about it and nodded. He didn't understand what Kagome had done to offend the she-wolf, he would ask her when he had a moment alone with her.

"What did I do!" Kagome called stepping forward. Yuki turned away as if she hadn't spoken. "I am not going anywhere with her!" Kagome spat looking at Sesshomaru, she thought he should defend her, something the would also discuss once they were alone, for now, he couldn't risk the help of the wolf tribe, he could confront it once Kouga was present, then this she-wolf, who was obviously high ranking would not be able to exile him.

"We go." Sesshomaru said pointedly looking back at her. Yuki only now returned to looking at her now that Sesshomaru had spoken to her. He could feel those green eyes against his back as he had turned to face Kagome. She had no right to get this angry, it could simply be that the bitch was in heat, in which case any unfamiliar female would be treated this way, of course that was not the case, Sesshomaru could certainly smell this, but Kagome had no way of knowing.

"No." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes exasperated. "No." She said again clearer this time.

"We go." He growled.

"No. I won't. She has no right to speak to me that way!" Kagome said, it was clear to Sesshomaru now that Kagome's fragile feelings had been marred by the she-wolf's insult to her purity. Sesshomaru moved in and leaned into her ear as he spoke.

"It does not matter Kagome if she insults you, she will bring us to Kouga and we need him." Sesshomaru said. "For the sake of politics, you must just endure as if she has said nothing."

"No." Kagome said, her voice shaking, Sesshomaru smelled the salt of a tear as it slid down her face. "It's not right. I am not a politician."

"No, but I am and you are with me. Right and wrong doesn't matter right now, remember, all that matters is destroying Rimiku, and we need the help of the Wolf Clan to do that." He said softly. Kagome nodded, gathering herself she stood tall and proud, like the Miko she was, Sesshomaru smiled some as she fell in at his side, he would hook an arm around his waist and leap onto the rock landing near Yuki again, she moved now without a glance to either of them deeper into the territory. Sesshomaru wondered who she was, but he supposed he would find out more in time, for now he watched that white loose kimono bat at the air as she moved away from him, and he would move now to keep pace with her.

"Listen beyond her words Kagome." Sesshomaru said to her when they were left alone. "You have to see what lay just behind the tones and words."

"And what is that?" Kagome said, oh she was just a little upset. Her tones were hard and heated, she knew that she was snapping at Sesshomaru, and it really was not a wise thing to do. He hadn't done anything wrong, but he hadn't helped to fix it either.

"She is jealous." He said evenly. "Of what I don't know, but I can clearly smell it on her."

"Jealous?" Kagome asked softly. What could she possibly be jealous of? She leaned back against a rock, eating some of the cooked meat they had been provided with. She couldn't help but thinking that a nice salad would go well with the meat, but then again these were wolves, the most greenery they eat is grass.

Sesshomaru nodded at her question. She didn't understand him, he had been watching the wolf for some time now, was he studying her, or smitten with her, she couldn't tell. His eyes never seemed to wander any more than was polite when he spoke to her, but then again this was Sesshomaru, he wasn't the type to bay at the moon and yell 'shwing!' when a pretty girl strode by, so would it surprise her if all he did was glance at this one. Kagome's mind ramblings were called off when she heard the sharp howl of returning wolves; she looked up to see Kouga's whirl wind headed her way. A smile spread across her lips as she pulled herself to her feet, trying to push down the half of her that loved him, and bring forward the half of her that was just his friend.

Kouga's whirlwind faded and he stood there, the hard bodied, prideful creature that he was. He would move over to Yuki before even talking to anyone.

"Yuki koibi…" But his words were cut short by a sharp hand across his face, leaving Kouga standing there wide eyed and slack jawed. He blinked several times, his voice coming out unsteady and unsure, the entire pack watched on, a few of the members growled at the female that dared to hit Kouga, but he wasn't as bad as some wolves, he would ask before he ripped her throat out what had possessed her to do that. "I'm…a…not sure that I deserved that…"

Sesshomaru turned his eyes away when the hand came down on Kouga's face, a look of what Kagome assumed was understanding washed across his cold eyes, it seemed also that he wouldn't stare at this wolf being reprimanded. He seemed now to have put two and two together, but she was still lost… well be damned if she was going to ask _him_ for the answer.

"What did I do?" Kouga asked, his voice was not whiney, but rather he seemed to have a growl to it. She had tried his patients, not giving him a sincere or complete answer before she struck him, and now lingering after the fact. Kagome reflected, she couldn't remember a time that she had seen Kouga look as angry as he did at this moment.

"If you are going to keep whores Kouga, you should be sure to tell them not to come looking for you." She growled at him, turning her back to him, that white kimono flaring.

"Yuki…" He said softly, his temper controlled, but not so well that his slight shaking couldn't be seen. "What are you talking about?"

"Her." Yuki said, a shaking hand pointing at Kagome, who instantly looked over her shoulder, because surely she couldn't be talking about Kagome, the only one standing there was Sesshomaru, and pretty though he may be, he wasn't mistakable for a woman. Meaning that this woman must have been talking about her, she then turned back to her, her eyes wide. Still confused.

"Kagome? Kagome!" He gasped. He started a step forward and then turned back to Yuki. "Why does Kagome upset you Yuki?" He asked, canting his head in a way that reminded Kagome slightly of a confused puppy. He looked at Kagome again and smiled at her, she could tell he wanted to come over to her, but wouldn't until he understood this woman, or perhaps he felt he owed this woman the time to listen to what she was saying, an idea that confused Kagome to say the very least, seeing how Kouga never seemed to think he owed anyone anything, let alone owing a woman. "I told you we never mated, and I am over her now. I am with you Yuki and Kagome is simply my dearest friend."

"Over her! Dearest Friend!" Yuki growled turning back to him. Kagome had no idea that wolves were such jealous creatures. Sure Kouga had been a jealous man, but look what he was fighting off, if he didn't pull every opportunity he could to get to Kagome than InuYasha would never back down, she felt her resolve weaken thinking of him and refused, absolutely _refused_ to go there right now. "How can you say that? You're scent, your musk is all over her!"

Kouga's eyes shot over to Kagome's with a look of sheer confusion. She drew her lip between her teeth, still blissfully unaware of what was going on here, it had been days since she had been with Kouga in that other world, surely even the skilled nose of a wolf couldn't pick it up, or could it?

"But Yuki… I… I never." He said softly, he turned and looked at her, now his look of pleading, he was lost, and very confused, she had never seen that expression on his face as he stepped closer to Yuki reaching for her arm gently.

"Really?" Yuki growled, she pulled her slender arm from Kouga's grasp with amazing ease. "Really…" She jumped down off the rock and was at Kagome's side quicker than Kouga or Sesshomaru, or even Kagome could respond. She felt herself being pulled forward, her hair caught in a fist, her head jerked down. "If not than what is this?" Kagome heard her growl. Kouga's mark, from the altered future! When they mated! A light went on for Kagome. In both realities Kouga lost his mate before he ran into her again, this must be the mate that he lost. "She has your marks… do you deny these are yours!"

"No!" He said in almost disbelief coming up to her. She felt Kouga approach and take the air in around her before suddenly she found herself face first on the ground. Kouga had jumped one way, Yuki had jumped the other, and as she fell she felt energy go over her head.

"Kouga-sama, Yuki-sama, you have my apologies." She heard Sesshomaru say, she had never heard that kind of growl in his voice before, never heard him angry, scared, betrayed, but never really _angry_, but he was angry now. She rolled onto her side and saw him standing there with Tokijin out and at his side loosely, that wasn't what he had used to get them to let go of her, surely Tokijin would have killed them, and there was no chance that Sesshomaru would have missed, he was far to skilled with Tokijin for that. It was out as a threat to the other wolves more she assumed. The bright red of his eyes had just barely faded back to gold now, and she saw that he had in fact been angry "But I am afraid that I can not allow you to manhandle my frie… Miko." He changed the final word too late for those there not to know what he was talking about. _His friend?_ Kagome thought, looking at him with wide eyes, _his friend, his Miko… his! Wait a second! Did he just call me His! But…_ She supposed that it meant nothing, everything that traveled with Sesshomaru was in essence his in his eyes, but that was touching nonetheless. "There is a good reason for all of this. Please, listen." Jesus! Sesshomaru just said please! Now she knew she must've hit her head hard when she fell, Sesshomaru didn't claim humans as his, or even remotely as acquaintances, let alone friends, and Sesshomaru didn't say please… ever… it was just something she came to understand that he did not do… and he just had.

"I am not seeing where there could be a good answer." Yuki said as she pulled herself to her feet, her Kimono falling open over her shoulders, her white hair saving her from being completely unclothed.

"Me either." Kouga said, he pulled his figure to it feet and shook without any dignity, rather like InuYasha used to, he first walked over to Yuki, looking her over to be sure she was unharmed and then carefully pulled the Kimono up and tucked her hair behind her shoulders, she did not look at him as he did so. Kagome bit her lip as he walked over, gently taking her by the back of the neck; he looked at the mark again. "The marks are faded, my scent is only barely there… I don't understand Kagome, tell me what's going on before my mate rips out my heart." It was a plea; she could see affection in Kouga's eyes when he looked at the wild white wolf that seemed so refined only hours before.

"I don't know where to start." Kagome said, her lip drawn between her teeth again. "It is a very long an complex story. Sesshomaru will you help me?" She asked, he nodded solemnly and suddenly she didn't feel so alone with this any more.

She told them the story, about how she wasn't from a far off village but from another time, Sesshomaru confirmed this, saying that he himself had been there. She told them how time had been split and changed by the coming of Rimiku, and that Rimiku was from another time as well. How in that world she had been mated to Kouga, and that until Rimiku was defeated and that world ceased to exist she would have the marks to prove that.

Her eyes didn't meat Kouga's or Yuki's the entire time that she was telling the tale, she didn't want to look at them, telling Kouga and Yuki that eventually Yuki would die and Kouga would be without her.

"In that time Yuki-sama, Kouga lost you." She said softly, Kouga had slipped closer to Yuki, his hand moving to pull her protectively against him as if the gesture alone could keep it from coming true. "There was a great battle and almost all of the Wolf Clan was destroyed. Kouga and two of your sons and three others were all that survived, he managed to form a new pack from the straggling survivors of several Clans, and came to my temple, looking for any orphans he could take in. Once he found out it was me, he took InuYasha's rosary beads and gave them to me, telling me that he found them on his remains, which he buried himself, under the God Tree…"

"How could you know that?" Kouga gasped. Yuki turned her jade eyes to him as he stood, he reached into the fur pelt at his waist and withdrew the rosary beads. "That only just happened right before I came home."

"There is more here than we saw at first love." Yuki said placing a hand on Kouga's shoulder as Kagome took the beads from him, tears again spilling from her eyes, but she didn't break down, she was to exhausted now to sob any more. Yuki's slender hand pushed Kouga aside a step and she came to stand before him. Kagome wasn't going to be able to handle another tiff of jealousy with this wolf, so from her knees she simply looked up at her as if completely defeated.

"We knew that if Kouga took another mate," She continued, closing her eyes and turning them to the ground as she spoke. "And set up lands, it would attract the remaining wolves, and it did. By taking me as his mate, it assured the safety of the orphanage because the Wolf Clan would die to protect their children, and the other children there. He also knew that I would die when I grew old and he would be able to take another youkai mate and have more children like you wanted him to. It wasn't until much later that we fell in love, it was a mating of need."

She was shocked when she looked back to find Yuki kowtowing before her. So shocked in fact she leapt back and onto her feet, wide-eyed, arms flailing as she did so.

"Wh…what are you doing!" She gasped.

"I have gravely misjudged you Miko." Yuki said gently. "I thought you were my mates whore. And by thinking so not only have I dishonored you, but I have, in my jealousy dishonored him as well. First Miko, I must ask from you the forgiveness I do not deserve before I can again face my mate for his forgiveness."

Kagome looked up to Kouga, he had his lip between his teeth, working it slightly. His eyes tilted back, saddened by his mate's face on the ground. He glanced around, seeing the other pack watching in horror, surely she could've sent them away before she groveled like this, or maybe, she wanted them to see that she was not beyond admitting her mistakes. She then glanced to Sesshomaru, who watched on indifferently. She had noticed his attention to Yuki had waned some, she was mated after all. She then glanced down at Yuki and stepped forward, sliding to her knees and taking the slender woman by her upper arms, which surprised Kagome that they felt like rocks below her skin. She lifted her so that she was facing her now, tears poured down her pale face from those jade eyes that were turned away. She knew that she had the right to kill this woman for what she had said about her, and that Kouga also had the right to do it. But she knew also that neither of them would, she understood a bit about why Yuki reacted that way, in her world, she would have been very angry if a woman who was a threat to her love for Kouga were to appear, and now Kagome found herself being that threat, even if it was unjustly so.

"Shh now." Kagome said, she took some of that white hair from over either shoulder and pulled it to the front so that it covered her chest, as the loose Kimono had slipped away when she sat up from kneeling and it hung around her elbows now, Yuki looked down as that was done, unashamed of her body, but understanding it seemed, that it made Kagome more comfortable. "You don't need me to forgive you…"

"I do." She said, turning those jaded eyes to the right and toward the ground so not to make eye contact with Kagome. "I have heard of you, the pack talks…" Kagome saw Kouga glare at the wolves around them and some of them stepped back, his two right hand men included. "They told me that you were Sis to many of them, and that time and time again you took care of them when they needed. And I was impressed by you, but… they also told me how much Kouga had loved and pursued you for a mate. I wanted to see why he was so smitten with you, a mere human, that even Ayami, one of his own, had no chance against you're charms, so when I smelled him on you, that you had been with him… intimately… I became scared that I was going to loose him to you, and that thought was unbearable to me." She explained, Kouga came forward and placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder, she closed her eyes, a sob coming from her now. "I am sorry Kagome-sama." Yuki whispered. "I am so sorry." Again the proud wolf attempted to kowtow.

"No." Kagome said, she didn't allow her to fall to the ground, instead she pulled the woman into her arms; she suddenly seemed so needy and frail. "Don't be sorry. Kouga is a wonderful mate, caring, understanding and loving! Any woman would want to fight to keep him at her side. I can not blame you, in that reality of my world, I would have done the same thing." She said running her hand over the woman's snow-white hair. "I forgive you, not because you have done anything to be forgiven, but because you need me to do it."

"Don't beg." Kouga said coming down and embracing Yuki from behind. "Don't even ask for it, I am flattered koibito that you would want to fight for me." Kagome closed her eyes, she still remembered everything from both worlds, and it was hard to have Kouga this close to her, but she could see that he did indeed love Yuki, and she would never do anything, anything at all to endanger their love or his happiness.

"Please Kagome." Yuki said. "When he comes to you, no matter what happens, even if you do not mate him, would you take care of him? He needs more than he says he does."

Kagome chuckled, she knew that, there was something about Kouga; he did need more than he said he did. He needed to be needed, wanted, and loved, no matter how he would deny it time and time again. He couldn't stand the idea of being alone, he had confided that to her when they mated.

"Hai." She said nodding.

"The Wolf Clan will join your quest Sesshomaru." Kouga said nodding at him, his eyes blue eyes watching Sesshomaru's, Sesshomaru simply nodded and nothing more.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome said, her voice annoyed him as he had nearly fallen asleep. They had left the Wolf Clan's lands a day ago, and he hadn't slept since, while Kagome had gone to sleep on Ah and Un's back, Sesshomaru had simply walked, he wanted to get to their next destination as quickly as possible because, over all, it sickened him that he was going there at all. He said nothing, his golden eyes slowly opening, and even slower still they turned to her.

"Yes." He said coldly, he would flex his one hand a bit, to keep it warm; it was oddly cold in the woods tonight. He hoped suddenly that she wasn't going to tell him that she was cold and want him to keep her warm. He had slipped up, calling her 'his friend', and then changing it to 'his Miko', it wouldn't be long before the talk circulated, spreading the ridiculous rumor that he was together with Kagome, and that he had fallen to his father's curse.

"Why did you call me your… your friend." She said.

"I didn't." He said. He looked at her coldly. "I choked on the word before it came out."

"Oh! You are horrible!" She growled, rolling over and pulling the blanket over her head, he looked at her for a moment before closing his eyes. Why had he called her that, she had tended to him, but it was more than that. He had learned to be affectionate toward the girl, the way he had felt for Rin, someone small that he had to protect, that needed him. Something about that made him feel useful.

Disgustedly he thought of a small dog, wagging its tail so hard it couldn't even stand because it's master said it was a 'good girl'. He shook his head, like a dog annoyed by a flea in its ear. No, he wasn't her dog, he wasn't Rin's dog, and he would never, _ever_ be Rimiku's dog! But friend, what was a friend? He thought on it for a while. Rin said that he was her friend, and all he had done was allow her to remain in his presence, he had never babied her, or even really had to take care of her, he had saved her, as she had saved him. He saved her from physical destruction, and she had saved him from mental melt down when he was injured by the Kaze No Kizu.

He put up this shield of ice again, and why? He had been open with Kagome many times in the other world, telling her things he would tell no one. Of course, he reminded himself, much of that had been when he was unconscious. And right then and there, Sesshomaru made a decision.

"Because." He said out loud. She didn't move. "You are my friend." He finished. He watched her for a moment and her breathing was steady, she was sleeping he was sure of it. And suddenly feeling foolish for saying it at all and he was thankful that she was sleeping.

From the blankets Kagome struggled to keep her breathing steady, she had pretended she was sleeping because she was angry, but when he said that, she decided, that to save his pride, she would let him think she hadn't heard him. A soft smile came to her lips and she closed her eyes. Falling asleep.


	6. Face My Reality

Chapter Five (Face My Reality) Why do you like messing around With my narrow scope of reality 

_**I keep seeing it slipping away**_

_**I find myself stupefied coming back again**_

_**-Disturbed **Stupify_

It was a day later from that when they arrived at their destination, a small village that they had passed on their way to the Wolf Clan's lands. Sesshomaru had been very quite since that night, but he usually was. Kagome knew that he was even more so in the presence of his of those he should be comfortable with, because if he indeed was comfortable than it should be easy to assume that you understood him well enough. And Kagome was starting to think that she did. She knew that he was nervous, but he had been about everything since they arrived, his defeat at the hands of Rimiku had certainly shaken him. She also knew that he was doing something that was against his better judgment, though just yet Kagome didn't know what. Sesshomaru raised a hand and Ah and Un stopped, shaking their heads and 'arguing' with each other for a moment. His eyes closed and he took a deep inhale, unnerved, Kagome drew her bow, nocking an arrow and waiting. Sesshomaru made no motion for her to follow and stepped three steps forward, suddenly his muscles tensed under those baggy pants and he leapt backward, landing gracefully next to Ah and Un as the ground where he once stood exploded into fragments. His gold eyes still hard in concentration as a boy dropped out of the tree and looked at him, the boy's eyes held no caring or understanding though he appeared to be only fifteen or so. He had two balls on what looked like cords, which were spinning of their own accord. A moment later a sound started to play in the area, a soft and melodic sound that was as enchanting as it was disturbing. Kagome's eyes followed up into a tree where the first boy's twin sat playing a flute.

"Hanyou…" Sesshomaru growled. "Here?"

"Where is 'here' Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. Suddenly she was jerked into motion as Ah and Un rose into the air, the ground where they stood suddenly exploding as one of the spinning balls hit it. The other swung at Sesshomaru, his acid whip flashing out and cutting the cord, blood sprayed everywhere and the first boy screamed in pain, suddenly the calm melody became a high shriek, as if the boy had blown very hard on the whistle and Sesshomaru clutched his ears, falling to his knees. "SESSHOMARU!" Kagome screamed out, she drew the string taught and released the arrow, it whizzed through the air, hitting the flute player in the shoulder, he made a soft sound and fell from the tree, dropping the flute.

"Brother!" The first called out, he grabbed the severed ball and ran over to his brother on the ground, Ah and Un came to land next to their fallen master; Kagome leapt from its back and nocked another arrow. "You!" He growled, standing, amazingly both of the weapons seemed to be attached again. Both of balls flew forward, she felt Sesshomaru tensed to move and again the shriek came from the boy with the flute and Sesshomaru fell, his hearing much more sensitive than her own.

She saw the blood fly as those bladed balls came in contact with flesh, and she wondered if the shriek that came was something she was able to make, there was no pain, only blood. Then she shook it off, it wasn't her that had been hit, at first she thought that Sesshomaru might have managed to over come the flute, but that wasn't it either. The boy with the bladed balls ran forward as Kirara fell to her belly in a pool of her own blood.

"Kirara!" The boy yelled as he fell at her side, his hands pressing desperately against her injured body. "No Kirara!" He sobbed. "Baka Neko! Why did you do that?"

Kagome didn't understand what was going on, other than that Kirara was hurt and this boy seemed to know her.

"Sesshomaru, are you alright?" She asked, he was on his feet again, a small amount of blood trickled from his ears, and he nodded to say he was. Kagome wasted not a moment in running then to Kirara's side.

"Oh Kirara!" She sobbed clinging to the injured cat. "Please be alright!"

"Don't touch her!" The boy yelled pushing Kagome back with one of those whirling bladed balls in her face. "Why do you have her? She is supposed to be with InuYasha! Why is Sesshomaru with you? Who are you?"

"How do you know Kirara? And InuYasha?" She gasped, the boy with the spinning bladed weapons did not answer, he simply pressed himself against Kirara to stop the bleeding. "Sango? Do you know Sango?"

"Of course we do." The second of the twins said softly. He was sitting calmly on the ground, his flute in one hand, and his other hand holding the arrow in his shoulder. "She and Maroku-sama are the elders here. They taught us to defend ourselves."

"I am Kagome Higurashi!" She said finally. "I am a friend of Sango and Maroku and… and… InuYasha."

"The Miko!" The boy pressed to Kirara gasped, as if it were the most horrific thing anyone had ever told him. "InuYasha's Miko!"

"Oh Kami." The second boy whimpered. "Suboshi, I think we have made a horrible mistake."

"No. No no no." The fist boy called Suboshi cried. "No Amniboshi! Sango will kill us for sure for this!" He turned back to Kagome. "Gomen! Gomen nasai!" He cried out. "We did not know who you were, only that you were with Sesshomaru! And Sesshomaru… him and InuYasha didn't… where is InuYasha, Miko Kagome?"

"My brother is dead." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"You! You Bastard!" Suboshi cried out, forgetting the injured cat he leapt over her at Sesshomaru, his bolo like weapons ready for the attack.

"I did not kill him." Sesshomaru said with the same chill etched into his voice as before as he leapt gracefully and easily to the side, landing some distance away. "Rimiku killed him."

"Why should I believe you!" Suboshi sobbed. "You hate InuYasha! You hate him!"

"This Sesshomaru Does Not Lie." Sesshomaru growled.

"Suboshi! Stop!" Kagome heard a familiar voice. It was that of Maroku as he came running up the hill, his hand still wrapped in the black silk and beads even though Naraku was dead and the Wind Tunnel had closed. Suddenly the calming play of the flute started, it was shaky, because the player was in great pain from his shoulder.

"Amniboshi! Brother! Why?" Suboshi cried out as his weapons fell and he came to his knees, calmed by the melodic sound. "Why?"

"Maroku asked you to stop Suboshi." Amniboshi answered softly as he let the flute fall from his hands. Kirara was panting, but Kagome could see the wounds knitting closed, she pulled out a small knife and ran over next to Amniboshi, falling to her knees. She ignored Suboshi's pleas as she cut a small incision on either side of the arrows head and carefully removed it.

"Ari…ga…to… Miko." Amniboshi said softly.

"Oh, hold on!" Kagome croaked. She was scared he would die on her.

"Shh… Mi…ko… it will… heal." He gasped softly, she could see it was already starting to close, Amniboshi smiled angelically at her. "I see why… Inu…Yasha… loved you… your eyes are… so… pure."

"Stop brother. Don't talk. Just heal." Suboshi said over Kagome's shoulder, she was blushing furiously at what the boy had said, but also he had said InuYasha loved her. And for her, that was everything she ever wanted to hear, he had never told her that before. Kagome felt hands on her shoulders, at first she thought it might be Sesshomaru, but there were no claws, these hands were lifting her so that Suboshi could move in and kneel next to his twin.

"Shh." Maroku said softly. "Is what Sesshomaru tells me true? Is InuYasha truly no longer with us?"

"Hai." She said softly. "We have come back to defeat Rimiku, he killed InuYasha, and Rin and Jakken. We have to stop him, I have seen the world that he rules, and it is a scary place Maroku!" She sobbed turning into his chest, he held her softly as she sobbed.

"Is he a demon?" Maroku asked softly, he turned his eyes to Sesshomaru, his hand simply softly running over Kagome's hair to calm her.

"No." Sesshomaru answered. "He is the child of the gods."

"I don't understand." Suboshi said.

"Nor shall you, the less that know the truth of it the better, this is for Sango and Maroku alone." Sesshomaru said clearly.

"No! That bastard killed InuYasha!" He yelled standing up from his brother's side.

"And what is my brother to you?" He asked softly.

"Your brother is the first person that gave a rats ass about us! He saved us from a monster and brought us here to learn from Maroku-sama and Sango-sama!" He snarled at him. "I want a piece of the ass that killed him."

"No." He said coldly.

"Fuck you!" Suboshi growled. Sesshomaru growled deeply and lurched forward, grabbing the boy by the throat, against the tree, his own ribbon dancing around him to keep those bladed weapons from coming in and attacking him.

"This Sesshomaru has had his patience tested far to thoroughly by the likes of this Hanyou." He growled deeply, his eyes flashing red before Tenseiga at his hip pulsed and his eyes went back to gold. It wasn't like him to loose his temper like that really, after the insults he endured at the hands of the Wolf Clan for his choice of company one would think he could handle this boy.

"To hell with this Sesshomaru!" Suboshi yelled. Spitting clean in Sesshomaru's face. Everyone was in motion as soon as the action was made, Kagome came forward to grab the arm holding Suboshi as those claws bore into the boy's flesh, Maroku's chant started softly and he cast an anti-death guard on the boy, but that would not stop the pain of the death, only assure the boy did not die.

"This Miko is touching This Sesshomaru." He growled deeply, Kagome swallowed hard holding onto his arm as tightly as she could. Staying as close to him as she could to avoid the acid ribbons.

"Yes she is!" She said brazenly. "Let the boy go."

But it was Amniboshi's flute again that caused Sesshomaru to fall.

"I apologize Sesshomaru-sama, great Inu Lord of the Western Lands." Amniboshi said gently as he rose to his feet. "While my twin's actions are rash and uncalled for, and while it might well be that he deserves the punishment you should deal him for such a dishonor, I am afraid I can not sit back and allow it to happen. Since I have no desire to die this day, I ask you, sama, for the greatness of your forgiveness and ask that you disregard my brother's actions. He morns the loss of your brother, and surely you can understand the pain of that loss, and the loss I would endure should you take the life of mine."

Sesshomaru looked at Amniboshi as he again came to his feet, no fresh blood; it had been a warning more than an attack. He seemed to listen to that which Amniboshi said and then simply regained his composure and fell in next to Kagome.

"Take us to Sango." Sesshomaru said glancing at Maroku who nodded.

"Amniboshi, Suboshi, get Metsa to heal Kirara, she will come to us when she is better, than continue your patrol." Maroku said. He glared sternly at Suboshi as he moved to argue and then moved to lead them toward the village.

"I see." Sango said. She had been standing near the well in the center of town when they approached. She had taken them to her and Maroku's hut and there they had listened as Kagome again told the entire tale to them. "Of course we will help you Kagome. Can I ask something?"

"Sure." Kagome said when she finished eating something Sango had made that was similar to Ramen but obviously not quite.

"What happened to InuYasha's body?" She asked. Kagome looked away and set down her chopsticks.

"Kouga buried it by the God Tree when he found it." She answered softly.

"Good, that is where he wanted to be laid to rest." She said, tears falling from her eyes. "We are going to miss him so much." She cried.

"Me too." Kagome said. Sesshomaru watched silently as the two embraced, so odd to watch her with her friends, she seemed like a completely different person, more like the care free girl she had been at home in the time line that should have been. He leaned against the wall of the hut, silently watching the two of them, his face a mask of ice that couldn't be broken. "Sesshomaru, could you excuse me please. I need to bath and get dressed."

"Than do it." He answered. What? She wanted him to leave? No. He was supposed to be protecting her, taking care of her and making sure that they together killed Rimiku. And for a moment, it became startlingly clear by the look of mixed rage and sadness that he had sounded just like his brother. He grimaced some at his own actions, turned sharply on his heal and walked out of the room.

Once outside he welcomed the cool scent of rain on the wind, his keen eyes the first in the village to catch the flashes of lightning that not yet made any sound for they were too far away. He smiled at sight. Reaching out and taking hold of a passer by he looked at the young woman who looked back at him terrified. He didn't care if she was scared or not.

"It is going to rain." He said sniffing the air. "You should warn your village of that."

When he released her she scampered back and ran off toward the center of the village where she announced that the youkai told her it was going to rain. A few other people came to look, some of them, it seemed, disliked him, they must have been other demon hunters, and some were curious.

"Stop staring at him like he is a show piece." The voice caught him off guard as he turned to see Shippo standing there. He was shaking his head, he had grown a foot or so, his lush tail now able to rest downward, no longer a simple fluff ball behind him. He looked up at Sesshomaru and said nothing, only looking away. He remembered how the youth had treated him in the future and said nothing, looking away again. "They might be a bit rude sometimes but they mean well." Again he didn't answer. What was the point? It didn't really matter what he had to say, so long as the people were gone. "Yah, well, you're damned welcome too." Shippo growled stalking off.

"You shouldn't have just ignored him." He heard from behind him, it was Kagome's voice for certain, he turned around, a slender brow rising at her new appearance. Hair tied up tight in a high braid, her wide brown eyes looking out at him, those were the same. Instead of the baggy green pants and white Miko shirt she wore one of Sango's all black, skintight bodysuits and the Fire Rat over that. He mused for a moment that the bright red haori made her eyes almost look red, but then decided it was a trick of the light. She had her bow slung over her back and her hand on a canted hip. He only then realized that he was staring, not just looking on apathetically but actually staring. He turned his eyes away from her and looked to Sango who was also ready for battle.

"Kagome-Chan!" He heard and little Shippo jumped on her, hugging her tightly. He closed his eyes and just clung to her. "I missed you soooo much onee-chan!"

"I missed you too Shippo." She said softly, hugging him back. Sesshomaru fancied that he saw something in her eyes. She missed him, but his appearance there worried her, she didn't want to take him into battle with her because she was afraid he wouldn't survive it. "I want you to stay here and protect the camp" She said. She knew that it was hopless though when he glared at her. "Shippo…"

"I am not a kid anymore Onee-chan." He said nodding to her. "I want to help."

She sighed defeated. Sesshomaru knew that Shippo had won the fight without even really having to fight. She bit her lip and sighed as Suboshi and Amniboshi came to her side.

"Let us help too. InuYasha was a good friend of ours." Amniboshi said gently fingering the flute in his hands. She nodded.

"We will need all the help we can get." She said. Just then a sound exploded through the air, a high and paniced howl as a large white wolf came tearing into camp. Amniboshi raised the flute to his lips, but Sesshomaru gracefully slapped it out of his hands and sent it flying a few feet as Yuki slid to a stop, panting heavily before him.

"Th..they are… coming…" She panted, blood pooling around her standing form, her lips drawn back and her body shaking with the effort of trying to stand. "Rim..iku… is coming…" She panted, finally falling. Sesshomaru stepped forward, pulling Tenseiga from his hip he would slash.

"What are you doing!" Suboshi gasped as the seemingly ethereal sword passed clean through the wolf and her wounds started to heal.

"Rise now." Sesshomaru said as she stood, pulling herself to her four feet shakily and then coming to a full two legged stand. What she was wearing now was nothing like what she had been wearing at all. She was wearing a long black skirt that was slit up the sides all the way to her hips, only a chain holding the thing together and a top that had some armor to it, her long white hair was bound back in a tight braid.

"Rimku attacked the Wolf Clan." She said. "Kouga… Rimiku has Kouga!" She sobbed as she stepped forward and leaned into Sesshomaru's shoulder, he let his arm come around her slender shoulders as she sobbed. "I tried to stop him, but he has this odd collar he puts on them, and it doesn't let them command themselves. Kouga… he killed… Ginta and so many others…"

"No." Kagome cried out stepping forward. "He can't have Kouga."

"He does!" Yuki sobbed. "And they are coming this way, I was only just barely able to escape, since I can turn into a wolf and Kouga can not I was able to beet him here, but I am afraid they are coming. Sesshomaru, Rimiku told me if I handed him you he would release Kouga, but I couldn't… I knew he was lying and somehow I think you are more important alive than me, or Ginta or even Kouga."

"He comes." Sesshomaru said as the scent of the troops caught his nose, some scents he knew, who undoubtedly served Rimiku because he had defeated Sesshomaru, or so they believed. There were a great many men under Sesshomaru's command that would leave for the stronger, but he smelled something else, something that made his blood run cold. "Yuki, stay here, rest, Kagome, with me." Sesshomaru said, he ran, yes ran, pulling his figure up onto Ah and Un, offering his one arm to give Kagome a hand up. Once she was settled behind him he would kick the beast into motion.

They crested the hill to see the seal of Rimiku blazing, the large yellow circle that had a plus sign through it, each section a different color, red, blue, white and black, the colors of the beast gods. Leading the lines was what he smelled. A large man, graceful in motion atop the most beautiful black dragon-like horse. Unlike Ah and Un, Kibo had only one head and she was black. The man had what appeared to be the head of a bird, his armor on it made him look almost like a hooded falcon, his strong body was like that of a human, with large feathered wings that splayed out behind him, and his tail fell over the back of Kibo like a saddle skirt of feathers. His large orange orbs normally like fire against his black feathers showed nothing of that fire, dim and faded. It hurt Sesshomaru to see him so defeated. He had around his neck a black steal collar that had chains that ran down, crossing over his chest and connecting to his pants. His bare chest glistened in the light, he should have been wearing a haori, but he wasn't. He pulled back on the reigns and Kibo came to her full bipedal height, giving off a hard roar as he drove the men forward. Sesshomaru's men. Some with collars like the eagle had, and others that were acting with the new ruler of the western lands.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said watching the approaching army.

"Yes?" She asked, she seemed to be awe struck and in fear. She was trembling.

"Can you stay your hand?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered, her voice betraying her, saying that she wasn't really sure that she could, but she could try.

"Do you see the eagle demon?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Do you think you could hit the chains without hitting the demon?" He asked.

"What?" She looked at him, her brown eyes wide, as if in thought. She supposed that she could do it if he were to turn to the side. "You want me to purify the chains but not the demon right?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome thought for a moment on how she was supposed to do this. She had to get him to turn to the side so that she could get a clear shot at the chains without the eagle in the way. Her eyes closed and she sighed.

"Who is he?" She asked softly. She gasped when she saw Kouga come up beside the man, he was dressed the same as this man now, wearing the uniform of what appeared to be Rimiku's army, with his quad colored seal on it. "Kouga!"

"Forget Kouga for now, that one Kagome. The eagle is Kyo. He was a general under my father, his service passed down to me when I took the House of the Moon. It appears that rather than kill him, Rimiku decided to enslave him for his abilities, which are vast and strong. If what Yuki says is true, than that collar is controlling him, if you can purify the magic on it, than it might negate the collar's effect and then we can get Kyo on our side." Sesshomaru said. She couldn't believe what he was saying; after all they went though to get the Wolf Clan now he was just saying to forget Kouga!

"Sesshomaru!" She gasped.

"We need Kyo!" He growled looking at her. "With him we can turn the tides of this war!"

"One Youkai!" She gasped. He was loosing it for sure. "With Kouga we have the support of the entire Wolf Clan and you would give that up for one youkai?"

"Kyo is a priest of Byyako." He explained softly. His eyes watching the giant bird like man with the awe of a child. "He is older than I am, and was my teacher when I was young. He can do amazing things with the wind, and the sounds carried on it. Yes, we need him. He could turn the tides."

"Who is Byyako?" Kagome asked.

"One of the pagan gods, the White Tiger, the god of Wind." He said watching them approach. "Do it Kagome, now or never!"

"Oh Kami!" She thought desperately as she tried to think of a way to attract their attention, suddenly it struck her, if they were once Sesshomaru's men would that mean… she turned around, pulling out one of her arrows she came forward, quickly and slashed it across Sesshomaru's hand.

"This Miko is touching This Sesshomaru." He gasped and turned to her growling. "Again." He added

"Shut up! I have an idea!" She hissed at him, shocked, she could only assume, by her unwillingness to shrink back from him, he just blinked a few times. She took the tip and rolled it in the blood that had pooled in his hand, knowing the wound had already closed itself.

As she nocked the arrow she noticed Sesshomaru lick the blood off of his wounded hand and flex his fingers, the tell tale cracking of his fingers told her right away that his hand was alright.

"Take another arrow out of the quiver Sesshomaru, I will need it right away." She said. She was shocked to see that he did not fight the fact she had given him a direct order, and instead he simply complied. Holding the arrow ready until she needed it. She pulled back the string and aimed to the hard right of the eagle, not enchanting the arrow she would release the string. As the arrow soured over head the eagle responded, as she wanted, he turned his head to watch it. His beaked mouth moved, but she couldn't tell what he said.

"Now." She snatched the arrow from Sesshomaru, said a silent prayer to the fates and the arrow started to glow, the second prayer was _please don't let me miss, please god! Don't let me miss!_ And she released, the arrow didn't arch like the other had, instead it flew straight, she watched, her eyes wide, she could feel Sesshomaru tense at her side, he was nervous of her aim too. The man must've meant a good deal to him the way he was watching, eyes wide and jaw slacked as the arrow flew. A bright light flooded the area and she could hear demon's screaming, seeing Kouga jump up and clear over the top of the light she still didn't know if she had hit him. She turned away when the flash lit up, her arm over her eyes, but Sesshomaru did not, he watched on, as if waiting for horror to strike his eyes.

Sesshomaru couldn't take his eyes off of the purifying light, all too aware that if he were too close it could land him blind again, but for good this time. He waited, slowly the darkness fell again and the figure of Kibo still stood, shifting on her long legs, and the man still sat atop her, he had not been purified, she hadn't hit him. He watched with wide eyes as Kyo reached up and took hold of the chains, with a single tug they snapped and his eyes moved to where the first arrow had landed. Of course, it smelled of his blood, he glanced over at Kagome, for a moment debating on telling her she was a genius and then deciding against it.

The large black eagle spread its massive twenty eight foot wingspan and a single flap lifted him off of Kibo's back, the black dragon's red eyes watched him passively as he soared over the heads of the troops landing next to the arrow and pulling it from the ground, he sniffed it twice before tasting the head.

"He freed you." The voice came from behind the very confused eagle demon. He spun around slashing the arrow with his Lord's blood on it. "It appears that Sesshomaru survived after all."

Kyo didn't feel the need to tell the boy that his Lord couldn't fire a bow and arrow, certainly the boy underestimated Lord Sesshomaru.

"Be that the case." Rimiku said easily dodging the arrow that was slashed at him. "We can't let you live now that you have been freed."

Rimiku raised his hand to Kyo as he had done before to so many, the eagle's wings spread and pushed him up into the sky, a single flap was all it took, but the vibration over came him, causing this wings to buckle and his body to fall to the ground. He clamped his hands over the ear holes of his head and crouched to the ground as if trying to block out the buzzing sound.

Then it stopped. Rimiku was staring wide eyed at Kyo; he turned his head from where he knelt, causing the large birdman to roll onto his side. Over him stood the giant white tiger, his long fur licking around him. Kyo made a chattering sound, clicking his hard tongue against his beak. The tiger responded by chortling as him.

"You attack a priest of mine." The tiger growled.

"I… I didn't know." Rimiku said stumbling back. "Please Byyako, I didn't know!"

"You have killed those that claimed ignorance before." The tiger growled, his head lowering as Kyo grabbed a hold of the long fur on his leg and pulled himself to his feet.

"Forgive me Lord Byyako!" Rimiku called out.

"You are forgiven." He growled, lowering his head he would rub it against the boy. "No more such mistakes my child."

"No Lord. None." The boy said petting the large tiger's face. He didn't even notice or care when Kyo's large wings spread bringing him to Kibo, and he kicked her to go. He didn't understand why Byyako was supporting this tyrant of a child, but for now he did not question, he took Kibo's reigns and kicked her into motion, she glided gracefully across the ground, he black form quickly melding into the shadows as he moved off in search of his Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru heard Kouga give the order to continue, it worried him slightly to think that he just let Kyo go without a fight, even if Byyako had ordered him to, it seemed unlike Rimiku to bow down to anyone in such a way. He mounted Ah and Un and helped Kagome up behind him once more, kicking the monster beneath him into motion he would sore upward once out of range of the army. As soon as Ah and Un rose into the air Kibo snarled, and Kyo kicked her into motion that way, he knew his master's steed. Sesshomaru didn't stop to talk to Kyo, but he knew that Kyo expected no less, he would follow him until the very end, it was one thing, in this world that was making less and less since, that he knew for sure. Kyo's loyalty.

The village was ready and on the guard as the two dragons landed and the two youkai and the Miko slipped off of them. Almost all of the people that were out and about were dressed like Sango, hunters… and entire village of hunters… it was no wonder Rimiku wanted it destroyed, but it would not happen, not under Sesshomaru's watch.

"The children and those that do not fight are held up in an underground room." Maruko said looking at Sesshomaru and then Kagome. "We got the idea from the 'bomb shelters' that you told us about."

She smiled at him and Sesshomaru sniffed the air.

"Since we took Kyo they have put Kouga in charge." He said coldly, ignoring Yuki's gasp. "If we can claim him back, or take him down, then the troops will have to regroup."

"No!" Yuki plead. "Don't kill him! Please!"

"Are you his mate?" The eagle asked looking down at the slight woman from his height which stood a head above even the tall Sesshomaru.

"Yes!" She sobbed.

"We will do our best to save him." Kyo responded, those massive black wings flexing. "But there is no certainty. I can not promise. This is war."

Yuki nodded, the tears pouring down her face and she pulled herself together.

"If he must die." She said gently, but with a will that touched even Sesshomaru. "Than I only ask that you allow me to kill him."

"So be it." Sesshomaru said. He glanced over and saw Kagome biting her lip, this must be very hard on her, to stand back and give the rights of the mate over to Yuki, when not more than a week and a half ago from the way it seemed to her, she had been Kouga's mate. He turned away, a feeling welling in him that was not only inappropriate for the moment, but completely unlike him at all. He shook it off and turned back to Kyo. "Kyo!"

"Sesshomaru-sama!" He responded snapping to attention.

"Take these ones here and secure the high grounds." He said pointing to specific members. "Make good use of those two, Amniboshi and Suboshi, they managed to catch even This Sesshomaru off guard and do considerable damage to him."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!" He responded, the shock showing plain in his large orange eyes. Sesshomaru grinned, ah, Kyo might have taught him almost everything he knew, but he was always shocked when something got past Sesshomaru's defenses.

Kyo took those that were pointed out, among which were Amniboshi, Suboshi and Shippo. They would take the tree lines, a covert attack from above as the troops marched mindlessly under the trees. Once they were all in position the shrill hawks cry from Kyo told him that they were ready.

"Kagome, take the archers and get them lined up there." Sesshomaru said pointing to the well. "Have them facing the path the enemy will arrive on! Sango, take the swords men and the other short range weaponists and have them right behind the archers, when the first wave of arrows flies remain, when the second wave flies the archers will move to the side and allow you to pass, then the archers need to flea to take the high grounds. Maruko, are there any other magic wielders here?" Maruko nodded. "Take them and flank the paths. Keep the defenses up; keep as many of our men alive as possible. You!" He pointed to Metsa, who was returning with Kirara up and in action again. "Get the healers together, go to the manor there," He pointed to one of the larger homes. "Set up a Medic Tent there so that the injured may get treatment!"

Everyone had split into their groups and started to do as they had been ordered. He never thought the day would come that he would be leading an army of humans and hanyou against his own highly trained forces in battle. He was sure they would all die here, but at least they would not die a useless and meaningless death.

"You look worried." Kagome said from his side. He was sure his face hadn't changed any; maybe she had simply learned to read him that well.

"My men, that Rimiku are leading, are the best of the best the House of the Moon have to offer, I wouldn't have had it any less." Sesshomaru explained. "Now I lead a pack of rabble against them."

"A wise man once said, that one small man defending his home from harm can be more dangerous that twenty armed thugs." Kagome said softly. Sesshomaru thought on this for a moment. Was she right? Was it possible that these people, for love and fear, could over come the strongest army that Japan was likely to ever know? Was that the power of love and fear that made InuYasha and InuTaisho so strong?

"Who told you that?" He asked softly.

"Kevin Cosner." She responded. He had never heard an odder name before. "Never mind, you will understand one day."

"Keh." He responded, but her point had been made and he had heard it.

It took another fifteen minutes for the hawk call to come again, letting Sesshomaru know that the troops were approaching. Yuki had gone with Kagome, brandishing a bow and arrow with amazing skill for a wolf. He would watch as the front lines took the assault from the bowmen. It was unexpected, apparently Rimiku thought they would just lie down and allow him to take them down, but that was far from what Sesshomaru intended to allow happening.

"Now!" Sesshomaru called out. The bowmen scattered, finding roof tops and high grounds to fire from. A good deal of the men had been injured in the initial blow from Kyo's charges. Now they faced Sesshomaru, one strong leap brought him down into the center of a great deal of them, the villagers watched in wonder as a long green ribbon of acid extended from his fingers, with the grace of a ballerina he would spin, the ribbon dancing around him, finally stopping that spin the ribbon lashed out, killing everything in a ten foot circle around him before he marked for the others to advance.

Kagome kissed the tip of her arrow, tears pouring down her face.

"Do it Kagome." Yuki said, her jade eyes wide and waiting.

"What if I miss?" She gasped.

"Than he dies, better than to serve life as Rimiku's attack dog." She said. She leaned over kissing the tip of the arrow as well. "A kiss from two women that love him, may you arrow fly true as our hearts to his aid." She said. Kagome choked back a sob and then shook it off, wiping the tears from her eyes. It almost felt as if they were one when Yuki laid her hand on Kagome's shoulder. A pulse radiating thought the air that even the small Rimiku seemed to notice. Together they took sight of the target as the arrow started to glow, Kagome closed her eyes, but she could still see him in her mind, and released the arrow.

Kyo's men had preformed magnificently, he had been surprised, humans and hanyou protecting their homes. The flute player had started playing only moments after they were situated. His twin told Kyo that he was conditioning them, the other troops and his own. He would play a cheery little piece, then move to a slow mournful one as the troops came into view, when they were passing under the tree he would blow a shrill sound into the flute. While that sound annoyed Kyo's sensitive hearing the troops dropped clutching their ears. Those unaffected by the magic flute drew and got ready to attack.

Covertly a good deal of men were taken down, but Kyo knew too well that it was only the tip of it. Once there were too many men there, Kyo chattered and called the men back, they would then become the rear flank. Allowing Rimiku's men to believe they were killing them as one by one they stopped attacking and withdrew, occasionally one was hit and would fall, but most of them survived with ease.

Maroku's spell casters threw spell after spell of protection at the line of archers and then at the men in one on one combat. It was hard to see it, it was hard to tell what was going on, but soon enough the attack started to focus more on the spell casters than on the fighters.

Sesshomaru moved quickly into the battle, pulling Tokijin he used it to clear a path for the ground fighters to move in, the smell of blood and death ate at every fiber of his being, he wanted to fight. All of the pent up rage bubbling up and coming down again as if a monster was rising in him, one he wanted badly to let loose. He could hear the death around him, his nose telling him that more if their men than his had fallen, it seemed that for now, they could hold their own.

The arrow flew its path would alter as people got in its way.

"GOOOOOOO!" She cried after it, watching in wonder as it did just that, with the speed and agility of the wolves it dodged through the crowd, narrowly missing Sesshomaru and a few others. That was when she saw him, Sesshomaru had been right, a young boy with silver hair and mismatched eyes. He came forward as he saw the arrow take flight.

"No." Yuki wimpered softly as the boy caught the arrow in his hand, it's purifying light having absolutely no effect on him. He broke it in two a hand gesture was all it took for Kouga to resume his slaughter of the people here. "Kouga…"

"Shh," She nocked another arrow, again she prayed to it, and again she released it. It flew a false course now, she had aimed for Kouga's leg, no sooner had she released it than did the second of the blessed arrows fly. One of Rimiku's minions stood in the way, the bright flash came as it screamed, when the light dimmed there was nothing between the second arrow and Kouga. The arrow hit home, catching the collar in the neck, the flash was again blinding and when it faded Kouga had been thrown back a hundred yards.

Kyo saw it coming, his large wings opening and he sored straight upward as the first of the restrictor chain came his way, it missed him and clamped around one of the twins. Suddenly the boy fell his hands holding his head, fighting the best he could. The second set of chains came at the second twin, clamping around him as he tried to free his brother.

"Get back! Stay away from the chained ones! Stay away from the chains!" He screamed out and the men reluctantly complied as Amniboshi and Suboshi both stopped writhing. Shippo ran into the town with the others on order, they had been ordered to take up the flank and the rear while Sesshomaru distracted the troops from the front.

"Come to me…" The soft voice vibrated through the air. Kyo landed next to Amniboshi who was blinking trying to remain himself, but loosing, his brother was still writhing. He spread his wings and disrupted the air so to stop the boy's voice.

"Byyako, you aided me once, please master, aid me again!" He cried out. But it did nothing, a gust of wind came, catching his large wings and nearly pulling him up off the ground. He moved quickly to the ground again. The twins and a couple others were walking towards the battle, he had lost them and he knew it. He had to warn Sesshomaru.

Maroku tossed scroll after scroll, reciting spell after spell and he was still unable to defeat these men, they were strong youkai, Sesshomaru had warned them that they would be. He was watching the men, and noticed that there were a few stragglers from those that were taking up the rear, but Suboshi and Amniboshi had arrived at last. Amniboshi raised his flute to his lips and Maroku could only hope that he had enough time to attune them to the whistle. As he started to play a sleepy song wafted over the camp, but it seemed not only to affect Rimiku's, but Sesshomaru's men as well, even he was starting to get tired.

"What are you doing…?" He started to ask, but then he looked closer, clamped over his chest was a set of Rimiku's blasted chains, and the same ones were on Suboshi as he started to come closer. Maroku started forward, he knew where Suboshi was heading, and it seemed that the sleepy tune had even started to affect the intended victim.

Sesshomaru's ears were accosted again by the sound of Amniboshi's flute. His eyes becoming heavy he turned to where the boy was, his acid ribbon again came out and he spun it over his head before attempting to flash it forward, but it flickered and faded, he wasn't angry enough to keep it.

His keen eyes focused on the arrival of Suboshi.

"What is going on Suboshi?" He asked his eyes trying hard to focus as the humans and some hanyou were starting to fall around him.

"What is going on? This is what is going on." He growled. Sesshomaru managed just to stammer out of the boy's way when the ball like weapon came forward impacting hard with the ground. "Stay still and die!" He growled, again he came forward; Sesshomaru reacted like an injured dog trying to avoid a striking cobra. He remained calm; knowing that should he panic what little energy he had would be expended quicker.

Sudden panic came. Sesshomaru was falling, his lethargic movements had made him trip and fall over a rock, and the ball was coming right at him. He was done for, behind Suboshi he could see Kyo in a full dive, but it was too little to late, surely this couldn't be the end for him. His golden eyes widened and suddenly the deafening shriek filled his ears and before the pain caused his eyes to close he saw Kyo's wings buckle and he fell like a brick. The ball came forward, blood spraying all over his face and his clothes, but it wasn't his. Before him stood the monk, his mouth taking on the 'o' shaped expression, his eyes already flickering back. There was an enraged scream and the giant boomerang flew by him and decapitated the twin, the second boy dropped the flute, holding his own neck. They were connected. Sesshomaru's eyes returned to Maroku, his arm coming forward and grabbing the monk as the last of his muscle twitches let go and he started to fall.

"Sango…" He croaked out. He felt as if in slow motion as the human lie in his arms. "Tell Sango…" Tell Sango what? He would never find out, the strong stench of urine and defecation over came him, the stink of human death. He let the monk slide from his grasp and growled deeply, his eyes red, his body pulsing. Time to kill.

"Maroku!" Kagome was grabbed from the back of the Fire Rat as she nearly walked forward off of the building.

"Kagome! You did it!" Yuki said. She was looking over where the light was as a very pissed off Kouga was freed from the chains.

"But Maroku!" She cried out.

"No time! Mourn with blood." Yuki growled at her, she turned, staring wide-eyed at the woman. "If you mourn with tears the next blood you mourn will be that of you precious Sesshomaru, now shoot!"

Kagome turned around, aiming and shooting before she knew what she was shooting at, the other boy. He had been an ally, but now as that whistle rose to his lips again he was the enemy. The arrow was released and flew clean, the bright light coming from it as it struck. She heard Amniboshi scream as the chains were struck. His scream was not one of death, but one of complete and heart broken sorrow.

Kyo blocked his eyes against the purifying burst of light. His wings wrapping around himself as the light dimmed and Amniboshi screamed for the loss of his twin brother. Those wings would flap out behind him, making a load clapping sound as they smacked together and suddenly Kibo was at his side, her dragon like snout nudging in against his neck. He petted her face and then moved over, picking up the mentally scarred Amniboshi and then placing him atop her.

"To the healers with you. Go Kibo!" He said clearly she canted her head for a moment before turning and bolting, her legs carrying her faster on ground than in air she ran through the battle, all getting aside from her massive clawed feet.

The battle raged on. Many lost, many found, many freed. Out of those that died the most sinceless seemed that of Amniboshi. After his brother was killed by Sango for killing Murako he committed suicide when the healers were looking else where.

Hours had passed. It seemed, as Sesshomaru looked around, with the number of dead that it was hardly a victory at all. His gate was panicked, and one thing kept coming in his mind. _Where is Kagome!_ He had shifted, and he didn't remember what happened, he could tell from the number of dead he had attacked, but why? Why did he avenge the monks death with such ferocity, he had not been a friend. Had not even been an acquaintance. But he had been a human here in this camp, a camp that had taken them in, fed them, let them stay even though they were sworn to kill that which Sesshomaru was.

"Sesshomaru!" He heard her voice and turned as she threw herself into his arms, twining herself around him. "Oh my god, you're ok!"

He smelled her tears under the icy mask of hate he wanted to cry too. But why, why did it matter.

"_Fix him!_" The cry was accusational at the very best as Sesshomaru turned his eyes alone to face a red faced, angered Sango. "Damn you! You bastard! You should've died! Maroku was a good man! A monk and what are you!"

"Sango don't! Sesshomaru didn't use him as a shield!" Kagome cried out, the tears pouring from her eyes as well.

"Fix him." She sobbed falling to her knees. "Please… you did it for Rin, can't you save Maroku?"

"It is not that easy." When he found his voice at last it was a cold sheet of thick ice. No caring, Sango's hot eyes were burning, but still none of that heat found him from inside the icy shield.

"What do you mean? It's not that easy!" She screamed at him, breaking into sobs again. Sesshomaru felt suddenly very cold when Kagome released him and embraced the hysterical Sango.

"I can only resurrect those that Tenseiga wishes I do." He responded. He would simply stare at her his eyes impossible to read. "Tenseiga wishes this monk to die."

"Damn you!" He screamed standing up. "Damn you! He is not just a monk! He has a name… Maroku saved InuYasha! Kagome! Me! And you will let him die because a sword doesn't make you!"

"Human life is frail." Sesshomaru said. It felt to him as if someone else were speaking, he didn't feel as though he himself were controlling these actions.

"Human? Is that all he was to you? _He died to save you!_" She screamed running forward, pounding hard against his chest. "You don't deserve his sacrifice, you heartless bastard! You don't deserve it!"

"Sango!" Kagome gasped. Sesshomaru raised a hand and Kagome stopped. He looked beyond Sango to where Kyo stood watching him with hawk like eyes. No emotion, no love he felt nothing for the bird that had raised him in his father's absence, simply dull ice.

"Maybe." He said without thinking. "You are right." He said. With that his single hand would plant against Sango's chest and push her back into Kagome's arms.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome growled, but he said nothing, only walked past them towards the springs, to wash the monk's blood from his hands. She was right, he didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve any of it and he didn't know why he felt this way. It was as if all of his protective instincs had woken all at once and there was nothing that he could do to suppress them.

He washed until his hand and face and chest were raw, only stopping when Kyo grabbed his wrist. Like a child, something he hadn't done in years he would hurl his slender naked figure against the garbed form of the eagle and sob. Over and over he said that he didn't understand why he was crying, and over and over the giant eagle comforted him like a child. Eventually Sesshomaru fell asleep to a night of restless dreams of a dying woman and a body that was not his own.


	7. Am I Too Lost

Chapter Six (Am I Too Lost?)

_**Am I too lost to be saved**_

_**Am I too lost?**_

_**My God, my tourniquet**_

_**Return to me salvation**_

_**-Evanescence** My Tourniquet_

When he awoke he was somewhere else. He didn't know where that somewhere was, only that it was not the camp. His nose sniffed at the air, he recognized that there was a mineral spring near by, but he didn't know which one, and he smelled Kyo as well.

"Where are we?" He asked, his hand coming up to his face when the finally opened his eyes.

"Away." The voice of Kyo responded. The demon lord said nothing about this vague answer; he didn't care so long as he wasn't near the camp. Slowly he allowed his eyes to focus on the area around him. There he could see the mineral baths, and near by was a fresh water pool where Kibo and Ah and Un stood drinking. He focused on the eagle now.

"My head hurts and my sinus' feel as if they are going to explode." He said stoically. He turned his head some, his neck cracking loudly against the night. Then he rolled his shoulders, another set of popping came. Finally he looked at Kyo who had chucked as his response.

"That is what happens when you cry yourself to sleep." He said gently as he looked at his lord. Those orange eyes seemed fiery and heated to any that gazed on them, but Sesshomaru looked at them with the affection of a child to his father. The large bird had been there for him more often than his own father had. Not because InuTaisho didn't care for Sesshomaru, but because he was king, and kings often left the raising of their children to nurse maids. His mother and his father were no different than any other. He let his hand come up and wipe the hair from his face.

"I don't understand Kyo." He said coldly, but Kyo knew what he was feeling, he understood Sesshomaru in a way no other did. He had watched the caring prince turn into an icy monster in the years following his mother's death. He watched his hate for humans grow as his father went to his mistress only to make her his wife. He saw the loathing he held for the Hanyou that took his father from him, the human wench that took his father's affection from his mother and him. By the time InuTaisho passed on, Kyo knew, that Sesshomaru hadn't enough love remaining to care one way or another weather the old man lived or died. His death was little more than an inconvenience to the prince, now he had to stop playing games and start actually having responsibility.

"What don't you understand My Lord?" He asked, knowing that Sesshomaru needed to voice this. That always helped him to understand better.

"That woman was right. I didn't disserve the life that monk gave up for me." He said glancing then to the ground. Kyo canted his head slightly.

"Maybe not." He answered. Normally that would have brought an onslaught of verbal attacks from the Inu, but this time he just nodded as if it confirmed what he believed, so Kyo added: "but Miroku certainly thinks that you did."

"Keh." Sesshomaru sounded, not looking back at him. "Why would that monk give up his life for me?"

"Monks see things Sesshomaru." He said softly, his large wings flexing behind him. "They know things that are not fit for man or beast to know. Maybe he knew that you were needed, and that you had to live. Maybe he knew that it was his time to go. Maybe he knew that you were protecting his family and that you could do it better than him for your longevity."

"I doubt that." He said softly looking to the bird, his icy eyes locking on the fire eyes of Kyo.

"Do you? Look at it this way My Lord Sesshomaru." Kyo said. "Think for a moment. In the long run, put against the same enemy, that boy, who was better suited to survive it."

"This Sesshomaru." He said softly.

"And put against another enemy, any enemy. Would not This Sesshomaru be better suited to survive?" he asked.

"Hai." Sesshomaru answered.

"Than would it not make since that this Sesshomaru could better defend Mikoru's family and lands and home?" Kyo asked.

"How can this Sesshomaru do that when he can not even defend the House of the Moon?" Sesshomaru asked solemnly.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Why are you here?" The eagle asked him.

"Because you brought me here." He answered. Kyo's hands went to his hips, his wings flexing.

"No My Lord Sesshomaru, really. Why did you come back here?"

"Because there was all wrong." He answered.

"Tell me My Lord, what do you feel for that human you travel with?" He asked.

"The Miko?" Sesshomaru gasped. His eyes shifted for a moment. What did he feel when he was with her? That was his brother's wench, but surely he felt more for her than that. She had tended to him, she had taken him in, she had risked her life to return here… and why? She returned here to say good-bye to InuYasha. Right? Or maybe she had wanted to be with Sesshomaru. Maybe she came to be with him, and to help him as she had helped InuYasha defeat him all of these times before. "Nothing." He finally said.

"Nothing?" Kyo asked, his head canting to the other side now, those orange eyes eating right though him.

"Nothing." He repeated a bit stronger this time.

"You have said before that This Sesshomaru doesn't lie." Kyo said softly. "It sounds to me my lord, that you attempt to fib now to this Kyo, and why? What have you to hide?"

"This Sesshomaru has nothing to hide!" He growled as he came to his feet. What was he implying? Was he calling Sesshomaru a liar? But he was lying wasn't he. He sighed and fell again to his rear on the rock. "She is a… friend." He said softly. Even Kyo was not sure he had heard him right.

"This shames you?" He asked. Sesshomaru made another ticking sound and turned his eyes away from the bird. Still the same pampered brat as always. That was his way of ending a conversation.

"Where are we?" He asked again.

"Do you not know?" Kyo asked, allowing for the change of subject. "Do you not recognize your mother's hot springs?"

"So close to the House of the Moon? But how?" He asked, he looked around, indeed, he hadn't been here since he was very small, still on his mother's breast. He remembered slightly that she used to bring him here with her, and sing to him, Inu songs, about loyalty and about the beautiful maiden and the handsome king who were desperately in love. He 'knew' she made that song up about herself and his father. Or about herself, for InuTaisho never loved her a day if he did at all. He brought that human to his bed no sooner than the day his mother was laid in the ground.

"I don't know exactly." Kyo said looking at the sky. "I think that it has a shield around it. This is where your mother met her consorts."

"My mother had no consorts." That was said sharply, and he knew that at least for now, he wouldn't hear it. He would work on that one, someday Kyo knew that Sesshomaru's illusions of his mother would have to stop, but for now, it was not unhealthy to have such feeling of love for the woman. With that said Sesshomaru would come to his feet and slide past Kyo, his cold gaze staring right through him, that was his punishments for such ill chosen words about his mother, what did Kyo know anyway? He was his father's guard not his mothers!

"My Lord Sesshomaru…" He started.

"No more Kyo, I won't hear it." Sesshomaru growled as he reached the edge of the water. The eagle's feathers fluffed, such a brat at times! He had taken this whelp over his knee and beat his ass, and now he was taking orders from him. But he knew that Sesshomaru was serious. He had best revaluate his timing. He would have the chance to talk.

Sesshomaru's one hand worked at the ties on his Haori, he didn't have his heirloom or his armor, of course not, they had been in the house of the moon when he ran from it.

"Why do you bother taking it off? With all of the blood, it is ruined." Kyo said, he let his three fingered bird-like hand rest on Sesshomaru's back and push him roughly into the water, a maneuver that Kyo knew that only he could get away with.

Sesshomaru resurfaced with the grace and poise that only he could manage, most likely due that cold nature not allowing him to panic. Pushing his body up and out of the warm water he flipped his head back, wet hair flying over his head and plastering against his back.

"Because…" He growled, pulling the sodden haori off of his body. "It is the only one that I have."

"Wrong again Lord Sesshomaru." Kyo said. Sesshomaru's slender brow raised as the eagle grinned at him. "Just because you were not prepared does not mean that I was not."

"Keh." Sesshomaru found he had been saying that a lot lately and mostly in the presence of this man.

"Why do you take this Miko as a friend Lord Sesshomaru?" He asked softly.

"Back to this Miko again?" He growled.

"Indeed." The eagle answered. Sesshomaru thought for a bit, he couldn't really come up with a reason, in fact he had been asking himself that for some time now. Why had he taken her as a friend? Why was it only that? Surely he could've seduced her, but that would mean lowering himself to bed a filthy human. But then again, Kagome was hardly filthy. He shut his mind's conversation out and looked at the eagle.

"I have been asking myself the same thing." Sesshomaru answered.

"Might this Kyo be bold enough to speculate?" He asked, always well-mannered Kyo.

"If This Sesshomaru said no, would that stop you?" He asked smiling at Kyo.

"No My Lord, of course not." He answered, "But it would force to keeping only fact, and my opinion aside it would be a very solemn conversation indeed."

"Fine, than say what you will." Sesshomaru said with the air of one who was only half listening, again his feathers fluffed and he continued.

"Why have you not taken her to your bed." Kyo asked. Sesshomaru's head snapped to look at him, and he grinned, satisfied that he now had his Lords undivided attention.

"Is that your business?" He asked.

"You are my business My Lord, all of you, your… genitals included." Another sly grin. Sesshomaru narrowed those golden eyes, but the orange orbs never faltered and he buckled like a child under father's gaze.

"Because."

"Because?"

"Yes Because!" He snarled slightly.

"Don't you snarl at me whelp." He hissed and Sesshomaru sunk slightly deeper into the water, now only his face above it, eyes averting. "Now answer the question and stop dancing around it like a fairy."

Again Sesshomaru's golden eyes snapped to him. Again they narrowed, but when he spoke there was no growl present, carefully calculated tones, but no growl.

"Because she's…" He hesitated. He didn't want to say it, but he would tell the truth…

"Because she's?" Kyo bated.

"Because she's a damned filthy human wench!" He yelled. Kyo sighed as if he had not just been yelled at.

"She is actually quite clean."

"What?"

"Clean. She is clean."

"Excuse me?"

"She smells good too." He said shrugging slightly. "Maybe I'll bed her."

"You can't!" Sesshomaru said rising to his feet in the water.

"Can't I? And why not?" He asked. "I am not that old yet, and when I am you have my concent to stuff me for your mantle."

"No! It is…" He struggled, he had fallen into the trap expertly laid for him by the only man that could. "It is… forbidden!" HA! He found it!

"That took thought." The eagle chattered raising a brow at him. "Now, who forbid it?"

"Well to hell if I know!" He growled. "You taught it to me!"

"Did I? Well well, maybe I am getting old." Sesshomaru just blinked at him. Ok, so maybe he wasn't buying that. But it didn't matter anyway.

"Don't you do what pleasures _you_?" He asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said, his eyes narrowing, he sensed another trap coming. He thought that perhaps he should stop talking before he fell into it, but then again, it could be hazardous to his health to stop talking, because that might mean that Kyo would resort to physical measures of getting the information he wanted, with that thought he sunk even slightly lower, he needed to stop that or he would be completely submerged.

"Would not having intercourse with this woman pleasure you?" He asked. "She smells innocent enough and you always had a taste for innocents."

Blink. Blink. Snarl. Eek! He slipped a bit away as that wing rounded at him for snarling again, enough times he had been hit by it to be intelligent enough to dodge it. He glared at the offending appendage as it skimmed centimeters from his nose.

"I said no snarling." Kyo said. Now he sounded as if he were the superior officer, only making Sesshomaru's hackles rise more. "Now answer the question! Because if you don't you just might find her marked by my beak." He said thoughtfully.

"Yes, I enjoy innocents." He answered grudgingly.

"That wasn't the question." Kyo retorted.

"No!" He said firmly.

"No what?" He asked.

"Damn you! You have a brain use it!" He growled softly into the water so not to get hit.

"Have you ever heard the term bird brain?" Kyo asked, raising a brow at him. "Now please spell it out for me."

"You are not stupid." He said.

"You are dancing again. Here I was thinking you were a dog, not a fairy."

"Stop that!" Sesshomaru growled. This time he didn't dodge the wing in time, sending him careening back into the water, submerged again he had a moment to think about what he had done wrong. Yes. He had growled, well, how could he get mad at that? Hadn't he just reminded Sesshomaru he was a dog, dogs growl. Damnit, he needed to breathe, so again he broke the surface, tossing his hair back as he gulped in the air.

"Stop what?" Kyo asked no sooner than had he resurfaced, not even waiting for him to get to the waters edge, he was still swimming.

"No I wouldn't find it pleasurable." He answered.

"Again, that was not the question, you are behind yourself my lord. I asked, stop what?" Kyo asked.

"Stop being purposefully obnoxious!" Sesshomaru exclaimed, careful to guard that growl.

"No." He answered, "Now back to pleasures."

"No." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes." Kyo retorted. Sesshomaru submitted, but not without making it completely obvious, though the ever present glare of death that the eagle ignored completely, that he didn't want to go back to that. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to." He said.

"Not that whelp. Why would it not be pleasurable."

"I hate you." He responded.

"Who are you trying to convince, you or me?" He asked sighing as if bored. Which of course made Sesshomaru guard a growl as he was cast aside with a bored gesture of the eagle.

"You." He said. "Because I already know it is a fabrication of my imagination."

"The Miko tangle in your sheets, covered in sweat still panting your name, while you lay beside her trying to regain that icy façade is a fabrication of your imagination." Kyo laughed. "And I thought I was a dirty old bird."

"You are!" He exclaimed. "I didn't say any of that!"

"You were fabricating remember, you don't say what you fabricate." Kyo turned a sharp eye to him. "And if none of that turned into a fabrication that you might, I don't know, enjoy thoroughly prove it, walk out of that water."

"No." Sesshomaru answered. He didn't dare move, the visual had been received, understood, comprehended, and possessed by his brain with a speed that shamed him slightly, only of course, because said visual involved the aforementioned Miko.

"No?" Kyo asked "And why not?"

"Because." He answered.

"Because?" Kyo asked.

"Yes because!" Again, hadn't they done this before? He sighed. "Because it would be… indecent."

"Really?" Kyo asked leaning on his hand. "And if she is so filthy than how could she attract such… 'indecent' reactions of your body?"

"I hate you." He answered.

"You know… I do believe you already said that." Kyo said,

"True, however I am one step closer to meaning it now." Sesshomaru responded.

"No, you are one step closer to hating yourself Lord Sesshomaru." He said, all playfulness gone from his tones. "You are afraid of what you feel because it might make you like your father. A man that you only half knew and understood even less."

"I don't want to be like him!" Sesshomaru snapped. "Not now not ever!"

The conversation spanned long over several hours. Touching on every subject that Sesshomaru had promised himself that he would never discuss in any company. He had everything he believed in questioned by this bird that refused to silence. And so as it ended, he finally rose from the baths and dressed in the full grandeur of Sesshomaru. His armor and heirloom again in place, his colors well and clean, and provided for him by Kyo, as well as, as many family heirlooms Kyo could steal from the castle, and that had not been easy considering Rimiku's careful eye on the bird.

"There, now you look presentable Lord Sesshomaru." Kyo said with a smile. Those icy eyes looked upon him and Sesshomaru moved away, headed to Ah and Un and on his way back to Kagome, he had been away from her too long; she could've gotten herself into trouble.

Kagome was confused; she didn't know what she was supposed to do now. Sesshomaru had vanished off the face of the earth, the sleeping pills that she had given to the hysterical Sango were starting to kick in, and she was helping the people clean up. She had managed thus far to keep her tears down to a minimal, but it became harder with each grave she helped dig, each body she helped move, and each marker she helped carve. It had taken almost all night for them to create a huge cemetery outside of this little town with the number of dead now exceeding the number of living.

"Kagome, you should get some sleep." The she wolf said from behind her.

"Thank you Yuki, but please leave me alone." Kagome sobbed as she knelt on Miroku's grave.

"Kagome?" She questioned.

"_Just leave me alone!_" She yelled pulling herself to her feet and running. She didn't know where she was running too, she just ran, and ran. Running felt good, it seemed like maybe, just maybe she could outrun this demon that was following her, this vile rank creature that was gnawing at her heart and her mind. Everyone she had was dying, she knew that she was working to change it, but still everyone she knew was dying. She wanted to scream, just scream and scream until nothing came out anymore, but she had no voice she could find and so she continued to run.

She wished she were InuYasha, his speed could outrun any pain that hurt Kagome. The pain of loosing him, and of the death of Rin, and of Miroku and of those two boys that died because Rimiku was controlling them, he could have out run torment that was tearing at Kagome in the form of ragged shards of glass across skin, the torment that she, Kagome Higurashi had killed. She had killed people on that field. Not purified a vicious demon but killed! And even scarier still, she had killed people that were not in control of their own actions. Innocents in a manner of speaking, innocents!

She closed her eyes and ran, feeling the scalding tears pour from her eyes, her feet hurt and her legs were on fire, but she just kept running, she couldn't bring herself to stop. The pain ran sharp through her body as she clipped her shoulder off of it, sending her sprawling to the ground, her eyes opening she looked up at the scared face of the God Tree. She stared in wonder, how had she run this far? She wasn't sure how she had done it, but she was here. Kagome slowly pulled herself to her feet and walked up to the scar, she could see where the earth had been torn up recently and she collapsed.

"Oh InuYasha!" She sobbed. "I can't save them! Any of them! I can't fix what has happened. Miroku is dead! Amniboshi and Suboshi are dead! You are dead! Rin is dead! And there is nothing I can do to help any of you! I am useless InuYasha!" She had the sudden and irrepressible urge that she just wanted to lay down here, to curl up in this grave with his charred body and go to where ever it was he was. "I want to come to you InuYasha. I want to stop hating Yuki because of some emotion I can't even control. I don't want to know what Kouga is doing and feeling… I just want to die…" The words came out and surprised her.

"No. You don't." The icy tones came and her heart stopped. Suddenly she flushed, how long had Sesshomaru been standing there. "Or maybe you do, but you will not." And with that said she broke into tears again. She was only vaguely aware of herself being lifted off of the ground her face pushed against his neck and one arm around her waist. She felt herself move as he leapt landing on Ah and Un, and as the massive monster started to amble slowly along. She felt his clawed and slender fingers combing through her long hair as her body got heavy and she fell into an uneasy sleep.

She awoke some time later, as the darkness faded into light she felt herself lowered into hot water with the smell of roses all around her. She didn't open her eyes at first as she slipped down into the water and was sat on an outcropping. It was not smooth, so it was not a bathing tub, it must have been a hot spring.

"Thank you Kyo, now leave us and go hunt, you have not done that in a while." Sesshomaru's voice came, it was somewhat softer as he spoke to the eagle, she felt the water ripple as the massive bird launched itself out of the water and into the air. She still didn't move, she didn't want to yet. Her head hurt from crying, her legs were on fire from running, and on top of that she didn't know where she was.

She reflected some that there was a time when being alone with Sesshomaru would have earned little more than complete and sheer terror from Kagome. She remembered how she hated to be left with him because she thought he would try and kill her. But then she couldn't erase the image of him, covered in sweat, clinging to her, begging her not to leave him. She knew that he thought she was his dead mother then, but it didn't matter to her at all, it had shown her something in Sesshomaru she never thought was there. Compassion. Emotion. Fear.

"I know you are awake." His voice interrupted her quiet contemplation; she was amazed to find herself so calm about it, so… together.

"Yes." She answered, just to inform him that she heard him, she didn't open her eyes still, nor did she make any other motion other than to sigh deeply. A slight blush crept into her face, she could feel his eyes on her, and she knew that she was naked in the water, and that most likely, the water was crisp, clean and _clear!_ Her arms moved up slowly and crossed over her own chest to protect her from any prying eyes, her long legs, which mind you didn't want to mind or work _at all_, crossed slowly under the water, even the weightless feel of her legs didn't save her from the burning muscles.

"Rest Kagome." Sesshomaru said, she heard him moving now and opened her eyes as he passed the hot spring walking toward Ah and Un.

"Where are you going?" She was aware of the slight panic in her own voice now.

"To the village to help." Sesshomaru said. He stopped but did not turn back to face her, and she was very glad for his delicate touch in the matter.

"The burials are done." She answered. She could see Sesshomaru's head cant slightly as if in thought.

"Do you want me to stay Kagome?" He asked. Suddenly she was in motion, with a boldness that surprised her she flung herself out of the water and clung to his back, one hand clinging to the fur of his heirloom, the other around his waist under the armless sleeve.

"_Don't leave me!_" She sobbed, her naked body shaking against his back, covered in rose pedals. His hard body didn't relent any, no relaxation, he remained just as rigid but she didn't care, her head coming to rest on his back. "Please Sesshomaru. I know we are not the best of friends in the world but please stay with me, I am afraid, I don't want to be alone!"

"Kagome." He said. A tone in his voice that she almost couldn't identify, she was sure she had never heard it before.

"Y…yes?" She stammered, wondering what was coming, Sesshomaru turned then, his hand expertly taking the heirloom and coiling it around her so that she was covered, again she was thankful for his tact.

"This Miko is touching This Sesshomaru." He said, a very, very slight grin coming to those pallid lips, but Kagome knew that was like a full blown smile for Sesshomaru, it even showed in his eyes watching them seem to light up slightly. "Again." Humor had been what she heard in his voice, he was trying to lighten the mood. She was suddenly struck by that gesture, that he would do something like that for her. Maybe he really did consider them friends? She wondered for a moment what Kyo would have thought about that and chuckled, of course she had no idea that Kyo had been trying to get Sesshomaru to bed her, she simply assumed that like every other youkai, he would have thought her a vile and crass human.

"Mmhmm." She answered, the tears were falling again, she wasn't sure why, but they were. Sesshomaru sighed gently, not an annoyed one, or disappointed, just a sigh. He stepped back out of her tight grasp and knelt, his hand coming around her side and pulling her against him, she collapsed into the fluffy heirloom, her arms coming around his hair. She was too grieved to notice how soft it was, or how good he smelled, it was something that she would reflect on later. His arm then coiled around her waist, the elbow in the small of his back, his long slender figures gripped his own Haori on the other side of her as he stood she felt herself lifted off her feet again.

"You need to wash, then rest." He said, as he was moving, he would stop and kneel again, placing her feet on the outcrop of rock that she was sitting on before. She looked at him for a moment as she released him and he stood. He had all of his attire back, something about that was comforting to her.

"Don't leave." She gasped as he took a step back from her.

"I will be right there." He said, his hand pointing to a rock about ten feet away. "I have some plans to write up, I will do it here."

"I have nothing to wear." Kagome said softly. Sesshomaru's eyes averted for a moment and Kagome then slid into the water, realizing the truth of that, and the fact that she was now in a state of complete undress.

"I have something for you, now wash." He said and he turned sharply, walking over to his planning place.

Kagome sat down in the water of the hot springs.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"About half a click from the House of the Moon." Sesshomaru answered as if distracted, "My mother's springs are protected, he can't get to us here, thus we are safe."

Kagome nodded and accepted that as the only answer she was libel to get anyway. It was all right though, she wasn't here alone and that was what was important. She soaked in the water for what seemed like eternity, thinking of all the things that had happened to them, and all of the things that had gone wrong since they had arrived here. When she was finally starting to prune in the water she cleared her throat and then felt his eyes against her as he looked to her.

"I am ready." She said softly. She heard him stand and move to her side and a towel was placed down next to her and she heard him move away and she took the towel and wrapped herself up in it. Once wrapped she would stand and start plucking the rose petals from her hair.

"Don't. " He said. She stopped instantly, just staring his way, her fingers still mid pluck, as she had been when he spoke. "The petal's will soften you hair. Like that 'conditioner' from your world."

Kagome nodded and left the petals there. She would walk over to where he was, she could see that he was writing up something, and most of it she could understand slightly, but there were many characters he used that she didn't understand, enough of them that the rest of it looked like English to her. He moved over to Ah and Un, leaving her standing there and retrieved a garment from one of the saddle backs, running the fabric, which was a brilliant navy blue with flares of violet and a very dark pink, between his fingers as he looked at it as if making a choice. He then took out a red, yellow and orange obi, the pattern on it almost the same as his, and a pair of ankle high boots like the ones he wore only smaller. He moved over and allowed her to get the Kimono on. It was so soft and the silk gave the impression that it was chilly even though it was not. She tied the ties of the Kimono; she had worn similar items before, but nothing so beautiful. The fabric pooled around her feet more than it should, showing her that she was smaller than the woman for whom this Kimono had been made originally. He then guided her through the proper way to wrap and tie the obi and finally he told her too, leaving the rose pedal's there, put her hair up. She thought that the beautiful sunset and sunrise colors were stunning together.

"I feel like a queen." She said as she ran her hands down the beautiful silken Kimono.

"You should." Sesshomaru answered as he lifted her, on armed onto Ah and Un's back. "It was my mothers."

She couldn't find the words, so she didn't speak, instead Sesshomaru took Ah and Un's reigns and started back toward the village, the massive creature just ambling under her, leaving her lost in thought. And that was when she came up with it. Ingenious, perfect! She had the idea they needed to defeat Rimiku, or at least to stop the semi constant assault on this world. She glanced over at the stoic prince and sighed, he would never go for it, but if it had to happen than she would make it happen anyway. She smiled at him when he looked at her and then he turned away.


	8. A Taste of His Own Medicine

THIS IS THE MISSING CHAPTER MY LOYAL FANS!

you have our sincerest apologies, and thank you very much Shavainethfor pointing out that we are stupid, we suck, and we need someone to rosery us, so that we can be 'Sit'-ed into oblivion! Baka baka baka baka! We are baka! >. We missed this when we were uploading so it went from Chap 6-8... so sorry... gomen gomen... baka baka baka!

* * *

Chapter Seven (Taste of His Own Medicine)

She slipped into her tent, her lip between her teeth, her heart pounding in her own ears as she stripped out of his mother's Kimono and changed back into her Miko robes, the green and white ones that were created in the well. Safe. It smelled of nothing but him and her, and while that could be bad in this situation, it was better than wearing something that smelled of Sango and then the Fire Rat which smelled like his brother. She carefully folded the Kimono and then moved over to her table, opening the draw she withdrew the prayer beads and looked at them, trying not to get choked up again.

"I am sorry InuYasha, but they are going to be destroyed." She said softly. She knew that Sesshomaru was too powerful to be controlled by a spell like this for long. If she knew how to make them stronger, she could most likely keep them on him, but she didn't. _What are you doing? He is going to kill you._ She thought to herself. _But then again, he has done it right? He used to attack us, beat InuYasha into the ground and then walk away, teaching him lessons without killing him, even though he could have._ She nodded and started towards the door, tucking the beads into her sleeve._ But he never broke InuYasha._ She stopped dead in her tracks. That was something she hadn't thought of when the brilliance struck. _What if this breaks him?_ She scowled and shuddered, the thought was almost unbearable._ Come on girl! This is Sesshomaru! He doesn't break he just gets pissed!_ Another shudder. "Oh you're not helping!" She scolded that voice that reminded her of the Inu's temper out loud and she resolved herself and walked out of the hut and over to where Sesshomaru stood under the steady gaze of many of the exterminators there. He seemed together, as if their killing glares were not penetrating his hide.

"What are you all staring at?" Kagome found herself saying before she had a chance to think about what she was saying. Everyone snapped to look at her, but Sesshomaru's eyes moved as slowly as ever. "Didn't he help us defeat Rimiku? Didn't he put his life on the line on the front lines with us! Didn't Miroku sacrifice himself for him! And are you all taking that sacrifice for granted standing here staring at him as if you were going to kill him for being what he had the 'audacity' of being born!" People were starting to step back as she felt Sesshomaru's gaze drift off of her. "Do not! _Do not_ make Miroku's sacrifice in vane by treating him like vermin!" She broke down in sobs feeling herself falling, she knew it wasn't only because of what they were doing and what she was feeling, it was also because of what she was about to do. Made even harder on her, and causing her sobs to come even more earth shattering when she heard him growl at someone who tried to catch her and his one strong arm caught her around the waist as the man who moved toward her stammered away scared.

"You bring your Miko to tears." He growled. "You are the epitome of filthy humans. My own feelings on this matter are unimportant, but to do this to what is supposed to what is supposed to be the most loved of your race…" And with that she was lifted and moving, still sobbing, she needed to regain control over herself or none of this would ever work.

_He is going to feel so betrayed_. She thought to herself as she swallowed her sobs; think like normal Kagome, what would you do normally.

"Arigato Sesshomaru." She whispered softly. What was she doing? She wasn't him, she wasn't Naraku, she was just Kagome. But this stupid human girl needed to save this stupid demon lord before he ended up like everyone else she knew here. Dead. She wanted suddenly to apologize before it happened, but she knew that she couldn't that would seem suspicious and would put him on his guard. She was touched for a moment with how relaxed he was at the moment. _No! Don't think of him as a friend!_ Her mind scolded her._ This is not your friend! This is the same man that tried to kill you more times than you can count, the same man that wanted to kill InuYasha, the love of your life! He is only getting what he has coming to him!_ She started to slowly calm. Cool, calculated revenge right? He had it coming.

"Is This Kagome going to be alright?" He asked getntly. _Oh gods! Oh Kami he used my name! Why now? Why did he have to use my name now! He never called me Kagome, let alone This Kagome! _She fell against him again, sobbing, her conscious hating her mind as she slipped her hands up and over the Inu's head, he didn't even notice as the beads came around his neck.

Now, now she needed to ice herself. Think like him, remember what Grandfather had taught her about meditation. Let the emotions, the fear, hate and stress just slip out of your feet, allow the earth to take them and deposit them far from where you stood. She did, taking three deep breaths and stepped back sharply out of his grip.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"This Kagome is fine." She said coldly, fighting back her emotions as Sesshomaru's eyes widened marginally and he snapped his jaw shut, he could feel chill from her, she knew it. His one hand then came up and took hold of the beads at his neck, his eyes again widening, flickering for a moment.

"What is the meaning of this Wench!" That struck her hard, only a moment ago he had called her by her name, but at the same time, she hated being called a wench, she always had.

"Kagome." She answered. He narrowed his eyes at her, pulling on the beads, the purple light dancing over his clawed fingers as he pulled, for a moment she thought he might break them, but instead his hand, smoking and burned finally withdrew from them. "Say it with me. Ka-Go-Me." She snarled.

"What is the meaning of this _whore_." He snarled.

"Sit!" The words slipped past her lips like a long lost friend, she watched, trying not to let her horror show on her face as the beads lit up and Sesshomaru was dragged toward the ground, strong enough to resist the first order she let it fly again. "SIT!"

"I am not a wench"

_Ba-bmp _that was it… she was waking his youkai

"SIT!"

_Slam_

"I am not a whore!"

_Ba-bmp, _she hated this, every minute of it

"SIT!"

_Slam_

"I am more than the sum of my parts!"

_Ba-bmp_. Another pulse, the look of hate that raged through those flickering eyes tore her apart and egged her on at the same time.

"SIT!"

_Slam_

"What are you doing?" He snarled.

"Giving you what you deserve!" She snapped.

_Ba-bmp _What was she saying? He didn't deserve this.

"SIT!"

_Slam_

"You are mine."

_Ba-bmp _

_I am so dead_

"SIT!"

_Slam_

"Cower before me."

_Ba-bmp _

_Maybe dead is an understatement_

"SIT!"

_Slam_

"Kowtow before me dog!"

_Ba-bmp _

_Maybe understatement… is an understatement_

"SIT!"

_Slam_

"How dare you!" He growled.

_Ba-bmp _The wind was picking up, his energy crackling around her like lightning. She saw the beads stressing to keep hold

_He is going to kill me._

"SIT!"

_Slam_

"Havn't you always wanted me to cower before you?" She growled. Her own resolve shocking her.

_Ba-bmp_

_He is going to feed me to that bird of his…_

"SIT!"

_Slam_

"Havn't you always wanted to hear me screaming beneath you, screaming your name?" She growled.

_Ba-bmp _The power was full, there was no way she was going to get another jab in at him, and no way she would have been able to, she resolved herself and let it go:

"SIT!"

But this time he never hit the ground, instead she heard the scattering of the beads, hitting off of ever tree, she felt some of them strike her as he rose to his feet and those red eyes focused on her. Her heart stopped, she turned away from him, moving her hair off of her neck, letting the untied robe fall around her elbows.

_Can you feel that?_ She thought, faint memories of an American song called Down with the Sickness washed over her mind._ It seems what's left of my 'human' side is slowly changing in me, looking at my own reflection, when suddenly it changes, violently it changes, there is no turning back now, you've woken up the demon in me._

No sooner had that thought came than did she get planted into the ground, the pain was unreal, tearing through every fiber of her body as those teeth came in against the back of her neck, her bodied pinned below him. _Flight. Freeze. Or Flee?_ Her mind gave her the option. Freezing would equal sure death, because when he regained himself he would be no more in control than he was now.

Like the pulses she had been feeling from him her own body now arched as it tore at her. Her eyes getting wide, she remembered it vaguely from when Kouga had bit her, but never like this. Never filled with hate, and never from someone as strong as Sesshomaru! _The plan baka! Don't forget the plan!_ The voice, sounding amazingly like InuYasha scolded her from her mind. That's right, the plan.

"_Rimiku is coming."_ Her eyes came open, that clawed hand extending to her. He was looking at Sesshomaru, his ears back, eyes narrowed. He seemed to understand, but hated it nonetheless. She knew she couldn't say anything to him, the tears falling as she reached back, grabbing Tenseiga and Tokijin from his hip, he moved to reposition himself, his teeth pulling out to get a better grip and she took InuYasha's hand, she felt him pull her out, giving her the strength to run. _"Run girl! Run like you've never run before! And for god's sake Kagome! Don't trip! You reckless klutz, even dead I have to save you from yourself!"_ Tears streamed as she ran, she knew he was gone, she might never see him again, but she couldn't look back, she had to run. Rimiku was coming, she knew he could come over the lake this time; she had to get to the cliffs. She had to get to where he could see it.

"SHIT!" She screamed as she felt his claws graze her ankle, he had leapt for her, but by some grace of Kami, though she wasn't sure what one, he had missed! She panicked, barely remembering what InuYasha had said. 'Don't trip'. Her eyes watched the ground as she ran, she could feel him coming, but she remembered that he was fumbling with instinct, and she was as clear headed as anyone here could be.

She reached the cliff only feet ahead of Sesshomaru. When she turned back to him she saw that staff come down, the gold ring on the top jingling as it fell infront of Sesshoamru's feet. Miroku just winked at her and she drew the blade, Tokijin, from it's sheith, she couldn't make it's powers work, but the very power struggling to get out of it made it shake in her hands. Or maybe she was just afraid. Well no, terrified was a better word. She heard Rimiku's battle horns as she raised the blade, Sessshomaru came forward again, and with a prayer to whatever gods would have it she begged she didn't miss, but she didn't have to do anything, he came forward, tripping on the staff and running himself through the blade.

Her eyes went wide as he coughed up blood, it spattered over the front of her outfit, her hands, chest, neck. She was shaking as his eyes slowly faded from red to gold again, the look there was not physical pain, it was emotional pain. She had betrayed him, tricked him into reacting like an animal and then killed him for doing what animals do.

"Wh… why… Ka…go…me…" He managed to sputter out. She couldn't answer him. She couldn't, instead she put all her strength into pulling that blade up, cutting through everything, his lungs, heart, bone and right out his shoulder, she stumbled back and fell on her ass as he fell dead before her.

"_A few more minutes Kagome, just keep it together a few more minutes, the over grown chicken is coming." _InuYasha's voice came from beside her, but no one was there.

"Noooooooooooooooo" The screech started as a word and ended as a eagle's cry, the black monster of an eagle youkai landed hard next to his fallen master, his orange eyes glaring hard at the girl on the ground.

"Take your honorless cur of a master and get him out of my sight!" She snarled, as the icy cold that was not her own started to come over her features. "Take him to the god's cave, it is cold enough to keep his body until such a time that you can bury him!"

"I do not take orders from you Wench!" He squawked, his wings flexing, she stifled her fear and turned around, pulling up her hair.

"I am now the Lady of the West, thanks to that cur, you take orders from me or you die. Simple." She said, her tones iced like that of Sesshomaru.

"Really." The bird said. "Very well, so long as you bare those marks I shall, but in one weeks time, you die Wench." He hissed, his clawed hands picking up the tattered remains of Sesshomaru and took to the air.

Rimiku stared in dumbfounded horror as his birdie took away his dead puppy. Blinking a few times, the men standing behind him wondering what to do now.

"That's not fair!" He exclaimed. "I wanted to kill my puppy!"

"Rimiku sama?" One of the men asked. "What do we do now?"

"Go home." He growled, pushing the man out of his way. "Go home and regroup. I need a new plan." He sniffled slightly and the men looked at each other. He stormed off to his steed and mounted up. "What are you waiting for, we ride now!" He called and started back towards the House of the Moon, the others followed.

"Kagome?" Sango stuttered. She moved over to Kagome's side and knelt next to her. She was a wreck, her hair and back covered in her own blood, her chest and throat and face covered in his, she just kept trying to claw it off of her hands. Sango bit her lip and reached in, taking hold of Kagome's hands and prying them off of each other. "Kagome, stop it. What happened, talk to me."

"I…I killed… I killed him…" She stammered throwing herself forward into Sango's embrace. "I… killed Ses… Sesshomaru!" She sobbed. "He's d… dead… and his blood… his blood…"

"Kagome…" She tried, but Kagome wasn't listening, she coiled her fingers in her hair now sobbing so hard Sango could barely make out what she was saying.

"He… He trusted me… he called… he called me this… Kagome… he trusted me…" She sobbed, her feelings spiked with adreniline bringing her near to the breaking point, almost as bad as Sango had been hours before when Miroku had died. "He trusted me… he… he wanted to… to find out… what was… was wrong and I… I killed him…"

"Kagome stop…" Sango said taking her hand again.

"No! NO! _NO!_ I killed him! I… I… I…" Then suddenly she felt it, like a sheet of ice had come over her, the emotions pushing themselves back into the back of her mind._ Don't show them_ the rational part of her mind said. _If you don't show them, they won't get close, they won't get hurt, don't show them your pain._

"Kagome!" Her voice was scared now, the icy look that had washed over Kagome's face was so unlike her, Sango was sure that she had broken now. Whatever was left of Kagome in there was gone for sure this time. "Kagome snap out of it! What happened? Why did you kill Sesshomaru?"

"He bit me." It was cold as hell, Sango gasped and came forward. She ignored the pain, almost as if it were not her own pain but someone else's pain as Sango pulled her hair aside to check on the oozing wounds on the back of her neck._ That's right. The plan, remember the plan, stick with the plan_ she thought as she was examined.

"Oh my god Kagome!" Sango gasped. "Did he… did he…?"

She said nothing. She didn't even look at Sango. _Let her make her own mind up._ She thought as she stood. She started to move towards the cave that she had ordered Kyo to go to with Sesshomaru, but Sango grabbed her arm.

"You're a mess Kagome, come on, lets get you cleaned up." She said. Kagome sent one glance to the cave, it could wait for now, she turned and walked back to the village with Sango, she really didn't want to face Kyo right now anyway, avoiding him seemed the best plan right now.

_None of this is real_ Kagome thought, the idea, while fabricated was nice. _None of this is real, I am going to wake up back at home with Buyo clawing at my leg for food and none of this was going to have happened._ It was a nice thought, she even managed to convince herself for half a minute that it was true, until she got jabbed with a hairpin that was being put into her hair and the pain reminded her it was real.

Sango lurched back when Kagome snarled at her. She had never heard anything like that from Kagome before, it wasn't a hiss of pain because the hairpin had hurt her, it was an honest to god snarl. She closed her eyes, she knew what was going on, but that hadn't changed the initial shock any.

"Pull it together Kagome, you are not going to turn into that bastard." Sango said sternly.

"_He is not a bastard!_" Kagome growled.

"That is his venom talking Kagome. Look what he did to you!" Sango retorted. She ahd seen it too many times, her own men getting marked by a vengeful youkai just to watched the torment as they decided to kill or keep the marked man or woman.

"_NO! I deserved it! I deserved it Sango!_" She said breaking down into sobs again.

"Kagome, no. You would never deserve something like this. Forced mating is never earned." Sango said softly pulling Kagome against her.

"You're right, it is never deserved, he didn't deserve to be forced into it." She said, her demeanor icing again.

"What?" Sango asked pulled her back and looking at her.

"I know I can trust you Sango, even though his venom is telling me not to." Kagome said softly, she didn't look at Sango as she spoke. "I forced him." She pulled one of the fangs from the rosary from in the front of her Kimono and handed it to her. "I broke him, like one would a spirited horse. I sat him until he submitted. I knew that when he gained his strength he could destroy the Rosery, but I didn't care. I wanted him to. I knew that when he did, he would bite me, and then he would rape me if I didn't just give into him. I ran. I forced him to hunt me. I forced his hand and then… then I…" The tears came again. "I killed him in front of Rimiku so that Rimiku wouldn't target him anymore!"

"Kagome…" She said. "You knew what the mark would do?"

"Yes." Kagome answered

"You knew that he would come after you?"

"Yes."

"You did it anyway?" She gasped.

"Y… yes…" She sobbed.

"Oh Kagome…" She said clutching her against her again. "Kagome… but why kill him, why go so far…"

"Because I knew that with his venom reacting to his death… I can… I can use Tenseiga…" She said. Even speaking it didn't make her feel any better. "Then I can bring him back, and give him a charm. I can make the world think I have his heir, that he is dead; the charm can change his appearance. Then he can fight Rimiku."

"Oh Kags, he is going to freak out. Or does he…"

"No. I didn't tell him. He wouldn't have done it, or… he would have… he would have held back." She sobbed. "Rimiku is being guided by the gods, if he were not truly dead he would have known. He would have seen through the act."

"Than we need to get you to that cave girl. Start making the charm, I will get you something to wear." She said coming to her feet. Kagome felt strangely comfortable when the other left the room, not because she had voiced it all, but because she was alone, and while she had broken emotionally and told Sango everything, she still felt as if she were weak for that break down. _Was this the torment that Sesshomaru went through everyday? Was this the inner battle? Stop this girl, you have work to do…_ With that she slipped out of the bath and got to work.

The horns sounded as Sango finished getting her dressed. She jumped as the closer warning horns for the town tore across the quiet air.

"So fast?" Sango said, three attacks in one day?

"He came for me." Kagome said like ice. She pulled her fan out and took her bows and arrows, though why she took the fan she didn't know she hated the stupid thing. "And I'll be damned if I am going to let him have me."

"What are you doing?" Sango asked as she pushed Tokijin and Tenseiga into her obi and started toward the doors.

"I am going to kill that rotten brat." Kagome growled. Sango couldn't help but thinking she was possessed by Sesshomaru now. "That worthless hanyou dies tonight." With that she turned and walked out of the room. Worthless hanyou? Did that just come out of Kagome's mouth? No, she needed to remind herself, Kagome isn't herself right now. And with that Sango grabbed hokaitsu and followed her out of the hut.

"Miko Kagome?" One of the men said.

"Lady Kagome." Kagome growled looking at him. "Lady Kagome of the Western Lands." And with that she brushed by him.

"Leave her!" Sango called to the people that were watching her confused as she walked the long walk toward the fields.

Kagome wasn't herself. The things that were spilling out of her mouth were never things that she would say. The things swimming around in her head were not thing that would ever come from her own mind. Kagome wasn't ready for this, but she had no choice but to be ready, it was as if she was a puppet and someone else was holding her strings.

_Call him out_ her mind told her, she did as it said and continued. Erecting an barrier between herself and the oncoming swarms of youkai she kept walking, allowing the exterminators to deal with the demons, she had eyes for only one goal, the reason that she had done all of this, that brat that lead them up. She stopped when she saw him, standing among his men, giving orders, well away from the combat.

"You!" She cried out, pointing a hand at him, she only realized then that the tips of her fingers were bloody from where long claws had pushed threw the skin. It didn't faze her. "You coward, if you want me, than come and get me yourself!"

"You are still full of venom are you?" He asked with a chuckle. His voice annoyed her, it made her want to kill him, to rend him limb from limb, but then the pulse came, tearing through her system and instantly it felt as if the rage were melting away. Her hand came to rest on Tenseiga. _Thank you friend_ she thought to it softly.

"Are you going to take me, or are you too afraid." She asked.

"Afraid of you." The boy giggled. "Is that a joke?"

"A joke?" She asked, again that annoyance starting to peek, how did Sesshomaru do it, she didn't believe it was the sword alone that kept him calm. She took a breath. "This is no joke Rimiku, you die this eve."

Again the boy fell into peels of laughter.

"Do you honestly believe that you can kill me?" He laughed. "You a demon infested Miko?"

"Infested?" She asked calmly. "Infested, should you like to see what infested is?" She asked.

"You can not defeat a god." Rimiku asked.

"Really?" She quarried, her eyes lighting up a dangerous amber glow and the air around her picked up. "This Kagome would gladly see!"

The air around her was disrupted; she felt nauseas as the vibrations shifted the air, her hand coming out holding Tenseiga in front of her as if it were a shield. The vibrations stopped by the sword's guard and Rimiku hissed slightly at her.

"That is inconvenient." The boy growled softly.

"Inconvenient? Is that all it is?" She mused softly. She would place the blade against the ground and spin with a graceful circle, drawing the point of no return. "If it is merely an inconvenience why don't you come for me."

"Gladly." He said and came forward. The earth blew up as he crossed the barrier, sending him flying back with poisoned burns all over his arms and chest. "OUCH!" The boy growled, but even Kagome was shocked to see him rise again, the wounds oozing, but that should have killed even a strong youkai, maybe Sesshomaru had been right about this boy's strength. "This isn't fun anymore." He growled. His hands came up in front of him and then down to either side as if he were bowing to her. "Sariyu!" he cried out, but instead of the massive blue dragon the golden red phoenix rose into the air. "What are you doing Suzaku?" He asked shocked.

"The girl can not die yet." The phoenix called. "Sariyu would kill her."

Can't die yet? Why couldn't she die yet? No time for thought, again she let her anger go and again the whirlwind formed around her. She felt as if something were tearing from inside her, as if the ice were melting and for a moment she could think clearly, and the first clear thought that came to her eighteen year old mind was:_ WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!_

Then those large white feet landed centered before her, and the two back feet landed behind her, spread apart as if ready to lunge, the large head lowered from the whirlwind and he barked, a menacing snarling sound. The spit that fell from his jowls landing on the ground around her, causing it to hiss and spit and smoke.

"Oh…. Shit!" Sango gasped backing up a step. "How did she do that?"

"She is his mate." A voice came as they watched the white dog and the phoenix face off. It was Kyo.

"But he is dead!" She gasped.

"He is." Kyo answered. "But that is the power of a Miko and a Youkai… there is a reason this is forbidden."

Rimiku simply bounced on his toes claping his hands like a happy child.

"You brought back my puppy!" He said, for a moment he actually looked like the child he should be.

"No!" She growled. "My puppy!"

"_NO!_" Rimiku screamed. _"SESSHOMARU IS MINE!"_

"Really. Sesshomaru, kill that bird." She hissed pointing at Suzaku. The phoenix let out a soft trill and jutted into the air and Sesshomaru gathered his muscles, jumping almost like a cat, catching the bird between his front feet and dragging it back to the ground.

"_STOP THAT!"_ The boy yelled. _"Suzaku! No! Suzaku!"_

"There is something you worry about?" She questioned.

"He can't kill Suzaku you whore." He snarled.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" She growled stepping forward, the whip burned horribly as it tore out of her hand, but it hit it's mark on the side of his face, leaving blood dripping from him.

"Amazing" The boy growled dodging the second and third blow with ease. "Even Sesshomaru never hit me with that thing."

"I am not Sesshomaru." She growled at him. The phoenix crossed their view for a moment only to be caught in the dog's massive jaws, the poison obviously causing it great pain.

"No, you are not." He answered looking away from the screaming phoenix.

"Don't you even care that he is in pain?" She asked him.

"Of course I care." Rimiku said. "They are my blood, but Suzaku isn't finished yet."

"What?" Kagome covered her eyes as the explosion rang hard through the air, the phoenix had combusted itself. "God!"

"That is right, a god." Rimiku said. "Did you think my puppy could defeat a god? Even I am not that foolish!"

"So you are not a god?" She asked.

"I don't have to be one. I have all four of them inside of me." He answered.

_Kagome_. Sesshomaru's voice rang as she felt the icy power return to her, his presence, his power._ Take out your fan and call to her, call to Saiuri._

She didn't know who Saiuri was, but she did as she was told, pulling out the fan she opened it, Rimiku looked at her as if confused.

"You're going to fight me with a fan?" He asked like a befuttled child. "I think the venom has reached your mind."

Maybe he was right, but what other choice did she have. She would toss the fan up into the air, all eyes on the field watching it, the men of both sides, her and Rimiku as well.

"Saiuri! Come to This Kagome!" She cried out, something caught it before it hit the ground, but it was not the same. It had gone from a small black fan to a large one, nearly two feet across, red with the cherry blossum design on it just like Sesshomaru's haori, and large prongs on the tips of the pilons. The hand that grabbed it was a slender one with a black glove on it, the fan was drawn down to the woman's hip, red hair flaring as she spun with grace that made Sesshomaru look like InuYasha in comparison. She planted herself facing Rimiku, the fan rising to cover half of her face. The colors of her kimono made Kagome's head spin, not because they were offensive but because she had seen it only hours ago when she was wearing it! It was Saiuri, Sesshomaru's mother!

"You child have destroyed the one thing I hold dear, the one thing I never wanted to see again for it meant his death." Her voice was as soft as velvet but held and edge that made it as dangerous as a shard of glass. "And for that you will pay."

"I didn't kill him." Rimiku chuckled. "She did."

The woman didn't even move, as if he had not spoken at all.

"Pay with your life, your livelihood, your blood." She brought the fan so that it was upright before her lower face, only those intense blue eyes looking over it.

"What? Aren't you listening, she killed Sesshomaru!" He growled as if annoyed.

"Listening?" The woman said, her velvet glass voice chuckling some. "Why would I listen to you, you are a worthless hanyou. You. Are. Beneath. Me." And with that the fan was whipped forward, Kagome's eyes wide as four wounds opened across Rimiku's chest and face, his eyes wide as he clutched his face and stumbled back.

"Ouch! That hurt." He whined. The woman showed no caring as she tossed the fan up in the air her hand coming forward, a stream of venom shooting at him, covering him in green acid, he screamed. "Suzaku, take me!" He cried out and the phoenix again appeared and the boy climbed onto his back, they took to wing and the vanished.

The woman turned and looked at Kagome. Bringing her hand down with liquid grace to her side again.

"Kagome Higurashi." She said. Kagome was shocked. "Go now, I will bring my son back to you, you need to take Tenseiga to him."

"Yes Lady Sairui." She stammered.

"And Kagome." She said, Kagome watched her in awe as she spoke. "Don't _ever_ hurt him like that again."

The inflection was clear. She nodded, muttering that she had never wanted to hurt him to begin with. The woman showed no signs of emotion as she walked over and placed a hand against the fan.

"Any time you need to defend him." Her velvet glass voice came. "You may call on me." And with that, she was gone. She took the fan, closing it and ran, she couldn't hesitate or the dead might come for her, and she needed to bring Sesshomaru back before that could happen.


	9. Dreams and Rebirth

Chapter Eight (Dreams and Rebirth)

_The sound of his sobbing sounded hollow in this empty hall. How could she do this to him? This woman that he thought of as a friend, maybe even thought of as more than that, how could she have betrayed him, taken him for what his mark gave her and then killed him. Then. Then she had the audacity to call upon him to fight for her._

"_I hate you Kagome!" The little boy screamed out. Look what she had made him; he would lash out the claws of his little hands at the walls, tears pouring from wide gold eyes. "I hate you! Look what you did to me!" But she couldn't hear him. She couldn't see him. He was locked away, a little boy inside of his hate. The sting struck across his face and the tears instantly sprung to his eyes. His small hands clutching over the stinging welt left there._

"_You do not hate my little one." The velvety glass voice was one that he knew well. She seemed so huge when he had been this little, looking up at Saiuri again the tears came. "You do not know what hate is."_

"_I do mother!" He said stomping his foot, his wide eyes narrowing at her some, scowling. "I have learned, I am not so little anymore!"_

"_Really?" She asked._

"_Yes!" He exclaimed._

"_You look little to me. This is what your heart remains asmy son." She said, she knelt before her son, her long slender fingers brushing through his white locks. Sesshomaru looked into her eyes, remembering how much he had missed her over the years._

"_I am mother! I am little still! I need you, I need to stay with you!" He threw himself forward and into her awaiting arms, she coiled one around under his rump and lifted him, the fan now in the other hand, held defensively at her side._

"_There are many things here than can hurt a little Sesshomaru like you my child." She said softly, kissing his temples like he used to when he was really this little and they were both alive._

"_I will protect you from them!" He declared puffing out his chest some._

"_And who will protect you?" She asked touching her clawed finger to his nose_

"_This Sesshomaru can protect himself!" He announced proudly._

"_This Sesshomaru needs to go back my child." She said softly as she started to walk with him. His eyes went wide again and he pushed off of her._

"_No! This Sesshomaru doesn't want to! This Sesshomaru wants to stay with his mother! Stay with This Saiuri!" He cried holding tightly onto her._

"_Please my baby, it is not that This Saiuri doesn't want This Sesshomaru with her." His mother said, she clutched him close against her body, pressing a soft kiss on his head. "But it is not This Sesshomaru's time to join her just yet. You have to return to The Miko."_

"_I don't want to!" He yelled pulling himself free from her. She placed him on the floor and he stormed away, tears streaming down his face. "I hate her!" Again came the sharp pain, as she slapped him across the face with her closed fan. "I do! I hate her!" He sobbed, his tears stinging the bleeding cut on his face. "I do! I do!"_

"_You do not. And I don't want to hear you say that again!" His mother growled._

"_You hate her?" His brother's voice came. He spun and when he faced the Hanyou he was grown again. "I don't even believe that. Look at this, she made you, the Great Sesshomaru run coming crying to your mommy."_

"_To hell with you InuYasha!"_

"_You don't hate her! I know you don't and you know you don't!" He growled, flexing his fingers, Sesshomaru heard the bones pop some as he flexed his fingers. _

"_You know nothing of this Sesshomaru!" He growled._

"_I know you love her." InuYasha said as if stating pure fact._

"_Love her! Are you insane?" Sesshomaru growled. "This Sesshomaru doesn't love any human!"_

"_No? But this Sesshomaru protects them, and This Sesshomaru mourns them, why wouldn't this Sesshomaru love them?" InuYasha asked, crossing his arms across his chest. He looked at his brother, and narrowed his eyes._

"_This. Sesshomaru. Does. Not. Love. Humans!"_

"_None?" His heart stopped. He almost didn't want to turn from InuYasha, but he did it anyway. "Does that mean that Sesshomaru-sama never loved Rin?"_

_She stood there, her wide eyes staring at him, tears filling them, he didn't know what to do, he came forward, reaching for her and pulling her against him._

"_No That is not what it means Rin." Sesshomaru said. "This Sesshomaru did love you."_

"_Did?" She asked softly._

"_Does." He answered. _

"_But you said This Sesshomaru doesn't love humans and Rin is human!" She wimpered._

"_Looks like This Sesshomaru loves humans after all?" InuYasha chastised._

"_This Sesshomaru doesn't love that human!" He growled._

"_Bull shit." InuYasha said walking over, he slipped Rin from his arms and Sesshomaru grasped for her, but she just went with InuYasha. "She just deceived you like you did so many others, you can't take your own medicine so you hate her for it. Just like you hated InuTaisho for falling in love, and hated your mother for dying, like you hated Izoai for being loved and me for being born of that love, free from your responsibility. You never hated any of us though did you?"_

"_Of course I did, I hated all of you." He growled._

"_Liar." InuYasha answered._

"_This Sesshomaru does not lie!" Sesshomaru snarled._

"_Right, just like this Sesshomaru doesn't love humans right?" Sesshomaru came forward as if to strike but the hanyou held Rin in his arms, he couldn't risk hurting her, failing her again._

"_Why won't you admit it?" Now he was grown and staring at the woman that had been so much larger than life when he was small. She was standing behind InuYasha, and she took Rin from him. She smiled at Saiuri and went to her willingly. "Do you know why she did what she did?"_

"_No, why is unimportant!" Sesshomaru growled._

"_Still rash my son." The other voice came, he cringed internally, but outwardly his face showed no emotion as he turned to face his father. "Don't you see, 'why' is the only thing that is important now."_

"_Why is the only thing that can save you." His mother said._

"_And most of all, why is the only thing that can save her." InuYasha said. "Believe me big brother, you don't want to get stuck here with me if she ends up hurt." _

"_And what will you do?" Sesshomaru growled._

"_He is not here alone." The feminine voice came as Kikyo stepped out next to him, and then Miroku on his other side. "He has everyone who loved him in his life and died before and after him, what do you have Sesshomaru?"_

"_I have… " He started. But nothing came out, they were all standing near InuYasha, his mother walked over and handed him Rin. _

"_You have your heart Sesshomaru." She said. "I always told you that. She did it to save you."_

"_She killed me to save me!" He growled as he took Rin, who curled in against him._

"_Yes. Your mark assures she can use Tenseiga to bring you back my son. She is trying to as we speak. Now you have to want to return." She said running her fingers through his hair._

"_Go back Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said._

"_But…"_

"_No. Rin is ok. InuYasha, and InuTaisho and Saiuri-samas all take care of Rin now! Sesshomaru-sama needs to take care of Kagome-chan before she gets herself killed. Dona Kyo-sama is gonna kill Kagome-chan if Sesshomaru sama doesn't go home!"_

"_Come now Sesshomaru." His mother said. He was in her arms again, his head resting over her still heart, no sound emanating from within her cold chest. "It is time."_

"_Yes mother." Sesshomaru answered as the pulse tore through him and he felt himself torn from her arms._

With a gasp Sesshomaru's eyes shot open and he gasped for air. Wide eyed with near panic he looked around as he sat quickly. Kagome was there, Kyo, and Sango as well. He came to his feet and lurched forward, Kagome had moved toward a glass she had seated next to her but Sesshomaru didn't wait, he would scoop water into his hand from the fountain and drink of the clear water. Gasping to catch his breath.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said softly. He didn't move, he didn't know how to approach this. All that his mother had said to him in that dream was real and he knew that she would never lie to him, but something inside of him still screamed for him to take her head… or just… take her? No! That was a thought he would quickly vanquish, she smelled like his venom, that was what attracted him to her. InuYasha was a fool, there was no way he, _him, HE_ could love _Kagome_, absolutely none. Her voice was shaking, he could smell the fear that came from her, and from her friend Sango, he could smell the shock from the large bird, and he could smell the rustic scents of the four beast gods around him. But fear stood out most, her fear. Had she ever feared him before, he couldn't really tell, he couldn't remember if she had. No, he was sure that back when he longed for it, the bitter sweet smell of her fear would have been something that he would not have forgotten, but for now, for this very moment, he didn't want to smell it. It was disheartening. Then, he forced himself to remember that he was not happy with her. Not happy? What was a drastic down play from his death land proclamations of complete hate…

"Are you… really…" She started and he raised his hand. If he listened to her talk, the fear-laden voice, the tremors in her voice than he would not be able to continue being angry.

"Explain yourself. Quickly and plainly." He ordered. She blinked at him, tired, he thought, she looked tired and weary and… broken. Yes broken, that was how she looked. For a moment he stood, his compassion for her spiking he raised his hand to rest it on her shoulder and this time he looked at it, feeling something odd around it. Blink. Beads? Blink. Again! What the hell was the meaning of this? A deep growl rumbled up through his throat and that hand swung forward, perfect aim would have landed it across her cheek.

"AWAY!" Kagome screamed, the fear making her voice shrill and high, none of the conviction she used in her 'sit' command. Suddenly those beads lit up, Sesshomaru braced himself to keep from flying toward the floor, but was taken completely off guard when his arm was torn back, causing a shooting pain through the joint and he was dragged to the nearest hard surface as far from Kagome as he could be placed by the beads.

"Damn you woman!" He growled. Everything his mother said was forgotten.

"I did it because I had to." She said softly as his arm was released from the spell, he came forward again. "Sesshomaru, don't make me put you to that wall again, I don't want to."

He stopped, that snarl coming, his eyes pulsing red before he was hit with a clean and hard wing, landing him face down on the ground. Something came down across his back, and he was carefully and tenderly lifted.

"Please Sesshomaru-kun." The affectionate usage of his name was not something Kyo had done since he was very small. "I lost you once this day, let us not make it twice, hear what the Miko has to say and then if you want her dead, I shall gladly end her existence for you."

Sesshomaru nodded and his eyes turned to Kagome.

"I had to. I had to take the cross hairs off of you!" She cried out.

"What is a cross hair woman!" Kyo demanded.

"It is the crossing line on a target. Used to aim." She said. "Like looking down the feather of an arrow." She said as an after thought. "Anyway. Now he thinks you are dead, his attention is drawn to me and I will be able to take the slack for this battle. You are safe Sesshomaru so that you can plan and work on defeating Rimiku."

Could it be possible that what she was saying was true? That was what his mother had told him, that she did it to take the fire off of him. His mind turned his eyes back to her, seeing her in an entirely new light that he was not sure was only the venom inside of her. He stepped forward; she took in a breath as he raised his hand, flinching when he reached for her. It hurt him. What? Was that correct? It hurt him when she pulled away? How did that work? No, it was a moment of shock, not pain.

"Kagome." He said almost gently. But he stoned his resolve. "Come here."

"Yes Sesshomaru sama." She responded and stepped forward as if walking to her execution. His long nails coiled in her black hair and he pulled her forward, his tongue sliding over the bleeding wound on her neck, sealing the venom in and his mark in place, for the very least… a week. She slipped out of his grip quickly, her hair slipping through his fingers as he stared at the place she stood only a moment before.

"Wear this." She said handing him a necklace. He glared at it for a moment. "It will make you take the appearance of any breed of Youkai you chose, think about it and it will be done." She said and she started to walk away. He glanced at her, she was hardly befitting of the Lady of the West, which would have to change.

"And what of you?" He asked softly looking at her with hard eyes.

"I am going to leave now. Let you finish what has been started here." She said, drawing herself up with a posture that while she did not usually show, fitted her nonetheless. It reminded him tragically of his mother, and how she used to stand before InuTaisho in that poise when the then, princess, Izoai was around.

"No you are not." He said sternly.

"Why not?" She whimpered. "Am I not permitted to fade into the sunset and pray for peace!"

"No, you are not." Sesshomaru answered, his golden eyes shown like ice. "No, you granted the people of the Western Lands peace of mind to think that with their Lord dead as it is, there is at least a lady bearing the heir to a promise that the House of InuTaisho does not fall!"

"Is that all I am here for now?" She asked.

"That is one of the things. You took my mark Kagome, now you must accept all that comes with it! You must take the responsibility and make them at least think, until I can return, that there is some hope in the future." Sesshomaru growled. "Establish yourself before word spreads that it was you who 'killed' This Sesshomaru, then you will be hated."

"Did you ever stop to think that they might love me for it?" She said boldly. He froze, no that was a thought that had never crossed Sesshomaru's mind. Love her for it? Ridiculous, he was their leader, their lord and master of these lands!

"What are you implying?" Sesshomaru growled, he stepped towards her now, this time when she cringed however he did not feel bad for it. This time when she cringed he thought that she was best to do so because he was ready to kill.

"I am saying Sesshomaru that the people are not going to hate me for putting you to death. Those that are not youkai are going to praise the ground I walk on for freeing them from your tyranny." She said darkly.

"You forget your place woman." Sesshomaru growled.

"I forget nothing!" She hissed back at him, Sesshomaru's hand rose and went to strike forward, this time however she did not cringe back. "AWAY!" She cried out, clenching her eyes so not to have to watch as the beads lit and dragged him against the wall again. Sesshomaru peeled himself off the wall… his angry golden eyes locking on Kagome:

"Prepare yourself Lady, we leave for Shidi this night." He said sternly, not a request an order. She bowed slightly, murmuring something he didn't hear and slipped out with Sango following. "Kyo leave me, this Sesshomaru must confer with the gods."

"Of course sire." The bird stated and in a flutter of feathers he was gone.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said. She stopped on the path, not turning back to face him. "Under my bunk in my quarters is a gold gilded black box. Take it, and wear what is inside of it, also take one of my outfits and make it yours. It will help you be convincing as the Lady of the West and help prove you are carrying the heir you are not." He said softly. "You are not are you?"

"No, Sesshomaru sama, it did not go that far." She said, bowing to him with her back turned, as if she was not honorable enough to lay eyes upon him and she moved off towards town again.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Sango asked as Kagome sunk into the hot waters. Sango was sitting next to the spring, Shippo coming and going with the things that she needed in order to make this outfit. Sango was only marginally good at sewing and Kagome, well she had two left thumbs, last time she tried to sew something she sewed it to the leg of her pants.

"No." She answered solemnly. She had gone to get the box as she had been ordered to do by him. In her fingers she was twirling the jade and golden hairpin that clattered slightly as the stones lightly tapped one another. "No, I'm not." She said softly.

"Will you be?" Sango asked. She hissed as she pricked her thumb and sent Shippo skittering off after a bandage from Kagome's first aid kit.

"No." She said as she shook in a silent sob. "You know Sango, I don't think I will be." She placed her arms on the edge of the spring and rested her head on it, letting out a soft sob as she buried her face in them. "I really don't think I am going to be alright this time!"

"Shh." Sango purred softly, her fingers trailing softly over Kagome's head. She took the bandage from the concerned kitsune and then ushed him out of the area. Kagome let out another sob. How could she shh? How could she be alright ever again? There was no way! She was never going to find that trust she found in Sesshomaru, she was never going to regain the moments they had shared together, those odd moments, like the one when he told her she was his friend, or when she hugged him at the table when he had regained his sight, or when she was watching him torment Buyo the way InuYasha used to, though he didn't know she saw that. None of that were ever going to happen, no more private moments between just the two of them because he would never trust her again.

_What did you expect!_ She asked herself. _You killed him! Did you think he was going to pretend that it never happened? Did you think that your simple little explanation would be enough to win his trust back?_

No, but she had hoped, hoped that he would understand, hoped that he would see, hoped that he would… he would what? What did she want from him? She wanted him to hold her. Yes. She wanted him to kiss her. Yes. She wanted him to want her. Yes. But how much of this was her emotions and how much of it was the venom that was starting to peek in her system making her feel a little punch drunk and far more sexually aroused than she ever had been.

When Sango's comforting hand sent a shudder through her body she had enough, sliding away from her, not liking that feeling at all.

"Kag?" She asked softly.

"I'm sorry, that just feels…" She said.

"I know, you don't have to tell me." Sango said. "We did extensive study on those that had been marked by a youkai, it seems that they adapt some of the traits of the breed that bit them. A woman marked by a fire youkai would be drawn to heat and away from cold places, even if she were from the cooler regions. A woman marked by an eagle demon like Kyo would become obsessed with flying and heights, even if she were afraid of flying. I am sure you know that a woman marked by a wolf demon would become much more free and comfortable with herself." There she sent a pointed glance around the rocks to where several of the wolves were gathered around Yuki, who was lounging, completely nude in Kouga's lap.

A jerk of hatred sparked in her. _MINE!_ The guttural growl came from deep within her throat begging to be released. Suddenly Kouga slipped out of her line of sight and she was turned back to Sango, "and those marked by the Inu become animalistic and possessive, it seems that you have also taken on some of Sesshomaru's coldness as well."

"How do I make it stop?" She sobbed softly as she sunk down to her neck in the water. Sango cringed, she was afraid Kagome was going to ask her that, and honestly, she didn't want to answer it… "Sango? How do I make it stop?" She asked again, Sango's silence did nothing to ease the dread in Kagome.

"You…" She said looking away.

"I what!" Kagome gasped, biting her lip.

"You have to… consummate the mating." Sango cringed as the reaction came right on cue.

"WHAT!"

"Or wait a week!" Sango gasped after.

"WHAT A WEEK!" Kagome yelled, she didn't notice that Kouga and Yuki were both looking her way now. "I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS FOR A WHOLE WEEK!"

"Or you could…"

"I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH…." Sango covered her mouth, remembering that Sesshomaru was supposed to be dead, and that Kouga and Yuki didn't need to know otherwise.

"Kags, it's the only way…" She whimpered softly.

"Oh hell…" Kagome sobbed, falling against Sango once more. Her eyes turned dangerously to Kouga. "And will you get lost!" She screamed at him.

"What!" He gasped looking around, his blue eyes widening.

"Take your damned mate and go fuck somewhere else!" She snarled. Kouga just blinked at her. Sango tried to gesture to him to just go, but he wasn't looking at her, his crystal blue eyes just looked at Kagome like she had smacked him clean across the face.

"But we weren't…" He started.

"Your presence here wolf is starting to annoy This Kagome greatly." She growled deeply. Kouga's eyes widened and he bit his lip. "Now _go!_"

Kouga jumped when she yelled and turned and slunk off. Yuki pulled her Kimono back on, shooting a pointed glare at Kagome, that was met with the cold brown eyes of the Miko and then turned and followed Kouga.

"Did I just do what I think I just did?" Kagome asked looking at Sango.

"Well if you think that you just chewed out Kouga for checking to see if you were alright and then stared down his mate after, than yes, you did." Sango said, forcing a smile for her.

"That was what I was afraid of." Kagome said. "Sango! I can't do this!"

"Stay strong Kagome, you can do it, you are Kagome, and you can do anything." Sango said smiling at her, she only wished that she had as much faith in herself as Sango seemed to have in herself.

"Sire." Normally the fact that Kyo came back when he told him to leave would have annoyed him. Normally he would want to rip of his feathers and shove them in his beak, not that he had a chance of ever doing so, but normally he would have wanted to. But, at the moment, there was nothing normal about what Sesshomaru was feeling.

"You came back." Was all that he said, his eyes were closed and he was leaning against the wall, twirling Tenseiga in his hand.

"Of course I did Sesshomaru-sama." He said softly bowing to the floor. Sesshomaru made an absent gesture, allowing the bird to stand again. "I wanted to talk to you."

"I was going to confer with the gods." Sesshomaru said, he opened his eyes now; Kyo had glanced away, as if he were being scolded for interrupting Sesshomaru. "But for the life of me, I couldn't figure out what to say, or what to ask, and so I found myself unable to bring myself to do it."

Kyo blinked and Sesshomaru stopped taking in a deep breath. He had given too much information unprovoked; his tongue ran up and over his long eyeteeth and then back into his mouth before that ivory cage closed around it. He never gave up information that willingly. It was because it was Kyo he was talking to, yes, that had to be the reason, he felt as comfortable with no one as he did with Kyo and that was why he was telling him these things.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." The great bird chuckled. He sat down on his knees before Sesshomaru, his huge clawed feet tucked under him, his wings settling around him, his clawed hands on his knees. "First I would like to know, are you alright?"

"As well as one can be considering I was dead." He answered. He closed his eyes softly and simply listened to the room, thinking about when he had been blind. He had to depend so much on his other senses, now he simply listened, letting his ears see for him.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" He said softly, Sesshomaru simply tilted his head slightly to show that he was listening. "What can I do to ease things for you?"

"End this feeling." Sesshomaru said without even glancing back at him. "End this inability to control my feelings, end the need to talk and tell others what is wrong with me, end my want for… for her."

"One weeks time sire and it will end." Something tugged inside of him. "One week and I shall kill her for what she has done to you."

"If anyone is to kill Kagome for that, it shall be This Sesshomaru." He answered, glaring at the bird.

"This Sesshomaru can not risk coming out of hiding for that purpose so This Kyo will gladly aid him in his time of need." The bird said, a small smile twisting onto his hooked beak. Sesshomaru chuckled, he was a little iffy about the fact that this was his currently marked that he was talking about, but he heard a bit of jest in those words and this eased him some. "Tell me Sesshomaru, tell me what you saw happen to you."

"She killed me." Sesshomaru answered.

"A little more specifically." Kyo said with a bit of authority.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked canting his head some.

"Please Sesshomaru, I need to know that what you saw and what I saw were the same." What he saw? For a moment Sesshomaru wanted to ask him why it was, if he saw the whole thing, would he allow it to happen. But then the urge to question his loyalty passed as soon as it surfaced. Sesshomaru thought for a moment, closing his eyes and allowing the horrid moments to again play in his mind.

"She brought me into the woods with her, to get me away from the camp, because it seemed, that they wanted to kill me. Of course they were hunters, and I the creature they hunted, but I was not afraid of them. Then she cried on me for a little while, and used that moment of weakness to slip the beads around my neck." He cringed a little as he recalled. "She kept forcing me to the ground, pushing my buttons, making me bend to her whim, and the things she said to me, that hurt more than anything."

"Calm Sesshomaru." He didn't even realize that he had started to gasp for breath as he had been talking, as if fighting back tears. He didn't respond to Kyo other than to take a couple of deep breaths to regain himself.

"Then, the next thing I remember was looking up at her with my sword through my gut. She looked at me and then pulled it up, severing me nearly in two." Sesshomaru said, his hand running over the flawless flesh where the horrid wound had been only hours before. "Then I was dead."

"Did you not feel the two others in the area?" He asked softly, his orange eyes widening, if that were indeed possible seeing how large and round they already were. "Did you not feel them?"

"What are you talking about? I felt no others there, but once I bit her, I don't remember anything else until I was dead." Sesshomaru said, his eyes opened now and he leaned forward, his arm rapped around his knees giving him a deceivingly child like appearance in the dark lights of the cave.

"I am an eagle Sesshomaru-sama, I trust my eyes, but when I saw it, even I doubted it!" He said, as if the push home the importance of what he was telling him. Sesshomaru's eyes remained locked on the fiery eyes of the eagle and he nodded some to show that he understood this. "I saw your brother Sesshomaru-sama. When you were chewing down on Kagome, InuYasha stood right before you, watching, as if his heart were breaking and when it came time to escape, he took her hand and pulled her forward."

"InuYasha! He was there you say?" He gasped; he pulled himself up and stood looking up at the bird.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama. He was there, and there was another too. Miroku was there, he tripped you with his staff so that you fell on your own blade!" The bird stepped back and knelt, as if the shame of this information was too much for him to bear. "I tried to get to you Sesshomaru-sama! Please, please believe that I did! But I couldn't, I couldn't get to you, there was some sort ofbarrier! I couldn't get through!"

"Stop this now." Sesshomaru said as he came to his feet moving over to the bird. "You said their was a barrier."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." Kyo said, but he didn't not rise, his beaked nose to the floor as he sat.

"Who made it?" He asked.

"I believe it was the ghost of Miroku, Sesshomaru-sama!" He answered.

"Kyo rise." Sesshomaru said softly. The bird rose and saw something that he never thought he would live to see, those golden eyes filled with concern and brimming with tears. The sight of his proud caretaker kowtowed to the floor had struck Sesshomaru in a way he had never felt before, it made him suddenly want to cry. But he didn't, he held it back as he questioned the bird until he could take no more of the shaking answers.

He didn't understand where this burst of emotion was coming from, not that he felt it, but that he was unable to control it. The sight of Kyo knelt before him used to excite him, remind him that the man now belonged to Sesshomaru, but as he stood tonight in the dark room, surrounded by the beast gods, it seemed suddenly tragic to see it.

He wasn't sure when it had stopped exciting him, it must have been around the time that he stopped making him bow.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Kyo said, now on his knees with his feet tucked under him again he looked at him. Sesshomaru stepped forward, taking the feathered head into his hands. Softly he ran his long and nimble fingers with the black feathers and looked into those fiery orbs.

"Don't bow to me Kyo. If a monk on the other side made the barrier, his strength would be unfathomable. I should doubt that even my father could have broken such a barricade." Sesshomaru said softly, he stepped in again and pulled Kyo against himself, the bird himself didn't move, allowed Sesshomaru to take the initiative, maybe he was shocked, but right now, Sesshomaru couldn't control the actions that came from him.

"But Sesshomaru-sama." He said as his head was rested over his lord's heart.

"Do you hear that?" Sesshomaru asked softly, interrupting Kyo.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama." He responded.

"That means that This Sesshomaru is still alive." Sesshomaru said softly, once more those soft feathers were stroked by a touch that reminded Kyo startlingly of both Saiuri and of Izoai. The feeling was causing Sesshomaru's chest to tighten, to watch such a noble beast humbled like this.

"Hai." He answered, those large eyes closing.

"Than you have done your job well Kyo." Sesshomaru whispered, resting his head atop that bed of feathers.

"Sesshomaru-sama? I let you die?" He stated shocked.

"And you saw too it that I returned." Sesshomaru answered.

"No, the Miko brought you back." Kyo said looking away, as much as the praise of Sesshomaru meant to him, he would not take the credit for that which he did not do.

"Yes, she carried Tenseiga and you carried me, on wings, on prayers and on tears. Kyo, you are the only person that I know I can trust right now. Please, it is an awful thing I ask of you, that when your own heart has been broken in two and repaired sloppily, but, would you please be my pillar."

"I don't understand Sesshomaru-sama?" Kyo said, those eyes opening to meet with Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru understood suddenly that he had never told Kyo how much he meant to him. He also understood that for some reason, with his own emotions going wild, this might be the only time that he could.

"Do you remember when I was young, and I broke my arm?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hai."

"You were there."

"Hai."

"You were the reason I thought I could be strong against the pain." He said softly looking down at Kyo. "And when my mother died and father smacked me away from my attack on him."

"Yes, you curled up to your mother for hours begging her not to leave you." Kyo said nodding.

"Yes, and in the end it was you who came and comforted me. Coaxed me away from her so that they might allow her to move on to where ever it is that she was going." Sesshomaru said. "And when I took my lands, burning under hate for my father, it was you who quelled that fire and allowed me to see what I had to do. And when I left my lands to travel it was you who cared for them, and when I first brought Rin home, it was you that kept that wretched servant from deflowering her without her want or consent."

"I understand that Sesshomaru sa…"

"No. What you don't understand Kyo is that you have always been a father to me, because my father wouldn't, or couldn't, whatever the case may be. I want you stand beside me, as that, a father figure and an advisor. You continue to work in the armies because it pleases you, that is the only reason I never promoted you to Royal Vizier." A smile worked its way onto that hooked beak.

"Hai Sesshomaru." He said, leaving a pause. _Ah, I managed to get away with this little emotional outburst_ Sesshomaru thought. It wasn't often that happened, that he got away with an outburst without some sly remark from the bird's behalf. "I see that Kagome-chan is going to be good for This Sesshomaru."

"I hate you." He responded walking away from the bird then, but Kyo just smiled, and Sesshomaru, not facing Kyo mind you, did as well.

For four days Sesshomaru was in that blasted cave. Four days he was fasting and/or praying or doing whatever the hell it was he was doing. They were supposed to leave for Shidi that night, and Kagome and sat on Ah and Un until her ass was sore and then she stood next to him until her feet were sore before she finally gave up and walked him up, fed him, and went to bed.

She was livid. Sango had walked into her tent to wake her up so they could get to work on her outfit and got something thrown at her.

"That bastard!" She cried out, her own heart breaking, but that monster inside of her was tearing to get out again. "We leave tonight he says! And what happens four days later he is still in that fucking cave!"

Swearing was so out of character for Kagome that Sango decided it best just to leave her alone, turning and walking out. This was so damned hard, she ached, every bone, every muscle and fiber of her being was tearing at her to go to that cave, to make sure he was alright, to claim him as hers. Did Sesshomaru have to fight this same battle she wondered, did he have to wonder about everything that made him himself? Of course not, this was himself that she was feeling, so naturally he wouldn't have to fight that. _BASTARD!_ She mentally screamed.

"Kagome-sama." Kyo said from the door.

"Go away!" She cried, throwing herself down on her bed, sobbing hysterically.

"Please Kagome-sama, I have only a moment before I have to tend to the body of our lord Sesshomaru." He said, she looked up to see his massive figure knelt next to the transparent wall. In a moment that was undeniably Kagome, she stood near just to see, and be prove right that the giant eagle was as tall kneeling as she was standing.

"Fine, enter." She said, she moved over and sat down, her feelings suddenly getting hollow when the eagle entered and kowtowed. Normally she would have gotten all jumpy about it, normally she would have told him to stand and assured him he didn't have to do this, but some how, in the face of this animal she felt as if he should bow to her.

She was after all, she thought, sitting up a bit straighter even though she didn't like the thought at all, the Lady of the West now.

"Kagome-chan." He said now kneeling. "You're guard Maru should be arriving soon." The bird threw a pointed glance at one of the men posting guard in the room. She gave a sharp gesture to the soldier the man bowed deep at the waist, turned on his heel and walked away.

"Speak clearly please."

"His Lordship Sesshomaru has been ordered four days of fasting to prove his willingness to endure for the beast gods." Kyo said. "This is why he was unable to meet with Her Ladyship Kagome as planned. This Kyo has not been asked to tell This Kagome of these things, and yet he feels that she should be well informed."

"This Kagome wonders if Lord Sesshomaru would call this treason." She said as she idly fiddled with a lock of hair. Well it wasn't idol at all; actually it was a very nervous action, yet with Sesshomaru's venom tearing through her system, it did indeed look bored and idle.

"This Kyo thinks that Lord Sesshomaru would have ordered him to do it had he been in his right state of mind." Kyo said looking at her.

"What ails Sesshomaru?" She said, all bored masks aside she sat forward, suddenly more nervous that she actually had any right to be.

"Nyah Kagome-sama." Kyo said. "His body is well, his mind is well, it is his heart that breaks him now." He bowed deeply to her and then rose to his feet. "This Kyo has said enough already, surely his beak would be a chewing bone for His Lordship should he find out what This Kyo has told This Kagome."

"This Kagome will reveal nothing of this to His Lordship." She said turning to walk away from Kyo before glancing at him. "You are dismissed Kyo…" She said coldly before turning back to him, a moment the icy visage of Sesshomaru melted from her. "Thank you!" She said smiling and bowing to him before moving back into the inner chamber of her tent.

It was almost an hour later that Sango returned with her new outfit.

"It took a lot of altering, but I think it came out really good." She said. She walked into the inner chamber to a crumpled heap of Kagome on the floor. "What's the matter babe?"

"He hates me!" She cried. "I know he hates me!"

"I don't think he _hates_ you per say…" She started.

"Yes he does! He does because I feel like him, and if I were in his shoes right now, I would hate me!" She sobbed. She felt like shit, she had for days, her emotions were on a full-fledged roller coaster and she couldn't control them. "I don't want him to hate me, I want him to love me!"

"That is the venom talking." Sango said plainly.

"Maybe it is, but I still don't want him to hate me, he'll never trust me again!" They had gone through this at least once a day for four days, and frankly Kagome was on her last leg of sanity here. She couldn't take the emotional roller coaster any more. She wanted so bad to just do it and get it over with!

"I think you need to go talk to him Kagome." Sango said as she bid Kagome to stand. She did and Sango dressed her. She had taken Sesshomaru's hakuma and cut them shorter, putting theties back into them so that they were better suited for Kagome's height. She had pulled several seams on it and cut the fabric shorter so that the haori also fit her, yet the colored area's with the flowers were still intact.

She had trimmed back the large purple section at the bottom of the obi and sewn it along the neck, for a flare of purple that showed of his mother's jade and gold necklace beautifully. Over the hakuma was a white skirtlet, which was open in the front, with the dark red along the bottom of it, to give the outfit more of a feminine appeal to it.

The woman's obi was bright red, binding tight along her ribs and under he breasts, and then on top of that was put Sesshomaru's obi, slung the way that he always wore it. Her hair was pulled up into a bun on the top of her head and pinned into place with the twin hairpins that were also his mothers, the gems hanging from them of gold and jade. And the matching earrings were pushed through the holes in her ears.

Her hair, which was much longer than it should have been, and for what reason Kagome wasn't sure, fell to her shoulder blades even up in that bun. She painted her lips a bright red and then took the brush to paint a line over each of her eyes, similar to the way Sesshomaru wore his eyes.

"I don't know Sango. He didn't want me there before." She said softly, she took the fan and snapped it closed; it made an ominous sound when she did so, as if a sword was being drawn.

"I know that Kagome. But remember, he has hadfour days to rethink all of that as well." She said softly. Kagome tucked the fan into the sleeve, slipping it into the fan pocket that was inside of it. Then tucked her hands into her sleeves and nodded.

"You're right, we can't keep going on like this." She said softly. She stepped out of her tent and stood there, all of Sesshomaru's men were looking at her, as were all of the demon hunters.

"Lady Kagome-sama." One of the men said, he smelled horrid, of the musky smell of smoke and fire, but she didn't flinch as he approached and knelt. His hair was of the brightest orange, almost as if it was aflame, and he was well built. His voice had a bit of a gravely sound to it. "We are at your disposal as Lady of the House of the Moon, Dona Kyo-sama said that we must obey you."

"Very well. For this time we protect this keep, my guard will be arriving shortly and he and I shall be leaving for Shidi…" The demon gasped and glanced at her, then back to the ground. "What is your name demon?"

"Setsujin, Kagome-sama." The fire demon responded.

"Rise Setsujin, tell This Kagome, as we walk what it is that you know of this place called Shidi." Setsujin stood and moved next to her, calmly offering his arm to escort her, she would reach into her sleeve and take out the red fan with the blossom pattern on it, snapping the fan open and placing it between them as they walked, letting him know she took no interest in him, and letting any others know that was well.

"Shidi is a city of demons." Setsujin responded. He seemed to take no notice of the fan, when her arm was placed through his she was shocked at how hot his body was, she was a bit uncomfortable holding his arm, but that little Sesshomaru sounding voice in her head said it would be unforgivably boorish to draw from his touch now. "It is an underground city, the very face of which is carved into the stone that it inhabits. Demons of all creed go there, it is a neutral ground…"

"Then I shall be safe there?" She asked lowering the fan only a little so that a single brown eye, topped in red lining could be seen and then as soon as the question was asked, she raised it again.

"I am sorry Kagome-sama, maybe I should be more specific. Shidi is a neutral ground for demons, humans there are fair game." The demon responded. Kagome stopped in her stride turning to face him.

"Then is that to say that even as the Lady of the West, this Kagome is unsafe there?" She asked, the fan now drawn down over her chest her icy eyes watching the bright red eyes of the fire demon.

"Nyah." Setsujin said. "So long as you are with a youkai that can protect you. You said, Kagome-sama, you had a guard arriving? And might this Setsujin inquire as to whom that guard might be?"

"His name is Maru, and his is from the same noble house that Sesshomaru's late mother hailed from." Kagome said gently. She smiled softly at the man.

"Noble house? Is that was you were told?" Setsujin said, his red eyes burning like fire widened and he turned his eyes from her. "Forgive me Lady Kagome-sama." He said. "This Setsujin forgets his place."

"What do you mean? Was she not from a noble house?" She asked.

"She was from it in one fashion. Her family line were guards, and assassins, she a full trained geisha. She was wed to InuTaisho to seal a truce, and for that her family would no longer take contracts on the king's life." The demon explained.

"Well than, even better to be my guard." She answered, snapping the fan back up again.

"This Setsujin agrees, with a member of the House of the Lotus with you, there is not a demon in Shidi that would presume to give you any trouble." He said taking her arm again and continuing to walk with her. He explained to her a few things about Shidi that she had to know, things that she was sure Sesshomaru would repeat before they left.

She didn't speak much, nodding to and dismissing him when she arrived at the entrance to the cave.


	10. No Matter Where You Go

Chapter Nine (Anywhere You Go)

Kyo walked into the cave, he had seen Kagome starting to walk up this way with Setsujin and decided that he should warn Sesshomaru that his would be mate, or the woman parading as such,were on her way up.

As soon as he had stepped into the cave he gasped as the great fire bird Suzaku dove from the statue and went clean through Sesshomaru. He managed to get out one good growl before Kyo covered his mouth, knowing that his cover could not yet be broken, he needed still to play the part.

"Sesshomaru-sama." He said softly as he bucked back against Kyo, trying to get the great bird off of him. Sesshomaru's eyes were red, and his stripes and moon were shining. The wind picked up around him, a trait that he got from his mother; along with the fabled demon cloud that he road on much of the time. "Please, don't change Sesshomaru-sama."

"_Kyooooo_" By the end of the scream it was more of a howl than a cry of his name. Sesshomaru struggled against the bird that held him tight and Kyo wondered if he were doing the right thing. He looked to the statues, all of the eyes were shining, the green eyes of the black turtle, the golden eyes of the white tiger, the red eyes of the fire bird and the blue eyes of the water dragon.

"Please, Sesshomaru sama." He said again softly. His large orange eyes turned away as a sudden burst of blood came from his missing arm. The bird gasped, still holding his master's mouth closed. "Sesshomaru sama…!"

The bone started to push from the skin and again the wind kicked up, Kyo coiled those large wings around them both, to keep the wind from involuntarily pulling him off the ground. Kyo almost screamed when Sesshomaru bit down on his hand because of the pain, writhing and struggling to get away from him. What could he do? How could he help him? What was happening?

Kyo watched in sheer horror as the bones put themselves back together. Sesshomaru slumped in his arms then, leaving the boned and bloodied mess at his side, gasping for breath.

"Kyo… it… isn't done…" Sesshomaru gasped, his eyes going wide again. "Don't let… me change… I have… to prove… control!" The last word was distorted into a near growl again and Kyo covered his mouth once more, again his large hands bore the scars of his loyalty as Sesshomaru bit hard into them. The muscles and skin knitted over the bones, tendons and ligaments creeping out from nowhere, even the colored stripes appeared on his arm. It was his.

"Sesshomaru? What happened?" Sesshomaru was about to answer when his head swung towards the door, the injured dogs eyes alight as the figure entered the cave. Kyo's reflexes failed him as Sesshomaru slipped from his hands darting forward.

Kagome watched quietly as Setsujin returned to his men. He seemed to be likeable enough, but she did remember that demons tended to have power struggles and she surely didn't want to be on the other side of that one. She didn't really know what to think about him, part of him said that he was too willing to be taken on by a human leader, part of her said that he was a loyal soldier, following whomsoever should be seen fit to lead him, and part of her said that he was a turn coat that would most likely knife her as soon as he got the chance.

All three parts of her agreed on one thing, she was certainly fine when he left to go back to the troops.

"What am I doing?" She thought as she turned to look at the cave, her fingers nervously picking at the sleeve of her haori. "I shouldn't be here, he'll come to me when he is ready." But even as she said it, her feet took her forward into the cave anyway.

She heard the movement and reacted only a moment to late, hoisted up off of her feet, those red eyes staring up at her with a crystal blue center, for a moment she thought it was InuYasha. It was then that she saw the red stripes down the arm, she opened her mouth to speak and then thought again, If the beads were to drag him away than surely he would tear out her throat with it. Her hand rose, grabbing his wrist with both of them, those nails making a sickeningly wet sound as they grew another inch around her neck.

She was going to die, right here at his hand she would die.

"Ses…sho…ma…ru." She managed to push out of her lungs. His growl answered her and her hand went down the arm, the beads were gone! How had he gotten rid of the beads? It was then that shock number two came, his arm was shaking, as if it could barely hold her aloft, which of course was ridiculous, Sesshomaru could easily hold her weight without a thought.

The final shock came as she followed the arm back up to his right side, the arm that InuYasha had removed.

Suddenly there was a flash of orange claws and Sesshomaru growled, releasing Kagome and skittering back away from Kyo, who now stood in protection of her.

"Sesshomaru sama! It is Kagome-sama!" He squawked at him. He responded with a low dog like sigh and she watched the glowing eyes fade away. When next he emerged into the light he was dressed in a white hakuma and nothing else. Her eyes widened, following not only the beautiful musculature but also the red lines that wove over his figure. Then her eyes followed down the graceful slope of his shoulders and over both arms.

"Sesshomaru!" She gasped; the same elation that washed over her when he regained his sight came over her now. "How? Why? What?" And before she knew what she had done she had closed the space between them, throwing herself onto his chest, her arms coiling around his neck. For a moment, as his long arms, both of them, coiled around her and his head came to rest on her forehead everything was forgotten.

She didn't care that he was covered in sweat and blood, she didn't care about the fight, she didn't care about anything. Some miracle had happened; somehow he had gotten his arm back. And now, as a blush crept across her cheeks, he was using it to hold her.

"A… a gift." He murmured softly into her shoulder. His knees finally letting go on him, he sank down onto them, his arms sliding down so that his head was on her stomach and his arms around the back of her legs. "From Suzaku."

"Sesshomaru-sama." Kyo said quietly. "Should we plan for Shidi tomorrow?"

"No. We haven't the time. We go this eve." Sesshomaru panted. He pulled himself up, brushing the beaded hand under her chin and turned, walking away from her. He lifted the deep blue haori onto his body; the patches were a deep purple with the startlingly white blossom pattern on it.

His long white hair would be bound up in a high ponytail then braided down his back, a large blade fixed into the end in a manner that even she almost couldn't tell it was there. Even now he looked nothing like himself, but when the pendent was put on his features changed. His stripes remained the same only there were three instead of two and they took a slightly brighter red color, the moon on his brow vanished, his hair changed from white to a deep reddish hue and his eyes became the most breathtaking blue she had ever seen. "Kagome."

"Yes Sesshomaru." She said, almost jumping, the voice that came to from him had a more velvet sound to it, a slight purr to it, not as silky as it used to be, and much less flat.

"Maru." He responded.

"Gomen." She bowed slightly.

"And don't do that." He growled.

"Gomen!" She said a bit more irritably and remembered this time not to bow. "Yes _Maru_."

"Take Tenseiga, it is not really a weapon and thusly a proper ladies sword. If anyone asks the reason that Maru wields Tokijin is because it would be uncouth for you to wield such a weapon, are we clear." He said.

"We are Maru." She said smiling some at him. "And I think it would be best if This Maru didn't give this Kagome orders." She chuckled. He rose a slender brow and made a decision… he opted to ignore that comment.

"There we are!" Kyo said, a crooked smile twining onto his hooked beak. He clapped his hands together as Kagome went about getting Sesshomaru's red and blue obi tied. "The happy couple again!"

"Shut up Kyo." The both said in unison, in the same bland and unamused voice.

"And feeling at one with each other apparently."

She didn't know weather to blush or glare, but she was pretty sure she did both at once, as was the same reaction from the man that stood before her that was Sesshomaru, but wasn't. She squeaked slightly as her hands were batted irritably from the bow she was tying.

"I have two hands again, I can tie it myself." Sesshomaru growled. Kagome thought for a moment and blushed again, seeing as, when checking the Idiot's Guide to Understanding Sesshomaru, which had been implanted into her mind when he bit her, and saw that that roughly translated to: _'get your hands away from that woman, it is mine not yours'._ And the glare added after translated to:_ 'no matter how bad I want you to.'_

"Two days." Kagome said nodding sternly. Sesshomaru's now blue eyes looked at her and nodded slightly. It struck her that it would be much harder for him to resist her, seeing as she was still herself, only when she looked at this figure, and thought really hard did he effect her like that, he even… smelled wrong.

She closed her eyes and shook of various images of very bad things that crept into her sight. _Kagome is good… Kagome is good… Kagome is good…_ she wondered for a moment if Sesshomaru was thinking the same thing and nearly laughed out loud trying to picture Sesshomaru curled up, rocking, biting his own thumb nail, going _Fluffy is good… fluffy can keep it in his pants… fluffy is a good doobie._

"What is so funny?" Sesshomaru growled narrowing his eyes at her.

"Nothing." She said haughtily as she picked up the heirloom and tossed it over her shoulder. He grumbled something she didn't hear and she laughed again. "Come now Maru, we must fly. What's mine is mine… and now… what's yours is mine!" She said with a little sing song tone.

She knew she needed to stop before she crossed a real line… but then again, what fun would that be. She was full of Sesshy juice, and had no idea when enough was enough.

Sesshomaru followed Kagome. His thoughts swimming, he was in fact not thinking that _Sesshomaru was good_ because he was rather understanding of the fact that Sesshomaru was not good. Plain and simple. But what was Sesshomaru's was Sesshomaru's, not Kagome's!

_Then again, right now, what is Sesshomaru's belongs to a dead man remember, she has to act out the part_. Keh! That annoying part of his mind was talking again, the one that recently seemed to want to justify everything that she was doing! He needed to invest in a muzzle for that part of his mind! He needed to get angry, to yell at her, tell her right out that what was his was his, that she was his, thusly everything she owned became his… not vice versa. So! With that in mind, he huffed up his chest, resolved his mind… and followed her like a good dog.

"We ride for Shidi, Maru." Kagome said softly as she moved towards Ah and Un who were aimlessly ambling about.

"Yes Kagome-sama." He answered. Yes, that was painful. Kagome quirked a brow at him and giggled. She needed to stop that! That giggling was more infuriating that anything, she had the leash right now and she knew it, he also knew that should he get angry and attack her, she could, with one word send him hurdling into the nearest solid object.

She started to walk towards Ah and Un. He raised his heads and glanced at her, a low grumble from Ah was met by another one from Un, and they turned and trotted away from her. Sesshomaru actually chuckled at this, well, she certainly didn't own them. Ah and Un made up his mind that he didn't want to ride right now. Of course, Sesshomaru knew that if she were to whistle to them, or show them that she was serious, they would fall into line, but for now he amused himself watching her, in all her pomp and glory call a dragon that pretended that she didn't exist.

"Damn you!" She growled. "Ah and Un. NOW!"

The two heads turned to her, both blinking; the Sesshomaru joined them, blinking as well. Well, she showed them she was serious, now they just stood there looking at her. Neither head was muzzled; he could have charbroiled her at any time but yet she stood her ground with them.

Finally the animal sighed Ah looking to Un and they seemed to come to an understanding as they walked over to Kagome. Time to play was over.

'Maru' saddled and harnessed Ah and Un, who didn't seem to like his presence at all. Of course he had expected no less, he was unfamiliar to them and they were after all a War 'Horse'. Once they were set he offered Kagome a foot up onto Ah and Un, then went to pull himself up. There was an understanding between Ah and Un as they stepped forward and Sesshomaru found himself settled nicely on the ground.

Kagome giggled again and both heads of Ah and Un turned to look at him from opposite sides. He growled slightly at them and they greeted it by smacking him lightly with their tail. Had he actually trained this dragon to be this annoying? Or did it come natural for them? It was infuriating. Again he attempted to get up on them, and once more they sidestepped them. Kagome was too busy laughing to chastise them for their behavior.

"Kagome-sama." He growled bitterly. "Might you instruct your dragon that This Maru is permitted to ride with you?"

"Oh… yeah…" She laughed, pulling up on the reigns. They instantly took poise ready to go. "Sorry about that Maru."

"I'm sure you are Kagome." He growled.

"Sama." Kagome corrected.

"Sama…" Sesshomaru growled.

Finally atop the dragon Kagome kicked them into motion and they started to amble away. She pulled up on the reigns some and they hoisted themselves gracefully into the air, the only place that they had any grace at all.

"You know how to fly a dragon?" Sesshomaru said he was actually impressed.

"Naw, I'm winging it!" She said. Suddenly the feeling of being impressed was replaced with annoyance. She handed him the reigns and he grumbled slightly. He didn't want to take them because that meant that he had to reach around Kagome to do so, and he didn't want any unnecessary contact to take place that would grind at his already raw sense of self-control.

Finally he relented, reaching around her and taking the reigns. He felt her sigh some and lean back against him, an uncomfortable tightness in his chest was the response to that.

"What are you doing?" He growled.

"Sleeping…" She answered, her brain was already asleep, the response was automatic. Sesshomaru grumbled. She went to sleep! How dare she? But then again, what did he expect? This wasn't the most entertaining flight.

_It could be entertaining, very entertaining_ part of his brain thought. He blinked a few times, as if unable to comprehend that any part, even the most primal, of _his_ brain would think such a thing.

"This is ridiculous." He voiced, talking to no one.

"Yep." Kagome uttered in her sleep. "Whatever you say."

"Stop that." He snarled.

"No." She said softly as she curled into him a little more.

"What do you mean no! Stop that!" Now he meant stop cuddling against him, or else his chest would not be the only thing so uncomfortably tight.

"No mom… I don't want to go to school." Sesshomaru blinked. "I'm gonna stay here and… sleep with… Sesshomaru." He blinked again. His ears moving back just slightly as he looked down at her. She certainly was amusing; did she always talk in her sleep? He wondered.

"What if Sesshomaru doesn't want to sleep with you?" He asked her to satisfy his endless curiosity.

"Hmmm…He wants to." Sesshomaru scoffed outright! There was no damned way in hell she could draw such a conclusion! For a moment the rational part of his mind seemed to forget that she was sleeping. It wasn't like they were actually having this conversation.

"How do you know he wishes this?" He asked, unable to contain himself from asking more. Damnable venom was pissing him off.

"Mom… come on… he's hung like a moose… if I didn't notice he wanted me, I'd be blind." Again his head perked in shock. First. He had no idea what a moose was. Second. What was it to be hung like one? And Third. Did she really _talk_ to her mother like this! His mother would have smacked him across the mouth for half of what she was saying.

"A moose?" He asked. He tried really hard to fight it, but it just… sort of… came out.

"Yeah mom! A moose… you know _huge_!" She said as she snuggled into him more.

"Huge?" Sesshomaru gasped.

"His penis mom! Come on!" His eyes widened and he couldn't find anything to say, let alone think! She was conversing with her mother about his manhood! What the fuck was she thinking? Do women speak this way to each other? Should her mother be alright with all of this? And when did she take the time to notice how well he was… what had she said… hung? _She bathed you baka_, that annoying voice piped up again, annoying… but right.

"You can't judge from that." He said softly, more or less to himself.

"Sure you can!" Kagome answered her. He huffed indignantly, wondering if she could hear that voice talking to him. Then deciding that was impossible for that to happen so it was coincidence. Now back to the problem at hand, how could she tell and why was he thinking about this for so damned long?

"You are a strange creature Kagome." He said softly, one hand leaving the reigns to run over her head as she cuddled it against his chest.

"You too." She said softly, and fell back into sleeping silence. She shifted again just a little and he grumbled to himself, unnecessary friction was really all it took right? "See mom… told yah he wanted me. A moose…" She whispered the last two words. Sesshomaru was glad she was sleeping, for it would have been highly embarrassing if she had been awake to see him blush, because Sesshomaru didn't blush! This was all her fault. Yes, that explained it. It was all Kagome's fault. There. With that decided, he pushed Ah and Un a little faster towards their final destination.

Her world started to get light again, she was shaken once, and tried to ignore it, and then again, and remembered yelling at Sota for something.

"Wake up Kagome-sama." He whispered in her ear. Her heart stopped and her eyes flew open, she didn't recognize the voice right away, and in the hazy dream like state the tall man in the dark colors with the red hair wasn't one she knew or remembered if she did know him.

Her hand shot into her sleeve and pulled the closed fan out, lashing forward with it at the stranger that awoke her. His hand caught it and it hit the beads that were wrapped around his hand. Those she recognized.

"Kagome-sama." He said gently, stepping back away from her and bowing at the waist. Ah and Un growled at him some and she absently raised a hand to stroke Ah's head, only to have him nudged aside and Un's head butting her hand. Which naturally started a fight between them.

"Enough!" She growled at the bickering dragon and then handed the reigns over to the young youkai waiting. They were apparently outside of a stable that was attached to the inn. She glanced around some and sighed. "How long have we been here?"

"Five minutes Kagome-sama, This Maru didn't wish to wake milady." He said gently. She focused some. Yes. Maru, Sesshomaru! That was right. She fought off a blush realizing that she had almost smacked Sesshomaru with the fan, she suddenly flipped it open, putting it between her and the onlookers on the street, fanning herself slightly. She put a hand out to him and he came forward, his strong hands grasping her waist, as he hoisted her weight up, she couldn't help but notice his one arm shaking slightly, as he placed her on the ground. Then he came to his knees and again the fan was in use. She needed to stop thinking of him as Sesshomaru, and start thinking of him as Maru, the problem was, her mind hadn't fully made the distinction between the two just yet.

"Rise." She said passively and he stood to his full height, apparently his height had come from his mother's clan, he was just as tall as he had been before, he moved with her now, one step behind her as she walked towards the inn. Trying to remember what Setsujin had told her, remain calm, never falter, treat the place as if she were the ruler and all else her servants, and should she get in over her head, never fight, allow Maru to defend her. That would be the hardest part because she wanted to fight. In fact she was having trouble resisting the inner urge to pick a fight with some of these demons that were looking her way as she moved gracefully away from Ah and Un with Maru at her heel.

She stopped before the door, fanning herself idly, don't touch anything Setsujin had said, remember you are too good to be dirtied by the filth of Shidi. She waited as calmly as she could, her heart fluttering in her chest, but she did the best she could to remain calm and poised on the outside.

Maru came forward, leaning around her to open the door.

"Ignore them." He whispered softly to her. He was talking about those that were now staring. Whisper that she, a human Miko was donning the colors of the House of the Moon. Whispers that she was Sesshomaru's whore, wench, concubine, slut, mate and several other words none more endearing than the others. She simply shot her eyes to him and he pulled the door open allowing her to enter.

"Lady Kagome, Mistress of the House of the Moon." Sesshomaru announced, apparently, everyone _needed_ to know this information. But then again, he knew the formalities better than she did. She wasn't as shocked as she could be when the youkai there bowed to her, most of them. Maru quickly put those few exceptions in their place. Maru took her hand only long enough to lead her around the bloodied patches where those offenders once stood and toward the counter, where there was a man awaiting her.

"Lady Kagome." The youkai said, his dark eyes watching her almost too closely for her liking. "And what do I owe the pleasure of the new Mistress of the House of the Moon to pay us a visit?"

"Remove your eyes from this Kagome before they are removed for you." She growled. From behind her she heard the definite shing of metal on metal and Maru spun a sai on his finger, gripping between slender digits and moving to her side.

"Lady Kagome you have my humblest of apologies…" The man whispered as he stepped back, his eyes cast to the floor, only glancing her way so to know he was still speaking to her from time to time.

"The reason for my visit does not concern you Keep. I will have the finest room prepared." She ordered.

"But that room… belongs to…" He started.

"My mate. Are you questioning me rat?" She asked. He hissed a little at his own idiocy and shook his head violently, greasy black hair falling from the bind he wore it back in.

"Never milady, please." He said, a scared glance falling again on Maru, it was obvious to her he was far more frightened of Maru than of her, but it didn't matter anyway, she would get was she had coming. "Please… um… follow me… yes… this way."

He moved from behind the counter quickly, glancing at the mess made by Maru only moments before. He grabbed one of his workers, a young hanyou it seemed.

"Clean that up hanyou, it detours company from our establishment." He grumbled as he started for the stairs.

"Has this hanyou a name?" Kagome asked, Maru's eyes widened only slightly but he refused to say a word. The man turned to answer her only to see that she was speaking to the boy, not to him. The boy looked nervously to the Keep.

"Answer her." He growled. "Mustn't keep the Lady of the West waiting."

"Hai." He whispered softly. Kagome smiled some. That was obvious, of course he had a name, the object had been for him to tell her what it was.

"And what is this hanyou's name?" She asked kindly.

"Rikuo." He answered softly.

"Well than This Kagome thinks that your employer has no business treating This Rikuo in this manner." The boy gulped, swallowing hard. Kagome knew what he was debating, should he agree with the Lady of the West and risk his Master getting angry, or defend his Master and risk her getting angry.

"Milady…" The keep started, but that fan was closed and swatted across the Rat Demon's pointed face. He hissed again and reeled away from her, sputtering some form or apology. How did Sesshomaru put up with this man she wondered, he annoyed her from the first time she laid eyes on him.

"Maru." She said raising a hand. That sai was again spun in his fingers. She took a hand and reached it out to Rikuo, he looked nervously and put his hand in hers as she started up the stairs.

Kagome hummed slightly, she didn't want the boy to see or hear it, but the rat died loudly, begging for it's miserable life. She looked over at Rikuo as she walked and he caught her glance, quickly hiding the grin.

"You find his death amusing?" She asked.

"Nyah. I find the means of it amusing milady." He answered.

"Really, how so?" She asked.

"Because, my father killed my mother with no less violence involved." He answered.

"I don't understand." She said stopping and looking down at him.

"Because. You're guard killed my father the same miserable way that he killed my mother." The boy answered. "He got what was coming to him."

"That rat was your father?" She asked.

"Hai." He answered. She did indeed see the irony in it. Nodding, with no understanding of rat demons at all, she turned and walked down the hall with the boy.

"Boy." She said stopping.

"Nani?" He asked nervously.

"Do this Lady a favor."

"Anything you ask."

"Take a bath." And with that she continued to the room what was where Sesshomaru said it would be. The boy, stood there blushing before bowing deeply to her and running off to the bathhouse.

"Kagome-sama." Maru said, he entered almost twenty minutes later. He had killed the rat with enough ease, but then had to remove the vermin's stink from himself, that had taken most of the time. "Mayhap a barrier is in order so that you can rest."

"This Kagome is not tired." She answered looking at him. She seemed then to get the hint, and cast the barrier. The pendent around his neck was grabbed and pulled off over his head as he melted back into the Sesshomaru she knew.

"What in the name of… what was that all about!" He growled at her. His eyes were hard.

"He offended me." She answered, blinking at him some.

"You can't risk your life over a hanyou!" He growled.

"I did it before!" She yelled at him. "I risked my life over _your_ brother time and time again! It isn't that he is a hanyou! It is that he deserves better than this!"

"How do you know? He is a rat, rats don't have a bad name for nothing Kagome!"

"He is half human!" She retorted.

"So wasn't InuYasha, but that didn't stop him from scratching his ear with his foot or playing fetch! He was still half dog, and this boy is still half rat!" Sesshomaru answered

"What is so damned bad about the Rats anyway!" She said crossing her arms over her chest. Her annoyance spiked something, her scent filling the room making him not want to fight with her, but she had to know what she was doing, so he moved away from her, yes, put distance between you and her, that is the best method.

"They are double crossers. You can't trust them. A rat would just assume put a knife in your back as listen to your orders." He growled.

"And this is where I say that a human can be taught to change." She said canting a hip and glaring at him. He reached up, pulling his hair out of the bind it was back in and growled deeply. "Listen to me Sesshomaru! In my time there aren't many of you if any! I have seen two, do you understand that, in all of my travels at home and abroad… two!"

He snapped his eyes over to her, narrowing them dramatically. Two. That was all there was. He did have to admit when he had been there that he hadn't sensed more than what had been there. Kouga and Shippo.

"That's right Sesshomaru! Two!" She said, she was fighting back tears, he could smell the salt on her, it made him want to go to her, and tell her to stop before she even started crying, an urge that was so strong that he couldn't help but take a step forward before sinking down on the chair to force himself not to go near her.

"What does this have to do with the hanyou you saved?" He said.

"What gains a rat's loyalty?" She asked.

"Fear, then turning to respect, but it is rare that fear with a rat ever goes that far." Sesshomaru answered.

"And if they find one they are loyal too?" She asked.

"They will do _anything_ to please them." He answered.

"He said he would do anything I asked of him. It seems I just gained an ally." She answered. "One that knows more than he says he does, because no one pays attention to the little rat hanyou when he is cleaning, they just talk away as though he doesn't exist."

"Kagome." He said, he wanted to come forward again. Again he fought the urge too. "Do you understand what I mean by _anything_?"

She looked at him oddly and shook her head slowly.

"Anything means that Kagome." He answered. "Be careful and be _very _clear with this boy, or he will do something rash because he can justify it as being good for you, or what you would want, even if you don't tell him."

"I will be careful Sesshomaru. Now stop treating me like a child and turn around so I can undress. I am going to bed!" She hissed walking away from him.

Sesshomaru stood, turning his back from her, which of course didn't stop the images from seeping through his closed eyelids. He could hear her moving around and unfortunately he had, back in her time, trained his senses not to need the aid of the eyes to get the picture. So he stood, respectfully with his back turned to her.

"That's right keep your back turned, I wouldn't want to be_ indecent_." She said referring to the day that day in her bedroom when he lost his sight. That was simply an unfair jab! She had told him to turn his back to her, and he has simply concurred and done so! He went to turn around, of course something vile ready to slip off the tip of his tongue. Something that never made it that far because she was standing there, hakuma strewn to one side, haori half way untied, and his obi tossed over a chair, fighting to get the women's obi off. He simply stood there. Her back was too him, so she didn't know he was looking at her. "Damned thing."

He took the opportunity of her speaking to creep closer. Fear, that was what he wanted to instill in her. Just a little bit, to find a powerful youkai so close in such a precarious situation. He wanted her to gasp; he wanted that bittersweet smell of her fear that he had gotten in the cave. He wanted her to react to him like he was Sesshomaru damn it, and not her lap dog that had been following her around all day! There was no way that he would allow that to become the normal. For her to forget in all of this, who she was traveling with.

Had he been thinking clearly he would have remembered that she was very rarely afraid of him. All the better to be afraid in this situation, when she hasn't the strength to fend him off, and she knew it. But it would only be fear, he wouldn't take it far enough to cause her to purify him or anything, just a game.

Had he been thinking clearly… he would have remembered that he was all the way across the room from her for a reason! But he wasn't thinking clearly, he let the animal have a little control to play the fear and domination game and it had run away with his reason. Damned dogs.

"Here let me help you with that." The sound of tearing fabric was all she heard, she felt that claw graze down her back and felt the fabric fall loose around her, the fabric of the haori falling open. Her eyes wide she didn't dare turn around. He was too damned close to turn around right now. And breathing in her ear and right there. She felt the fingers of his slender hand coil up her back and the first of two pins was removed from her hair, part of it tumbling down around her shoulders. She swallowed hard, trying to remember why it was that she wasn't giving into him? Right! It was because she wanted love not lust.

"Two more days, two more days…" She whispered to herself.

"Four for me." He growled, that growl vibrating his chest against her back and the warm breath that hit her ears. "I was dead for two. I am sure you haven't forgotten."

She clutched the haori closed and spun around to face those icy golden eyes. Tears brimming in her own. It seemed at last they were together, and she was herself for this moment, and he himself. But Kami, that hurt, did he have to play that card.

"I don't owe you this for that." She growled at him.

"I never said that you did." He answered. She narrowed her eyes at him, holding her haori a little tighter, like it might protect her from him. He needed to back up, move away, we are entering the red zone… danger… danger Will Robinson… danger!

"You only want to do this because of the venom." She said swallowing hard. "You hate humans remember?"

"I love Rin." He answered. "She was human."

She was struck silent for a moment. He had never said anything quite that profound, even about Rin, before.

"I… I…" She was struggling for words now. "I'm not Rin."

_Good job girl… that was a weak comeback!_ She scolded herself as he raised a brow.

"No." He said, his clawed thumb rubbing up her cheek. "You are not Rin."

_What. Are. You. Doing!_ The voice in the back of his head was screaming. _'I'm giving into my emotions.'_ He answered it. _Well! What the hell are you doing that for?_ It insisted. _'Because I can't stop myself'_ he answered.

"No." She whimpered. Those golden eyes locked on hers. She was amazingly strong willed. He had met youkai without his venom that couldn't stand up to his advances without becoming butter on the floor, but this human, was seething with his venom, and still told him no. He stepped in again anyway. He had misjudged her. He had been wrong about her, and it only brought her appeal up in his eyes. "I don't want this."

"Don't you?" He breathed softly. His head canted, in a hair's breath he could close his lips over hers, but yet, he didn't there was something in her voice that held conviction. A conviction that almost cut him deep, rejection? Sesshomaru had never been… rejected before.

"No. I do… but… not like this." She said. Like what? Against the wall? Well that could be fixed easily, again he came forward, and her hands pressed against his chest, pushing him back, he could have fought her and pushed forward, but Sesshomaru wasn't a rapist.

"Like what?" He asked. Short and sweet.

"I don't want instinct." She said.

"You don't have instincts." He answered. He wasn't really that confused, he just didn't want to hear what she was saying now. That voice in the back of his head was screaming at him now. She is human. She is human and you can't do this! She is a Miko! It is forbidden for Miko and Demons to mate. But right now he didn't care, did he ever?

"Yours Sesshomaru!" She gasped and he stopped. "I don't want instinct or lust. If I am going to give this to you, I want you to love me."

He stepped back a pace. She wanted him to love her? Love, not a concept that he had really thought of as an issue that would pass between them. Where was Kyo when he needed him, that bird had the answers to everything, certainly he would have the answer to the 'love' situation. But he had left Kyo behind. How was this happening to him? He stepped forward again and Kagome slipped away from his grip.

"No." She said calmly. She didn't panic, she remained calm. She was a confusing creature, intriguing, not something you want to be when it came to Sesshomaru. He had to play with intriguing things, since he was a child it had been that way.

"You want me to love you?" He asked, not turning to face her.

"Yes Sesshomaru. I want you to love me." She responded. "I have held onto this one thing for so long, I won't give it up in a fit of instinct driven hormones!"

"One thing?" He asked turning to her now, she was leaning against the other wall, her haori pulled closed around her, though she wore it like a short dress. His eyes scanned her over and then back to her eyes. There was pain there. Honesty. Pain. But no fear.

"My purity Sesshomaru." She said blushing and turning away. "I have never…"

"But you were…" He said his eyes widening.

"With InuYasha? Yeah, we had more important things we were worrying about than getting it on in the bushes! You know like saving the world from Naraku?" She said scowling at him some. "No, we never… you know… and I've never. My purity is still intact." She had never mated InuYasha? Surely he was so protective of her for no other reason? Then again, he was overprotective of Rin. But InuYasha had shown interest in her, mourned her loss when she was gone like a lost mate. They had never mated? Was this the love she spoke of?

"Are you worried that it will defile you?" He asked.

"You missed the point!" She said glaring at him.

"Than speak clearly." He retorted.

"It is not about defiling myself with a Youkai! I was willing to give it to a hanyou…" She said her brown eyes eating right though Sesshomaru. "Because he loved me! Love Sesshomaru that is what this is about!"

He said nothing, simply thought on what she had said. He hadn't really considered that she had never been with InuYasha, he supposed that he just assumed it happened and moved on or didn't assume at all it hadn't mattered. His brows fell some. Thoughtfully he looked for his next words.

"Tell me Kagome…" He said sitting on the edge of the futon looking at her. "Tell me how one knows one is in love?"

"Why so you can tell me what I want to hear?" She growled at him. In a flash he was there, her arms gripped and he had pushed her back.

"If this Sesshomaru did that, he would be lying. Have you ever stopped to think that This Sesshomaru doesn't understand your… love." He growled.

"Let me go Sesshomaru." She stated plainly. He complied. His eyes spoke an apology that didn't make it to his lips. "Love isn't about dominance Sesshomaru. It isn't about who is in charge. It isn't abut what it can gain you, or the other person. It is about trust. It is about loyalty. It is about understanding. It is different for everyone. You don't trust me Sesshomaru, and I don't blame you for that. But without trust, you can't love me." The tears were coming down her face again.

"Stop that." He said. The feeling those tears gave him was an unpleasant and unwanted one. "Stop crying."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because…" He responded. "It hurts."

She looked at him. He didn't know any other way to explain it. He rested his hand on his chest, where the sight of her tears had taken the breath clean out of him, left him clinging for any way to make those tears stop.

"You're right Sesshomaru. It hurts." She said turning away from him. He wanted to comfort her, but there were no words he could use, not gesture he could make, he was simply far to ignorant of human emotions, or even youkai emotions to even attempt it. "Do you want to know what I am really afraid of Sesshomaru?"

Normally he would have said no, there were a day and a time when he didn't care. But now, and not to use it against her, he did want to know what she was afraid of. Something inside of him thought… what did it think… if he knew, than he could fix it? He simply canted his head at her, even though she wasn't facing him. Leaving the question hanging in the air.

"I'm gonna be forced to go home, alone." She said, her voice cracking, a fresh trickle of salty tears scented the room.

"Alone?" He asked gently. Yes, gently, his voice could find no fire. She was afraid of being alone? Odd, he himself enjoyed his time alone, but then let's think deeper Sesshomaru. It was her turn to leave the question hanging, and the silence left him in thought. Deeper? Yes, alone, but not an alone that would end. Not like in his travels, when alone was just that, time alone, a time that would end. Was it eternity alone she was afraid of? She didn't fear death, she didn't fear youkai, and yet she feared loneliness. Sesshomaru tried hard to tap into her fears. They were somewhere inside of him. Concentrating on the loneliness that she was talking about. Yes, she was afraid, trembling, shaking and crying type afraid. The type of debilitating fear that Sesshomaru had worked so hard to rid himself of. "Why would you be alone Kagome?" He said when he found his voice at last.

"Baka, because you're all dead!" She snapped at him. He thought on this as well. They are all dead, she had told him this before, Kouga and Shippo had told him this. But he never really let it sink in that it would affect her like this. "Do you think I could go back to a life with nothing magical in it? Do you think I could ever be happy living the mundane life at home? The last year there nearly drove me insane and then you showed up!"

"I think I understand." He said softly. "We have become what you know, what you feel and understand, at times even better than your own people. And thus you are afraid to be without us?"

She nodded slowly. It suddenly broke Sesshomaru's heart to see this. She seemed suddenly so small and vulnerable to him, standing wrapped in that haori, the tears rolling down her cheeks. What was going on inside of him? What was it he was feeling? He couldn't understand it, couldn't explain where it was all coming from.

"I still bear Kouga's mark, now I bear yours. When I go home, I'll have scars but no more feelings of you. You'll be dead." She said. It was then that Sesshomaru made a decision.

"I will not be dead." He said clearly. She blinked and looked at him.

"Don't make a promise that you can't keep." She said as the tears started anew.

"I can make this promise. I will not be dead unless I die here at your side." He said again.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered.

Sesshomaru stood, moving to her now; she backed herself against the wall as he leaned down into her ear.

"No matter where you go, I will find you." He said gently, his voice hot against her ear. Another decision was made. It was time to bear it all for her wasn't it? "I don't know what I feel when you are around, it is like my mind is fighting it's own great battle, understanding vs. instinct and behind it all is this one voice. This one voice that asks, is it more than that Sesshomaru. Does she mean enough to you that you can promise her this? I can say this Kagome, I don't know if what I feel for you is the love that you are looking for, but I am willing to find out, if you are willing to find it with me."

Kagome drew in a breath that hitched in her throat as Sesshomaru came forward, this time she did not retreat as his lips met with hers, the first spark almost seemed to fly between them as their lips contacted, again drawing the breath out of her. His hands moving into motion, one hand grasped the side of the haori that sheer shock alone caused her to release, the other slipped up, pulling the other hair pin from her hair.

"Are you sure…" She gasped when the kiss was broken for much needed air. Sesshomaru said nothing, his features calm, serene, at ease, he nodded and leaned back down once more. Her question seemed so innocent, so pure.

Through all the death this woman had inflicted, even just an hour before ordering the death of the rat youkai, she was still pure. It was then he realized she was like a songbird. Free. If she were to be caged, she would never sing again.

Her purity was in her heart. That is why she held no fear of bedding him or his half brother. Their youki wouldn't taint her. Even if she were to carry their child, it would not taint her. Her purity wasn't based in her blood, it wasn't based in her royal status, it wasn't based in virginity, it wasn't based in hatred or prejudice. It was based in her heart, in her ability to love, and love freely.

That is what gave his brother strength. That is what gave him strength. That is what gave Kouga strength. That is what Kyo was talking about. She wasn't a Miko at all, she was there to save them and Hell be damned if he wasn't going to be there to make sure it happened.

"Before," he paused… "Understand we cannot fall prey to the drive of jealousy…" it was tearing himself apart to say it, but it had to be said. "We both need our heirs… and if youkai become so rare…"

"Shhh… I know…" she kissed him again. "But tonight, tonight is ours Sesshomaru, right?"

That registered, he understood what she wanted from him. She wanted gentle, she wanted caring and understanding, she wanted his trust back. She was trusting him right now. Fully. His youkai nature could snap this woman in two with a flick of his fingers, yet here she was asking him to gently mate with her. Not to rut, not to be wild, but gentle. This was something Sesshomaru could and would do. He leaned down, scooping underneath her knees and lifting her into his arms, he looked down into her eyes. So trusting. His arm shook slightly bearing the weight of her lithe legs, as he moved to the futon and laid her upon the plush pillows.

It was then he realized something. No other female had ever been in this bed, short of a maid to clean it. No woman had ever graced his personal chambers. Not that he hadn't had women, of course he had. But never in 'his' space. He didn't want to smell their grotesque odor afterwards. Yet here was this frail human, gracing his silken sheets, breaking every barrier, every rule, every notion he ever held dear with something as simple as her tears and her trust.

'_I understand now father….'_

He removed his obi, laying the sword and sai where they would be within easy reach. Making sure with a glace the shoji were locked, he knelt down to her. Catching her lips in another gentle sweep, he lingered, as his hands worked into her hair. His lips slowly parted, begging for entry to hers. Still gentle, still slow, still testing the waters to make sure they would not burn.

He was received with an invitation by her pulling down hard on his haori, pulling the flesh of his now bare chest against her breast. What started as an innocent kiss, suddenly deepened, her passion on fire. His warmed with the same ferocity, but only in the kiss. His hands were gentle, one buried in her hair, twirling it against her scalp, the other sliding down the still silk covered side of her body. Caressing it as if he were to let go, it would be gone.

He could feel her heart pounding wildly in her chest, his was as well, but damnit he was going to be gentle. He moved from her lips, trailing his tongue down her neck. He felt her skin against him, smooth, silky. Her scent filled his nostrils, green tea and sakura petals… and clean. He felt something that sent shudders through his body, electrifying shocks of pleasure as he felt Kagome's lips kissing over the shell of his ear. 'Why do they always… always… always… go for my ears….when I am in front of them…' the thought alone was enough to make him realize they were both still wearing entirely too much clothing.

The sad part of all of this was she was only wearing his colors of his haori. Nothing else… and that was too much… a slight growl passed from his chest. A lustful rumble as she lightly licked the earlobe of his elongated ear making him shudder again. Her fingers slid up his chest to under his haori, pushing it down his shoulders. She apparently had been reading his mind again… damn human… Slowly he lifted one arm then the other so she could feed the sleeves off of his body and let the beautiful haori slide off of his form, leaving him in his hakuma.

Her flesh against him was electrifying, he could take years just touching the pads of his fingertips over her body, committing it to memory for all eternity. Instinct told him he must, he should knowevery curve of his mate. His body was taut, his hakama was getting tighter by the moment, and her flesh was calling him to her. But he would wait. He would take his sweet time and enjoy the pain of the wait.

She would never regret this night, despite the pain he knew would come, she would never regret this night.

"Kagome…" he whispered her name as his lips traveled away from her neck down her collarbone. She shuddered hearing him say her name. He nipped and gently licked over each nip, mindful of his fangs, until he found her full mound, where he latched on like a child. Gently suckling her coral mound, she arched and whimpered. Her body was trembling, but not out of fear… his body was reacting in kind, his hips gyrating against her thighs, he felt his hardness pressing against her flesh through his clothing nearly driving himself mad. But no, he was waiting for her.

Mindful fingers drifted down her belly, rubbing over her belly softly in small circles before decending ever lower. He elicited a soft purr as he felt there was no hair anywhere on this woman's body. It gave her innocence an even more delicious temptation, she apparently removed it all.

He felt her fingers sliding down his chest, then stopped as he slipped two fingers between her soft folds, finding her pearl of nerves awaiting him. Her breath cut short, and her legs trembled just at the grazing of the pads of his fingers. Her arousal was filling the room, but it wasn't causing his loss of control. If anything it was causing him to feel immense satisfaction.

This was different than he was used to, this was mating, not rutting. This was the intense desire to make her happy, coddle her and protect her, hold her and care for her, bring her to brink over and over until she fell asleep in his arms. This wasn't about him, it was about **them**!

Catching the nub between two fingers, he slowly moved his fingers in small elicit circles, watching with each rotation as her body trembled, shook, shuddered and spiked. All control, all composure gone from her elegant form below him. She was holding her breath, trying desperately to remain quiet. Biting down on her lower lip to the point of pain. It took a moment for him to realize what she was doing. She was sheltering his sensitive ears from her noises of pleasure. He frowned. This would not do at all.

"Let it out, let me hear you Kagome… please…" she gasped for breath as if someone had released her from a house on fire. He could hear her fighting within her own chest, her muscles tightening all over her body. He continued his ministrations gently, slowly, wanting it to build. Wanting it to burn. She fisted his hair, needing something to hold onto to keep her world from toppling over. Her legs would not stop shaking, her breath would not catch up.

He took her coral tip into his mouth again, suckling on it as her breaths came in shorter and shorter pants. Each time she exhaled, a moan escaping causing his masculinity to soar. He was doing this to her, and it was pleasing them both. He would prepare her for their next step, but she was going to have pleasure before he was forced to bring her any pain.

She took in a deep breath, she felt like a volcano was rumbling into life within her body. Suddenly it was too much, the heat, the emotions, the tightness in her body. Toppling over the edge of insanity, she screamed as her body jackknifed impossibly backwards against his hand. Her hands shot out of his hair and clawed his shoulders viciously. The sheen of sweat over her body intoxicating, he shuddered as she did. Slowly he let the pads of his fingers slow, and dipped them slightly lower, feeling her wet climax over his fingers. He pulled them slowly from her and let her breathe as he tasted his future mate's sweet flora.

She shuddered and pulled him close to her, her body needing his warmth, and he was willing to give it. Holding her tightly against him as she recovered.

"Sessh…Sesshomaru… " she panted into his ear… her body was still needy. She felt so incomplete right then. Empty, she let out a distinct whimper.

"My hime… what comes next will hurt you… " he whispered softly. "But before the night is out, I will have you crying out with me in pleasure, this I swear to you…"

Her fingers slid slowly to the ties on his hakuma, untying it. He was never so thankful as that moment when he was released from the tightness in his hakuma. Slowly she slid up his body, still trembling and hooked her fingers in the hem at his waist.

"I want you, I want to be one with you Sesshomaru," she nuzzled against his chest begging him to let her undress him. And he was more than willing to comply, letting her slide the pants off of his body before she let the sleeves of the haori she wore fall off of her shoulders.

The sight of his colors being shed from her skin was absolutely erotic to his eyes as he beheld her body before him. Only marred in two places he could see from the front. A claw mark on each arm where InuYasha had dug in his claws, and a long but pale scar along her side where she had explained Miss Centipede had removed the jewel. Both scars were enticing to him. Testaments of her battles, and survival, he could not help but find them beautiful.

He pulled her to his seated position and kissed her deeply, his tongue dancing within hers. She crawled up into his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms looping around his neck.

He rubbed his hands down her shoulders, until he felt her thrust her hips forward, grinding against him. Teasing them both as she rubbed her slick womanhood against his large manhood sending moans and chills down both of their spines.

"Kagome.. This is the point of no return… " He whispered. "I cannot guarantee I can stop…"

"Then don't stop… I am not made of glass…" she kissed him again lifting herself above his throbbing manhood. "Carefully Sesshomaru… and slow to start…"

She lowered herself slowly, the hardness responded to feeling her heat just touching the tip of his manhood. His body was rebelling against him. He wanted to thrust in, take her in all ways. But he forced himself to stop, wait, and let her set the pace.

He felt the tip enter into her extremely tight shaft, hot and wet, ready… he shuddered at the feeling. He had never known anything so tight, so painfully wanting, so wonderfully willing to give him what he desired.

"Look at me," he commanded. He locked his golden citrine orbs with hers, and all she could see was sincere compassion. "Do not let my eyes go, but let your body go." She nodded slowly as he felt his hands tighten on her waist. "I will help you, but please my hime.. there is nothing pleasurable for you.."

"Yes there is, I'll be at one with you," she smiled despite the extreme stretching just the tip of his manhood was causing. A part of her had been through this before, but it was not like this.

In another timeline, that would probably not exist now, Kouga had mated her out of convenience for the pack and her temple of orphans. It had been hurried, and there was no passion to it. She knew passion now, she knew that although this too was out of convenience, it was something they both felt for one another.

She wanted so desperately to be loved at that moment, but his passion and his fire would hold onto her for all time.

Her eyes told him before she moved, and she released the grip she had on his shoulders and his waist with her legs. Letting gravity do what he was did not want to.

He felt himself suddenly in to the hilt, and he moaned loudly at the tightness around him, the heat enveloping him. Her maidenhood shattered under the weight of her own body and she screamed, she fought the urge to curl away, take some fetal position.

It was best she had done it herself, as with all pains, it is better when the control of the pain is in one's own hands. But now she needed his comfort, and he would never deny her that. Never again would he deny that. He pressed his hands into her back, pushing her against his chest, and holding her there.

They both shuddered at the intense sensations coursing through their bodies. She panted for breath, breathing off the pain, her hands fisted into his long locks as he fought not to move. Just to hold her, that would be a perfect eternity. He knew she was in pain, but there was nothing he could do to prevent that.

The scent of her virgin blood caught his nose. Suddenly this was all very real, very tangible. He realized the precious gift he held in his arms. No woman had ever offered him so much without expectation of the Western Lands, status or power. Yet here was this slip of a human, powers unknown, who only wanted him to live. Only wanted the survival of his people, and was willing to give up everything about her body to do it. Even risking losing her Miko abilities to assure it. That was the dowry she asked for. And in reality, it was all she had ever asked for. Sesshomaru reminded himself of his decision in that moment that he would survive, he would grant her dowry. He would not dishonor her gift to him.

She had put her life before his, risked his ire healing him, bathed him, held him when he could not hold himself up, refused to let him succumb to self loathing, kept him strong in his time of weakness, she had taken his life, given it back, given him the opportunity to avenge his beloved Rin, given him her trust, her heart, and now her body, and maybe an heir.

Slowly her body began to relax, the pain that came in sharp waves with his large girth lessening somewhat. He held her tightly against his chest, not letting himself move within her. He slowly moved forward, laying her down upon the pillows of the futon, and looked into her large mahogany eyes tinged in tears of pain. He leaned down, licking up the tears gently, sensuously.

This creature of ultimate giving could never be totally his, heart and soul. But right now, she was his. At this moment her heart shone with nothing but him, illuminating and warming the ice that flowed in his veins. Melting away hatred and adversity. Right at this moment, Rimiku didn't exist, InuYasha didn't exist, Rin didn't exist, the past didn't exist and the present hung in the balance. Death couldn't touch this girl, no she was now awoman, below him.

She looked deep into his eyes, and let herself slip into them. Wishing she could crawl into his skin and keep him warm forever. Her arms gripped his shoulders, pulling him to her lips, she kissed him with all that she was.

Pouring herself into him through their lips. Slowly he felt her hips flinch below his, pushing against him signaling she was ready.

Energy flew wildly through the room. Crackling and popping as the two colliding energies forced themselves to merge. Threatening to blow, as he answered her mating call, lifting himself slightly and pressing down back into her womb.

His eyes drank in her soul, her eyes drank in his hate and fears, dissolving them for all eternity. He would never be able to see the world the same way, and neither would she. Her human claws scratched deeply into his shoulders, and she winced and hissed at his first thrust. But this was as ready as she could be, and his self control was not eternal.

"It's alright Sesshomaru kun, I'm not made of glass," she whispered as her hands slid to his hips, grasping tightly as her legs lifted around his muscular frame. "Take me… "

Her hands pulled his hips in hard against hers, grinding him into her to the hilt. She was so hot, so tight, he felt strangled and barely able to breathe. "I'll heal as soon as it is over… take me, make this mark ours…" she cooed.

A rumble erupted from his chest, a call to mate, something wild and feral. She was pulling it out of him, telling him to let go. Submitting to him. It was more than he could bear, and his thrusts became longer, pulling his length out and thrusting it back in with more and more abandon.

Her cries below him were pushing him onward, her hips moving with him despite her pain. Red tinged his eyes, his markings seemed to deepen in pigment and his body flushed with a sweat driven by desire and lust. He couldn't hold it back anymore, and she knew it.

Kagome let each whimper, each cry, carefully elicited song lyrics to his ears be ones of longing and wanting. She had learned this from Kouga, and somewhere in the recesses of her mind she pushed these beautiful lyrics out for his ears. Her body hurt, but she also felt his intense pleasure.

The sensations were overwhelming and conflicting causing her body to react, wetness slipping around him, making it easier for both.

"I'll always love you, Sesshomaru…" she whispered as she began picking up the pace of her thrusting, forcing him to do the same. Her body shuddering with each thrust he delved deep into her body. His body was trembling, his hands holding her face as their eyes refused to let go of each other. He had never rutted with someone in such a way that he could see their face. It caused too many emotions that were unnecessary for such trivial pleasures, trivial releases of stress. But now, seeing this venom ridden woman locking eyes with him as he thrust deeply into her body caused a whole new wave of desire, he could feel the tightness in her body and understood her mewls driving him into a frenzy.

With each thrust he reassured his promises to himself and her, pouring the thoughts into her eyes praying she heard him. The intense tightness of her passage caused him to growl slightly with each and every thrust into her body. Her fingers dug into his sides, her legs climbed higher up his back until her feet were on his protruded shoulder blades.

He felt himself as deep within her body as he could possibly be, and it was teetering on reckless abandon now. His resolve fading, he thrust harder into her frame causing her breasts to bounce against his chest. Their erect nipples brushing against his chest with each rise and fall of her breaths and his thrusts. Every sensation was overwhelming.

This was suddenly the venom in her system. Each part of her was within him, on him, part of him suddenly. He thrust harder, faster, leaving her behind in the race for eternity, leaving her unable to keep up. She held on tightly with her legs and let him carry her in the pace.

Each growl grew louder and she knew he was nearing his peak. Hers was not even building with the pain, but she could feel his, and it was overwhelming. Her screams started rising in intensity, meeting his groans exactly. This was what she meant. This was them being one being.

Her head arched back as she gasped for air. Sweat pouring from her onto the bed, staining it with their lovemaking. His body arched as his climax approached, teetering dangerously over the edge he went to move out of her body as he had always done.She growled hard in her chest, her legs tightening on his back not letting him remove himself. She wanted his seed within her, and he would not deny her. It was the last piece of control he had, lost. He thrust hard into her body, then again, her screams sending him over the edge and he spilt. His seed searing into her body with every pump of his sex, set to the beat of his frenzied heart. Again a thrust, again he spilt into her. His red feral eyes still locked on hers, their stare down only ending when she relented turning her head submissively to the side. Her eyes closed as he let the last of his potency into her body.

He collapsed under the extreme emotion, laying his sweat-laden body atop hers. Allowing their scents to mingle. He panted into her hair.

"At… one…" he whispered. His hands pulled her hands up and his fingers interlaced with hers.

Her body shuddered feeling his release within her. His hard member still deep into her womb. She nuzzled against his face, she didn't feel her own orgasm, but she had felt his as if they were one entity. She shuddered as she felt his venom leaving her body and moaned slightly as she felt suddenly alone within herself.

"One," she whispered as she felt him shudder at the same time. Her blood from the bite left his system. It was done, they were mated. His mark would never fade now. It would sit beside that faded one of Kouga's.

They rested for a time. Sesshomaru washed her body, gently removing the sweat and blood from her first consummation. Her body relaxed at his ministrations as he lowered her into a hot bath and did for her as she had done for him while he was blinded and ill. After their baths, he let her sleep for a while to regain her strength. It was true what she had said. She was healed the moment their mating was consummated, just as his mark sealed on her neck.

What perplexed him only briefly was her scent. Although changed, it was not purely his. There was a tinge of his scent on her. But he had bore witness to many mateships before, and even Izoai reeked of his father's scent. Kagome just seemed to be an enigma all her own. And it reaffirmed his belief that Kagome was just never meant to be owned by anything but someone's heart. And right now, he owned that. That would have to be enough.

After letting her nap, they ate. She seductively fed him, pampered him. Brushed his hair, and caressed his body. He felt himself relaxing, his icy demeanor his own again, but Kagome would always know now. She had been within his thoughts. She had lived it. She knew.

All his pregnant pauses that all assumed were his arrogance, and he let them believe so, were actually his silent contemplations. Although many of those contemplations were indeed arrogant, and fitting his station, she understood them now. As he, much to his chagrin understood her outbursts, her fears and her ready temper.

They made love many times that day, true to his promise, he made her crest her world, topple into oblivion and scream his name. He felt immense satisfaction in knowing everything about her body, what pleased her, what made her feel that peaceful abandon. And when she called his name in her heated abandon, he was thankful that she had managed to keep the barrier up shutting out the sounds of the world from their passions. For just as it ended, so did that barrier, unable to keep it in place any longer. She fell into him, exhausted and shuddering in her own passions. He held her tightly to his body and let her sleep.

When she awoke, she started realizing she was alone under the blankets. Panic seized as she looked desperately for Sesshomaru. She looked over to the door, and there sat Maru. His disguise back in place, he slept with his back against the door, seated. Blinking, she looked about the room and realized the barrier had fallen and realized that he had taken this station back incase of an intruder. But beneath the guarded bangs of her bodyguard, she could see that Maru was grinning, even in his sleep.


	11. The Pit Cage

Chapter Ten (The Pit Cage)

Large teeth tucked over his bottom lip the little rat had returned. He stood in the hallway, dripping wet, his clothes the same, they were the only clothes that his father had ever given him.

He blinked at the offensive slice of air that just a moment ago had thrown him back against the wall. _Strange_ he thought working those two large teeth against that lip. Slowly he reached out a shaking hand, his rat like ears, which had been hidden in his mop of dirty blonde hair stretched out to the side some as his trembling digits stretched and touched the air there again.

For a moment, he had thought, maybe it was a figment of his imagination. After all, Master had never told him that the air could attack you, but then again, his master, his father, had never told him much. Then his small-clawed fingers touched the air and it sparked to life, it hurt.

A rat like squeak came from the boy and he scampered back against the doors opposite, holding his sore hand tight in the other. He looked behind him as he came in loud contact with the door across the hall, suddenly very grateful that they never give away the room across the hall when a member of the House of the Moon is staying here, because often times, when Sesshomaru-sama didn't wish to dirty his sleeping rooms with something vile and uncouth, he would take the creature to the room across the hall.

That was a smell that Rikuo had been trained to scent out, his master said that he had to learn it so that he knew when not to interrupt those within the rooms walls. The scent, he thought clicking his teeth together, they were so long that it caused him pain now, was one that often reminded him of the kitchen. It was a thick and strong scent, not smelling at all like the cyan that the cook used, but every bit as over powering as it.

_It was a scent like… well… like that…_ he thought as he sniffed the air. The heavy musky and overpowering scent seemed to saturate the hallway. His large black eyes seemed to get impossibly larger as he sat there staring at the door. Oh, that was why! Now he understood and he slipped to his feet, he should assume, having much experience in dealing with tenants that were… doing this… that his mistress wouldn't like it much if she were interrupted while… doing this…

The little rat hanyou pulled himself to his feet, shaking off his mild injuries at the hand of the strange attacking air and headed down the hall way. There was only these two rooms on this floor, and only one set of stairs to get them there. The little rat plopped himself down at the top of the stairs and waited silently for them to finish so that he may show his mistress that he had done as she asked. He had taken a bath.

That had been scary. He wasn't sure that it was ever something that he ever wanted to do again. There was one bathhouse connected to the inn, and the two rooms behind him each had their own tubs within them. Rikuo had gone to the bathhouse… it was full of youkai, and they didn't want him in the tubs with them. They said mean things, and threatened to kill him.

"The lady of the House of the Moon ordered Rikuo to come and to bathe." The scared rat had said.

"Rrreally." He had nearly crawled out of his own skin when he had seen Asyanya, the Neko laying on the edge of the pool, her long claws circling the water as her tail flickered behind her. She was one of Lord Sesshomaru's favorite consorts here.

Most people couldn't stop talking about how beautiful she was, her large white ears standing off of her head and her white fluffy tail that danced behind her were only two of the aspects she was known for. She was most known for the way she could make a man scream, but that was something that Rikuo knew nothing about at all, or why a man, who was supposed to be strong, would want to scream. It was lost on him. "That is funny because… I was surrrre that therrre was no lady to the House of the Moon. That adventurrrous cad Sesshomarrru wouldn't settle."

"But he did!" Rikuo had called out. He hadn't really been, nor was he now, sure of where that strength had come from. "Her guard announced her as Lady Kagome of the House of the Moon!"

Her pretty white ears had come up through her snow-white hair, red eyes watching the rat intently. "Interrresting." She said as she came to her feet, he sleek figure rapped in nothing, but that didn't bother Rikuo, he froze simply because he was a rat in the sights of a stalking cat. She stalked over to him and then started past him, her foot coming back and kicking him, unceremoniously into the water. "Well, if this is trrrue, you worrrthless hanyou, you should take yourrr bath." She hissed at him before vanishing.

No sooner had he hit the water than had the rest of the youkai gotten out. Saying something about not being willing to bathe with something as crass as a hanyou.

And so ended adventures in bathing.

Sesshomaru sat and watched her sleep. She had been exhausted. He had been exhausted, but he couldn't afford to sleep right now, he was himself again, and he had things to tend to. She had long since rolled over, curling her slender body around one of a million silk covered pillows that had long since been so saturated by his scent that they would never smell of anything else.

As he slipped from the sheets, washing in the basin, because the bath water needed to be changed before he would go into it again, he once more lost himself debating the things that had happened. Now that he was himself again, he was once more asking himself what he had been thinking, but then thinking on it hard, and then glancing over his bare shoulder at her, he didn't regret it, only wondered what thoughts had brought him to this point.

Thinking about the promises he had made to her, he had never promised anything, even his first time, he never promised the woman anything, but this time he had. It hadn't been a promise in passion, he could have left her and found the albino neko if he had just wanted to rut, but he didn't, he had meant the words he had said.

He didn't regret that he felt it, he didn't even regret having voiced it, but he didn't understand where the sudden need to do so had come from. It was more than likely her blood from his injecting the venom into her body.

Regardless, he had many things going through his head as he finally tore his eyes off of his sleeping mate and dressed in Maru's garb. He braided his hair and adhered the blade into it, lastly slipping the pendent around his neck and watching the mirror as he melted into the visage of another man.

No, he didn't look like just any man, slender fingers touched the mirror and he sighed, he had become the man he had wished he had been. He looked like his mother, only a member of her clan. Had he been born there, he would have been free to feel, but he hadn't, he had been born to InuTaisho and his destiny had been carved.

"No need to debate it now." His now velveteen voice crooned softly as he turned from the mirror. He was on a mission, he was curious about something and he wanted to know the truth about it. So he slipped from the bedchamber and closed the doors, making sure that Kyo's wards were still in place so that nothing inside of that room could be eavesdropped on, even without the barrier. They were there and he turned, walking to the main door of the room and pulling it open. He wasn't surprised when the little rat, who had been leaning against the outside of the door now that the barrier had gone down, fell into the room, scampering, trembling to his feet.

"Boy, here, now." He growled softly, the rat hanyou obeyed and skittered into the room, Sesshomaru, or Maru, closed the door. Standing not more than a few feet away, the little rat, dressed in gray rags stared up at him, his large black eyes wide, his lip and nose trembling, little clawed hands fumbling nervously with his long tail. Sesshomaru thought, staring down at him, an attempt to figure out, what did she really _see_ in him?

Sure, she had said that he could be useful, and even given a million reasons why, but this hanyou, why did it have to be this one? He couldn't see it.

The rat had not moved at all, simply staring at him, like caught in a cat's gaze, or a hawk's. He thought for a moment, trying not to grin, of Kyo and what he would have done with a hanyou like this one. He most likely would have eaten it. _He's small_, he thought stepping in closer to him, _weak,_ he crossed his arms over his chest, those blue eyes focusing on the little beast standing there scared to death,_ jittery…_

Sesshomaru knelt down closer to him, maybe he needed to be on Kagome's height level to fully understand, but that was too close and the scent wafted into his face_ and he smells bad. What does she see in him?_ He knelt there, still staring at the little rat, his eyes fixed on him, he looked, comforting enough, as if he were about to piss himself. _And_ _to top it all off… he's a hanyou! _

Kagome traveled with InuYasha forever thought, a hanyou wouldn't bother her, but a rat hanyou is a bit less predictable or controllable than an Inu Hanyou.

_Kagome, what are you getting us into? _

He finally thought standing again.

"Rikuo is clean." Rikuo said finding his little tongue at last. Sesshomaru cast his eyes from Rikuo now, a startling image of Rin pulling herself from the stream informing Jakken, who had just called her a filthy human, that Rin was indeed clean. He sighed and came back to reality; reality was that this little rat hanyou was not Rin.

"That is a matter of opinion." Sesshomaru answered. Rikuo scowled slightly.

"Rikuo is clean!" He said again.

"Did you use water?" Sesshomaru said, his fingers coming under his nose, wishing he was still his pomp and arrogant self so that he would have thought to perfume them.

"Yes." He said softly.

"And soap?" He asked.

"Why would Rikuo do that?" The rat asked. "You eat soap…"

"What?" Sesshomaru asked slightly aghast.

"Soap. The water, with the meat in it…" He said.

"That is soup." Sesshomaru answered rolling his eyes away from the offensive creature.

"Rikuo used water." He said, reaffirming grounds they had already covered.

"I have something to show you Rikuo, and for this, you have to be as loyal to Lady Kagome as you say that you are." Maru said, still he wasn't sure that he was doing the right thing.

He sighed and turned back to the small rat, whose wide eyes still stared at him, unblinking. He seemed to be thinking for a moment, or maybe he didn't realize that Sesshomaru had wanted an answer. Now it seemed to dawn on him as he shook his head yes violently enough that his small brown ears fell out from under his hair.

"You can not tell a soul about this, not even Lady Kagome."

He nodded a little slower this time.

"Knowing will not make Kagome happy." Sesshomaru said. This had turned from a moment of trust to a test. He knew that he was loyal enough to Kagome to not tell someone else what he had seen here, but was he loyal enough to keep it from Kagome. Even if it would make her unhappy to know? Sesshomaru nodded now, he turned away from the boy and pulled the pendant off, turning back to face him.

"Se…Sess…Sesshomaru-sama!" The boy sputtered softly, realizing it seemed the complete and utter horror, that he, a rat hanyou, a dirty rat hanyou had clung unceremoniously to the leg of Lord Sesshomaru. Who everyone knew hated hanyou! He sat there staring at him, shaking for a few moments before collapsing and kowtowing to the floor.

"Get up boy." Sesshomaru said coldly. "Do not do that again when you see me." The boy nodded vigorously. "It would give away my cover." Again the vigorous nodding. "Go and draw Lady Kagome her bath, she will need it and it would please her." Sesshomaru said, his eyes not yet focusing on the creature.

"Really!" He gasped. "Rikuo do…" And the little rat was gone, scampering into one of the wall spaces and vanishing leaving a clear trail of vile odor that even a human could follow.

Sesshomaru moved into the bedchamber, finding one of the incense pots and bringing it out he would light it to cleanse the room of the rats taint. He took the single small black downy feather from his sleeve and walked out onto the porch.

"Come to me Kyo." He whispered into the breeze, blowing softly onto the black feather to send it flying home to its master. Kyo would be there within the hour; his speed by air was unrivaled. He moved back inside, sitting quietly, watching Kagome sleep. He could hear the hanyou's claws scrapping the floor as he ran too and from the room with the new buckets of water.

Sesshomaru himself had almost dozed off when the sudden animalistic squeal from the rat jarred him to consciousness.

Kyo had received the message from his Lord, his own black feather appearing before him, Sesshomaru's words traveling to him with it. He simply took to his wings. He had to come quickly before Sesshomaru faltered, his fatigue was clearly heard, even in the wind driven voice. Either he had been fighting or… well… something else, or as his wings carried him across the village and out into the night sky, he hoped for something else.

"All right Byyako, let's fly." He said softly as the wind whipped under his wings and his speed nearly tripled making what would be an all night trip become reduced to at the most, an hour. Kyo enjoyed the journey, almost wishing that his arrival was not so anticipated, he might have taken the long route, after dealing with the armies for days on end, the silence of the air was nice, the feel of the wind under his wings and ruffling through his feathers was relaxing.

But as Shidi's mouth came into view he knew that such things were done. He landed near the mouth of the cavern, his black wings folding in behind him; he hated this place, crass. Well most of it at least, and unfortunately you couldn't fly inside of the cave, no proper wind, and it would attract too much attention to make wind of his own. So instead he walked.

He knew the way to the inn well enough; he didn't need to even look up at the city to know his way there. Once he arrived at the inn, he moved inside, the first thing that he noticed was that the ugly, vile rat wasn't present, a fact, that while he didn't mind not having to deal with the sniveling vermin, he thought was odd.

He did so hope the old rat wasn't dead, he himself had called dibs on killing the rat when the time came that he was not longer useful. He paid no mind to those that were in the room, his eyes only once glancing over the contents of the lobby, only one familiar face, but she didn't speak to him, and he not to her. The cat would keep her distance, because she was wise.

Kyo moved to the stairs, starting up them when he was passed by the small rat hanyou he had seen from time to time.

"Mistress Kagome is sleeping." He said to the bird. Kyo canted his head, stopping in his tracks, debating for a moment if it was that he had ever heard the small vermin speak before. He decided that he hadn't and started up the stairs again. "Dona Kyo, Mistress Kagome is sleeping." He said again.

Kyo stopped, his large wings flexing, causing the rat to start to shake immediately as soon as his orange eyes landed on him. For Kyo the rat was little more than a midnight snack, it certainly did have some gall addressing him by name and title. But then the thought came, his head canting slightly, a bird like trill coming from him.

"Mistress…?" Kyo asked.

"… Kagome is sleeping." The rat finished for him. Kyo hissed slightly. He wasn't stupid, and certainly wouldn't tolerate being treated as such by a lowly rat hanyou. The rat squeaked and started to run in the direction that he was heading when her first encountered Kyo. Kyo started up the stairs again when he heard the rat stop, but Kyo paid it no mind until it ran up between his feet. Bold.

"Maru! Maru! Maru! Maru-sama!" The rat squeaked. Now, now, Kyo certainly couldn't abide this creature disturbing his lord, and thusly a clawed hand flashed out, lifting the rat up by the tail so that he dangled before his face. "_MARU-SAMAAAA!_"

"Let. It. Go." The voice came as no less than an utter demand as Kyo glanced up at the source of the velvety voice to see Maru standing at the end of the hall, a single sai in hand. Kyo had to play the part, while he knew that Sesshomaru would have no less that him to obey, Maru himself deserved no such respect.

"And if I refuse." The bird chattered at him, his beak clicking threateningly at the shaking rat in his talons.

"Lady Kagome would have you plucked and served for her dinner." Maru said, his eyes emotionless, the second sai now being drawn. Sesshomaru had learned the part well, but Kyo was never one to simply give in.

"Somehow I doubt that." Kyo said, a grin twisting onto his beak.

"Do you? Would you care to test such a theory Dona Kyo, I don't think that you should." Maru said. Kyo decided he had taken it far enough and simply released the rat from that height; the rat hit his hands and feet on the ground and bolted for Maru, its stinky little figure clinging to his leg. Kyo alone saw the look of complete disgust wash over his face.

This amused him enough to walk by Maru without any further argument.

Sesshomaru closed the doors behind them and saw Kyo putting up a few extra guards. He turned back and pulled the pendent from his neck. Looking at Kyo with a grin.

"You are wretched." He laughed, referring of course to the way Kyo had treated him.

"No worse to you than I ever was to your guards. I have to keep them on their toes." Kyo chuckled. "Sake?"

"Please." Sesshomaru said softly as Kyo drew the bottle from inside his satchel. He poured it into two small ceramic cups and handed one to Sesshomaru. Both of them grinned and raised the cups slightly before taking down the sake like one would a shot of Jack Daniels. The burn felt good as it tore down Sesshomaru's throat and then spread gently through his stomach.

"Now Sesshomaru-sama." Kyo said sitting in the largest chair in the room, one that had actually been put here for him. Sesshomaru himself had never been seated in that chair. "You seem much more together."

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered, memories of the night and day's activities flowed through his mind causing a slight grin to tug at the corners of his normally motionless mouth.

"This is good. Is it for the reason that I think, or have you called me here on the seventh day to kill the wench." Kyo asked. Before he could stop it a low rumbling growl came from Sesshomaru's throat, erupting in a deeper and more vicious one that he had ever tossed in Kyo's direction.

Though he expected to get struck for it, Kyo just laughed.

"Ah! Well than, that causes for another drink, because This Kyo never thought he would live to see the day that his Sesshomaru-sama would take a mate!" He laughed pouring them each another sake. Sesshomaru realized that yet another skillful trap had been laid, and again he had fallen into it, taking the cup in his hands he would raise it to Kyo. "What shall we drink too?"

"InuTaisho." Sesshomaru said smiling slightly. "And to understanding."

Sesshomaru knew that he saw a flash of emotion trail across the old bird's eyes. His own felt as if they would fill, but instead he forced the tears away. They tapped glasses and tossed back the sake.

"I saw him." Sesshomaru said, "When I was dead."

"Of course you did. Did you believe that he had left you?" Kyo said gently, he leaned forward a tri clawed digit resting against Sesshomaru's leg. "He might have died Sesshomaru, but your ancestors are always with you, he would not abandon that for any human, or hanyou, or youkai."

Sesshomaru simply nodded. He didn't have any words that he could use to express to Kyo the understanding and realization that last night's events had brought about for him, it was like an entirely new man had surfaced and he wasn't sure what to do with him.

"Well, while this is the best news this old bird has had in a while." Kyo said smiling and sitting back. "What is it that you needed Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I need for you to go and prepare Setsujin." He said softly. "Kagome and I will be bringing back many hanyou to join the fight."

"What?" Kyo said, canting his head in a bird like way that almost made Sesshomaru laugh.

"We need them Kyo." He said sighing, as if defeated, this had not been an easy choice for the noble Lord, he had taken a lot of thought on this. Toiled over it for hours the night before while Kagome slept soundly. "We have maybe a hundred human demon hunters, and less than two hundred youkai forces left." He sighed. "No more youkai are going to go against Rimiku. Including the Eastern Lands we have maybe three hundred. It won't be enough to take down the armies that you and I trained Kyo."

The bird nodded solemnly as if this had too been on his mind.

"But hanyou milord?"

"Yes." He said nodding. "InuYasha, as much as I hate to say it, showed the strength of spirit that a fighting hanyou can have. And all it took for that was time, and Kagome's understanding. If we were to… gain the trust of the hanyou… somehow… we could harness that energy."

"They fall easier than our forces do." Kyo said.

"Yes, but they outnumber ours three to one." He said. "Especially in these times."

"True. It shall be done Sesshomaru-sama." Kyo said nodding. "Before I go, I want you to rest."

"No, you go, and I will rest. I will place the guards up as soon as you go, and go to sleep, I will need you by Kagome's side, I fear that Shidi is becoming a place of much unrest and that much of it will soon be aimed at Kagome. I also want you, to… spread the word that it was Kagome who killed me." He said.

"But Sesshomaru-sama!" He said coming to his feet. "That will cause only more problems for your mate!"

"No. A human with the strength to kill Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said, he rose and placed a hand on Kyo's arm. "They will think twice before they try to take her on. What human has the power to kill a TaiYoukai?"

"You are right of course Sesshomaru. But guard her well." Kyo said gently.

"I will. You go now, I will sleep." Sesshomaru moved over and took down the guards and allowed Kyo to leave before going into the room. Still dressed as Maru he leaned against the bedroom door and slid down it, arms crossed over his knees, he would sleep there, so that none could enter the room without his knowing. He let his youki travel like mist over the floor of the room, leaving the green smoke hanging in the air, but not enough of it to disturb or harm Kagome, if any should disturb that green mist, it would wake him instantly. Only then, did he allow himself to finally fall asleep.

She had been watching him for almost an hour now, just watching him sleep. She thought for sure that her eyes on him would wake him, but it hadn't, he must've been tired. She heard movement out in the main room and thought that it might be Rikuo running around.

She sighed deeply, finally stepping off the edge of the bed into the green mist that she knew would rouse him. His eyes shot open as soon as her foot touched the floor and he focused on her, a slight smile taking those lips.

"Morning." She said smiling at him. "Sleep well?"

"As good as can be expected." He said. He pulled himself to his feet and moved aside. "I had Rikuo fill your bath so you can wash." Sesshomaru said softly. "And you might want to do something about him."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He said that he took a bath, but he still smells horrendous." Sesshomaru answered softly.

"Alright, I will give him a bath when I am done, could you go and get clothes for him?" She asked smiling at him. Sesshomaru nodded; stepping forward he took her face into his clawed hands his thumbnail running softly over her cheek.

She was relieved, from the way he had just been talking to her; it was like nothing had happened last night, and the idea that he would dismiss such a thing was real in her mind and very scary. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, closing her eyes and forcing herself to remember that this red haired inu was in fact Sesshomaru.

She sighed deeply and smiled at him, her eyes sparkling. "I am so sore."

"A hot bath will help Kagome." He said softly, pressing his lips against the hollow of her neck, she rolled her head to the side a little and allowed him to do it.

"I know." She answered, sighing again. "But for now love, I am so needing of a bath!"

"Alright." Sesshomaru relinquished his hold on her and slipped out of the room to get something suitable for the rat boy to wear.

"But Mistress! Rikuo did. Rikuo promises Rikuo did!" He had hated the bath in the bathhouse. When he got out and put his clothes on they had stuck to him, and he had been uncomfortable for him to wear.

And, he could smell them… the water made his clothes stinky! This was the logical explanation of course because he couldn't smell them before he took a bath!

"Rikuo…" Kagome said patiently watching the shaking heap of rat. "Trust me, when we are done nothing will be stinky."

"Rikuo trusts!" He whimpered, rubbing his little hands over his face and twisting his whiskers in his fingers. "Rikuo does not like water."

"You will." She said softly. She was patient with Rikuo, even Rikuo thought she was going to hit him, father had always smacked him when he told him no. But she didn't, she simply sat next to the tub, running her fingers through the water she had just gotten out of. He needed a reason not to take a bath!

"Rikuo will make Mistress' tub yucky." He said, his wide black eyes looking up at her.

"I have already bathed. It can be cleaned." She said softly, a smile creeping onto her lips.

"Maru!" He said. Yes, that was it. "Maru won't want yucky tub."

"Maru can go to the bath house." She said softly. He was running out of excuses, so instead he just sighed defeated and whimpered. "Come on now Rikuo, in you go."

Numbly he slipped out of his big shirt and let it fall down next to him, being naked didn't bother him really, at least it didn't stink any more, the stink was on the shirt. He padded softly over to the tub and looked once more imploringly at Kagome as if a youngster sentenced to death row. She smiled at him, which made him feel a little better.

"Does clean Rikuo make Mistress happy?" He asked, he had to know, if she just wanted it, and it wouldn't make her happy, he might try running away, because he only wanted her to be happy… even if it meant… another bath.

"Yes." She answered nodding to back up her choice. _Damn_ he thought softly and chattered is sore overgrown teeth together. His hand resting on the edge of the tub, he pulled himself over the edge, the water was hotter than it was in the bathhouse. He squeaked and jumped out of it. "Slowly Rikuo, Maru, can I have my bag?"

He nodded to her, slowly working himself into the water. This was what he lugged water around for all day, a nice hot bath… what was so nice about it. It stung the lashes on his back, that wasn't nice it hurt! He looked over a little nervous when Maru walked into the room, he bit his lip now, he should tell his mistress what Maru told him… he should! She wouldn't be happy if she didn't know, but he said she wouldn't be happy if he told any one. He glanced over to Kagome and sighed…

"Mistress?" He said softly. She turned to look at him, his little hand touching her cheek where a tear was falling. "Rikuo is sorry."

"Why are you sorry sweetie?" She asked gently.

"Because Rikuo made mistress cry." He answered. He didn't know if he had, but Maru hadn't done anything, so it must've been Rikuo's fault. Or so the rat's logic went.

"No, you didn't. It is all right. Now wash up and I will. Be right back." She said standing and walking to Maru before turning back to him. "Stay in the tub. I'll be right back."

"Did you see him?" She asked Sesshomaru closing the door behind her.

"Yes." He said slightly confused.

"He looks horrible." She exclaimed as she walked past him, taking her bag from him and pulling out the first aid kit from it. "He looks like he was lashed."

"He probably has been caned." Sesshomaru answered thoughtfully.

"_Caned!_" Kagome cried out.

"What are you so worked up about?" Sesshomaru answered. What did he mean what was she so worked up about, obviously she was upset because she just found this poor little hanyou who was being caned by his father that treated him more like a slave than a son! "Caning is common punishment."

"That is ridiculous, there is no excuse for hitting a child with a cane!" Kagome gasped. She was astonished with Sesshomaru. "Would you have caned Rin?"

"If she were my child, I should say so." Sesshomaru responded.

"You are wretched!" She growled.

"He is bleeding again, why don't you go and tend to him." Sesshomaru snapped at her. She glared at him, turned on her heal and walked into the other room. How dare he? Who did he think he was? How could he allow such abuse in his presence? It was times like these when she remembered why she had hated him, and she had hated him once.

Rikuo was sitting in the tub as if broken. He seemed to be very unhappy.

"Here sweets, let me help you." She said softly, she pulled off the haori she was wearing, leaving her only in the undershirt and walked over, kneeling next to the tub. She took some of her herb scented shampoo and put it in her hands. "This should be relaxing."

She started to massage it into his scalp and hair. There were a few points where he hissed, he had been without bathing so long that he had, just a couple of scabbed over wounds on his scalp. She started down the back of his head when suddenly he jerked away and shook his head.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Soup in Rikuo's ear." The boy said sticking a little finger into a large ear that she hadn't noticed before now.

"Soup?" She asked. "Oh! You mean soap!"

He nodded, chittering slightly to himself. She smiled and finished washing him up. She used her healing abilities to fix the wounds on his back and then brushed out his hair. Unfortunately he didn't have youkai hair, and it looked as if the hanyou's hair had never been brushed once, if a day in his life. She used considerable amounts of conditioner and ended up having to cut a lot of the dreaded snarls out of his hair.

The poor little rat was in tears by the time she finished with his hair, too much pulling and working at it, it just had annoyed him to no end. She finally pulled a large towel from the rack and wrapped the boy up in it. She carried him out, like she used to do to Sota when he was little and settled him on her lap, rocking with him and humming until he fell asleep.

Holding him while he was sleeping, grinding his own teeth together, made her miss home and how she used to sleep with Sota on her lap when watching T.V. or when mother was working. It made her miss her mother, and how she used to come in and take Sota, putting the boy to bed before curling Kagome up in her lap until she fell asleep.

She remembered how it was, that even though she missed her father, they never really suffered for it. She suffered horribly at the thought of being without him, and yet, her mother made every time they had together special. She wondered, running her fingers through the rat's hair, tickling over his large ears, if her father would have understood what had happened to her, and how it was that it all came to be.

Would he have liked InuYasha, or would he have liked Sesshomaru?

"Kagome-sama." The velvety voice she had come to acquaint with the safety that Maru provided would sound. "I brought the boy's clothes."

She felt the little rat start to life in her lap and looked down, he was staring intently at Sesshomaru.

"Thank you Maru." She said softly. She took the clothes and then looked to Rikuo. "Here, let us to the bath chamber…" She said seeing the horror wash over his face. "…no no no, not to bathe, to dress. Come now."

She said standing and walking, and Rikuo of course, complied.

Sesshomaru had set up a fitting for Kagome with the tailor, Mandrigoro; he was a finicky old kitsune with a mouth that tended to run on it's own, without any intervention from his brain or common since. Sesshomaru sighed gently watching Kagome walking away with the rat boy. She would indeed make a good mother some day, a thought, that, without his mental consent brought a smile to his pale lips.

He had of course, been completely aghast when he walked in and she was sitting in Kyo's large chair, her feet tucked up under her and the little rat sleeping in her lap. It was, in a word, improper for the mistress to be codling a slave in such a manner. But, he reminded himself, she wasn't your typical mistress, and she certainly didn't consider the little rat a slave as much as a wayward child that she had to tend to.

"There, he looks good." She said smiling. The little rat wore a black haori that was trimmed with gold and black hakuma. "We will have to have him fitted after me, the hole for his tail is wrong."

Sesshomaru nodded. Mandrigoro wouldn't have it, he would have the child removed in pieces from his shop, but he was sure that he would listen to what Kagome said. Tentatively, and then, by the morning, everyone who went to his shop would know that she was spoiling her little rat hanyou that called her mistress. All of this in mind, he simply nodded to her and turned, walking toward the door.

"Mandrigoro is expecting you." Sesshomaru said gently.

"Of course he is." She said smiling before kneeling before Rikuo. "Rikuo, I want you to do something very important for me."

"Anything!" He squeaked, his nose twitching with excitement.

"First, take this." She said, she handed him what appeared to be a salt lick. "I use it to keep from getting dehydrated when traveling, but for you, it will be good to trim your teeth back."

His eyes turned wide, reminded Sesshomaru suddenly of the day that he had asked Rin what happened to her. The way she had just lit up, like that one small action was enough to make the girl's entire life well lived. He guarded a smile and turned his eyes from them. The little rat clasped the salt lick in his hands and started to chew on it immediately. His teeth undoubtedly hurt, he had kept a rat demon in his dungeon once for almost six months, and it had died because its teeth grew so long that they had bored through his own skull.

"Second, I want you to gather as many hanyou as you can." The boy nodded. "Tell them to meet you someplace." He nodded again. "Then take myself and Maru to meet them." The boy's eyes went wide and he canted his head. "We are going to offer them a job." She said seeing the boy's concern, which seemed only to fall upon Maru, as if his mistress could not possibly do any such wrong as to setup the Hanyou for the fall, maybe someday he and the rat needed to discourse on how his mistress killed her lord Sesshomaru… but then again, that was the past, it didn't matter now, the boy needn't ever know what had happened that faithful night.

Within moments the boy was gone.

"You are too kind to him." Sesshomaru said gently.

"Oh? I don't think so." Kagome replied. "He is a child, he deserves to be pampered." She smiled gently at him. Sesshomaru sighed irritably and looked hard at her.

"He is a servant."

"He is a _child!_" She growled at him, her eyes narrowing.

"All I am saying is that you have to be careful of the way people perceive you. You don't want them to think you are some deranged human that takes young hanyou to your bed, because that is the way they will perceive such affections." He said.

"And that is why I have you." She said to him, turning from him and snapping open her fan.

"Hmm?" He said, a little confused.

"To defend my honor _Maru_," She hissed. "Now we go." With that she wisped out of the room and he followed. He was going to beat her… no, he wouldn't, but hell, it sounded good in his own mind.

The new Mistress of the West. This was something else; she had taken Sesshomaru as a mate and killed him moments after it was done! She must be part Oni Youkai he thought, yes, a Black Widow no doubt. He had always thought that Lord Sesshomaru was more intelligent than to fall for a spider like that! It was well known that no female spider should be trusted unless you had a death wish. Yes that must be it. So what should he be expecting?

Something with numerous legs maybe? No no, she never would have fooled Lord Sesshomaru if she had looked like a spider. He had a taste for pure beauty, yes, that was what he liked so much about Asyanya, the albino neko was her pure beauty, even though there was nothing pure about her, she was a prostitute after all, but she was so good at making people forget that.

"Sir." A voice called from the door. Could it be? Could it be her? He was so eager to meet this woman. His nose sturred but it was just a human.

"Out!" He called shrilly from the back room. "Out! Out! Out! I do not fit the likes of a human." He said as he came around the corner, he was about to eat her for being in his shop when he stopped dead. What was this? This human was wearing the colors of the House of the Moon? A human? These were not servants clothes, and the one that claimed he was the personal tenant of the Lady of the West was with her.

"What… What is the meaning of this!" Mandrigoro exclaimed, he felt the fine hairs of his white tipped red tail start to bristle. "You said you would bring me the Lady of the West and instead you bring me a Human Wench? Out! Both of you! Get out!"

"Bite your tongue Tailor." The woman uttered, she snapped her fan open and placed it before her face, flicking it softly. Mandrigoro did indeed do just that. Where had she gotten that fan! He knew that fan well; it was the bright red fan with the House of the Moon's blossom on it that had been made for Lady Saiuri.

Could it truly be that this human had mated and killed the Great Taiyoukai Sesshomaru? A low growl came from the member of the Lotus Clan that called himself Maru, but the old fox was sure that he knew all of those from the House of the Lotus and none of them were named as such. For now he did not question. "This Kagome is indeed the Lady of the West and Mistress to the House of the Moon. Now, should you continue in this way the House of the Moon might just have to take its business elsewhere."

Mandrigoro stopped again his line of thoughts… that wasn't good. He wouldn't like that much would he? The House of the Moon made him an unfathomable amount of money. He should reconsider fitting this woman, but he by no means had to enjoy it. So it was said that she held the heir, he needed to add extra fabric to her clothing than, and _what was she wearing!_ That was all wrong, if she were a pregnant lady of the House, she should be home, not here, she should be resting and dressed in loose fitting kimono and living her life in hot baths!

"Well than, of course I apologize." He said, a slight sneer touching his upper lip, he felt it raise slightly in distain and immediately put a cap on it, holding the lip down. The woman glared at him, he knew she had seen it, but what did she expect she was human. Vile, crass and filthy and in his shop. He took his red tail into his claws, combing it with his long nails before walking over to her, he stalked around her, looking her over. "No, no no_ no!_ This will not do at all!" He hissed softly. She jumped as if his sudden verbalization had caught him off guard and shocked her.

"What exactly will not do?" she asked haughtily.

"This!" He said, his slender hands, tipped in long claws waved at the air aimlessly. "What _are_ you wearing!" He hissed some. "Certainly you can't be wanting of the attention such garments bring to you? No, no, you would think a fool made such attire."

He stalked off into the back room.

"It is a travesty!" He continued from there. He was speaking loudly, but honestly didn't care if she heard him or not, it was more like he were talking to the ghosts of several ancestors past! "To put the emblem and colors of the noble House of the Moon on such an atrocious article of clothing!" He walked out to see her looking at her outfit.

"What is wrong with this?" She asked.

"Did you make it yourself?" He snapped, crossing his arms over his slender chest.

"Well no… a friend made…" She started.

"Human made! No wonder." And with that he turned back into the back room. Human made! What gall this girl had, he couldn't believe the dishonor she was doing her mate's house wearing something as roughly made as that. He grabbed his ribbon, which he finally found, in the last place he would have looked for it, in the drawer that it was supposed to be in!

"What is wrong with human made clothing?" She asked. He had offended her. Hmm he should apologize for that, but it was just such a stupid question.

"Absolutely nothing milady…" He said gently, suddenly feeling as if he were talking to a child. "That is of course if you have no since of fashion or want for beauty at all. Humans are incapable of such understanding of colors and seams in order to make something worthy of bearing the name of the House of the Moon or its emblems upon it!"

"Your running commentary on humans is starting to grind at my nerves." The woman said. "I _am_ Lady Miko Kagome of the House of the Moon and I _will_ be treated with the due respect of my title."

"A title earned in blood!" The tailor hissed. Instantly he regretted the words. Before he had even finished forming them his hands were coming to his mouth. The guard flashed forward, a sai in hand, Mandrigoro moved back and out of his way with the agility of a fox, landing gently and silently upon his cutting counter.

"Kill him!" The Lady cried out. The tears pouring down her face. "Maru! How dare he! Kill him now!"

"Please! Let us not be too harsh!" The fox cried out, he dodged the dog skillfully once more, he thanked his stars that her guard was not a neko, which might have the speed to contend with him. "I meant no harm, please milady, not another word, not another word!" She simply stood watching him. He hissed as the dog tipped one of his racks of clothing down and dodged behind another one.

"Enough!" Kagome cried out, Maru stopped and Mandrigoro breathed a sigh of relief. "This is your last chance, guard your tongue fox, or Maru will remove it."

"My apologies, I simply mourn for the loss of the great Sesshomaru." Mandrigoro stammered. "I forgot myself for a moment."

"Let's see it does not happen again. Because we both know you only mourn his purse!" She commanded starkly.

He moved about now. Taking her measurements, and cutting with close care of her temper again when he didn't ask to touch her before taking her lengths. Surely, she couldn't expect him to bow down before her! She was a human, the mere fact that she still stood in his walls she should be thankful for! He discussed with her several different methods with which she might change the look of it, she looked like a warrior, not a House Lady.

"No!" She said finally. "I want a Haori, I want a Hakuma, I want an overskirt, I want the two obi's! I am not spending the next nine months bare foot and pregnant! I am going to fix what my mate screwed up!"

He thought that he saw Maru flinch when she said those words. Curiouser and curiouser.

"Certainly you can not think that a human such as yourself could rule the lands better than his Lord Sesshomaru?" He gasped. She was atrocious! She made him ill just having her there! How dare she presume any such thing?

"Certainly I can't expect that a fox such as yourself could understand what I plan." She said.

"I understand that you human are quite insane!" He hissed. Forgetting himself? No, but he couldn't abide such talk! That a human would be better than a youkai… never!

"I understand now." She said. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Somehow I doubt that human." He growled.

"I do! You are compensating for a diminutive phallus through demeaning lexicology!" She sputtered out. At first he didn't understand what she had said… it was only then that he got it.

"You…" He growled.

"I suggest that you detour from this line of questioning kitsune or I will have to order your imminent demise. Stop telling This Kagome how to be the Lady of the House of the Moon, and start doing your job. Make my clothing!" She growled. This time the fox knew he had crossed the line. He nodded softly, taking her measurements and vanishing into the back. He was too afraid to argue when she ordered fittings for the creature she called Maru, that had all of the same fitting sizes as Lord Sesshomaru as well… curiouser and curiouser still.

And even when she ordered he make clothing for the crass little rat hanyou that joined her later he still opted to remain silent.

"Mistress Kagome." The large eagle said walking into Mandrigoro's Shoppe. Kagome nearly laughed outright when the look of horrific reorganization came over the kitsune's face. "I hope this old fox isn't giving you too much trouble."

"No." She said softly, "No more than could be expected from the likes of him." She said, her fan up between her and the kitsune. "You will have the attire ready shortly and sent to my rooms as soon as it is." She ordered walking out. She was ready to kill the fox, or have him killed, but Sesshomaru confided in her that he liked the tailor, though for the life of her she couldn't understand why.

Well, she supposed, he most likely isn't as crass to him! She huffed some and swept past Kyo and over to where Rikuo was standing outside waiting for her. "Have you done as I asked?" She asked softly.

The little rat nodded his head emphatically, causing his hair to flop into his eyes and his ears to flop out from under his hair. She giggled, he was just so damned cute, and a smile spread ear to ear on his face when she smiled, as if it lit up his whole life that she would grace him with a smile. He reminded her too of little Rin, and she glanced at Sesshomaru over her shoulder. She wondered if he had noticed, no doubt he had.

"Good, now take me to them." She said softly. The little rat nodded again and started running off toward a bad section of town, he stopped about ten yards away and looked at them. She glanced again at Sesshomaru and was suddenly glad to have him and Kyo with her. She then straightened herself out and walked down to what was called the Pit Cage. She didn't understand why, but she followed anyway.

The rat lead them through several allies and back roads Kagome wouldn't have even known were there, and finally though a small hole in the wall.

"I will return to the hotel and check on things." Kyo said, acknowledging that he would not fit in the space. She nodded, a little less at ease with one less guard there. She looked over at Sesshomaru and nodded, opening her fan and holding it defensively, she slipped inside. Maru ducked in right behind her.

There were almost twenty young hanyou; the eldest seemed to be about eighteen, an Inu Hanyou, like InuYasha, his black ears folded back against his head, showing brightly against the bluish gray hair. He was dressed in gray and brown rags, and unlike InuYasha, he had a long black tail that flowed behind him, reminding her of a wolf's tail or a German Shepard's.

The youngest was a small neko hanyou that was seated in the Inu's lap. He was the Inu's opposite, gray ears standing through black hair, and a little gray tail banded in black at the end.

There were others, elemental hanyou, animal hanyou… it was mind-boggling.

"Rikuo couldn't get them all." Rikuo whispered.

"This isn't all of them?" Kagome whispered. "How many more…"

"Hundreds." The black-eared inu hanyou spoke. "All you have to do is go to the Shidi Pits. What is this Rat? A set up?" He growled, the little kitten stared up at Kagome with wide trusting eyes of a cat like lime green.

"Don't call him that!" Kagome snapped. Forgetting for a moment that hanyou calling each other by the derogatory names for hanyou might be like black people in America calling each other 'nigga'. The hanyou's light brown eyes cut across to rest on Kagome's chocolate orbs.

"N…no." Rikuo said, he puffed his chest up and stood in front of Kagome and Maru, who had just drawn his weapons. "N..no… she is… good." He chattered.

"She is." The little neko hanyou said.

"Hush Seto." The inu hanyou growled and the little kitten's ears fell.

"But she is!" He exclaimed.

"Who are you?" He asked her.

"I am the Lady Miko Kagome." She said. "Lady of the House…"

"You are Kagome!" He said standing, those black ears swiveling forward, his tail swooshing from side to side as if acting on it's own mind, which knowing dogs, it was. "The Kagome! InuYasha's Kagome?"

"Hai." She said, a little shocked that he knew her.

"But, you were, he said you… vanished… that you weren't coming back!" he gasped.

"You know InuYasha?" She was mind-boggled again. Her eyes wide staring at him, she hadn't met anyone thus far that had known him and liked him.

"Hell yah! He's the only reason I am still drawing breath! If not for him, I would still be fighting in the Pits as an owned dog! Not a free one!" He came forward, placing the kitten down and hugging her.

She was shocked; no one had done that since she started donning Sesshomaru's colors. "I can't believe I finally get to meet you!"

"Hush." She said when Maru growled, raising her hand to him in a promise to explain later. "Tell me, how did you know my friend?"

"Well, he came here a few months back, right before he died." The inu said, his black ears turning back against his head as he talked to her. "He attacked the Pits. Said that there was no way he would let human and youkai scum think that they could own the hanyou. He wind scarred the place and it pretty much fell apart.

After that, they needed men to work, gain money so they could rebuild. I told them I would fight any fight they wanted me too and all the money they could keep, but that before I fought a single one, I had to be set free. They did it. So, it is because of InuYasha that I am free. I am just sad I never got to thank him for it."

Kagome didn't look at him while he talked about InuYasha, she was going to cry, and didn't want anyone to see her. But she couldn't hide from them, instead she just watched as the little Neko that he called Seto and Rikuo ran off together.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Aradi Genrou." He answered softly.

"Genrou?" She said smiling. "That is pretty."

"Are you ok?" He asked, stepping closer, then stopping when Maru growled at him.

"I will be fine, I just miss him horribly." She said smiling at Genrou. "I wanted to offer you all an opportunity. Once in a life time." She said softly, getting louder as she spoke.

"I mated to Lord Sesshomaru before his death." A nervous bustle came over the room. "I do not share his points of view children, please, listen to me…" But the mention of Sesshomaru's name had been enough to send the room into frenzy.

"_SHUT UP!_" Genrou growled and the place went instantly silent. "_Shut up and listen to her!_"

"I do not share his ideals when it comes to the hanyou, how could I, I traveled with InuYasha." She said. The rest of them settled and were looking at her again. "But now we face Rimiku, and the forces that were left to me by my mate are not enough to win back our home and we need your help."

"Sounds like you sing a good song mlady, but how can we trrrust that you will not betrrray us? How do we know that you won't use us as fodder?" An older neko hanyou piped up.

"We will be making a home at the House of the Moon, a place where any woman, human, hanyou or youkai can bring an unwanted child. Hanyou children are everywhere, and no one wants them, no one wants to raise them, and then the youkai use the fact that you have all be raised by the streets as an excuse to kill you. This will keep that from happening, to show the youkai that you can be useful members of society, to show them that you are no better and no worse than they themselves are!" Kagome said, spilling her heart to these hanyou, she could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on her back, she hadn't told him about this because she knew he would fight her if she did.

"Please, help me win my home back so I can make it your home too. Don't you want a home?"

"I do." Genrou said.

"Me too." Replied Seto, and slowly, one by one the hanyou started to agree with her. She did cry then, finally she felt as if she had done it, as though she had honestly done something that would make some form of difference, she glanced back at Maru and he grinned at her, and her heart soared, he wasn't angry at her for doing this. He smiled at her.

"All of you need to do this. Find as many Hanyou to go as you can and go to the small town about four days walk from here to the west. The name of the village is Kudrano and a woman named Sango runs it. There you will meet with the rest of the armies, they have been prepared for your arrival. Be safe and swift."

They agreed and all of them filed out, other than Rikuo, Seto and Genrou.

"Rik…" Genrou said. "Can you take Seto back to where you are staying?"

Rikuo looked to Kagome, he was sleeping in her rooms. She nodded, of course she would let that adorable kitten stay, and then they ran off together.

"Lady Kagome." Genrou said, stepping in closer to her. "If you really want to find more Hanyou, than you would have to go to the Pits when they open at sundown tonight."

"What are the Pits?" She asked him, she had been wondering it since he mentioned it earlier.

"Fighting rings. You'll see." Genrou said softly.

"We have to do some training milady." Maru said. "Lord Sesshomaru's dojo should be adequate for it."

"Is there a place there where Genrou could bath and change his clothing?" She asked softly. Maru nodded and she smiled. "Come Genrou, lets get you put together shall we?"

"Um, I guess." He muttered softly, and followed her loyally, his tail still wagging some, despite the fact he wore his ears down against his head.


	12. Sota's Lament

Chapter Eleven (Sota's Lament)

_**I can't feel the way I did before**_

_**Don't turn your back on me**_

_**I WON'T BE IGNORED!**_

_**Time won't take**_

_**This damage anymore**_

_**Don't turn your back on me**_

_**I WON'T BE IGNORED!**_

_**-Linkin Park **Faint_

"Back there." Maru said. Genrou stood and looked where the Lotus Clansmen had pointed. He would move over and pushed the slotted shoji aside and stepped in.

"Is there always hot water here?" He asked.

"It is a spring. Now bathe." Genrou sighed gently and went in the room. He didn't want to take a bath really, but whatever. He didn't really care one way or another, but it was just something to do that wasn't fighting, so what would Genrou want from it? Ah well. He moved into the room and slipped into the water.

"Are the wards in place?" He heard Kagome ask, those ears swiveling backward, eavesdropping was an annoying habit, but it was addictive, he supposed one day, it would kill him.

"Yes." The voice answered. But it was different, as if he were not the slave, but the master. "The hanyou is locked in the bathroom and the blinding spells so that no one can see in from the outside. We have to work on your swordplay and your summoning."

"Will you be alright with the ghosts?" She asked him. Genrou looked over his shoulder at the slatted doors. Summoning? What did he mean summoning? He pulled himself out of the tub, he had washed the best that he was going to anyway? He moved over to the slatted door and glanced out, yeah, this habit would get him killed one of these days.

He watched as they practiced with swords, seemed that the Lotus Clansmen was a good fighter with a sword, actual weapons had never been his thing, his teeth, his claws and his body was his weapon.

He watched as blows were passed from one to the other, neither seemed to be going too easy on the other, Maru was stronger than Kagome, but he wasn't babying her. He was going hard enough that she groaned under the pressure of the swing once or twice.

His ears turned forward now as they fought, it was almost like dancing, and the only corrections that Maru seemed to make were ones that made Kagome look clumsy, after a half an hour of this, Kagome was flowing like water.

"That's enough." Kagome said.

"What is enough?" Maru questioned, but Genrou couldn't help but notice a slight haughtieness in his voice that was unbefitting of a guard to his mistress.

"You are pulling your punches and I am pulling my punches." She said shaking her head and smiling at him. "We are never going to get anywhere like this."

"And what would you have me do, if I attack you with everything…" He started.

"Don't say it. You will not kill me. Have some faith in me love." She said with a grin.

_Love!_ What the hell was with the love thing? That was nuts, she wasn't actually in _love_ with that stiff was she? Keh! That was ridiculous, the idiot had no personality he was aware of, and besides, Genrou had been almost sure that the guy didn't like women anyway, cause he never even turned an eye to any when they were walking.

This was confusing now. Genrou left the grate only long enough to get a towel and then returned, not bothering to cover himself, but rather using it to dry that annoying dripping down his back from his hair.

"I have faith in you." He said.

"Prove it." She challenged. A human woman challenging a full inu youkai, and that was a very obvious challenge. It was unreal. Genrou had never met anyone like her before.

He gasped as Maru came forward, the butterfly style blade he had was drawn and a sudden burst of energy flooded the area. It was strong, Kagome pulled out two fans, crossing them in front of her and the attack was split clean down the center.

Genrou jumped back away, waiting for the door to implode, but instead the attack fizzled out at the door due to the wards that he had heard Maru saying were in place. Training wards. Of course, Genrou knew them well; they lined the pit walls with them, to keep the attacks from reaching outside of the pits.

As the light cleared Genrou heard a distinct 'ouf' and was back at the grate again. It appeared that Maru and roughly tackled Kagome to one of the sets of mats that were there.

_Ok, so I am wrong…_ he thought as the red headed inu leaned in and pressed a kiss to his mistress's lips. Kagome on the other hand seemed to bat him away.

"Oh gods, I can't do this!" She snarled. The red head didn't reply. She reached up and grabbed something, pulling it as the black ribbon came loose from Maru's neck and the image suddenly faded from the red headed inu to the snow-white hair that anyone knew! As that figure rose from the mats pulling Kagome with him, the red marks, the blue moon… good god! That was Sesshomaru! He was in a house, in a room with Sesshomaru! Or… or maybe it was… maybe it was one of her ghosts that Maru was talking about.

"Do you think you can trust him?" The silky voice came. Nothing like Maru's.

"Genrou? Yes." She said. Genrou suddenly felt kinda bad for eavesdropping, but not bad enough to pull away from the door just yet. He was confused. Was that Maru, or Sesshomaru, or a ghost… or what! He sighed slightly.

"If you think you can." He said softly, kissing her once more. Genrou saw what Sesshomaru didn't seem to, Kagome's hand slowly closing that fan, she moved like lightning as she brought the fan up and across Sesshomaru's cheek. The elder Inu simply stumbled back a pace and stared at her as if shocked.

"You let your guard down." She said with a satisfied smirk on her lips that made Genrou stifle a laugh. He didn't want to get caught, but that was too perfect, he had envisioned doing something like that to some people before, only usually it was claws not fans, and necks not cheeks and a lot more blood spray… ok, maybe it was nothing like that, but it was still funny!

Sesshomaru let out a low and menacing growl, the hair on Genrou's head did that unhappy crawling thing, and his tail fur stood some. It was… well… intimidating to say the least. And still that brazen little human stood staring down the King of the Western Lands like he was a cat toy.

_That's it! She has more balls than brains! I understand now… she is completely insane… a little punch drunk… one to many hits with an Inu hanyou!_

"Now. We dance." It was a simple line, that made Genrou think of the earlier training and how he had thought they looked like they were dancing. Sesshomaru voicing such a saying seemed a little unlike him, however, it was something he would have expected out of Maru, which, of course, only confused his already delicate since of reality enough.

_WAIT!_ He thought,_ she hit him… which means…_ gulp_ … that is really Sesshomaru, that is not a ghost!_ He didn't know, honestly, weather that made him feel better, or worse… on the one hand, ghosts were… bad… and on the other… Sesshomaru was… badder… if badder is even a word, which he was sure that it wasn't.

"You think you can keep up?" Kagome said with a slick grin. Genrou again tried not to chuckle, he decided that she was a dead woman… however, if she did, by some godly intervention, survive, he would like working with her, she had… spunk.

"Keep up?" Sesshomaru questioned, he seemed slightly annoyed or amused… he couldn't tell. All of those damn brow quirks looked the same to him, and he had no tone of voice to speak off. "I think I can manage."

"Pull out all stops?" Kagome asked.

"All." Sesshomaru answered with a sharp nod. Kagome seemed to hesitate for a moment until the blow from Tokijin shocked her back to reality. She managed to get a shield up before it completely annihilated her.

Stepping forward Kagome brought the open fan up to her face.

"I know you can hear me." She said, as if talking to the fan… she was talking to the fan? Yeah, she had definitely lost it! No doubts about it. "Now… lets do it… Blood Claws!" She cried out dropping the fan down across her own arm, it seemed almost as if the apparition came from her blood as it dripped to the floor and the white haired, white eared inu hanyou made his appearance.

Genrou gasped, she had really done it! She summoned the ghost of InuYasha. Genrou watched as Sesshomaru's eyes widened, and he suddenly, wouldn't have traded placed with Sesshomaru for all the tea in china… not that he was sure what tea in China had to do with anything, but it sounded good and he was sure there was a lot of it, which made his point nicely.

The terror struck harder than he thought it would when they had first discussed this. He felt his heart race, his mind start to waver, but when the first blood claw was launched in his direction he had made from Kagome's blood that had dripped onto the floor, he didn't have time to think. He moved quickly to the side. InuYasha was faster than he should be, but he moved like a puppet in some aspects, that horrific jerking motion that made Sesshomaru's skin crawl. He had no scent, made no noise other than those he wanted to make.

He kept telling himself it was an illusion, but it wasn't and he knew it.

"Don't freeze up Sesshomaru!" InuYasha's voice grated across his ears like Kyo's claws across his teaching slate. It made him simply want to kill that horrendous apparition of his brother. He lurched himself forward, relying on Tokijin.

InuYasha got hit, but he moved out of the range of it brushing off most of the power of the attack. Another growl came from him, his temper tried, he couldn't hear him and it was infuriating. He spun around again, aiming another blow at InuYasha, this time the hanyou's ghost simply dodged it, as if jerked out of the way. He let his energy flow down into his hand, allowing that whip to lash forward, catching InuYasha's ghost off guard. The thing hissed, as if it had felt the attack and then simply laughed at him, he shuddered again.

"Afraid of me brother?" InuYasha growled. Sesshomaru didn't answer, it had been a blow to his pride to be so completely transparent. Think of it, him, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands afraid of InuYasha? Never!

He slashed forward again, this time both of the acid whips came out, hitting InuYasha across the face and torso. He then spun around with a finishing blow from Tokijin.

"You forgot who your real enemy was." Kagome said as she snapped the fan open again, then the other. "You have to remember when fighting someone who can summon to go after the summoner."

Both fans came up laying flat against her forearms, arms crossed some. She spun eloquently and pulled those fans out to her side before dropping to her knee. From the floor they started to raise, it seemed like hundreds of bestial youkai started to fill the room and Sesshomaru could feel the cold dread. He had seen something like this before. Slowly they formed in the center of the room and form into the giant spider like creature.

"Naraku…" Sesshomaru breathed. He could see his breath before his own eyes, knowing now there was no illusion; it was freezing cold in here. He hissed in a breath, stealing his resolve, which was until the thing spoke to him:

"What? You haven't missed me Sesshomaru-sama?" The voice seemed to eat right through what resolve Sesshomaru had left, and he was glad that the only person there to watch him shake was Kagome, Genrou had been completely forgotten long ago. One of those legs came around, and Kagome stepped up onto it as Naraku brought her up to his face. She ran a hand down his face, something that struck wrong with Sesshomaru. To be so comfortable with that thing, he had never, even when working with him, been comfortable with him.

She treated him with the care of a mother to a child, a very powerful, demented, megalomaniac child, but a child nonetheless. She then pointed to Sesshomaru.

He barely had time to react as that jerking spider lurched itself forward, he gasped as one of those claws came around him.

"Come with me." Naraku hissed. "Join with me." He started to pull Sesshomaru toward him. He froze, for the first time in his life he froze. He had never been afraid before, but it was touching him, and it was cold, and dead and he didn't know, for a moment how to fight it. "Become one with me." Sesshomaru's eyes widened, he couldn't allow this demon to absorb him, and certainly Kagome wouldn't let it go that far, but still his instincts coming in, he needed to fight. "You're power to mine…"

"No." Was the strong answer. He didn't see Kagome's sigh of relief as he unleashed a hell of an attack on that leg that held him, Sesshomaru stammered back away from it, his back hitting the wall.

"No?" He asked, even with that leg removed he seemed unphazed.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed over to Kagome, he had to attack Kagome. He had to remember who the enemy was. To defeat the summon, attack the summoner. He came around, pulling Tokijin, that blast came clear through, taking off two of Naraku's legs, but hitting it's mark, nearly blowing Kagome back, the barrier made by the wards protecting her. She should be dead, so the summon should be gone, but the barrier protected her, and he was caught completely unaware when one of those sharp legs pushed through his shoulder and clean out the other side.

"Enough! Naraku come back." She said holding up the fan. Naraku turned to look at her. Sesshomaru's heart nearly stopping, for a moment it seemed as if he wouldn't return. He pulled the hooked leg out of Sesshomaru's shoulder, every hair and jagged edge of the bone plating causing him to grip his teeth tighter. "Now Naraku!" She said, she seemed stern, but still he seemed to be deciding it he wanted to. Finally he relented, a leg coming forward and touching the fan, and he vanished into nothingness.

"What kills the dead Sesshomaru…" Kagome asked. He tried to listen to her, but his nerves were frazzled, he was panting for air and it just wasn't coming.

"Life…" He panted. She folded the fans and walked over to him. "Tenseiga."

"Yes love." She said wrapping her arms around him, he couldn't do it, pulling away from her when she touched him, he felt dirty from where it had touched him, and nearly willing to remove the skin with claws to be rid of the crawling sensation that it left. "Calm down, he's gone." She said gently.

"I know." Sesshomaru answered. It was truthful, he did know that Naraku was gone, but he had been here.

"I asked you if you could handle it…" She said, the tears coming forward in her eyes. "You are alright aren't you…" She gasped as the tears fell from her eyes, she lurched forward, throwing her arms around his neck. "I don't want to break you Sesshomaru…"

"I am not broken." He answered, his trembling slowing to a stop as he held her close to him. "I am alright."

It was an hour later and for some reason she was following Genrou back to his place. He said he had a plan to get her into the pits. Sesshomaru seemed to be all right, he was disguised again, and they had a long talk with Genrou explaining why they had done what they had done. Genrou was funny, he was trying to deny seeing anything, but she had told him that she wasn't stupid and he had relented.

"No really, I am telling you, even with Maru, you walk into the pits as a lady and you will get harassed, or worse." Genrou said as they ducked into the hole leading into his place. "So, we need to fix it."

"Fix it?" Kagome asked. She was almost afraid to find out what he meant by that, but she followed him up a ladder into the loft anyway. He handed her some wraps and some boys' clothes.

"Yeah fix it!" He said with a smile. She had to admit he was charming in a completely unlikable and ruffian, InuYasha manner. She scowled at him and he stood there, hands on his hips staring at her with a look that read… come on, you're taking to long.

"Are you going to watch me fix it?" She asked him, blinking a few times, a sly grin on her lips. Genrou stood there for a few moments blinking at her before she sighed and stepped forward, he was a lot like InuYasha wasn't he. She smiled at him sweetly, stepping him back so that he was right at the edge of the loft. "Stay right there." She said.

Genrou looked around as if he were confused and she turned away. With a slight power sound he back kicked him, no hard, but it pushed him off of the edge of the loft. She heard the soft thud as he landed on Maru. "Give a lady some privacy Genrou." She said and went about getting changed.

She bound herself up, removing all signs of being female and got into Genrou's clothes. She tied her hair up like a training boy often did and smiled down at Maru, climbing down the ladder.

"Perfect, now everyone can think that Maru likes men." Genrou said. She laughed as the look of complete horror washed over Sesshomaru's face. "No, hear me out. You can still be all over Kagome right? Like you are protecting a lover… and then… no one will think less of Kagome because no one will think Maru is fucking Kagome because Maru likes guys."

It made since in some manners, said crassly and with no charisma, but still, it made since.

"So what do we call you?" Genrou asked grinning at Kagome.

"Sota." She responded, thinking of her little brother. She smiled and leaned against Sesshomaru. Her hand running down his arm and his fingers twining with hers.

"Sota it is." Sesshomaru said. He noticed that as they walked out, hand in hand, they got a few looks, she giggled when he leaned down and kissed her neck. "Be submissive. If a youkai were to take on a human lover, it would have to be a submissive one."

"I'm not submissive." She purred into his ear, licking the lobe of it slightly. There was something about being able to do this, while in disguise so no one knew, that was thrilling to her. She was in love with the idea of getting away with something like this.

"You are an exception that This Sesshomaru is willing to take, but Maru wouldn't be so giving." He said smiling at her. She smiled back and nodded. She thought for a moment, trying to think like Sota, what would Sota do walking into this situation? Piss himself and scream like a girl running away? No, couldn't do that. So instead she held tight to Sesshomaru's hand, her nerves playing themselves out as it were.

The place was crawling with Youkai. Everywhere there was one demon after another, in sizes and shapes Kagome had never seen. Granted, there were a lot she was frightfully familiar with, but so many more that she wasn't.

"I don't think I have ever seen this many demons before…" Kagome gasped like an innocent child. Maru simply glanced at her and smiled softly.

"There are many more than you have met before Sota." Sesshomaru said leading her toward the cages. The first thing she saw made her heart ache. The large creature inside was full Youkai, she had thought there were only Hanyou here. She pulled free from Sesshomaru and ran over, kneeling next to the cage holding the bars.

The white face and blue eyes of the tiger youkai stared back at her listlessly. He didn't seem to really register that she was there.

"You shouldn't run away like that kid." Genrou said from beside her.

"Hey Precious, how much for the human?" The man near the tiger's cage called out. She blinked. Precious? Where the hell had that come from? Who in their right minds would have called something as completely unprecious as Genrou, Precious?

"He's not for sale worm." Sesshomaru growled coming next to Sota. Those blue eyes flashing dangerously on the man that stood there. He looked human enough, other than the one horn in the center of his forehead.

"He belongs to you? Certainly you can part with him for a price. Aryu perhaps…" He gestured to the injured white tiger youkai.

"He. Is. Not. For. Sale." Sesshomaru repeated clearly. "I am not going to sell you my… human… so that you can eat him."

Kagome glanced up… eat her? This guy wanted to eat her, that certainly didn't make her feel any more comfortable.

"Come on now… what does a member of the Lotus Clan need with a human?" The man asked.

"He is mine. Plain and simple." Sesshomaru answered, the growl in his voice now warping the velvet tones to a more gritty ones.

"Better listen to him." Genrou said shaking his head. "He… uh… likes his human…"

"Ohh!" The man said as if dawn had broken. "I see… I see… well than… move on. The tiger isn't for sale."

"But Maru… he likes me." Kagome said looking up at him. She had stuck her hand into the cage, she knew that he wouldn't hurt her, but it had even shocked her some when he bumped his head against her hand and chortled at her. (AN: chortling is that soft sound a tiger makes to show that it means no harm.)

"Get your hand out of there boy." The man exclaimed. He moved over, reaching for the boy only to meet with the swift claws of the white monster in the cage. He reeled back holding his arm and pulling a whip, Kagome threw herself between the man and the tiger that was now pacing behind her. She couldn't let him.

"Are you willing to fight for it?" Maru asked as he came forward, grabbing the man's arm, because the man seemed sourly tempted to let that lash fall anyway. "Are you willing to fight for the tiger?"

"Hai!" Kagome said blinking up at Maru, nodding emphatically like Rin used to. He smiled at her and looked back to the owner he held by the wrist.

"Simple terms. You yourself fight my human. If you win, we leave and you keep what is left of the boy. If he wins, we take the tiger and the best in your cages." Maru said glancing to Kagome. She smiled broadly and nodded still.

"You want _me_ to fight your human?" He laughed outright. "And here I was thinking that Precious was implying that he was your lover!"

"He is." Maru answered.

"You would risk your lover for this tiger."

"And your best. Yes."

"You must not love him that much." The youkai laughed.

"You are wrong there. I am just sure of him. And you are sure he will loose, what is there to loose should this be the case. Certainly a strong rock demon like yourself can't be defeated by a young human boy." Maru ran his hand over Kagome's head and she steadied her nerves, she had never fought a rock demon before, but she was sure that she could. It was a certain surety of her skills that had come from years of traveling with someone as sure of themselves, to put it lightly, as InuYasha.

"Can I use my whip?" She asked, clapping some and bouncing on her toes. Maru nodded not sure what she was talking about.

"Than I get a weapon?" The Rock Demon answered.

"Sure thing Rocky." Genrou said picking at his nails. "If you really think you need one."

"It is not weather I need it or not. Rules are, on opponent has weapons, and both get them." He said softly.

"You can come home with me soon Aryu!" Kagome said scratching the tiger's head. It looked at her with brilliant blue eyes that held little to none of the wild left in them. It only fueled her fire. Now all she had to do was win.

Sesshomaru watched from above as 'Sota' got into the ring. He had to admit he had a moment of doubt with sending Kagome in against a Rock Demon. They were slow, and she was fast, for that he was sure she could stay out of his grasp. He had told her, softly, to make sure that she didn't get caught, that she might well not be able to take a full out hit from a Rock Demon. She agreed and had vanished. Now he watched from above.

"You think the little sprout has got a chance?" Genrou asked.

"Would I have sent him in if I didn't." Maru answered. He turned his eyes back to the pit.

"Leggo! I can walk! Don't gotta… hey! Put me down!" He heard Sota crying from inside the pit ways. A low growl escaped him, they were pushing him in… not something that they usually did with a willing participant, it was because he was human they thought they could get away with it. Maru almost laughed when two large Youkai walked out holding Sota by an elbow each and he was sitting there, arms crossed, legs crossed… pouting. When the put him down Sota promptly turned and looked up at Maru. "MARU-SAMA!" He said bowing some to him. "THEY WOULDN'T LET ME WALK!"

"Focus." Maru answered. The boy pouted and turned away. He couldn't help but marvel at Kagome's acting skills.

Maru watched Sota skip around the ring, it seemed like a trivial thing to most, but Sesshomaru knew that Kagome was looking for dips or sways in the floor, making sure she didn't fall prey to them.

"Kay. Ready now." Sota said, he pulled out a sword and worried his lip some.

"Thought he said a whip…" Genrou asked. Maru just waved him off as the Rock Demon came into the Pits.

The demon came in for the first move and Sota dodged it with a feminine grace. A few whoops were heard from the onlookers. Sota stopped and bent over, wiggling his rear at the enemy. Maru tried not to laugh, but a few chuckles escaped him anyway.

"Come and get it Rocky." Sota teased. The Rock Demon rounded on him, this time coming in a bit faster, Sota had to react quick but still managed to get out of the way. "Gotta do better than that… you're making yourself look bad." Sota said sticking his tongue out at him. A few people around laughed and a lot more booed. Maru waved off the few that were asking him about his self-proclaimed lover in order to watch the fight, laughing himself. He did notice two other members of the Lotus Clan there, not ones he recognized, but still Lotus no doubt. They, were holding their sides laughing.

"Focus." Maru said again. Sota pouted a bit and then turned around. He took a flamboyant poise, not to dissimilar from ones that Sesshomaru himself used, which was not comforting considering the first thing that came to mind what_ standing like that, no one will doubt that he is gay…_ He huffed some at his own thoughts, earning an odd raise of the brow from Genrou, who he again just brushed off.

Sota let one hand come out and curled his fingers in, bidding the other to come to him. When he came in to hit him, he jumped up, landing on Rocky's arm and running up, making sure to step on his head before jumping over him.

"Stand still you little fluff!" Rocky growled rounding on Sota again, Maru couldn't help but laugh. Kagome was running circles around this man, and all the while making it look that the innocent antics of a young boy who is biding for his lover's attention.

"No." He answered. "Maru-sama likes to watch me dance. Do you want to dance with me?" He asked blinking innocently at the other. Genrou, was laughing so hard he nearly fell over the edge, Maru grabbed him by the back of the green haori he was wearing and pulled him back before he did.

"What?" The rock demon growled. "We are fighting… cut that out!"

"Nu-ah. We aren't fighting till yah hit me." He said shaking his head and giggling. Sesshomaru wondered if Rin would have been like this… assuming she had ever learned to fight.

"You insolent human whelp!" The rock demon yelled.

"Eek!" Sota cried out. "Play time is over." He grinned and poised again as the demon came forward, he dropped his sword. With a silent prayer that Maru knew he was making, Sota let his hands come together, the green light flashing from them as the energy whips opened and lengthened. Maru watched as Sota started the spin and ribbon dance. He watched amused the look of horrific recognition come over the Rock Demon's face as those whips ribboned him open giving him enough time to watch his own innards fall before he himself fell dead.

"Winner. Sota." The announcer called out. Sota looked up and smiled at Maru. He stood there shaking his arms wildly, those green whips flailing everywhere.

"MARU-SAMA!" He called out looking up at him like a pathetic puppy. "THEY WON'T GO AWAY!" The entire place erupted into laughter as Maru leapt over the edge of the enclosure.

"You are impossible." He said affectionately, taking the Sota's hands into his, fingers pressing on his wrists, thumbs rubbing the back of his hands and slowly the whips began to pull back into his hands where they belonged.

"Hai Maru-sama!" Sota said clinging to him. "Can I have my kitty now?"

"Aryu." He cried out. Maru had opened all of the cages and released all of the creatures penned there, but the large tiger did little less than just look at the boy. "Maru-sama! Aryu isn't talking."

"He's hurt." Genrou said kneeling next to the boy. The white tiger's eyes flashed open and his lips drew back in a harsh hissing sound.

"Back up Precious!" Sota cried out. Maru's blue eyes automatically looked over. Sota worried his lip between his teeth as he ran his hands over the tigers blood spattered white and black coat. His misty blue eyes slowly closed and his head fell again. He was hurt? That was an understatement; he looked like he was dying.

"Precious." Maru said looking at Genrou. Genrou's ears half turned toward him to show he was listening. "Get the proprietor to bring Aryu home please."

"Yep." He said softly as he ran off towards the offices. Sota hated this, he hated it when he was Kagome, but being here, he hated it all the more! He wanted all of them, to take them home and to keep them, tend to them and take care of them. No one deserved to live like this, everything deserved better. This from the one that wouldn't allow anyone to be mean to InuYasha, now she was walking through something that was too hard on the Hanyou for even Sesshomaru to completely ignore.

It was a sad place that smelled of fouled urine, strong sweat and old blood, it was filling with creatures that were near death or worse.

Sota leaned against Maru and sobbed slightly. "It is so sad!" Sota said, but it was Kagome's thoughts. "How can they treat them like this?"

"I don't know beloved." Maru answered, clawed fingers running over Sota's hair, it was relaxing, and he liked it, it helped to get everything in perspective so that Kagome's plan was not lost. "I just don't know."

"Lemme go!" A young boy screamed.

"Don't touch him!" A second cried out. Both boys were wearing the same outfits, only one was dark blue with red markings, and one was red with dark blue markings. One had reddish ears and brown hair, the other, had brown ears with reddish hair.

They were both what she assumed to be inu hanyou, seemed those inu got around. Sota stood and ran forward, working his way through the crowd with Maru on his heels. They broke into the circle to see one single creature holding the one in red with the brown ears and reddish hair up against the wall, his face into the wall, his intentions were clearly less than virtuious. The one in blue, with the brown hair and reddish ears was on the larger youkai's back, clawing the hell out of him.

"Get off him boy!" A man was saying to the one in blue.

"I won the fight…" The youkai growled. "He's mine to do with as I please." It's tongue licked over it's drool covered teeth. Then it shot out and licked up the boy's face. The one in red struggled futilely in the grip of the drooling monster.

"You can't!" The one in blue said. "That is my brother! My twin!"

"Watch it hanyou!" The master said, his lash coming clean across the face, he let out a dog like yelp and fell to the floor. "I can do whatever I want to."

Sota started to come forward, his hands searching for Kagome's bow and arrows, he took one out when Maru grabbed his shoulder and he stopped.

"Good evening." Maru said stepping into the ring. He grinned at them. "I have a deal for you." He spoke only to the master of the boys not to the one trying to rape the red clothed inu. He moved over as he spoke, hitting a single pressure point that caused the demon to fall to the floor unable to move. "I have a fetish for twins." He said lazily. "I will buy both of them for three times what that one offered."

"He didn't offer, he won the boy." The man said.

"Very well." He said nodding. "And for this one?" He asked placing a hand on the one in blue's shoulder.

"Five Hundred." The man said.

"Done." He said taking a money sack and placing it down. "There you go."

"Good." The man said. "He's all yours."

"NO!" The boy screamed. "Not without my brother!"

Maru back handed him and Sota jumped as the inu hanyou fell to a crumple mass on the floor. He then walked over and shocked Sota by sitting on the floor next to the fallen drool demon. He sat like InuYasha, legs bent, hands between them. The way inu hanyou seemed to like too, something Sesshomaru would have never done, but Maru could.

"Excuse me." Maru said. "Can you hear me?" Maru waited a second and the man didn't move. Maru then tangled his fingers into the blue mass of hair the demon had and moved his head so that it was nodding. "Wonderful. That hanyou in red? You won him right?" Again he forced the man to nod. "You like him hmm? Very pretty?" Again the head was nodded without neck muscles involved. "So should you die, I was wondering, would you be so kind to give him to me?" Maru asked, again he forced the man to nod. "Really, what a good sport you are!" He said smiling before the sai came out of his sleeve and shoved hard into the man's eye. He watched emotionlessly until the horrible smelling beast stopped twitching and laid dead. "Well, that was quicker than I thought it would be." Maru said, catching the boy by the nape of the neck, and then grabbing the second twin. He whispered where they had to go and sent them out.

"If you do not arrive there, I will have you killed. You are mine now." Maru growled. The two pups ran off into the night, and he wondered, for a moment only, if he would ever see them again. Doing her best impersonation of a bobble head, which Sesshomaru had the misfortune of learning about in Kagome's time, Kagome, or rather Sota, was jumping up and down and laughing and clapping.

Sota stopped and his eyes went wide, tears forming no sooner than did her eyes meet it. He slowly grabbed the bottom of Maru's sleeve and tugged. Maru turned his eyes to him and Sota raised a hand to point at the most miserable sight he had ever seen.

Caged only feet away was a creature that should never be caged. It might have been a hanyou, but it was still a dragon. His hand pointing, he couldn't tear his eyes from the creature. Standing at the bars, it almost seemed to be looking at Sota, if not for the bloody and dirty blindfold that was bound around his ears, under his arching horns and over his fin like ears, covering his sightless eyes that is. He was wearing yellow haori who's sleeves had been torn and bottom had been torn so that the battered body, and scared abdominal muscles could be seen.

"Sariyu…" He whispered. Maru's eyes now followed up to the creature in the cage. He wore a pair of black open bottomed hakuma like a Miko's pants. His arms were human from the mid-forearm up, down they were a scaly blue that ended in a three-fingered hand with two inch talons, like the dragon's leg that Sesshomaru had once used to try and destroy Tetsusiga. The large and battered blue wings flexed behind him and he actually grinned at Sota, as if he could see the child. That was all Sota kept thinking; over and over again… he can… see me. He is blind… and he can… still… see me.

"Kami." Maru breathed out as he stepped forward, his hand taking a hold of Sota's as they stepped towards the cage.

"Li!" The man standing by the cage was saying. "The undefeated champion of the rings! Only the best are permitted to go against him, and never once has one left the pit alive after! Bids for the next fight open at one thousand, no less!"

The large creature knelt as Maru and Sota came closer. It's blue claws reaching through the bars and Sota pulled free grabbing his hand like a long lost friend and sobbing.

"He doesn't belong in here!" He cried. His heart breaking with each moment he remained in contact with the caged beast. "He doesn't belong in here! Maru! He doesn't!"

"Shh." Maru said as he too approached. This was no animal, no mindless drone, this was an honest to god intelligent creature. He couldn't bring himself to touch the defiled dragon, even as a hanyou, it was the defile representation of his own god, and suddenly his blood seemed to boil. "I want him." He growled, a low and deep sound, resounding in his throat. A flash of heated hatred boiling to the surface.

"He isn't for sale." The creature said looking at him. That look clearly read that he was thought a fool. "I wouldn't ever part with such a creature as Li. He is my prize!"

"He has never lost?" Maru asked. Trying to repress his hate for rational thought.

"No." The man said. "But I am not as stupid as Aryu's master, I'll not pit myself against your boy. And the dragon will eat him alive. He may seem docile enough in that cage, but in the pits is another matter all together. You don't want to loose the boy, it would be a fools wager."

"Than I will fight him for his freedom." Maru growled.

"We'll get you out." The boy whispered only loud enough for Li to hear, even Maru didn't hear the words spoken.

"You…" He laughed. "An inexperienced pit fighter wants to challenge my thousand gold champion?"

"Hai. I win I take him with me. He wins, I die and you keep the dragon and my purse." He said.

"I win and I keep my dragon and your boy." The man said. "Human or not, he has potential."

"I only belong to Maru-sama. I love him, if he were to die, I would not need a blade to end my own life, for if Maru-sama were to die, I would die with him. Unable to live without him, my soul would die and leave my body a listless and worthless shell." The boy said, tears pouring down his face. The demon watched as the boy dedicated heart and soul to his Inuyoukai lover. How, perverted?

Maru turned his eyes back to the demon. Finally he nodded and agreed to it. He really needed to compliment Kagome's acting skills later. That performance was just precious and too convincing for words.

The pits were deep, and dark. As Sesshomaru moved down the pathway leading into it, he debated for a moment if he were doing the right thing. Him, in a pit… never did he think he would see the day, but that was before he had seen the look in Kagome's eyes. Slowly the heated hatred found him again as the grate before him opened, the darkness filling his eyes and heart. He might not care about much, but as it were, defiling the image of his god in such a place he couldn't abide by. But now he stepped out into the light, dressed in only a pair of black open legged hakuma, like the ones that Li wore, seeing as he didn't wish to ruin the white ones.

He focused on the creature as it entered across the way. He had to wonder what had caused the noble Li-Yen to have to take a human form long enough to breed with a human, or what the human had done to deserve such an honor. It didn't matter really, what mattered most right now was that, while both human and dragon went their own ways, their child, the startlingly beautiful culmination of both creatures had gone through unspeakable torments and gods only know how many fights and beatings, and had ended up here.

Now it was up to him, be him Maru of the House of the Lotus Clan, or Sesshomaru of the House of the Moon Clan, he would do everything he could to defeat this dragon and then claim him to give him his freedom.

"Maru no Lotus stands against Li no Sariyu." The announcer called into the air. He looked up and could see Sota standing on the rings edge, his Sota, his Kagome. He smiled at her and sighed gently looking back to Li. The creature was amazing, and sure of itself. He wondered for a moment if he could do it? Could he fight his full against such a creature?

"Do not hold back Lord Sesshomaru." The creature said. The noise above was too great to hear what the dragon had said from up there, but still his heart cinched in his chest. "Sariyu wouldn't forgive you if you did."

"But…" Sesshomaru said softly, and then thought better of it, the dragon's tattered wings spread and his golden two-inch claws started to glow. Sesshomaru brought his hand down and the claws grew some, glowing green. He knew that dragons were immune to poison, but could the hanyou be as well?

He didn't know. He launched himself forward, his mind sifting through every possible outcome of the action. He made contact, feeling the taught skin of the dragon's stomach split and the blood poor over his fingers, at the same time the pain tore through his own abdomen and his own stomach was torn open, but it didn't bleed, it was as if it had sealed as soon as the cuts were made, not healing, but not bleeding. Like taking a hot poker to an open wound.

Maru clutched his stomach and keeled down on one knee. This wasn't good, he had been hit, and hit deeper than the hit he had made, by a blind dragon hanyou. His eyes flickered, starting the wind flaring until he heard her voice. She was talking like a young boy, but he still knew it was her.

"Maru-sama! Don't do it Maru-sama!" She screamed, and he tried to calm. "FOCUS!"

"She is right…" The voice came to his mind, not his ears, the voice of the dragon, smooth like silk against bare skin. "If you loose control and shift I will kill you for sure."

Was this a game? He knew Kagome was a woman? And he was willing to lose this fight? This dragon was giving him tips on how to beat him, but he was scared. The dragon came forward again, he grabbed the beast under the shoulders, rolling back, his feet coming into the dragon's chest and pushing upward, sending him careening toward the wall. Li's wings spread and started to glow a smoking blue as he rounded back his golden claws had taken on the same sheen as his wings.

The smell brought terror clear as day to Maru's features. That smell was the same as the secretions from the wounds that had nearly killed him. His eyes closed and his hand came up without thinking.

The scream was meant to be no… but it didn't come out as a no, it came out as a guttral and terrified scream. Was it him screaming or Li screaming he couldn't tell. Only as his eyes focused and his ears started to work the purple light had filled the pit and the youkai had scattered, he clenched his eyes again, afraid to return to the sightless mass. Only then did he realize that it was both of them.

As the light behind his eyes faded he opened them. His eyes fell upon the dragon hanyou, who was not a dragon hanyou right now. On his hands and knees in the center of the room he was kneeling, his blue hair had turned black, his arms completely human, his wings gone. He was… human. Sesshomaru had made him human… he had… purified him?

Maru did what came to mind next, the pain still raging in his arms he came down on the hanyou's back, knee meeting with the small of his back pushing the shaking creature to the ground.

"Submit!" Maru snarled. The creature gave one more push and then fell under him.

"Winner! Maru no Lotus!" The announcer said.

"Precious!" Sota yelled. "Down there!"

"What?" Genrou gasped.

"Down… before he kills him!" Genrou grabbed the kid and leapt over the edge, landing with a bit of an ouf… at the bottom. Maru had the dragon by the shirt, hand raised above his head, fingers together so that the hand formed a clawed dagger. Sota leapt forward and grabbed Maru's arm.

"No! Maru-sama!" He cried out. Maru knew that voice, but not the face, his hand came down and smacked him, hard, sending Sota, spinning to the ground… then it struck him… Sota wasn't real… Sota was… Kagome…

"No…" He muttered, dropping the dragon and leaping to the boy's side, pulling him up. "Baka." He growled. "Reckless Baka…"

"Is he ok?" Sota asked curling against Maru, shaking.

"He will be. Lets get him out of here. Time to go." He said standing and carrying Sota. "Precious, carry that." He said motioning toward Li. They ignored the protests of Li's handler as they walked out with their prizes and one very scared and battered little boy.

The Lotus Clan made sure they got away, and as soon as they were clear of the Pits, Maru made a quick get away, he couldn't answer their questions right now.


	13. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Chapter Twelve (Something Wicked This Way Comes)

As she ran in the front door she tore off the boy's haori and by the time she got to the top of the stairs she had gotten the binds off as well, she tore into her room, grabbing her own clothes and then tore out again. They hadn't brought the wounded back to the inn, they brought them to the place that they had all first met. That was where Genrou said they would be the safest of anything, and right now she had to trust Genrou.

"Rikuo! Seto! Lets go!" She cried out as the two little hanyou scurried out of the room, Seto still rubbing his large green eyes, but Rikuo was wide eyed and waiting as always. "We have work to do. Any and all things that can be used as bandages I need the two of you to find and bring to the meeting spot."

The two little hanyou looked at each other at Kagome flew out of the room, still tying one side of her haori as she went. Her hair was down, no makeup on, she was flat terrified. Getting hit by Sesshomaru had hurt, but nothing like the wounds that he had, and the ones he had inflicted, and some of the other Hanyou and demons they got from the pits that were on the verge of death. She stopped in front of Asyanya who was sitting in the main hall of the place picking at her long white nails.

"You! Neko!" She hissed at her. The cat's ear turned lazily forward as her red eyes focused on the Lady of the West. "You have the 'Healing Kiss'?" She asked demandingly. The albino neko simply nodded slowly. "I will pay you handsomely to attend to the needs of this lady, _now_, more than you will make in a day sitting here and waiting for a way to degrade yourself even further."

"That is charrrming." She said coming to her feet, allowing the thing Kimono to settle into place. "And a way to get what you want. Wherrre do you need me lady Kagommme."

"Follow." She said sternly and started to walk. She could feel the neko's red eyes on her, but she didn't have time to care. People could be dying right now, Sesshomaru would live, but she wasn't sure about Li and the others, they were hurt badly.

The albino neko moved quickly into a side room and when she came out she was dressed in a heavier kimono, and moved over to Kagome. Together, the odd couple moving though the streets, Sesshomaru's mate and his favorite consort moved through the front roads and into the back allies.

The Lady of the House of the moon sat in the center of the room, a small crow hanyou curled up in her lap. She told one of the others that she didn't know where the boy had come from, but then decided it didn't matter. Asyanya sat close by, incase she was needed. She was curled up against the side of the giant tiger youkai, whose rib cage steadily rising and falling brought some rhythmic comfort to the exhausted feline.

This woman, this Kagome, shocked Asyanya. She didn't know really what to think of her, she had never met a human so willing to dirty themselves with youkai blood, unless they were slayers. She had never met a Miko willing to enter Shidi. She had never met a human Miko with the strength to kill Sesshomaru, but watching this woman work the feline had no doubt that Kagome could have done so, and had to do so with cause, she was too caring to have done so for no reason. Even now the feline could sense the darkness around her, the feeling of the icy spirits rose her fur sometimes, not restless spirits, but icy ones. They were emotional spirits. She hated them all, she was a cat after all.

Hours of healing, wrapping, binding, making salves, making tea, tending to children, adults, hanyou and youkai with the same tending hands, this woman still refused to rest. Asyanya yawned and watched now as she spoon fed the starving crow from a mixture of meat and milk that she had made. Amazing that the little creature could eat so much. The entire time she sat there, rocking him, singing to him. He told her that his momma used to sing to him when he was scared, and so whenever Kagome wasn't talking to him, she was humming or singing the sweetest little lullaby to the scared chick. Where did she get such endurance. Asyanya was so tired now she could barely keep her red eyes open. She knew she could sleep for ten or fifteen minutes and be fine, she was a cat after all, the term cat nap wasn't coined for the inu!

"Asyanya." She was roused from her dreamy thoughts when Kagome spoke to her, her white ears standing up through her white hair and her red eyes slipping open. "You need to sleep."

"A short nap." She said, her normal purr missing from her voice as she spoke, her body couldn't find the effort to purr.

"Than do so. Everything is fine here." She said smiling at her.

"You are a strange creature Kagome Higurashi of the House of the Moon." The neko mused as she curled tighter against the tigers side.

"I pride myself on it." She answered. As the boy had fallen asleep she pulled herself up and walked over. Opening the tiger's eyes, knowing that he was too out to notice she checked the eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I am making sure his eyes adjust to light." Kagome responded. "If they don't he had a bad head wound, that could kill him if he sleeps."

Asyanya canted her head in thought, lax eyes watching. That was true, she had known people who had died from head injuries because they went to sleep and never woke up. That was true! But she didn't know that the eyes could tell you that.

"You see…" Kagome said beckoning her to look at the tiger's slitted blue eyes. "When I put the candle closer, see how his eyes changes size inside." She nodded watching enthralled. "That means that he is ok because his brain is still registering his eyes. Making them work. If he were going to be in trouble, his eyes would not change when the light came closer."

"Where did you learn this?" She gasped.

"I am well educated." Kagome answered. "It is a long story Asyanya, I will share it with you some day."

"These healings… they are what Neko do…" She said. Kagome nodded. "Could you… teach me?"

"You would have to be willing to travel with us to study." Kagome said softly, leaning against the large beast breathing benieth them both. "It would make you far more valuable than the way you pawn yourself today."

The feline inclined her head in thought, nuzzling into the soft fur below her.

"Sleep now, I go to check on Maru." She said, her hand would simply run over Asyanya's head as if she were a house cat, but she was just that, an over grown house cat, so she didn't mind so much, purring slightly as she nuzzled into the tiger who claimed her in his sleep with one massive paw and she drifted away.

"Lady." The voice came to her, like the sound of silk and she knew it was Li. She stopped and turned to him. He was hanyou again. That had been a painful transformation, she had held onto him, even as she heard the metal bar he grabbed so not to claw her, bend with his strength. Maybe she trusted too much, Sesshomaru and InuYasha always told her that she had… it was the only thing they seemed to agree on. But why fear him, that will only make him fear himself, and if he fears himself, than he might hurt her, not meaning too. The way Sesshomaru had in the pits, because he was afraid of himself, he pushed her away when he needed her. He didn't mean to leave the giant purple bruise on her face, she knew that, but he had, because he had been afraid.

"Li?" She asked stopping and looking to him.

"A moment?" He asked. She glanced at the door of Maru's room nervously. "He is well Lady, please?"

She sighed, smiling and walking over to him. "You know what I am thinking?" She asked. Well almost more told him than asked.

"I do." He said softly. "I know that you were worried for this… Maru you travel with." He said gently, carefully choosing his words so not to say to much where prying ears might here. She pulled out the brush and started to brush the long silky blue hair, such a dark blue, not black blue, it was actually, naturally… blue. She moved it around his horns and ears and sat behind him brushing. A low growl of thanks rumbled from his chest, his forked tongue licking the air for a moment before being drawn back into the cage of teeth that held it.

"Ask."

"Why are you doing this?" It was more of a test question and she knew it. Testing the waters, seeing if he had judged her motives correctly or if he was reading her wrong. She had seen many body readers to the same thing, and that is what they did with lie detectors too.

"I am trying to rewrite history." She answered thoughtfully, wondering, only vaguely and for only a moment if she had answered correctly.

"Sometimes time is a finicky friend Kagome-chan." He answered softly. It had been so long since she had been 'Kagome-chan' to someone, she had almost gotten used to 'Kagome-sama'. She snapped the barette into his hair thinking on that simple statement, and yet continued to brush that long pony tail even after it was bound in the high clip on his head.

"Sometimes it is." She responded. "But without my work here, nothing will ever change." She said softly setting the brush down on the table.

"You are a very strong woman. You have been through much." He said softly, she could contently just listen to him talk; it was some what discouraging that he said so little at any one time. Youkai and hanyou alike were known for thinking little of her, for not understanding her, and for not wanting too. The compliments that he gave were met with a wave of relief that he was not among the numbers that thought her nothing more than a filthy human. "No Kagome-chan. You are not a filthy human. You are anything but. One might wonder if the Shikon No Tama could ever really be human, no matter how bad it might want to be?" She stopped rocking and stared at him for a moment, had he really just said what she thought he had? She hadn't confided in anyone that the stupid jewel was not in her side, but more or less just… her. There was no bump anymore, she touched it and it was normal flesh. She simply shook her head. "Why are you not talking to me Kagome-chan? I know what you are thinking, but I would like to hear your voice, assure me I am not alone?" He said with a small chuckle.

"I am right here Li." She said, her own voice seeming almost too loud after listening to his smooth tones. He blindly reached a clawed hand back over his shoulder and fumbled to find hers, she placed her hand between his long claws and into the scaley hand as he pulled her forward in front of him.

"Kagome-chan." He said gently. "You need to find why _you_ are here. Not for your mate, or your friends. Not for all of humanity, or all of youkai-dom but for you. What is Kagome Higurashi's reason for being here right now?"

"I have selfish reasons." She said softly, almost as if ashamed and yet grinning at the same time.

"Of course you do." He said gently. She just smiled. Did he really understand her that well? "But you do nothing with those reasons Kagome-chan. You still do for youkai, and humans, and hanyou, and me, and them, and Maru, but you are not doing for one thing that none of us would be well to live without right now… you." He cradled her lightly pulling her in against him. Nothing expected, just holding her, those lengthy claws running over her hair and back as he sighed softly, that tongue again licking at the air before vanishing once more. "You are relaxing to me. Now how can I be relaxing to you?" He murred softly.

"Heal, be well, and live a long, prosperous and enjoyable life." She said clearly to him. He smiled, and she knew what that smile meant. Inside he was saying _see, still doing for everyone but you_. But she didn't care, just hearing him tell her what she felt, knowing he understood, accepted, no judgments or expectations, that was enough for her to fulfill what _she_ wanted.

"Where I come from, your kind is not. It hurts. I don't want to hurt." She said steeling herself. "I am going to fix it for me… because I am selfish. Because I can't live in a world where you all… are not."

"Ah. I think I understand." He said gently, still stroking her back and hair with just the very tips of his long claws. "Then I will do this for you. To relax you. If it is possible dear Kagome-chan, I will be there when you go home. The dragon is eternal, as is its hanyou. Only certain things can kill me, and no one knows what those are… only I know. If I can, you will see me again, and then, you can rest sound, knowing that you are not alone there."

"I'm gonna hold you to that. So stay away from Miko, we're dangerous." She said, a smile tugging at her tired and emotionally beaten lips as she looked into the bandages where his eyes should have been.

"Good." He said smiling. "Now, go and tend to your guard Kagome."

"Thank you." She said gently, bowing to him at the waist before walking away, listening to the line that he uttered as if writing poetry in his mind:_ Sometimes time is a cruel friend, sometimes that's what we need_.

The low and warning growl came as she opened the door. She simply slid inside in spite of the vocalizations of her mate. She then let it close and looked at him. His ribs bandaged from the cuts that Li had given him, his body pale from the blood Myouga took to rid him of the poisons running rampant in his system, his arms submerged in a gelatinous ooze that Kaede had given to her for burns, his red hair was tied up on the back of his head, she could only assume that Asyanya had done it when she had changed his bandages, because two of the feline's hair sticks were shoved into it, making him look almost comically feminine, so in her exhausted state she couldn't help but laugh at him. He greeted this reaction with a raise of the brow. She knew he was wondering when his warning growl had become deserving of a laugh, but he obviously didn't understand that wasn't what she was laughing at.

"Maru, I know Sota is cute, but I didn't think you would do your hair like mine to impress him." She giggled. He growled. She laughed outright. And he… pouted.

"Get these things out please?" He said softly, looking pleadingly at her. "No one will, they come in to check on me and leave them because they are… and I quote… adorable."

She moved over, trying not to laugh again and took the pins out, setting them aside, then she would unbind the fabric down his back and brush it, braiding it this time all the way down in a low red braid and fastening it with an elastic. Of all the ideas!

"What are you doing to my hair?" He asked.

"Making it efficient and more masculine." She answered. He nodded some and stayed still. When she was done she showed it to him, pointing out the way the hair was criss crossed, keeping it from being in the way, and getting tangled, and then showing him how the elastic would work to hold the blade in. It was indeed efficient.

After that she removed his arms from the salve, the burns from him purifying himself were bad, and deep, but the salve had helped and she had traided some youki with him, as had Genrou, so he was able to heal enough for his arms not to be completely useless. She wrapped white bandages dunked in the aforementioned ooze and wrapped them around his arm, from his elbow down and around his hands. She took out two Ace Bandeges from her bag and bound them tight over the wrappings.

"Those smell funny. You used them on my ribs before." He said. Well his memory was good seeing as he had been out cold for most of that time.

"Yes." She said. "They will keep the skin from getting badly stiff and cracking and all." She explained. "It compresses the skin."

"Like a new skin?" He asked.

"Something like that." She said smiling. She gave him the extra youkai strong pain reliving tea, and then curled up next to him.

"You need to rest Kagome-kun." He said softly, pressing a soft kiss to her temple but nothing more, it seemed that he understood now, unlike before, that in his guise she had a hard time remembering that he was Sesshomaru.

"I will." She said softly. "But…"

"But nothing." He said demandingly. "Now. The others can do without you for a few hours while you rest. I can hear and smell that things have settled out there."

"Drink the tea." She repeated. She opted to ignore the fact that Sesshomaru had made a point.

"Lay down and rest." He said stubbornly.

"I will but I have to hold the cup for you goober!" She exclaimed.

"Goober?" Sesshomaru asked perplexed.

"Oh shut up and drink the tea so I can go to sleep!" She hissed. He started slightly and complied. She curled then against his back, not wanting to hurt his ribs by curling up to his chest and settled in with him. He sighed softly and ran his fingers over the side of her face, to lightly to alert her pain sensors that it was still sore.

"I'm sorry koibito." He said gently. She bit her lip, he had never called her that before. She grinned softly and sighed.

"You were forgiven before it happened koi. Now sleep." And with that they both drifted away.

Chapter Thirteen(Dealing with the Gods)

Kagome awoke the next morning alone in the bed. She really hated that; she did, because she almost always woke up alone.

"Once this is over." She said to the empty room. "Once this is over and he doesn't have to hide, then I can wake up next to him." She sat up and moved out of bed, stretching with her arms up over her head. She had fallen asleep wearing her haori; so all she did was slip on her hakuma and move out into the room, not bothering with her obis.

Guilt wracked her mind as she saw three of the people she had saved were lain out in the corner of the room with white veils over them. They had died in the night. Genrou was squatted down next to the dead; his black ears back against his head as always, next to him little Seto was sitting.

"Do you think that they are afraid?" Seto asked.

"Newp." Genrou answered.

"Why not? I would be afraid." Seto responded.

"Because kid, where they are, there is no fear." Genrou said rubbing the top of his head and standing. He saw Kagome and walked over. "Their hearts couldn't handle it. They just stopped in their sleep." Kagome nodded, but that didn't stop her from feeling guilty. Genrou put a clawed hand on her arm and she stepped forward, leaning against him, the first of several sobs tore threw her without her want or consent. He stiffened for a moment, which caused her to sob again, he reminded her of InuYasha, not sure how to deal with this emotional wreckage of a Miko. Slowly his clawed hand rose, and then she felt it come to rest on the back of her head, as the other came around her back. He didn't embrace her so much as just hold her, starting to relax, and for a moment she was glad he wasn't InuYasha. He didn't yell at her and tell her to be strong and stop acting like a child. He held her. "It's not your fault."

"Where is Maru?" She asked suddenly and very afraid. What if he died in his sleep? What if he was one of those faces? Was that why Genrou didn't let her walk over there, but stopped her? So many doubts circled her mind that she didn't stop to think of the fact that they never would have gotten Maru's body out without waking her.

"His Clansmen came to talk to him." Genrou said, his lip pulled knowingly between his long and sharp teeth.

"The Lotus Clan?" She gasped; she couldn't keep the fear from her voice.

"Hai." Genrou responded softly. Kagome instantly pulled away from Genrou and ran up to her room. Pulling on her obis and pinning her hair up, she grabbed her bow and arrows just in case. She turned then and ran down the stairs still getting her earrings in as she went out the door. She ran out as the first blow came down on Maru.

"_STOP!_" She screamed as Maru stumbled back under the blow of the red haired Inu that bore down on him, the Lotus' blue eyes flashed to her and he growled deeply, then back to Maru as the next blow was prepared. Kagome didn't even think, that bow was flipped off of her shoulder and the arrow was nocked. She pulled back and let it fly true. The arrow tore through the Inu's hand fizzling the magic that he was gathering there and Kagome came forward, putting herself between this one and Maru. "How dare you attack my guard?" She hissed.

"I am the Elder of the House of the Lotus, I can kill any of my Clansmen, for what ever reason without reporting to a human murdered. Step aside." The man growled. Kagome stood motionless for a moment, a human murderer? Had she wronged this man? Yes she had, she had 'killed' Sesshomaru, whose mother came from the House of the Lotus. She understood now. Before she had a chance to react Maru had streaked by her, his clawed hands glowing green as he grabbed the youkai by the throat. He had been distracted with the arrow and caught off guard.

"You will not speak that way to her…" he snarled, his eyes flickering the dangerous red.

"You collared mutt…" The Inu growled. "I don't know who you are but you are not from my family. We know every member of the Lotus Clan, and you are not amongst the roster. Do you understand, you stand on borrowed time, as does your wench mistress that killed my nephew!"

Maru's arm tensed and threw him aside, the inu sat where he landed in a squatted position, baring his teeth at Maru, who stood completely still, not turning to look at the man. Kagome stood her ground, watching the pair of them. His nephew? This man was Sesshomaru's uncle, and now he was fighting him to keep up a guise that _she_ had forced him to assume. The tears streaked down her face and she moved over to the Lotus Clansmen. She knelt, ignoring his aggressive snarls and took the hand with the arrow through it, breaking the feathers off of the backside of the arrow; she pulled it out as it had gone in. She leaned into him, trustingly, but could feel the eyes of Maru on her back, she knew he wouldn't let this one hurt her, she trusted him, maybe more than he trusted her.

"Come here tonight after dark, and I will explain everything to you. Until then, I can only ask that, for the sake of these children you let this go." Kagome whispered. "Please sir. Please!"

"Banyuu." He answered.

"Please Banyuu sama! Please let this go until dark tonight. These children have been through enough and have another war ahead of them." Kagome said. "We leave tonight, if you travel with us, than all can be explained."

He seemed to think for a moment, his eyes casting to Maru's and then back to Kagome's.

"Very well. I will meet you at the river. When you get there allow your followers time to rest and come to the clearing to the east of the path. I will be there." With that Banyuu came to his feet and brushed by both her and Maru. "If you do not come, a contract will be taken out on the House of the Moon with the House of the Lotus Clan, for this mockery of our clan and the murder of my nephew. Don't end our alliance this way Kagome. Are we clear?"

Kagome nodded solemnly as she watched him leave.

"BAKA!" she yelled at him. Stomping her foot like a child. Why was it that when things got stressful all of her childish tendencies showed. It seemed that was her way of dealing with things. Sesshomaru walked by her toward the makeshift hospital. "Don't you walk away from me!" She yelled.\

He stopped but did not turn to face her. Simply standing his ground. He wanted her to just go inside where he didn't have to act. But she wasn't hearing it, she was scared, and when she got scared she had to talk about what scared her right then and there. There were people watching them, how lovely, just adding to the perfection of the moment. He slowly turned to face her.

"How dare you come out here as a representative of the House of the Moon! Without me? Without my consent?" She screamed at him. What she was really asking him was: _How could you be so reckless! You could have been killed, and then what would I do?_ Slowly he blinked at her and sighed. Stepping forward.

"I did not come out here as a representative of the House of the Moon." Sesshomaru answered in the even tones of Maru. He should be kowtowing to the floor, but he had never had to for her, and he was certain that his body would bend that way should he even try. "I came as a member of the House of the Lotus."

"He says that you are not!" Kagome yelled, she came forward and brought her hand, fingers cupped like a cat's paw. The strike was louder than it was painful. He expected for it to hurt, and snapped his head as if she had hit him with all her might. "Tell me the truth right now Maru!"

"I am a member. Estranged." Maru said softly. "Please Milady…" He forced himself to his knees, bowing his head so as to stare at her shoes, his hands upon his knees, his neck exposed. Sesshomaru in his life had never taken such a pose, not even before his father. "If you doubt me Kagome-sama, even for a moment, than take me from this world as is your right." He shuddered, the words coming from his mouth seeming like an odd sort of submission that Sesshomaru had avoided all of his life. "If This Kagome believes me, would it be too forget my place to request, or suggest that we go in, as we have acquired a large group of onlookers."

"I will have my answers Maru." She stated coolly and turned to walk into the building. Sesshomaru remained there for a moment, and then kipped to his feet and turned towards the door. Stopping for a moment, he faught back the urge, the one that his father had instilled in him. It said, very plainly, these people saw you lower yourself. They will die. That was before he had gone soft. Sesshomaru took in a deep breath through his mouth and the released it through his nose and walked_. Not tonight father, tonight, I will not be killing those that saw me lessen myself. They will be dead soon enough father… I can feel it on the wind, taste it in the air. Something is coming._

He moved in and glanced around. A very dumbstruck Genrou stood at the bottom of the stairs that led to the room Kagome and he had been staying in. He sighed softly and walked by the inu hanyou, saying nothing too him as he mounted the stairs and moved through the shoji. No sooner had it closed than did a very distraught Kagome hurl herself into his arms, a move he received by simply coiling her against him.

"Shh." He cooed into her ear, his talons running over her hair. "Shh."

"I am sorry! I shouldn't have started yelling on the street!" She sobbed. He closed his eyes, listening to her rapid breaths, the rabid beat of her heart, the soft sounds that she made as she cried. She was hyperventilating… though he wouldn't be able to attach that word to it until much later. "I don't ever want you to be forced to kneel like that again! I don't ever want to hit you again! Oh Kami Sesshomaru… I think I am losing my mind!" She sobbed like a child. He assumed like a child, the only human child he had ever known was Rin, and she had never once cried where he could see it.

He tucked his hands under her legs and carried her to the pillows, settling himself upon them and simply holding her. He closed his eyes, his senses carrying him beyond just her. He could smell her tears, and the adrenaline spiked fear, but he could also smell something on the wind, what was it? Danger. Yes. He could hear her breaths, and her heart, her sobs of uncontrollable sorrow, but he could also hear something else buzzing in the air. Danger. Yes. He knew they were not safe. Suddenly he realized that Kagome had stopped crying and was sitting up. She had felt it to. As is some form of supernatural energy was trying to get them to leave Shidi, and fast.

"Do you feel that?" She asked as if unsure of herself. Sesshomaru simply nodded, his now blue eyes having widened marginally. "We should go." He nodded once more, swallowing suddenly felt terribly difficult and he wasn't sure what this feeling was. "Right now…" Her voice wavered, but she didn't move. She was panicking… and then it struck him… what he felt… was… fear.

"_RIKUO_!" She screamed sending his heart into his chest. The little rat ran around in a complete and totally useless circled before running up the stairs, she had never yelled at him before. He ran up to the Shoji and entered the room, to find her coiled around Maru sitting on the floor. "Take my purse, find carriages and horses and bring them back, we have to leave…"

"But mistress… they won't sell to Rikuo…" He said softly.

"Li!" She said. "They will sell them to Li… go Rikuo, hurry."

He was scared. She was scaring him. He turned and ran on all fours to Li and climbed up his side to his back. The dragon Hanyou flexed his wings slightly but didn't complain.

"Mistress wants Rikuo and Li to get carriages and horses." Rikuo chattered looking at the massive beast.

"If the Mistress wants my dear little rat, than the Mistress shall have."

Rikuo screamed and clung when Li launched himself into the air, there wasn't much wind down here, it seemed almost as if he flew on his magic alone. Wide black eyes watched the city swirl by in a manner that he had never seen it before! It looked almost… pretty.

Aryu paced restlessly as Kagome moved around. He was actually making her nervous, his near constant chortling had stopped and occasionally he gave a deep and deadly hiss at the eastern wall, where the entrance was located to Shidi. Whatever was coming, Aryu could feel it too.

When she passed near him she would chortle, but he didn't reciprocate, once or twice his hissed right after, as if to tell her that things were in fact not safe, as chortling suggested, but rather they were very dangerous. He helped the best he could, but he was a very bestial youkai, and he was nervous, so he spent more time pacing than helping.

"Kagome." One of the two inu hanyou twins called out. "Shi doesn't feel well."

"Shi?" She asked softly. The inu pointed to the young crow hanyou, which seemed to be ill. Kagome moved over to the injured hanyou and lifted him up. The child looked little over two years in age.

"Bad…" The bird kept cawing over and over again. "Bad… bad… bad…"

"Shh, Shi." Kagome said looking to the inu. "What is your name?"

"We don't have names. Red and Blue the master called us… because of our clothes." He said.

"We liked to switch clothes…" The second giggled. "Made the master mad!"

"To hell with the master." Kagome hissed. "You, in the red, will be Kaze, and in the blue are Kizu. Everyone deserves a name. And when you put those words together, they are very powerful in the right hands. As I believe you two can be in time."

The boys smiled and nodded. They ran off on all fours to go help Genrou with getting things ready.

Kagome jumped, still holding Shi when the door opened and Banyuu slid inside.

"What do you want." She growled, a protective hand coming over the child's back.

"No harm." He said softly. "Something wicked is headed our way." He said softly. "You need to move these children, and most of them have no clothes."

She looked at him as he pulled the bag off of his back.

"This is the best I can do for you. We will remain behind to try and figure out what is coming."

"_No!_" Kagome gasped. She placed Shi down and ran to him, grabbing his haori. "You will not!"

"And who are you to tell me that." he said, his pointed ears falling slightly.

"I am Lady Kagome of the West?" She asked… and she did ask, she had no idea what the correct answer would be. "Please… he is coming… and he will kill you… all of you… and if you are a threat… he will follow you back and kill or enslave the entirety of the House of the Lotus!" She cried, she was painfully aware of the tears streaking down her face. Banyuu seemed completely lost and baffled.

"Unhand me Miko." He said softly. But there was softness there. "I think I understand what you are saying. The boy that ordered the capture of my nephew is who you speak of?"

"Yes." She said. She pulled him down and he allowed it, which needless to say shocked her slightly, bending at the waist he brought his head to her. "I had to kill him for that… I would rather he dead, it is a far kinder fate than to be one of Rimiku's zombies."

"No…" He whispered softly. His voice cracked, but she knew that he believed her. He took a deep breath and stood, she could see the swelling under his eyes, but he would not shed tears for the dead, nothing to hold them here, no reason for them to stay. Never cry and never speak their names.

She nodded softly and then stepped back.

"Please Banyuu, come with us." She begged.

"I can't leave these people to die here." He said.

"Than you will die with them!" She cried. "Please! You need to leave, the West needs the strength of your clan!"

"But…" He said softly. "We will not leave those hear to die."

"Banyuu!" She cried clinging to him again. "I don't know you… I know I don't… but I am family now… I think… I might…" And sadly at the moment, she wasn't lying. "I think I might be carrying the heir. I don't know yet… but I need you Banyuu, you are the only of his family that has not cast me away!"

"Truly?" He asked.

"I swear." She said. "I do not know for sure, but… it is too early. The way a woman knows has not yet happened… please…"

He blushed slightly at such mention; a trait that she saw Sesshomaru had not gotten from him.

"Very well. I will go with you, as will fifteen of my men, the rest will remain here to aid the evacuation."

"No!" Kagome insisted. "They will follow back to the House of the Lotus."

"Kagome-sama. Listen to me." He said looking into her eyes. "I know your fears, and how real they are. But it doesn't matter…"

"Baka!" She hissed batting his hands away. "You know nothing of my fears! You know nothing of what you face!"

"Don't I?" Banyuu hissed. "My own god has been torn out from under me by what you fear, the House of the Lotus, loyal to the beast gods, protected by them, has been abandoned! I know what you fear, you fear our annihilation. As. Do. I."

"Than stop it and come with us!" She yelled back at him. "Stop the destruction of your house! We will need you, when we take back the House of the Moon all will be made clear, and you bring yourself to trust me that long. Banyuu I know the future of the House of the Lotus and you are not in it!" She said before clamping her hand over her mouth.

"Hush witch." He said softly. "Some things I shouldn't know. Say no more or I will leave."

"I am not a witch…" She said desperately.

"Than what are you, because you are no Miko. I have met many lady Kagome, they are not time seers." He said softly, running a hand down her cheek. "Do you even know?"

"It is unimportant Banyuu." The velvety voice came from behind him. "Allow Kagome to get the hanyou ready to travel. You and I must speak." He said turning and walking up the stairs. Banyuu looked oddly at Kagome. He didn't understand why it was that this guard seemed to be taking control over this situation.

"Go." She said. "It is important."

Kagome watched as Banyuu vanished up the stairs. She knew that Sesshomaru needed to tell Banyuu, he needed the support of the House of the Lotus, she hadn't thought, when he took that guise that they knew all of the members of the Clan. They were remarkable.

"Kagome-sama." Kizu called. "Rikuo and Li have returned."

"Load the carriages." Kagome cried out and she turned getting to work. Glancing only once at the stairs, she didn't have time to be worried about Maru right now… the children needed her.

After talking to Sesshomaru it all seemed to make much clearer sense and Banyuu was ready to travel. Of this Sesshomaru was glad. Now he moved through the place, making sure that everything was gone, and no trace of where they might be headed remained.

There was an odd hush through out the city as they made their way out; the others there knew there was something happening as well. It felt almost electric in the air. As the carriages moved out of the mouth of the cave and headed toward the village he looked back once. An odd sensation crept over him, as if he were saying goodbye for the last time. He then turned and hopped from the carriage scouting ahead.

The children were crying, many of them afraid to be moving, and many of them afraid of the legion of forty heads of the Lotus with them. Some of them, including the little crow Shi, seemed afraid of the sunlight as if it were his enemy. Kagome had renamed the child Orishi. And it seemed to fit him, the "Strength of Death." He slowly rode along side the large tiger that was walking now, but would ride soon enough, he was very injured.

Banyuu's eyes trailed over to the woman on top of the cart. Not a Miko. Not a Human. Not a Witch. Not a Youkai. Not a Tenshi, or Tennyo. What was she then? A confused child. That he could see, for all of he strength she was still a child, capable of the occasional childish moment, and childish tears. But the tears that fell from here eyes now were not childish at all; they were the quiet reserved tears of a woman that knew the future. Like the tears of the dragon that stood behind her, who's sightless eyes watched Shidi as they left, she too wept. The tears of a woman who knew, she couldn't save these people from the hellish night that would befall them. The tears of a woman who had, against all that she should do, told him of his future, or enough of it to know that something tragic was on it's way. When and where, he didn't know.

Banyuu didn't allow for this to weigh on his thoughts, should he do that, he would for sure become despairing. He didn't want that, he wanted to remain in high hopes and remember that he did not believe that future was carved in stone. He pulled in the reigns on his horse and the creature slowed to a walk.

"Kagome-sama." He called to her; she turned her head as if roused from a dream. "Are you all right?" A stupid question, he knew she wasn't, but it invited her to talk to him if she felt she needed to.

"No." She answered solemnly. "Everything I know is wrong. This isn't supposed to be happening Banyuu." She cried and turned into Li, because he was closer. The dragon cocooned her in his large blue wings, hiding her from the world, as it should be. These children didn't need to watch her cry.

The goal was the House of the Moon. He kicked his horse into a gallop, moving to the front of his men before slowly again to keep pace.

He had been doing this for an hour, pulling ahead, and falling behind, trying to keep some sort of order and patrol where there was none to be had. What did Sesshomaru think? The Lotus Clan didn't begrudge or hate hanyou, but this mixture or the riffraff of the streets of Shidi was simply unruly. How were they ever supposed to train this mess to be solders?

_Don't think of that now damnit!_ He scolded himself. He shook his own head and turned his steed again to the back of the group, to make sure none had fallen behind. The tiger was now laid in the back of one of the carriages. Kagome had been rested against him, he slender figure rising and falling with each great heave of Aryu's breath.

Further study was needed. No beast youkai would allow a human to rest on him as such. To that large beast, Kagome should be little more than a snack, but instead he rose that large black streaked white face, his blue eyes watching Banyuu for a moment and then nudged Kagome to make sure she was sleeping, she cuddled in against him and he rested his head on her hip.

Further study was needed. So he watched. Struck and amazed that the great cat, who had most likely eaten three times his current body weight in human bodies before he was a year old simply let out that ruffling sound that such animals associated with safety. He was… babying her?

Male tigers had no paternal instincts. The great cats bred and then left, but now he was coddling her like a mother would it's cub. He was confused. He was sure no amount of sitting her watching was going to answer his questions.

"Why is it Byyako that you coddle this human?" He asked.

"My name is Aryu, I have not earned the right to be called by such a title." He answered softly, his blue eyes seemed almost broken and gentle.

"Does this human own you? Does she tame the monster?" Banyuu asked. The great beast chuckled, a low and not so settling sound, but the miko didn't rise, she slept on.

"She does neither. She saved me, freed me from the cages. It was years of pain that tamed this monster." He said, his large black ears falling so that the white eyes on the back of them were hidden. "Now she helps this old youkai find a reason to keep going. Even if only to be a pillow while she sleeps. She has earned the love of this tiger, she is his friend, not his master."

The old cat yawned, aging yellow teeth the length of short swords snapped closed next to her head and she did little more than make a similar, yet clearly human made, imitation of the rough sound to him. He responded with his own and lied his head down. She was a curious creature, which much was certain.

He lifted his own haori now and sniffed where she had fisted it, where she had cried against him. Such a sweet and settling scent, no decay, no death, just the sweet untainted scent of a human meant to go on living. He looked over and smiled knowingly at the tiger before cantering ahead once more.

It took almost a day and a half of non-stop motion to get from Shidi to the village. When they arrived there was a grand celebration for them. Whatever the danger had been in Shidi when they left had not touched them; the darkness that surrounded the brigade had started to lift the further from the city they got. Banyuu had offered to send his hawk back to Shidi to find out if anything had indeed happened. But Sesshomaru had told him no, and honestly, he didn't want to know. He felt bad enough having to leave those people there to fend for themselves. Wait? What? Did he actually feel bad? A disgusted sound pushed from his chest and he stormed off to where he could be alone and think. Not to unlike another member of the Tiasho line, he found himself in a tree, simply watching the camp from rested within it's branches.

The army was the same as it had been when he left. The town had rebuilt and there were markers near the entrance for all of those that had died in the battle with Rimiku. It seemed that these humans and hanyou had an indomitable spirit, nothing seemed to hold them down. He sat and watched as those that came with the convoy got settled into their places here, and yet, for some reason he did not. He had opted to sit in the tree alone and watch rather than to become part of this gathering.

Even Sesshomaru's trained army gave a welcome to the hanyou that were brought. The old tiger lay listlessly under the shade of a tree out of the sun as the children played on and around him without fear of the dangerous fangs and claws that lay under the soft fur coat. Genrou was, instantly attempting to charm the ladies, it seemed that he was found his most charming when Seto was on his shoulder, and that the woman, thought the kitten was far more cute than the self proclaimed Precious was. Li had settled in with a few of the Miko that had been taken in here. He and Kagome sat with the women, they didn't seem to mind him at all, but he was a fellow seer and knower, it didn't surprise Sesshomaru that he had been accepted so readily.

He sighed as he watched Rikuo dash in and out of the kitchens, getting the woman the things they asked for from the garden, and the two inu twins that Kagome had dubbed Kaze and Kizu were rough housing a little too close to the rivers edge. Rather than worry, he simply found himself calmly wondering if the two idiots knew how to swim.

He noticed movement. The colors of his family swept across his vision as he watched the pups. Kagome grabbed them each by an ear and turned them away from the water, patting their asses and telling them to go play nearer to the huts. Then she started to walk again. Sesshomaru found himself coming to his feet, following stealthily behind her from the branches of one giant tree to the next. When he found her again she was kneeling in front of Miroku's marker. She didn't notice when he landed a few dozen feet behind her.

"Hey you." She said. He froze, for a moment thinking she had, by some completely unlike chance of fate, noticed him there. "I miss you." No, she was talking to the monk. "I know I am not supposed to say that, I am only supposed to tell you about my life, so that you don't have a reason to stay, but I don't care, I miss you. Sango won't say it, but she misses you too." She sighed and laid down on her belly, telling Miroku all about the time that had passed since his death. She thanked him for his help and apologized for taking his pearls. His pearls, what was she talking about. Those things that held the wind tunnel closed? What had she taken those…. Oh god… he looked down at the beads wrapped around his own hand with a mixture of disturbance and disgust. He had a very clear idea of where that hand had been, all over more human ass than Sesshomaru had ever seen. He grimaced slightly and looked up, noticing then that Kagome was looking at him, her fist in her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Well where did you think I got them? Mr. I-Am-Too-Powerful-So-I-Broke-The-Beads!" She said laughing outright now. "I needed something meant to hold more power than those beads were, I figured if those little pearls can hold the Wind Tunnel, than it could hold you."

He huffed, still looking at his hand as if it were alien.

"Do you know what these things have been…" Sesshomaru asked aghast.

"Do you want me to cut it off?" She asked. He glared at her. "On a lot of ass?" She asked, seeing he wanted an answer for that question.

"Not just that… how many times did the ladies ever give into Miroku's charms?" He asked softly.

"Really… not that often… you don't have to worry about _that_" She giggled.

"I am not worried about _that_ I am more worried about what they might have been used for on the more often occasion that he was… turned down." He hissed.

Kagome opened her mouth, surely she had a witty comeback, but it never made it to her lips. Rather she snapped it closed again, then opened it, than closed it again.

"Well he did make a lot of trips to the hot springs…" She mused. Sesshomaru grunted in disgust for the fourth time during this conversation. Suddenly a hot flush spread of Kagome's cheeks as if the light had finally dawned as to what in the name of god Sesshomaru had been talking about. "You are disgusting!" She hissed.

"_Me!_" He growled, his eyes going wide, seemingly impossibly wide for Sesshomaru. "You're the one that put these damned things on me!"

"And if I hadn't you would have killed me!" She yelled back.

"Take them off." He said holding his hand out to her.

"No." She responded.

"Take them off… now." He said shaking that hand for a moment.

"No." She responded. For a split second he forgot why he liked her and a few dozen ways of maiming her came quickly to mind. "Away." She said softly and he went… away.

He snarled at her as she swallowed loudly. He didn't bother to approach again once his hand was released he simply sat there with his arms over his chest.

"Miroku's beads were strong. I also thought, since he gave up his life for you, you would want them." She said softly. She walked over and took a piece of black fabric wrapping it around his hand and pulling the beads over it. "So here, you can have this too… and don't lose it ok?" She said. She kissed his cheek and left him standing there. He sat, rather undignifyingly at the spot he was, more or less like InuYasha before realizing this and correcting it quickly, staring at his hand.

"It's not that bad. I washed them…" A chuckling voice carried on the wind. Sesshomaru jumped and glanced nervously around and looked at his hand again. "No really… I did…" He laughed. Sesshomaru turned to flee for town only to nearly walk into the hazy image, he stepped back, trying to regain his lost composure.

"She cares about you, you dolt." The ghost said. Sesshomaru would have gotten indignant but he didn't seen the point in fighting with a dead thing, he didn't want to piss it off. "Enough to give those to you and not Sango…"

"Why did you do it…" Sesshomaru asked the one question that had been burning him like a poker since it had happened. "Why would you, a human, put me before yourself?"

"Some things happen for a reason. Maybe your death would have been one of those things. I though otherwise." He answered. "There was no divine voice in my head, or sudden realization that my life was over. No message from god. It was just a moment in my mind where I had to move. I couldn't stand by and watch anyone die like that."

"Then it is something you would have done for anyone?" He asked.

"No." He said shaking his head. "You see Sesshomaru, you were once our enemy, but you were an unwilling enemy, you were also at times and unwilling ally. You somehow became something for Kagome to care about again, to love even when her love was dead. How she managed to fall for an old stiff like you I don't know, but she did… even back then. It would have killed her if you died. Sango is strong, she'll move on, have a good life and many kids and be happy. Kagome would have died inside if another person she loved died. So I made a choice, one of us was going to die, and I chose me."

"I don't think I will ever understand." Sesshomaru said.

"Would you die for her? I did." Miroku asked. Sesshomaru didn't answer as the vision chuckled again. "They're clean by the way. You're safe." With a wink he vanished out of sight leaving Sesshomaru to think.

"Yes." He answered softly into the night breeze and the empty spot where Miroku had stood.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked as he started up the hill. Maru sighed and glanced back at her.

"To the beast cave." He said softly. "You are safe hear Lady Kagome. I must confer with the gods."

Kagome watched as he turned and walked into the cave. She knew what the issue that he was having a hard time not putting his two cents in. This was becoming far too taxing on him. He wasn't able to hold it together as well as he had been before.

For a while playing Maru must've been a great deal of fun, but now, it was wearing thin, Kagome only imagined that he must feel like a stranger in his own skin. The last time she had slept with him as Sesshomaru, he spent almost an hour rubbing against her, cuddling, kissing, nothing more than that, but and hour… because she smelled like Maru.

"_Do you have any idea how hard it is. How completely degrading it is, to be jealous of yourself. I looked at Maru's reflection holding you and the hair on my hackles raised. I smelled Maru's scent on you, it made me angry… it is completely draining." _

She thought about that now as he retreated to the cave of the beast gods. A soft sigh escaped her and she turned back down toward the war tent. Standing awaiting her was Kyo, the Master in Arms, Setsujin, a general under Kyo and Banyuu from the Lotus Clan. When they entered the tent, the remaining of the generals, Sango, and a few others were within. They offered her a seat at the head of the table, it seemed that Setsujin alone saw the folly in this. She said nothing of it then.

"We have been doing some thinking Kagome-sama." Kyo said, he glanced to the others, when none of them opted to take up the plate he continued to talk. "As we well know, the House of the Moon is a fortress. It is a massive strong hold."

"We have thought about all of our options." Setsujin said, at the next pause from Kyo. "And we think that our best bet is to use the Chinese black powder, refined by Kyo, to blow the eastern wall of the fortress."

"Ah yes, this make sense." Banyuu said nodding. "It is known to those that are familiar to the House of the Moon that the only blind side it holds in on the eastern side."

"What about the actual attack itself?" Kagome asked.

"That is not for you to worry yourself on Kagome-sama." Setsujin said bowing deeply to her. "We have that all under control."

"I want to know what is happening." Kagome said sternly.

"If I might be so bold, it seems pointless to go over the war plans for one who will not be on the battle field, our time is too…" He was cut short when Kyo raised his hand seeing that Kagome was moving to speak. The red eyes of the fire demon were cast her way.

"I will be on the field." She said clearly, coming to her feet.

"That is ridiculous!" Setsujin exclaimed before he could contain himself. Immediately his red eyes grew wide and he dropped to the floor.

"Why?" She exclaimed, her temper suddenly flaring. She swept down off of the large chair and rounded the table to him. "Why is it so ridiculous? Is it because I am a woman? That a woman has no place on the battlefield? Is it because I am believed to be carrying the heir? Without the house of the moon everything I do is for naught! Don't you understand? I refuse to stand back!"

"Lady Kagome. Maru will be needed with Banyuu and the archers," Kyo said gently as he could. "Setsujin will be preparing to blow the main wall, I will be on the front lines, and certainly you can't expect me to leave your protection in the untrained hands of that pit hanyou Genrou!"

She knew Kyo wasn't prejudice about the hanyou, to the contrary he seemed the most acceptant, so it was odd to hear that word tossed so casually from him, other than that was what he was, wasn't it?

"Who will protect you Kagome-sama?" Setsujin asked.

"I will."

He felt the room grow icy and silent when he spoke. Ahh, this had not been what they wanted, one was not supposed to help the time witch, they were supposed to beat her down and have her stay behind. But sometimes it took sightless eyes to see what was needed. The death that he could feel around her was stronger than any haunting he had ever been too. She was a walking Ju-On magnet, the restless dead stayed around her, within her; she was going to be needed. She alone could make the Shikon No Tama obey her, and to give solidity to these restless dead. To call them from their world to this place.

"Maybe you don't understand Li…" Kyo started. He felt the eyes in the room on him, Kagome stood no more than a few feet away from him, he had heard her delicate footfalls taking her forward. He heard the rustle of the great eagle demon's wings to his left, about a dozen feet away, and a few feet beyond the bird was the smell of fire and smoke. Setsujin, the head general under Kyo. These were all things that he needed no preternatural ability to put a fix on.

"Maybe sir it is you that do not understand." He said, his growling hiss came as his tongue lapped at the air and drew back. From a few here he tasted fear, they were in the presence of the great dragon and they were afraid. From Kagome was sorrow, worry, and affection toward Li for coming to her rescue here, he felt also in the room anger. The fire demon was angry. "I am a seer, this you believe?"

He knew that Kyo had nodded, for should he be just any blind man passing himself off as a seer, he would not have known the bird had moved.

"Than believe what I have seen. Kagome-sama is needed on that field and it my job, as the priest of the War God Sariyu to be sure that she is there." He said, his blue clawed hands came up to his eyes for dramatic effect. "I see that she will be needed to keep the dead in check. Without her the House of the Moon will become a Ju-On all it's own. (Ju-On means Grudge. It is a term used for a violet restless dead, or a term used for a habitat haunted by a Ju-On.)"

A few of them glanced around, again his tongue licked in the air, more fear than before. This was the correct path.

"There are those that have seen the dead come to her aid." Li said, stepping forward his wings flexing, his hands swiping blindly at the air, leaving it up to the others to think they had to dodge those claws, when in truth all they had to do was stand still, for he knew right where he was. "Some say the ghost of the hanyou InuYasha still comes to her, and others say the ghost of the fallen monk Miroku comes to her… do not you see, if these two ghosts come, than what else could come to aid us in our time of need?"

"I must wonder, be it out of place or not… is it wise to unleash a Ju-On or more than one Ju-On onto the House of the Moon?" Setsujin asked. He was watched under Kyo's guarded eye, Li could feel the tension in the air as he spoke. "What if you can't… stop them."

"I can." She answered not looking to Setsujin.

The fine details were worked out, and Kagome was set. It had taken almost four hours to do it, but they had managed to get everything planned out before moving back up to the beast gods cave. As she entered the cave she could hear Sesshomaru talking to someone, and it was Sesshomaru, not Maru that was talking. Her heart skipped a beat, the cave was brightly lit by the inferno that sat around the base of Suzaku's statue, but it was empty other than Sesshomaru who sat kneeling in the center of the cave.

"You have a guest." The hauntingly melodic voice drifted through the air. Sesshomaru rose and turned to face Kagome, a clean claw slash across his chest, he must have offended something.

"My god! What happened to you?" She cried out.

"That is right… his god happened to him." That melodic voice returned. She looked around desperately, at first seeing nothing, and then the wings of the firebird moved. Banyuu, who had come up with them knelt before the statue of Suzaku and it folded it's large wings behind it once more.

"There is so much that you do not know." The large cat said from the door where he stood over Kyo. "So much that you all have yet to understand." Kyo stepped aside, as if puppeted when Kouga ran into the cave, as if controlled he moved over to the statue of Genbu of the East. She then watched as Banyuu moved over and was enveloped in the wings of Suzaku, and The great water dragon Sariyu came and curled around them. The four gods were here. They were real and she was meeting with them!

It was like suddenly everything her grandfather had ever told her was true. She knew at this moment that she stood in the cave with eight of the most powerful creatures alive, the four great beast gods and the four priests that they had chosen to represent them.

"Tell them Sariyu." Suzaku said.

"This sharing session was your idea." Sariyu growled back at the firebird.

"But they are _your_ people." Suzaku pleaded.

"And if so one must wonder why it is that you should put your hooked beak into their affairs, seeing as they are not from the south." Sariyu snarled.

"Fine, if you will not tell them than I will!" Suzaku hissed at Sariyu, then turned those red fire orbs to look upon Kagome and Sesshomaru. "We are caged…"

"What?" Sesshomaru asked, he had been sitting on the floor leaning against Kagome who was kneeling behind him, but he pushed himself forward, catching his balance on his hands staring at the god with wide eyes unbefitting Sesshomaru. "How could something as powerful as you be caged."

"Learn this and learn this well Sesshomaru." Suzaku said as he pointed a huge fiery wing at the inu prince. "Power does not mean the inability to be caged. It simply means that no cage that is made can hold us, other than the cages that we build for ourselves."

"Rimiku?" Kagome said now, her eyes wider still than Sesshomaru's. The bird nodded it red head and glanced it's eyes from those that gazed upon it now.

"We were dying Suzaku! No one would hold that against us!" Sariyu snarled "Do not shame yourself!"

"It was my idea I am afraid." Suzaku said, his red eyes turning to Sariyu. "And this might be what they remember us for, being so greedy as to send them a monster to be our savior." Again the bird turned to Kagome. "You see, as Sariyu stated. We were dying out. We were afraid, and then this priest came to us and said that he had a child of the priestly blood for us to take and train so we could remain alive until we could become strong enough. I knew what would happen when we bonded with the child, it would give him the strength of a god, and would cage us to his beck and call."

"We thought we could control him." Genbu said ruefully.

"We were wrong." The tiger chortled.

"So very wrong." The dragon confirmed.

"We never thought we could be so wrong." The phoenix trilled. His beautiful melodic voice carried over the air to Kagome, almost entrancing as he spoke, she felt as if every word were embedded forever as if burned, into her mind. "Now we can not betray him, we can not kill him. We are his slaves."

"But we can kill him." Kagome said softly.

"And that is why we are here." Sesshomaru finished. The fire bird bowed his head slightly showing that they were correct.

"We were afraid to ask for your help. We have no right to after the pain we have brought here. But something has to happen, if you were to free the boy of his mortal body he will become our son, our lesser, not out greater. Do you understand?"

"We don't have enough to do this." Kagome said. "there are not enough men beautiful Suzaku. The rest are all ghosts."

A delighted trill came from the fire bird, a glee held in it that she didn't quite understand or comprehend why was there.

"And tell me, are these the beings that you summon." The bird asked coyly, his singing voice still charming her, compelling her to answer.

"Yes." She said truthfully. "They are dead."

"Understand this Kagome." Suzaku said bowing his head to within centimeters of hers, she ran a hand over his smooth beak and he didn't reject the affection. "If you make your summons a problem, than I shall be forced to take them away from you."

With that the gods vanished and the statues returned to just that. Statues. There was so much magic here, it was so invigorating. She sent the others away and turned to Sesshomaru smiling, the understood what Suzaku was saying, and Sesshomaru's calm grin said he did as well.

"So you think that the gods would like a little worship?" She asked coyly to Sesshomaru.

"What kind?" He asked before seeing the look in her eyes. He leaned over and kissed her softly. "I don't think that would be worshiping them…" He crooned.

"I could call out their names instead." She said gently jesting with him.

"Don't even think about it…" he replied, the humor in his eyes. It was so nice just to see the humor in his eyes, and not on his lips.

"I obviously still have some training to do with you on proper worshipping practices," she said, her tongue running over her teeth.

"Well priestess, This Sesshomaru is always seeking new power," he replied.

Her face lost the smirk, but her eyes said all. She wanted him, all of him. Her finger lifted and curled forward and back, beconing him to come to her. He stood, and slowly walked over, looking down to her from his full head height above her incredulously.

"Yes Miko?" he said tauntingly. He stood a full two feet away from her, just as he had several times in their past which usually had led to an attack of some kind from one or the other. No emotions played on his features. Nothing but palid ice.

"In the name of Suzaku, I invoke the Ancient Rite of the Tantra," she said softly. "I invoke the names of those my heart holds for my mate. Saiuri, InuTaisho, InuYasha, Rin, Jakken, Miroku, Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku," she said softly. "Strengthen me that I may strengthen my mate for the war ahead holds all uncertainty."

Sesshomaru had never heard such incantations, but the statue of Suzaku flared to life once again, laying it's wings upon the floor in answer of her incantation. Kagome pushed herself onto her tiptoes and rested both hands on his chest. She let her lips brush against his as he slowly lowered his face into her reach. Whispering on his lips as his arms came around her delicate waist pulling her against him.

"Take me, never let me go," she said softly as she pushed her lips against his. He felt enormous power pulsing throughout the room. Not like his youki, but it drew his youki out causing it to dance in the air. That crackling and popping noise he had heard the night he took Kagome's innocence was heard again, and he knew it was doing the same to her power.

He cut the obi to her outfit with his claw, smirking against her lips as she raised and eyebrow in protest.

"This Sesshomaru is cutting up my clothing…. Again," she whispered into his lips.

"This Miko is touching this Sesshoumaru again," he smirked again, turning her to the wings upon the floor, lifting her lithe frame easily and laying her upon the brightly colored fire feathers. She gasped feeling the feathers below her, fire that held no heat licked over her body as she looked upon him. This must have been what Rin saw everyday of her life. From her position he seemed a god, larger than life, and perfection moving liquidly to bend down to his mate. He untied her haori, slowly pushing it open.

She gasped feeling the cool air upon her chest. Her arms pulling him against her bare chest. His already barren of clothing from the deep scratches he had endured in his earlier prayers. She didn't care of he was still wounded, it wouldn't hurt him upon these wings. Her lips sought out his, longingly. They had not coupled since that night in Shidi and she would not be denied.

As their skin made contact, he lowered down and ground hard against her. His arousal taunting against her hakama, causing her to intake a deep breath before her kisses started to become more urgent, passionfilled and longing. He purred against her lips, a soft growl that taunted and soothed at the same time. He delighted in the shudder it sent through her body. Her arousal was strong, filling the cave with it's spicy aroma. He let a claw drag down her neck lightly. So sharp were they that she didn't feel the small papercut like slice it had made.

His tongue licked over her lips, then slowly down her neck, licking up her sweet blood that pearled from the light wound. It illicited another light growl, one more provakative than the last, this one was more demanding and she complied. She turned her head to the side, downcasting her eyes away from him toward the floor.

Kagome knew what he was doing. He wanted her to submit to his wills, his wants. And right now, she knew he needed that. As Maru, he had to be submissive to her needs, and her position. He didn't have to submit now, and she was "going to be put in her place." There would be other battles for dominance in the future. Tonight, she would submit. His pride had been so badly damaged by her, it was the least she could do. She exposed her neck to him, turning away and looking upon the floor underneath her. At the same time, she mewled lightly at the intense pleasure his tongue lolling up her neck gave her. Her breath hitched in her throat as his tongue reached the juncture of her neck to her delicate shoulder and she felt his fangs sink in deep. His fingers pushed along the hems of her hakama, and sliced it open. She felt fire in her veins as he bit deeply into her shoulder. Not pain, just intense fire.

Sesshomaru tasted her sweet blood fill his mouth, and she was sweet. Like a bruise on an apple was sweeter than the rest of the fruit. She had no fear, despite his rough passion. She tasted so ripe, so ready. Her fingers untied his hakuma, as his own feet kicked off his boots. All the while he held her firmly by nape near the juncture of her shoulder and neck. He released her neck, licking the wounds he had left as he slid down the hakuma. The taste of her blood had sent his inner beast into a turmoil. Red flashed right behind the white of his eyes, dangerously warning of what was plaguing him.

Kagome gave him a knowing smirk, and then lowered her eyes again, averting his scrutinizing gaze. His claws ripped through her hakama, sending what little remained of it away from her body somewhere over there. He had not a care right now of after this was done. The beast within smelled her flora, ripeness and arousal all at once and it was all he could do not to give in right then.

Kagome heard the low rumble from within his chest. A domineering rumble that was telling her what he wanted from her. But that was all she could make out of his gutteral communications. She kept her eyes averted, trying to comply with what he wished, but she just didn't have enough experience to do so at this time. She felt his erection against her leg and went to move away, a blush creeping down from her cheeks through her chest.

He smelled innocence creep into that spicy scent of her arousal and it was more than he could take. He was afterall, a demon. He brought his head up and stared hard at her face. When she dared a look to him, he let out another growl, causing her to avert her eyes again. But that sweet smile filled with lust and passion never left her lips. The heady innocent aroma seemed to spike and he let himself be taken in by the strong lust to try and take it from her. Centuries of self-control, training and refusal to give into any urge unleashed.

He held her firmly by the hips, and used his own legs to push hers open. She complied, raising both over his shoulders, her hands gripping onto his arms tightly as he thrust into her hard, filling her completely. A feral growl of satisfaction filled the air along with her screech.

"Let.. me… hear… you…. " he growled out demandingly as he thrust hard into her again. She let out another scream, not of pain, for she felt none. But the passion, the fire, the pressure in her body was immense. He was no small man, by any stretch of the imagination. And had they not been laying here, upon these feathers, she was sure that his almost violent lovemaking would hurt indeed.

He thrust into her tight sheath again, grinding himself in as deep as he could and holding still there. His eyes flashed red again, the yellow taking on that bright aqua, he pulled back and thrust in again, growling loudly. She was too tight, another testament to her innocence. Gods it was ripping him apart. He bit into her calf near his face hard, licking in the blood. She screamed loudly, her fingers clamping onto the fiery feathers below her just before she felt him pull away completely. She moaned loudly at the loss, almost causing tears.

She felt her legs pushed off of his shoulders, and her hips grappled once again. He flipped her up, pushing her onto all fours. He maneuvered in behind her; one hand cupped her hip pulling her buttocks upward while the other placed firmly between her shoulder blades. This forced her shoulders to the floor at the same moment he shoved his long, thick shaft deep in her womb again. He lavished in her cry of pleasure. He pulled back and thrust into her hard again, hoping to get another of her erotic screams. He was not disappointed. She felt him pumping hard into her body. His fingers reached under her waist and between her swollen lips. Finding the bundle of nerves swollen and aching, he curled the sides of two of his fingers around it and twirled it rubbing her fiercely as the sound of skin slapping on skin was interrupted by her screams and head tossing.

'_He's trying to get you to run Kagome,' _it was Saiuri's voice. _He wants fear. And if you don't feed that instinct now, you'll be feeding it later when you don't have a bed of feathers to take away the pain. He wants you to play hard to get. So, be hard to get. Wait until he goes to move and make a break for it, but DO NOT leave the feather bed. He gave you your night of passion and love, now feed his beast and give him his instincts.'_

Kagome didn't question. She got silent, biting her lower lip. His thrusts were not getting the screams he wanted anymore. He moved his hand off of her back and she lurched forward. It was a meak attempt, but it was all he needed to illicit one of those extremely possessive growls pulling her back by the hips again. He maneuvered to put himself back inside of her, and she scuttled away from him again. Her innocent spicy scent filling his nostrils like a bottle of champagne that had been uncorked. He snarled and gripped into her sides with his claws.

That Kagome felt, and she screamed as he forced himself back into her tight passage. Once within, he let his claws out of her flesh and held her firmly. Innocence, arousal and now blood filled the air and his inner beasts call for her blood was sated. He pushed her down again, this time using his own body. His thrusts were hurried and hard, her screams were tantalizing his ears as he bit down on his mark on her neck hard, suckling the mark as he thrust strait against the cervix to her womb. Pushing her clean off her knees with every thrust. His grunts and growls vibrated against her spine causing her to let out loud moans and pained cries. Her hips were burning, her body was burning. His bites sent her body into spasms of pleasure. Even though she was not afraid of him, her acts of rebellion against his dominate control had fed his inner beast amicably. She felt the pit of her stomach tighten up, the peak of her pleasure was coming on like a freight train, and nothing was going to stop it. His thrusts became harder, faster, more needy as did his growls of ownership. He released her neck, as both arms looped around her waist, pulling her body to the arch of his manhood. He struck the pleasurable spot inside her body hard with every thrust causing her to hold herself up on her wobbly arms and scream. He was as deep as he could possibly be within her. He was forcing her body to curve to his feral need to deposit his seed as deeply as possible within her. And he was so close.

He felt her body tense tightly around his hard cock, milking him tightly as her head rose high and she screamed again. Kagome shuddered and screamed again. That was all he could take. His cock hardened and stiffened, causing Kagome to feel him deeper than she thought possible within her tight womb and causing her to scream with every one of this thrusts into her orgasm.

He bit down on her neck again and thrust one last time, hard and held tightly as his cock pulsed and pumped his hot seed into her body. He held onto her body tightly as he poured his seed within her womb, his body shuddering and trembling violently with every pulse.

As soon as his first climax passed, he was pumping her hard again. He held her tightly, by the shoulders this time thrusting in hard and fast. This was instinct, through and through. Hardcore rutting before the Beast Gods. He purred against her back, as if apologizing while he continued his onslaught of her tight core. She was dripping and it made it so much easier on his large girth within her. His thrusts were shorter this time, but double paced.

His inner beast howled, as Sesshomaru raised his head doing the same. Claiming her, all of her, as his at that exact moment. Her body shuddered into another earsplitting, mind shattering orgasm that sent him over the edge again. And together, their roars were heard.

When he had pumped enough seed into her body to get the Beast to stop it's onslaught of his emotions, he curled her against him, and tipped them both over so he was spooning against her back. His girth still within her, he held her tightly so she could not scuttle away. He tenderly licked at the bites he had made, small growls of contentment purred from him. And holding her tightly, staying in her tight womb, they slept.

The Gods must have indeed been pleased, for when they awoke, Kagome was unharmed other than the slight silvery appearance on his bites, but they were not scars. Just marks where he had claimed her blood. He purred contently against her neck. He had passed out, he had felt her again, felt her holding his arms wrapped around her from behind, and then waking up here and now. He checked her over lightly, knowing that he must have caused damage, but only received contented purrs to his scrutiny of her body. She was not hurt, probably sore, but not hurt. A wave of relief just lifted off of her shoulders.


	14. Return to The House of the Moon

**_Chapter Thirteen_** (Return to the House of the Moon)

**I've got the power to fly into the wind**

**The power to be free**

**To die and live again**

**This power's like a fire, fire loves to burn**

**Make this world a grave**

**Of ashes in an urn**

**The power in the darkness, to see without my sight**

**Walk among the living**

**Free of wrong and right**

**The power of the magic, the power of the spell**

**Not to serve in heaven**

**But one day rule in hell**

**POWER**

**This power's greater than love and of hate**

**This is the power**

**Of will and of fate**

**The power to kill, the power to feel**

**The power of blood**

**The triumph of steel**

**Greater than the power of a priest of a sinner**

**The power to defy **

**To fight and be the winner**

**The power of the demons spirits I command**

**Always by my side**

**To serve the master's plan**

**POWER**

**None can fight the power none can fight the wind**

**The secrets of all life and death**

**Are carried there within**

**Call unto the power of darkness and light**

**Have dominion of the earth**

**Be lord of all the night**

**Kill all those that stand against me**

**Look into their eyes**

**Drink there blood and laugh**

**As they pay with all their lives**

**Piss upon the grave, and cast the final spell**

**Fly into the night.**

**And one day meet in hell**

**POWER **

**((AN: Sorry for the whole song Quote, but "Power" is so an ode to Sesshomaru and Kagome in this chapter. And that way I don't have to type out all the words later when she is listening to the song.))**

Sesshomaru stood in the mouth of the cave watching the sunrise. The colors of the red sun rising over the blue-black sky reminded him of that night. It seemed so long ago now, the night that he fought his final battle beside his brother. He closed his eyes slowly and opened them again. Calm. Content. These were the only two words that could describe him.

Thinking on InuYasha only brought the quiet reverie of the strengths that Sesshomaru had learned that he possessed, and loathed to admit it, he had learned that InuYasha had a set of strengths all his own. Even thinking back on the death of Rin didn't seem to raise his hackles. He was still sad, and angry, but in his calm way. For the first time since that night, he thought about it and Tenseiga didn't have to pulse to keep his temper in line.

His eyes turned to the sleeping figure that was curled up under the warm blanket he had brought up here with him. He didn't remember a lot of last night clearly; a lot of it was a blur. He knew what had happened, but actually recalling the memories seemed hard to do.

She had done it; she had brought it on herself. She had baited him and once again he had fallen for the bait. When did she get so damned good at manipulating him? She had manipulated him into doing what was best for him, the same as when she had manipulated him into biting her.

As he slipped down onto the blankets he sighed thinking harder, watching her sleep. What had happened? She had come onto him. She had purred her wiles into his ear. He had responded. But what after that? She had summoned on Suzaku, and he had responded.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed to the still and cold statue of the bird.

They had done this on his fiery wings. Sesshomaru remembered having enough state of mind to think of that, if he didn't want to wake up with a corpse he would have to move her to those healing wings. Yes. She had called Suzaku. She had… she had… she had given into him. Submitted.

He sighed and looked back to her calmly, affectionately. She had given into him for all that she had done. She had let him take his aggressions out on her. She had let him ravage her body as some form of retribution for forcing him to submit as her guard before her. He sighed again.

This warmth that spread through his chest was odd. And so he sat for a moment debating it. What was it? And why was he feeling it? Naturally his eyes again went back to the unmoving statue of the firebird, but it had nothing to do with it, and it waned when his eyes moved from Kagome. Hmm. He looked back at her and it came again. It bid him to move and he did, leaning down he did as it bid. Softly kissing the very corner of her lips… she stirred but didn't raise. And luckily, for fear she would completely ruin the moment, she didn't talk either. In her sleep she inhaled deeply as if smelling him and tilted her head to the side some, turning completely onto her back from the half side ways position she had been laying in. She exposed her neck and her stomach to him. His clawed hand slid over that stomach and he leaned down kissing her neck. In her sleep she giggled as those silky strands of white hair glided down over his shoulder and onto her face and chest, tickling her.

Again that warmth came and he sat up, thoroughly perplexed. He understood the need to protect; he understood the need to dominate and how fulfilling it was when they submitted. But this was… different. He sat, thinking hard, trying to put a word to the feeling, but no word came.

He heard her swallow and knew she was awake. She hadn't opened her eyes, her breathing had only barely changed, her body remaining still. He had woken her when he kissed her, he only noticed now. How foolish of him, how could he have missed that?

"What are you pondering?" She asked, eyes still shut. He said nothing. Again the words couldn't be formed. He wasn't a talker, he didn't know how to explain himself. "Ahh I see, it's ok, you don't have to talk, if you don't want to."

He turned sharply to look at her. Her eyes still closed, a grin on her lips. Those were the same words he had said to Rin the day he met her, when she refused to talk to him. He closed his eyes again, the warmth over coming him, this warmth was different, this was the warmth he felt when he thought of Rin. Affection, overwhelming need to protect. Similar, but not the same.

Those eyes finally opened and the brown hues found his own, a grin spreading over her lips. And without any reason or mental consent he greeted that smile with a smile of his own. Odd! He huffed slightly as if his own lips had betrayed him. She laughed.

"It's not that bad, it's just me." She said smiling. He thought for a moment. Remembering how her laugh used to annoy him to no end. That had only been a few weeks ago, when she was giggling at Maru. But now it was a pretty sound, something he longed to hear consistently.

He thought… He hated her laugh because it was something that he could not do. He had nothing to be happy about, thusly he didn't want to hear her happiness. But now… now he was happy. He was calm, content, at ease and… happy. And now her laughter was welcomed for it meant that she too was happy. And this fact alone, made him happy. He huffed again.

She just watched him as content as he was. He turned then and moved quickly, causing her to start some. He was now at the entrance of the cave, making sure that there was no one there, no one near by. Then in a flash he returned to her side, only now did he remove the blanket from her naked figure. His fingers moved over the flesh, causing goose bumps to raise on her skin. He had to know what he had done. He had waited for her to awaken when he had seen the blood on the floor, and now he was afraid, he didn't know what his beast had done to her. He had to know.

Her body was not marred by deep wounds or cutting scars. She had only silvery marks glistening in her skin where his teeth and his claws had torn at her flesh. Yet she was calm, even after being ravaged by a monster she was calm. He understood why he was, he had let the beast have it's way, or rather he had been put on a leash and it had been set free, without his consent. But why was she calm?

Her figure shuddered as his nails traced over the bite marks absently, some of which were in such places as to make a woman shudder. Her calf, her thighs, her hips. He chastised his mind when the thought came to reopen one or two of them. Again he huffed.

Her hand rose, without a word and beckoned him to her with a single finger. As if she had looped that finger in a collar he responded, lowering his body down over her own, she took him by the back of the head, coiling her fingers into the white threads of silk and pulling him in against her. He inhaled deeply and the urge was gone. It was him. All him! No one else and not Maru… just Sesshomaru. She was his. For now, for this moment. Again the calm came and he rested himself down on her, as if acting as her blanket that he had removed. Again that warmth spread through him and he had a crazed urge. He huffed.

"What…" She said worrying her lip because she wasn't wearing a shirt to worry the cuffs of. He looked at her and smiled softly. The warmth spiked when she returned it with a smile of her own. He huffed.

"WHAT!" She asked. Now she seemed unsure of weather to giggle or to cry. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly to her own.

"Mine." He said softly.

"Huh?" She asked. He smiled, she smiled back.

"Mine." He said again.

"Sesshomaru…" He silenced her with a kiss to the lips. That was a good word, it slid easily from his lips, like it was always meant to come from him.

"Mine." He crooned now against her ear. She shuddered and wrapped her arms around him. "Mine." He said dreamily.

"Sesshomaru." She crooned into his ear. "I love you…"

He sat up and looked at her, his head canting slightly in an almost comical way. She blinked at him.

"Say that again?" He said, as if a child that had heard a new word.

"I love you?" She asked. His head canted a bit more. She was trying not to laugh, he could see it, but he felt that spike again. The warmth that came up inside of him spiked when she said that word. Love. He thought back, trying to place the feeling. Love. Rin? He loved Rin, differently. InuYasha, he might have… in some recess of his worst nightmares even loved him. Love. His mother… he had loved her. His father, he had loved him… and Kyo… he knew he loved Kyo without a doubt. And Kagome… Sweet, innocent Kagome… who took a monster to her bed, and let him have his way with her. Who stood by that beast day in and day out… His Kagome… His…

"Mine." He said smiling. She smiled back as if her whole world had been lit with that one word. As if everything had suddenly been made right by her. She sat up, leaning into his ear, her breath was almost maddeningly warm on his ear.

"I love you too Sesshomaru."

And so… 'Mine' had been entered into the Idiot's Guide to Understanding Sesshomaru. 'Mine'… meant… 'I love you Kagome.'

The bodysuit was pulled on over her skin some hours later as they got ready to strike. Kagome's heart was racing, she was sure they could do it if everything went perfectly, if nothing went wrong, if no one that needed to be there got killed, if, if ,if,if! The white hakuma were pulled on over the bottom of the body suit, which provided some armor from attacks. They were enchanted by the kitsune not to be able to be stained. He said they would be good for battle and left it at that. Maybe they didn't tear easy, or like the fire rat regenerated. She glanced longingly over at the Fire rat. She knew she couldn't wear it, she needed to be strapped into the colors of the House of the Moon with the Lotus flowers showing her mates stature.

"Oh InuYasha, give me strength…" She said looking at the fire rat haori. Then back to Sango again.

They were just tying those armor plates that would go under her haori when there was a knock on the shoji. Kagome glanced over to see the familiar silhouette kneeling outside the shoji with his beaked face turned slightly away so he could not see her form though the screen.

"Yes Kyo." She said softly, her voice jerking as Sango tightened one of the straps.

"I still advise you against going onto the field m'lady." He said softly.

"So noted. Is that all?" She asked sharply. Said sharply was because she was glaring at Sango who had tightened the chest plate too tight and taken the air right out of her. Sango shrugged and grinned at her. She heard a slight chirping laugh from Kyo and glared at the screen to no avail, the bird remained there unable to see her features only her outline even if he was looking, which he wasn't… so… being the mature and respectable lady of the west that she was… she stuck her tongue out at him… haha!

"No." he said softly. "I must… see you."

She looked at Sango who shrugged. Was it kosher to let him in while she was dressing? She couldn't imagine that it was, but then again, accessing the Idiot's Guide, she remembered that demons had no modesty.

"Come." She answered. When he entered his large orange eyes didn't look to her, he simply dropped now to his knees on the inside of the Shoji rather than the outside. "Don't bow to me Kyo, you didn't bow you your Lord Sesshomaru, and I deserve that honor even less."

"I did not bow to my Lord Sesshomaru because he told me not to." Kyo said softly.

"Then I tell you not to." Kagome answered. "I'll not have you humbled before me."

The great bird rose to his feet smoothly, standing a near three feet over Kagome, or more. She looked at him, her arms out to the side as Sango was tying the haori closed.

"The children repaired this at my request." Kyo said, his clawed hand slipped into his sleeve and he withdrew the set of beads that she knew so well. They were the beads that Sesshomaru had broken, InuYasha's beads. "It is missing a fang." Kyo said. "We couldn't find it."

Kagome smiled and withdrew it from her own sleeve.

"I needed to keep a piece of it, that and Sesshomaru threw it at me." She giggled. A smile hooked on that beak and he held out his claws to her. There would be a day when she wouldn't have touched those claws that could easily shred her without a second thought. Now they were walking on a battle field at each other's side. She took the beads and then took his clawed hand. "Thank you Kyo."

"No need Kagome-sama." He said nodding to her. "You needed the spirits with you more than ever today, so you must have that which they hold close." He smiled and turned, walking from the room, leaving her standing there in thought.

"OW!" She growled glaring at Sango.

"SORRY!" She bit back loosening the obi a bit.

"We are ready!" The troops responded to Kagome as she stood in front of them.

"I have heard many things tonight. Things that you didn't think I could hear. Doubts. Fear. Reservations. I have seen you do amazing things over the last few days and I know that our planning could not be more perfected…" Her eyes swept to Kyo, who sat upon Kibo's back, the black dragon moving restless for action. "I would hear those fears now. From the mouths of the men that have them."

"They have our lands." One shouted out of many.

"They have our resources." Another called back.

"They have the weapons." A third came.

"They have the food." The last stated.

"Then by god men…" Kagome said. "We. Take. It. Back!" She cried out. The general uproar that came brought goose bumps to her skin, as did the covert grin from Maru standing with the Lotus Clan.

"Lotus Clan!" Kyo called out stepping forward.

"Hai!" The entire clan echoed at once.

"You will take the high grounds with the Miko archers. It is your job to make sure that they survive, their abilities will be needed."

"Hai!" They cried out.

"Wolf Clan!" Kyo said turning toward Kouga and company. "You will be brute ground force, we know this puts you on the front line. Can you do it?"

"Keh! Where else should we be!" Kouga cried out. He was cheered on by the barking and howling from the clan behind him.

"Hunters!" He cried out turning to Sango and her men. "You will be needed to clear the way to the east wall! Then you will back up the wolf clan!"

"Hai!" They all answered.

"Hanyou forces." He said rounding to the mismatched group or rabble they had made soldiers out of. "You will storm the walls when it goes down, until then you make sure that Setsjin's men have protection getting the powder to the wall."

"Hai!"

"Setsujin!" He turned to the elite troops. "Your men set and ignite the wall!"

"Hai!"

"Lady Kagome." He said turning to her. "You will be center field." There was a collective gasp from the troops. "Li will protect you, he will make sure that you escape." Again the gasp as all eyes moved to the blind dragon hanyou. "You will be the secret weapon."

"Hai!" She said smiling at Kyo. She then turned to the men. "STAY WITH ME MEN, HOLD THE LINES! AND SHOULD YOU FIND YOURSELF ALONE WALKING IN GREEN PASURES WITH THE SUN ON YOUR FACE DO NOT DESPAIR FOR YOU ARE IN NIRVANA! … AND YOU ARE ALREADY DEAD!"

There was a collective roar from the troops as they set into motion. Kagome watched for a moment standing proud before she mounted Ah and Un. They were trembling under her, and when she pushed them they responded with a fierceness and poise she thought them completely without! They were killers, a war dragon, which was clear to her now. She laid low against their back as they sped toward the House of the Moon for the final stand for the keep.

The words of the song she had taught him last night raced through his mind as he moved with his mother's clan. It was called Power and as he thought of it, it brought him strength, as he thought of her it brought him strength. The strength to return from this alive, not only for the House of the Moon but because he now had a reason to return, he had to return because she needed him.

"Ready Maru?" Banyuu asked softly smiling at him.

"This Maru was born ready." Maru growled.

Setsujin watched as the hunters moved in. Like pros they wiped the few guards that were posted there away as if they had never existed. This move was unexpected, but soon the wall would fall, and when it did there would be a wave of hell to be had. He knew that he might not survive, as was the same with the rest of the men, but it didn't matter. It didn't matter because Setsujin was willing to die if it meant taking back his home. If he knew that some day his mate and his children who had fled could return to these walls than he would die willingly on the field this day.

Kyo moved into the air. From there he could see the boy standing on the balcony watching him. The child's mismatched eyes looked up at him with seething hatred. Even he had never he seen such loathing from something so young.

"How dare you?" He heard the boy whisper. He raised his hand and Kyo did the same, that seemed to perplex the boy. He had told his troops that should he drop his arm, willingly or in pain, they were to charge, give Setsujin the time that he needed to get the wall down. He could feel the eyes of the wolf clan on him.

"I am here in the name of his Lord Sesshomaru's memory boy. The house is ours!" With that the arm fell as Kyo's world went red, the pain wracked his body and his wings gave out, spiraling toward the ground, the Wolf Clan came as they were told, it seemed only Yuki's eyes alone lingered on the falling bird, this was war, people fell, people died.

The air stood still. The wind stopped, no leaves blew, even breath became hard to come by. Rimiku's eyes turned to the middle of the field and there she was. Kagome Higurashi. His mismatched eyes widened at the woman as the power seemed to pulse from it. It seemed like from the ground she stood on, as she raised her arm holding the fan into the air, feathers started to whirlwind around her, whipping her clothes and body around, but everything else was still.

"Kagoura No Kaze! Come to the aid of Kyo!" And with that the large feather shot from the whirlwind and under the falling bird. Rimiku hissed as he saw the woman sitting on the feather holding the injured bird. Let her be, she didn't matter and neither did the bird.

That was when the world suddenly shook, first his mismatched eyes turned to Kagome, thinking she was up to something again, but no, she was watching, nothing happening. Then another shake, his head turned to the eastern wall as it collapsed in a hale of fire and black smoke. A bomb? She made a bomb? How in the name of hell did she make a fucking bomb?

His men scattered to ready for battle and Rimiku growled.

She pulsed. He looked glaring at her. The men running out of the way as a Monk, just a monk, appeared around them. He grimaced at this one odd. He seemed to simply stand with her as she readied for another summoning.

"What are you doing?" He cried out to the men that seemed reluctant to fight.

"The Ju-On Master!" They called out. Ghosts. Keh! They were scared of the ghost of a monk and a witch! Damn them.

"If you do not fight you will find a fate worse than them!" He growled and retreated into the castle.

The pulse came again. She could feel him coming out. She hadn't summoned him, he was coming because she needed him.

_I will always protect you Kagome_ he had said, and now he was doing just that. She gripped Tetsusiga and then tossed it up into the air as the figure of InuYasha literally tore his way through the worlds in a flash of claws, grabbing the blade. No sooner had he touched it than did it spark to life.

"Inside InuYasha… kill the boy!" He looked at her, his ears up, and nodded, flattening himself into a run toward the keep.

The wolf clan was falling. She had to remain focused but it was hard and Miroku standing behind her, because he was holding the barrier up for her. She smacked his hand with her fan, because as he was holding the barrier he was also holding her ass, which was… needless to say… distracting.

"The wolf clan of the east, aid your brethren" She said waving the fan again as dozens of wolves and demons erupted onto the scene. Kouga only allowed himself a moments distraction as he howled, calling them into action.

From inside the castle the dragon erupted a loud roar. InuYasha remembered that stupid monster, but he had bigger fish to fry. He ahd to find the brat. Where was the brat.

"Over here InuYasha-kun!" A voice called out. Ah another summon, Kagome was being reckless again, too many creatures all at once, but that little girl knew this castle better than he did. She grabbed his hand and started padding through the halls.

"Where is he Rin." InuYasha asked.

"In the main hall with Sariyu!" She cried out as they came to the top of the stairs.

"Stay out of the way runt." InuYasha growled as he lurched himself over the edge of the balcony.

"Ok InuYasha-kun!" She cried out as she ran back up the stairs.

Maru gasped as the moths took the field. The moth demons had been taken by Rimiku, they were going to try to steal the souls of the dead that had been called here. A defense they had not taken into account. He cringed as they came close, hitting them with as many arrows as they could before they were nearly on top of them when it came.

"TALKING NONSENSE!" He heard, spinning around to see a little green toad demon holding the staff of two heads, spewing fire out. He didn't know how he got it back, but he was glad that he had. He must say he had never been so happy to see Jakken in his life… and to any reading his mind… he would adamantly deny that later. The moths were burned away, ever last one.

"JAKKEN DID IT RIGHT SESSHOMARU SAMA!" He screamed into the air, not knowing where his lord was. And Sesshomaru said three words he had never said to Jakken before softly under his breath.

"Yes you did."

The walls were down. The men were fighting; it was a bloody battle outside and a bloody battle inside. InuYasha was limping heavy now. Nothing that Rimiku could do could hurt him, but that dragon was kicking his ass all over the main hall. He hit the wall and dodged just in time to miss those teeth digging into his figure. A spirit and a spirit were just like fighting normally. He kept trying to get to Rimiku, and he kept failing.

He felt the pulse from outside but he couldn't respond, he made another dash for the boy only to be caught in the Dragon's jaws, he turned swiftly.

"Self…" He said. "I have been here before, only it was white and fluffy not blue and scaly.. what did I do… what did I do… ah YES!" He hissed as he rammed Tetsusiga into Sariyu's eye.

"SCAR OF THE WIND!" He bellowed, the energy flew, taking the dragon's head apart, but not before those teeth sent InuYasha back to the darkness waiting to come again.

She felt InuYasha's essence return, it was too weak to summon again. A tear fell.

"I call to the ancestors of my mate to come to my aid!" She cried out. "I call on the ancestors so hear my plea." She again threw the fan and again it was caught as the wind started to pull in a torrent like a tornado. Saiuri appeared again, flipping the fan open. And then standing beside her she heard the blade drawn and the pulse that made Tenseiga and Tetsusiga seem meek in comparison. Sou'unga came to the ground at Kagome's side as InuTaisho stepped out beside her.

"We hear your call daughter." He said softly. She smiled even in all of this death.

"We answer your call daughter." Saiuri responded. They turned and moved onto the field, moving together like a well oiled machine and left her wondering if maybe, some day… her and Sesshomaru would be like that… if there was a one day.

She returned from her reverie and smacked Miroku's hand again.

The ground rumbled and Kagome wondered for a moment if another explosive had gone off. The red fire ball struck where she had stood as Li suddenly had her in his arms, she looked over to see Genbu in all of his glory, the giant island sized turtle with volcanoes on it's back, each one of them erupting with a fire ball headed haphazardly over the group.

"We have to get Rimiku, Li." She said. "To stop the summons…"

"Lady Saiuri has entered the palace." Li said. "You're place is out here, this is what you need to worry about."

"But…" she said looking up at him.

"No buts!" His voice was sharp and it scared her for only a moment. "Focus girl!"

She looked back at the battlefield with a determined nod.

"It's time." She said softly.

Rimiku dodged blow after blow from the woman. He remembered her from the first time he had ever seen Kagome do this ghostly thing. She was fast and it hurt when she had hit him.

"My son will never be your slave." She growled. "You can not summon the gods to fight their own people! BLASPHOMY!"

Rimiku reeled off as he was smacked hard with the fan.

"You are a traitor to your own blood!" She growled hitting him again. He managed to push her back and get to his feet.

"You are a traitor to the people you want to rule over!" She growled, she swept the fan and Rimiku flew, his air gone as he collided hard enough with the wall to make it crack behind him. He looked up and she was gone… where was she… he pulled himself to his feet running toward the western tower.

The archers were out of arrows, the Miko were weary. Maru was watching them fall. Banyuu couldn't summon the help of Sariyu here; he couldn't do anything for the dying and dead. Even Kikyo, who had been summoned to aid the Miko, was nearly out of energy.

"Maru…" Kikyo said looking at him with her emotionless eyes. "We are losing…"

"No." He growled at her.

"The Miko can not keep going… We are weary, I am weary." She said touching his face.

"NO!" He growled grabbing her wrist. That was when he saw the arrows flying, at them, not from them. Kikyo grabbed his wrist with a strength that shocked him and threw him clean out of the way, placing herself between the flying arrows and them.

"KIKYO!" Banyuu growled… but the arrows feel to the ground. "Load up, we don't die here without a fight!"

Maru moved forward and was suddenly hit by something, he wasn't sure what it was at first until he had enough time to recognize it as a paw. A large… red… paw? He looked up to the figure of the dog curling around them… the shock on his face as well as Banyuu's apparent.

"Saiuri…" Banyuu whispered. She barked as if irritated by his hesitance. He shook it off. "TAKE THEM DOWN MEN!"

"Now." Li said pointing. Kagome followed the clawed finger. She had been watching as the large dog form of InuTaisho tore the throat clean out of the apparition of Genbu… not without trouble, but it was done. InuTaisho stumbled looking back at her, his tongue lolling out of his mouth and she swore he winked at her before falling and vanishing. She heard the shrieking yelp as Saiuri took the last of the damage she could handle, Rin, Jakken, InuYasha were all gone… Kikyo had spent herself, Miroku was nearly spent now. What could she do… she had no other choice. She followed the clawed finger and saw Rimiku standing atop the western roofs.

"Now… We work together… the enemy of my enemy is my FRIEND!" She dropped the fan, the miasma flowed and those that were touched by the dark purple gas succumbed to the poison, some of her own men were falling but she had no choice. _If I make them enough of a problem, he'll take them away from me, the only way to take away the summons of the dead is to bring them to life…_ "Here my call my friend! Come to me… Naraku!"

The demons started to raise, hundreds of them, forming as they had once before, but this time instead of circling and becoming Naraku they rounded. Kagome gasped the pain flaring over her vision as she was lifted clean up by the power of the monster reeling in her head.

"GET. OUT. OF. ME!" She screamed as those legs erupted from her own back. Somewhere in the blackness she heard Sesshomaru scream her name. She head Li cry out as he was sprayed in her blood. Why had he done this? The enemy of her enemy.

"Is your friend Miko…" Naraku's voice crooned. "You have no idea what you are doing…"

"OUT! GET OUT!" She screamed! "THIS IS MY BODY!"

"But you opened it to me Kagome." He purred softly.

"DO NOT VIOLATE MY TRUST!" She screamed, his legs hurt so bad.

"Very well Miko, but remember, there is always a price to pay…" He trilled as he tore free from her, her body falling limply to the ground, but she was healed, in pain but not bleeding anymore as Naraku rose above her.

What was that? Rimiku's eyes were wide as the spider like man erupted from the miko's back. He blinked a few times until it's unsettling eyes rested on him.

"You." It said pointing a long leg at him. He resisted the urge to look around in hopes it was talking to someone else. HE blinked at it. Calming himself. He couldn't die, it was just a bug… it could be squished… yes. "You killed them. My Kanna… My Kagoura…" He hissed. Those legs started to bring it closer and it started to scale the wall.

Kanna? Kagoura? He didn't know those names. He had killed too many to remember them by name anymore.

"Come to me." He heard the seductive crooning. He turned and saw it now standing over him. It's arms open to Rimiku. "I can make you powerful… I can make you unstoppable."

"I am unstoppable." He responded almost innocently looking up at the man.

"I can hold you at night when you can't sleep…" How did it know that?

"I can love you when you feel alone… just come to me." He was looking at it with wide eyes now as it pulled a leg around his back. He had never been controlled before… what was this thing…

"Ow… stop that!" Rimiku cried out…

"Shh, it only hurts for a moment, and then we can be together for ever…" The thing purred.

"NO! STOP!" He cried out.

"And did you stop when they asked?" The beast called to him.

The scream that tore from him felt as if it were alien. Not his own.

"You can not do this alone… you need redemption boy." The spider said. What was he talking about? Rimiku couldn't think the pain was flaring and the fire kept tailing across his vision. "Even I found I needed forgiveness in the eyes of a Miko…"

He was dying, he was sure of it, he was being burned by the fluid secreting from it's body. Was this death, he didn't like this? Not at all. That was when he heard the soft song and he remembered his freedom.

"No…" The boy panted. "No… I will not… lose to you… SUZAKU!"

Suddenly there was no pain, and he looked up into the eyes of the creature.

"Remember forgiveness boy." He said softly as the fire bird tore through him. He fell into nothingness, the demons being sucked back into Kagome's fan and Rimiku was freed from the pain, the feeling that it evoked… he was in Suzaku's claws now… safe.

The fire from the phoenix dripped over the battlefield and the dead started to breath again. Slowly they regathered, and when it was done… Kagome ran.


	15. Bring Me to Life

Chapter Fourteen (Bring Me Too Life)

**Wake me up (wake me up inside)**

**I can't wake up (wake me up inside)**

**Save me (call my name and save me from the dark)**

**Wake me up (it's in my blood to run)**

**Wake me up (before I come undone)**

**Save me (save me from the nothing I've become!)**

As she ran she held the shredded pieces of her haori together. She could feel the blood that had poured from her back and slicked her back and legs. She knew that something was wrong, inside of herself, but she couldn't listen to that nagging voice. She had to get there, she had to run, and run for all that she was worth. She had to get to the tree. Blindly running through the woods, she had done this once before hadn't she? She didn't remember how she had gotten there then, just as she now found herself standing before the scarred face of the God Tree still not knowing how she had arrived.

She fell to her knees in front of the crudely cut marker for InuYasha and started to dig. He didn't have a casket. He didn't have anything to protect him from the hundreds of pounds of dirt that were on top of him now. He only had her to make sure he didn't die in that hole again… if he was even alive. Again the pain swept through her abdomen, she bit back, Naraku had done a good amount of damage to her, her body was rebelling at every move she made. Damn that summon! Damn him!

Tears fell down her face, she was so stupid, she came alone. She came alone and she could never get all of this dirt aside without help. Tears. And suddenly the wind blew.

"Step aside child." The calm voice came. She looked back to the apparition of Saiuri standing beside her. "Step aside now."

Kagome complied, crawling aside, her arms wrapped around her stomach, knees trembling as Saiuri raised the fan and lowered it, the wind whipped and the dirt blew wild, but it didn't touch Kagome, it was repelled as if by a barrier of opposing wind.

"You are reckless." Saiuri said kneeling next to her. The slender clawed fingers touching the pain creased body. "Don't you know what happens when a ghost enters the womb of a mother? How could you invite him in?"

Kagome looked up at her with wide eyes. What was she saying? Was she saying that Kagome had been… no… she couldn't be… if she were than that meant…

The scream tore from Kagome, becoming a sob as the pain wracked her body again.

"You didn't know did you child?" She asked, running her clawed fingers down Kagome's cheek, wiping the tear from her cheek. "Oh my little one. All this time you feigned the heir within your womb and you didn't realize that it was there did you?"

"Saiuri!" She sobbed tossing herself against the apparition of the woman that had called her daughter during battle.

"Sweet child." She said gently. "Innocent human girl. So easily you are wounded…" She said lovingly caressing Kagome's hair.

--

As the wind tore the ground up Sesshomaru watched from a distance. Kyo had him by the arm.

"You shouldn't go down there…" Kyo said softly looking at Kagome and Saiuri.

"Mother…" He said softly.

"She can give you a chance to say goodbye, let your mother be hers for now. She looks like she needs one, and her mother is still many generations away." Kyo said.

"She is digging up InuYasha…" Sesshomaru said carefully. He gasped when InuYasha pulled himself, alive from the whole in the ground. "He is… alive…"

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Kyo started, but it didn't matter, he was cut off with a quick motion from Sesshomaru, he was flying over the treetops headed back toward the house of the moon. Kyo looked once over his shoulder at the woman with the girl and sighed before spreading his large black wings to follow Sesshomaru.

--

"Kagome?" She heard his voice, but through the pains tearing through her she didn't realize that it was really him, thinking for a moment she was with another ghost. Her hand rose and reached for him, but she didn't go through him… no he could do that sometimes… He was covered in dirt… he was without his beads, without the fire rat… he was…

"Inu… Yasha…" She whimpered. He was alive. She braved the pain to pull forward entwining him into her embrace. Saiuri looked at the hanyou, her eyes narrowing and Kagome was afraid for a moment that this was going to be a short lived welcome home for InuYasha.

"You. Here. Now." She said clearly to InuYasha. He looked at her and blinked.

"And why should I?" He growled at her.

"InuYasha…" Kagome begged but he stood placing himself between her and Saiuri.

"You are ignorant hanyou." She said. "If you deny me the right to come close you deny her the right to live. I know what is wrong… you can not say the same."

"TELL ME!" He snarled flexing his fingers.

"Calm now…" She said. Her eyes as icy as Sesshomaru's, almost setting shivers through Kagome. She watched as the patches of darkness came under and around Saiuri, reaching out like tenticals at InuYasha who scampered back away from them.

"NO!" Kagome yelled at her. She turned her head to Kagome. "Don't kill him! I worked so hard to get him back…" She cried before the pain tore through her, causing her to curl up again. She was dying, that was it, plain and simple, it felt as if… she were dying.

"She was with child InuYasha." Saiuri said clearly. InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks. "She was with child when Naraku invaded her body, he touched her womb. The child is…"

"Shut up! I know what it is!" InuYasha growled glaring at the ghost. He moved over to her then, collapsing next to Kagome, pulling her quivering body into his lap, he didn't care if he got bled on, he didn't care about anything but her right now.

"Take her to the hot springs… get her in the water and then for heavens sake boy, get a woman to deal with this." She growled. InuYasha nodded sharply to her. "And boy… I don't want to have to make threats, but I know your temper and your mouth, unless you wish to rejoin us… Do. Not. Tell. My. Son. Anything. Are we clear? I will deal with my son."

"Saiuri…" InuYasha said. He got flashes of her on the other side, but he didn't remember a lot of what happened. He shook it off. "You are Sesshomaru's…"

"Yes. Now go hanyou, use your speed." She said. "She hurts and is venerable… did you not swear to protect her…"

"YES!" He growled as if she had accused him.

"Than why are you still here?" She growled as Kagome felt herself lifted and moving at that speed she used to love and adore.

--

"You are strong Saiuri-sama." The soft tones floated through the air. Saiuri turned to look at the dragon hanyou sitting calmly on the rock with his blue wings tucked neatly behind him. "But not strong enough for this."

"I have no choice but to be strong enough." She said, her voice cracking slightly. "My son needs me."

"Than allow this lowly hanyou to be good enough to assist you my lady." He said softly, he came to his feet, his wings flexing.

"Muteki." Saiuri said softly stepping toward him.

"Shh, not the right time Saiuri…" He said as he came forward and ran his blind claws over where her cheek should be. "This is not our time, and there is no barrier to protect us from the world. Come now. Take my body and we will go."

"Do you miss me at all?" She asked softly.

"Every day I breathe." He responded as she stepped into him. She spread Li's wings and they took to the night air together.

--

Sesshomaru hadn't uttered a word. He hadn't removed his pendant and had ignored the displeasure around him when he returned without Kagome. Kagome was safe; right now he needed to be here. He leapt the wall to the burial grounds with speed and ease knowing where to go without even having to look up. Kyo had tents erected around the area and Sesshomaru moved into them. He saw that the digging was already underway, but that didn't stop him from jumping into the hole and digging with them. No one here knew he was Sesshomaru, no one knew why he was so frantic, but they didn't get in his way.

The sound came, his nails scratching across wood.

"Get out…" He growled. The other men looked to Kyo who nodded and they left. Kyo stood looking at Sesshomaru, his wings, the impressive forty feet of black feathers sheltered the tent from view.

_Thump, thump thump_. At first he thought it was his heart that was beating but then he realized that it was in fact coming from inside the casket. His nails dug into the wood and he pulled the top half of the casket lid clean off to see a very scared Rin staring at him like he was a stranger.

"Rin… wants… SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" She screamed. He blinked twice at her before the startling realization came to him that he wasn't… to her… Sesshomaru right now. He reached up and roughly grabbed the moon shaped crescent and pulled, the ribbon snapping, he cast it aside, melting back into Sesshomaru before her eyes. Her body was shaking and frail as she lurched forward grabbing onto him. "It is you Sesshomaru-sama! You came for Rin! Sesshomaru-sama! You saved Rin again!"

He didn't save Rin, he simply removed her from the casket, but to this child it was as if he had never let her die to begin with. As if he had never made the horrible mistake of underestimating that boy in his court that day.

Sesshomaru knelt down on the remaining half of the wooden lid and coiled both arms around her, letting his head fall against her own, his silvery white hair veiling her, causing her to giggle as it brushed her skin. A tear fell from his eye.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked looking up at him wide eyed. "Is Sesshomaru-sama sick?"

"No Rin." He answered.

"Is Sesshomaru-sama sad?" She asked.

"No Rin." He answered.

"Why are Sesshomaru-sama's eyes watering?" She cried out.

"Don't say such foolish things Rin." Sesshomaru answered. She smiled at him as she had that first day when he asked her if she were ok and nodded.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama." She said proudly. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Can we get outta the hole now?"

"Do as you like." He responded, watching as she crawled out of the hole.

--

His nails tore the fabric off of Kagome's body, what little of it remained that was. He hid his fear in anger, and that anger was taken out on the offending garments that stood between Kagome and the hot water. His white shirt was stained with red from carrying her as her body rejected the baby inside it.

"Damn you Naraku!" InuYasha growled. Kagome wasn't with him, she had fallen asleep, or maybe shock had taken over. She couldn't feel him shaking; she couldn't feel his tears splashing on her skin as he pulled her clothes away from her. As his nails cut through the fabric of her obi they hit something with a gritting sound. He stopped for a moment to pull the item out of her obi.

The beads unraveled as he looked at them. His lip trembling, he felt them spark back to life in his claws and looked up shocked to see the old woman Kaede standing at the edge of the water.

"She… is bleeding…" InuYasha said, tears pouring from his eyes, ears flat back against his white hair. "I can't stop it! She is bleeding Kaede and I can't stop it!"

"Shh, InuYasha." The old Miko said. She came over and sat next to Kagome, shaking her head. InuYasha scampered back away from Kaede and Kagome. His eyes widely looking at his once loves little sister. He remembered when Kikyo and Kaede and he used to go for long walks together. He remembered that, he remembered being with Kikyo and his mother. He shook his head, Kikyo never met Izoai, there was no way. But still… he remembered it in a flash. A dream, it must've been a death dream.

"Can… can you save her?" InuYasha asked.

"It is not she that is in risk." Kaede said. "Kagome's body will heal, Naraku healed everything but this."

"WHY!" InuYasha growled as Kaede was taking off the last of Kagome's clothing and slipping her into the hot springs. "Why did he do this?"

"Because he is Naraku." She said softly. "Inviting the spirits out of the Shikon No Tama is a dangerous game to play."

"The Shikon? What does the Shikon No Tama have to do with this?" InuYasha said turning to look at her. He blushed seeing Kagome's naked body in the water and turned away. Kaede was in the water with her, washing her.

"Everything powerful that dies around the Shikon No Tama becomes part of it." Kaede said softly. "Think of your death dreams InuYasha. Do you ever remember seeing Onigomou there?"

InuYasha thought hard. Kikyo. Izoai. Saiuri. InuTaisho. Rin. Jakken. Sesshomaru for a moment or two. Miroku. Amniboshi. Suboshi. "No. No Naraku wasn't there!" InuYasha gasped.

"That is because he had touched the Shikon No Tama before he died, he was powerful, and so he was drawn into the Shikon No Tama when he died. The Jewel of Souls now had five souls in it rather than four." Kaede explained. He sat there, with his knees drawn up just listening to her, his white ears turned back to better hear her. He fingered the beads in his fingers and then sighed softly. "He got drawn in because she purified him and forgave him in the end InuYasha. That is the power of forgiveness and redemption."

"Is she going to be ok Kaede?" InuYasha asked softly.

"Yes." Kaede said softly. "She'll be alright InuYasha."

InuYasha chuckled softly and slipped the beads on over his head. If Kagome were going to be all right, she was going to need to have the beads there or she might look stupid yelling Sit at him.

"HURRY!" Sango cried out, tears pouring down her face as they dug. Three graves were being unearthed here. Amniboshi, Suboshi and Miroku. She was pacing as the youkai dug through the dirt. The first casket to be pulled up was Miroku.

She ran over and pulled the nails from the top before throwing it open. He was coughing and hacking, dressed in the white death robes as he sat up. She threw herself into the casket, holding Miroku tightly, tears pouring down her face.

"You're alive!" She cried out.

"Sango…" He said softly. "Oh Sango."

"Shh, no more, come on." She said, she took his hand and pulled him up as the second casket was brought up, no sooner had it landed than had the twin bladed balls tear through the lid, causing the Youkai to scatter. Suboshi was half blade demon and half music demon. One twin took the traits of one and the other the other. "GET BACK! Get Amniboshi up now!"

The blade demon halfling sat up, his eyes red; the pulse came from those spinning bladed balls that attached with tentacles to his back. A full blade demon had seventeen of them coming from its body, but he had two, and an otherwise human body.

Miroku grabbed a brush and paper from the youkai that was taking notes on the on goings.

"HEY!" He snarled, he ignored it as he started to write. Taking the strip of paper he held it up muttering as he did so. Suddenly deep blue chains appeared around Suboshi's arms, pulling them out to the sides, and around his legs, pulling them down. The weapons reeled aimlessly, trying to break the bindings, but there was no way that they could.

Sango ran to the tent and took out the small case she had hidden in there. As she ran out they had pulled Amniboshi from the grave and he stood watching his brother with tears running down his face.

"It is painful for him Amniboshi. He didn't have any mercy in his death…" Sango cried. She had shown him none, her anger getting the best of her when she had seen Miroku die. "Ease his pain…" The thrust the flute from the case into his hands.

Regenerating after being beheaded was what caused this momentary insanity. She hoped it did not linger. Slowly Amniboshi took the flute from her hand, his own hands shaking as he placed it to his lips. The song that came from it was beautiful. It sang of pain, and heartbreak. It sang of promise and future. And as it sang into the air, all there stopped to listen to the notes.

--

Kagome's eyes opened hearing the flute, and Kaede stopped to listen.

"It sounds like magic…" InuYasha said standing, his ears propping forward. His eyes starting to source of the music.

--

Li's flight was slowed by Saiuri as the music started to play.

"It feels like it is playing for us…" she said softly.

"That it does m'lady. The power of music is great." Li responded softly

--

Holding Rin in her tattered burial kimono as the music drifted over the lands, the great lord Sesshomaru stepped out into the light. His entire troops looked as if they had seen a ghost. Of course they believed that Suzaku's spell had returned Sesshomaru from the dead. And most would think nothing when Maru vanished into the sunset.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jakken croaked from behind him.

"Shh." He said softly, pulling Rin a little closer. "Listen."

All of them men turned and listened to the sweet tune of the flute that floated over the land.

--

Deep inside Kagome the monster listened. His job had been done. She had someone to hate. Someone to blame for what fate would have taken away from her. He clung to his web, where he was always meant to be inside the Shikon No Tama. The enemy of her enemy was her friend. Indeed he was.

--

"Momma… can you hear that?" Sota asked softly. It was faint, it was coming from the well.

"It sounds like a flute." Mrs. Higurashi said softly.

"No." Kouga said from behind her. "It sounds like…"

"Hope." Sota finished.

--

Yuki ran across the grounds, her sleek white body moving like lighting. She jumped up on a rock above all of those there and skidded next to a stop next to Kouga. Her head rolled back, ears pinning down and the most beautiful song of hope raised from within her throat and licked the air and mixing with the song of the flute, struggling to meet it's high points and then drop to it's lows.

--

Coiled into the warm wings of the firebird the pain was unbearable, and yet, he couldn't get the spider out of his mind. The last person to offer him an embrace had been Satoshi. He had tried to kill him then. Satoshi didn't think he knew, but there was something in a child that just knew what he was hated by someone so close to him.

"They are alive aren't they?" Rimiku asked.

"I had to take them away from Kagome." Suzaku said. "The only way too take the Ju On from the summoner is to bring them to life."

"Can you bring me to life?" Rimiku asked.

"You are alive Rimiku my child." The bird said, it's fiery wings coiling around Rimiku a little tighter.

"The spider? Is the spider alive again?"

"No, he is not dead, he lives inside Kagome." Suzaku said softly.

"The music hurts my head." He said covering his ears. "It sings of hope!"

"Is hope so bad?"

"Shut up… it hurts Suzaku!" He cried out. Suzaku pulled the boy closer.

--

"Amni… boshi…" Suboshi said softly as the balls dropped to the ground behind him. Amniboshi nodded and walked to Suboshi's side as Miroku released the spell and slowly Suboshi came to stand on the ground next to him.

"AMNIBOSHI!" He cried out throwing himself into his brother's arms, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Shh, Suboshi. I know it hurt, but the pain is gone now Suboshi." Amniboshi said softly.

"I killed him! I killed Miroku and there was nothing I could do to stop myself!" He sobbed. "I killed him. I killed him. I killed him!"

"I am right here." The monk said stepping forward. Suboshi jumped and spun to look at Miroku. The tears still in his eyes as he threw himself then into Miroku's arms. "No harm done Suboshi. This time we will do it right…"

--

Kagome closed her eyes as the music stopped. InuYasha was standing close, ears still standing, straining to hear the song that had ended. Her tears fell as she reached out, her fingers gliding over the bare foot of the half demon. InuYasha jumped and turned his head to her, and then away quickly.

"You're alive." She said softly. "They are all alive. All those that could be alive. I can't… feel them anymore…" A tear fell, suddenly she felt very alone inside of herself. Very alone and vulnerable, her fingers coiled around the fabric of the red pants.

_You are not alone_ the voice in her heart said to her softly. She shut him out. She wasn't ready to talk to him yet. She had never 'talked' to him, no he had put thoughts into her mind, she had always known he was there, but 'talking' to him would go to a step that she was not ready to take. 'Talking' to him would leave her feeling on the border of insanity.

"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked.

"Rin, Jakken, Amniboshi, Suboshi, Miroku, you, the wolf clan, Kagoura, Kanna… they are all alive again." She said. "And all that the fates asked for, was…" her hand rested on her belly in the bloodied water, the tears falling. "I feel empty…"

"It will pass." Kaede said softly. "Not today, or tomorrow, but it will pass."

InuYasha kneeled and rested a hand on her shoulder and she shirked out from under his touch. She didn't do it thoughtfully, but she didn't want be touched. InuYasha looked as if she had struck him, his ears falling, and eyes wide.

"No InuYasha." Kaede said. "Give her time."

"Time…" InuYasha repeated, not a question, just a word. "Time…"

"I know it is hard InuYasha…" Kaede said. He simply shirked her off and sat down with his back facing the water. Kagome bit back tears that shouldn't be coming. She knew that he wasn't mad at her, he most likely, wasn't even mad. He was just… InuYasha. Her eyes closed and she sobbed softly, InuYasha's ear twitched but he didn't turn to face her. He was giving her privacy, not wanting to look at her naked, which was good because she most likely would have, just so that she could act out her hate, 'sat' him into the next century.

"InuYasha…" She said softly. "I… missed you."

"Keh." He responded. She grinned, she had the Idiot's Guide to Understanding Sesshomaru given too her. But the InuYasha for Dummies? That one she had written. He wasn't going to be emotional and admit that he missed her because Kaede was there. She closed her eyes and sunk a little deeper into the water. She remembered idly how that used to get her so angry when he wouldn't talk about his feelings because of someone else around. But now, now it just felt… right.

--

"Sesshomaru-sama." The voice of Li entered his tent. Sesshomaru looked to the door. Rin had gone off to bathe, insisting that she was fine to do it on her own. He had been hesitant to let her only because she had just risen from the dead, however she could do as she liked, and right now she liked the idea of bathing alone.

"Yes Li." He answered, started out of his silent contemplations of everything going on to turn those golden orbs to the bright blue eyes of the dragon hanyou.

"Might I a moment of your time…?" He asked, a grin on his lips that Sesshomaru wasn't sure he liked, not to mention it showed off that maw of teeth.

"Where is Kagome?" Sesshomaru growled. "You are her guard…"

"She has another guard." Li informed him.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't recall this occurrence." He answered sharply.

"That is because This Sesshomaru was not present." Li answered. Still calm, and almost cheerful sounding. He always sounded that way… he always had a grin on his maw, but why was he so happy now! Yes, everyone was living again, but he knew that his brother was alive, he had seen that, and undoubtedly the hanyou was the one guarding Kagome…

"Careful sire…" Li said interrupting his train of thought. "I was a hanyou as well defending your mate." This time his voice was stern. "I have someone with me that wishes a moment of your time." He said, his face remaining grim, odd. He had just thought he wanted the dragon to be grim, but now that he was he sensed that this was all wrong.

"Bring them in." Sesshomaru said with a hint of impatience.

"Very well." Li let his clawed hands cross before him and the wind whipped up around him, suddenly the image of Li melted into that of Saiuri.

"Mother?…" Sesshomaru gasped, he was on his feet and moving, his hands coming to either side of her face, it felt like her, it wasn't just an illusion, he was confused, but not so much that he didn't pull her body in against him. Inhaling deeply the familiar scent that he had always acquainted with safety came to his nose. A scent, he thought, that smelled a lot like… Kagome… only not so calming.

"Hush now Pup." She said softly, her nailed hands running down the back of his hair. "Look how you have grown my son."

"Mother…" He said again. His head coming down and nudging lightly against the side of her head. She raised her chin slightly and nudged him back.

"We have to talk my son. I am afraid the dead are not permitted social visits." She said gently as she stepped to him and sitting him in the chair her fingers still running through his hair and down the sides of his face as he looked up at her. The smallest of whimper came from him as he nuzzled against her hand. "You're mate is in trouble Sesshomaru."

He gasped, coming to his feet now, his eyes widening marginally.

"What happened!" Sesshomaru growled. "What has he done to her!"

"Right assumption, wrong hanyou my son." She said softly. He snarled and she pushed him back down into the chair, snapping him out of the building rage. "It was believed that Kagome carried the heir and this alone saved her…"

"Yes…" Sesshomaru said softly.

"She wasn't feigning Sesshomaru." He gasped, his world rocked for a moment, not sure if to be excited or angry. "She didn't know. Her phase of the moon had not passed and there is no other way for a human to know…"

"Why didn't I know…" He growled, more growling at himself than her.

"She's a Miko, your continued scent on her would have blown your disguise, and aside my son, you have been a little preoccupied." She said running her nailed hands over his face again.

"I was negligent." Sesshomaru whimpered softly nuzzling into her hands.

"No Pup, she was hiding it, to protect her mate, her body hid it." She said. He nodded softly.

"Than why are we so somber mother?" He asked. "Should this not make you happy?" A thousand and one thoughts of breeding a hanyou ran though his head, but there was a voice, a nagging voice in there that whispered annoyingly in his mind, a hanyou… but _your_ hanyou… _your_ child… _your _pup.

"Sesshomaru." Saiuri said pulling her against him now. "Think my son, what did Kagome do in the final stages of the battle."

She summoned as she had been all along. She summoned his mother and father as Genbu was summoned, she attacked Rimiku and then protected the archers, and father killed the turtle, then Kagome…

"No…" He said softly. She summoned Naraku. "No…" He repeated… she had summoned him and the demons had entered her. "_NO_" The growl came, Saiuri held him closer. The demon… the ghost had come from within her… it had killed…

"Wouldn't this make you happy my child?" Saiuri asked coldly. "It was you who said you would never breed a hanyou. Never love a human."

He growled and pulled free from her, she came around her hand connecting cleanly to his cheek, the cold spreading as she hit him to consume the entirety of the tent as he hit the floor and remained staring up at her. "That is what your mate is thinking. She thinks that it is better that she lost the child because then you would not kill it at birth."

She might as well have hit him again. "And…" She continued. "The child's death gave you back Rin. And everyone else." She glared hard at him now. He knelt there shaking, a soft whimper coming from him, he could see his breath and the horror of the situation suddenly struck him as she stared down at him. One thing he had to remember…

"I am dead Sesshomaru. Remember that…" She said softly. He closed his eyes and whimpered again. "I still love you, but my mothering skills are not always were the should be… you are still alive. Do. Not. Forget. That. You still have time to fix that which you have wronged. You yourself stated that you could not love a human, and you would never want a hanyou."

"I do mother…" He said suddenly as if defeated. She looked icly at him, as if her looks could cut him, and they had, they had cut him deeper than even he thought her disappointment could. "I do love a human… and I do… want that hanyou…"

"That hanyou is gone. But the human is not." She said suddenly the room warmed again and she touched his face once more. "Remember that Sesshomaru. She is alive and you are alive. You both have back what you wanted most, and it cost only one life. You go to your mate, I will take the child with me."

Sesshomaru nodded and stood.

"Jakken. Watch Rin." He said clearly and he was gone.

--

"Where is she…" The growl came from outside of the hut. Kagome knew that growl, and she cringed.

"What the hell do you care?" The second growl came. She knew that growl too… she cringed more. Her and Kaede shared a look.

"That was the father?" Kaede asked. Kagome nodded solemnly.

"I want to see her now brother." Sesshomaru stated. The Idiot's Guide to Sesshomaru-she is injured and he would go through InuYasha to get to her.

"Go to hell." InuYasha responded. InuYasha for Dummies-She is injured, I'm guarding her… and I'll be a very unsuccessful wall between you and her.

"You think they are going to fight?" Kaede asked.

"Undoubtedly." Kagome said trying to sip her tea.

"Step aside or die." Sesshomaru growled.

"Keh!" InuYasha retorted.

"You going to let them?" Kaede asked.

"No." She sighed setting down the tea and standing walking over to the door, her belly still hurt but at least she could walk now.

"Now." Sesshomaru growled.

"AWAY!" Kagome screamed and Sesshomaru's hand lit up and he went careening into the tree near by. InuYasha started to laugh. "SIT!" She yelled and InuYasha face planted into the ground. She smiled and sighed contently at the silence and walked back in, sitting down and picking up her tea.

"Good job dear." Kaede said warming it up for her.

"Thank you." Kagome said sipping her now warm tea.

--

Sesshomaru went over all of this in his head. He was trying to figure out, exactly how it was, he went from standing off with his half brother, to punching a tree. InuYasha, who was once staring down with him, was now… eating the ground. This was perplexing.

"How did you end up with these things?" Sesshomaru asked conversationally as the spell finally released his hand from the tree. He flexed it, cracking his knuckles back in place.

"Day I met her… you?" InuYasha asked as he sat up now able to and cracked his neck. Sesshomaru nodded knowingly.

"Tried to kill her." He responded. InuYasha nodded knowingly.

"Yeah. Me too." InuYasha said. "Thought she was Kikyo."

"SIT!" came from inside the hut and he flew face first into the ground again. Sesshomaru managed to stifle a chuckle. "AWAY!"

"What did I do?" He growled.

"It was for good measure." Kagome responded. "So you didn't kick him while he was down." Again she vanished inside.

"What is she doing in there?" Sesshomaru asked, again conversationally.

"Tea." InuYasha said spitting out the dirt in his mouth. "Rest."

"Hn." Sesshomaru responded.

"Wait!" InuYasha said standing up, looking around panicking for a moment and not seeing Kagome there to sit him again. "Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Because This Sesshomaru does." He answered.

"Do I need to tie you down to the bed again?" Kagome called from inside. Sesshomaru said nothing and looked stoically at InuYasha who had his head canted, one ear up and one ear to the side like a very comical confused dog.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Never mind." Sesshomaru said starting to walk past InuYasha.

"Can't go in there…" InuYasha said. Sesshomaru refused to argue anymore, instead he walked over and reached for the door. "No really Sessho…" He was cut off when the air turned to fire around his hand and he hissed backing away from the barrier. "Youkai can't go in Kaede's hut." He said with a satisfied smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Sesshomaru growled. InuYasha shrugged as if it were nothing and turned around, opening the door he walked into the hut. Leaving Sesshomaru stewing out on the lawn.

--

"He wants to talk to you." InuYasha said looking at Kagome. She smiled slightly and sighed softly. She knew that, now that her tea was done, if she were going to talk to him, she had to go outside to do it, a full youkai couldn't enter a Miko's tent. She sighed softly and came to her feet. "Why are you going out there… he doesn't need to talk to you!"

"InuYasha, there is a lot that you don't understand." Kagome said looking away. She sighed softly and walked out the door. She could hear InuYasha fighting with Kaede as she made him stay there and drink 'liquid shit' with her.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru said softly as he came to his feet. His eyes were slightly panicked. He thought he was going to have to wait it out, so he had been resting against one of the trees.

"Saiuri told you?" She asked softly. Sesshomaru nodded. "Damnit."

"What?" He asked now stepping closer.

"It would have been better if you didn't know." She said averting her eyes from him.

"How can you say that?" Sesshomaru said canting his head slightly.

"Because, it would have been a hanyou." She said, tears falling from her eyes. "And you would have killed it anyway."

Sesshomaru's eyes turned away this time. She wasn't sure the emotion that showed on them, it wasn't anywhere in the Idiot's Guide. She stepped down the one step and slipped down to a sitting position.

"It was bad enough that I forced you to bite me, which forced your hand in the inn. I assume that is when I got pregnant. This is my penance." She said softly looking at her knees.

"No…" Sesshomaru said stepping forward, he reached for her and she slipped sideways out of his grip.

"Don't touch me…" She said letting her head fall on her knees. "I am a dirty human… weak… poison to you… I am your undoing… Just leave…" She sobbed. He stood there still staring at her, it was infuriating, didn't he understand. "_You have the House of the Moon back… go to it!_" She sobbed looking at him. _"You have Rin!"_ She screamed standing up. _"Now get out of here! Get OUT!"_

Still he stood there staring at her. He didn't move. He wouldn't leave. Her temper spiked and she grabbed a rock throwing it at him.

"_LEAVE_!" She screamed. Another rock was thrown; this one hit him in the chest. "_GET OUT OF HERE!_" She sobbed, another thrown, this one hit his jaw. "_JUST LEAVE!_" She sobbed. "_AWAY!" _He fought it, every muscle straining as it started to pull him, but he couldn't fight it, it pulled him and he went back into the tree. _"GO AWAY! AWAY! AWAY! AWAY!" _The tree broke as he flew back into it again and again, and on the last away a new tree had been struck. She collapsed, her knees together, her feet out to the sides, her arms around her stomach that was waving in pain and sobbed. Her hair in her face.

"I am not leaving." He said softly.

"Why…" She sobbed. "Just leave… why won't you… go…?" He stood still and canted his head, she saw the blood trickling from his knuckles but still he stood. "You don't need me anymore…" She sobbed.

"Is that what you think?" He asked her. She looked up at him. His face was unreadable, stoic and calm, but there was something in his eyes, something burning. "Do you honestly believe that?"

She said nothing, no words could form in her throat as she turned her head away from him.

"You said that you wanted me to love you…" He said. She looked back at him.

"You said you didn't know what that was!" She growled. He canted his head slightly, she would have thought he blew her off, but he didn't he was thinking. The pause was long and tense until he spoke again.

"Do you not give This Sesshomaru the doubt that he might have learned?" Sesshomaru asked. Why? Why did he always revert back to that? The Idiot's Guide had the answer. He was getting emotional, if he had to think about his name, it would give him something to focus on. Still she didn't answer. "I told you once that I wasn't leaving and I meant it. Shun me as you will, push me away, throw things at me, or use these beads, as long as I am still breathing, I will still be here." He said clearly, his eyes glanced up for a moment, but she didn't look to see where he was looking.

"_YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T WANT A HANYOU? YOU SAID I WAS A DIRTY HUMAN! YOU SAID YOU COULDN'T LOVE HUMAN'S!" _She screamed, and he stood there still as she did. "What changed Sesshomaru…"

"You." He said looking at her. "You changed all of it." She couldn't grasp those words. She couldn't resist him as he came forward and knelt before her so he was eye level with her, taking hold of her shoulders. "You walked into my life Kagome and you never feared me, and you were willing to help me, to put your own life before me. You taught me that it was all right to feel, to fear, to talk, to cry. You taught me how to love and what love was… mine…" He said softly. He leaned forward and whispered softly in her ear. "And I would have wanted the baby. To hell with the rest of the youkai… it would have been a piece of us."

"_SHE DID WHAT!" _She heard from inside and started laughing, InuYasha always did know how to ruin a good moment. She laughed so hard that she tipped over against Sesshomaru. Her arms coiling around him, her face buried in his fluffy just laughing. It was insane that of all the things to break her, the enraged scream of the man that she had once loved more than life itself would have done it. But she did. She laughed because she couldn't cry anymore. She laughed because she couldn't scream. So she just laughed until she couldn't laugh anymore, the cramps tore through her body and she couldn't sit anymore.

"It hurts Sesshomaru…" She whispered.

"I know." He said picking her up. He turned his back on the hut, and looked back to see Kaede standing in the door, behind her he could see InuYasha bound and gagged in the back of the hut. He canted his head slightly.

"Get going you crazy kids. I'll let the mutt go when you have a head start." She said smiling. Kagome smiled back and clung to Sesshomaru's fluffy as he coiled up his muscles and leapt into motion.

--

"I hate you." InuYasha growled.

"I know." Kaede said. The others had been gone for about twenty minutes now. "Go on InuYasha. And go easy on them."

"Keh." He grumbled and he was gone.

--

"_Where am I?" She said to the empty room. It had nothing in it, only a room with a table in it. It was an old style pagoda, she could smell the jasmine and sakura trees all around it. The musty smell of earth filled the place as the shoji slipped open. She didn't even look over, hearing the shoes of the other removed and the figure of Naraku slipped into her vision sitting across from her in a very modern looking suit. The kind of thing she could have imagined him wearing in her time. He was completely human. The beautiful creature on the outside. The monster lived under._

"_You are here. That is all you need to know." He said, his soft deep voice filling the room. His black eyes looking, almost seductively across the table at her._

"_You're… human?" She gasped. He let his elbows rest on the table and his hand clasp below his chin. He chuckled._

"_Of course I am silly girl." He crooned softly. "You purified me remember?"_

"_Oh… yeah… huh." She said nervously rubbing her head. "WAIT! You're dead!" _

_Again he shook his head and chuckled._

"_No, those of us that truly touch the Shikon No Tama don't die." He said softly. "We live on in one way or another. I live in you."_

"_Well that's a relief, for a moment there I thought that you were alive and well and living in modern Japan running a multibillion dollar business in that Armani that you are wearing." She said as a wave of relief whisped over her. "So does this mean I'm not insane?"_

"_No Kagome. You are not insane. You are probably, including myself, saner than anyone I know." Naraku said passively rolling a hand in the air as he spoke. He was graceful; it was annoying actually how attractive he was. Wait… I can ask him… anything! No one is here, this is a dream… it has to be… either that or I have finally gone completely mad in the recesses of my own mind. She thought._

"_Why… would you… make yourself… so…_nasty_… when you had this very pretty form." She asked. He rose a brow at her and a grin touched his lips._

"_I wasn't so pretty when I made this deal dearest." He said softly._

"_D…dearest…?" She stammered. "Oh GODS! Tell me you aren't thinking of me as Kikyo too!"_

"_No. I am not." He responded with a passive sigh. "There was a day… but not anymore."_

"_Than what do you mean? Dearest?" She asked._

"_You are very dear to me Kagome." He said, again rolling his hand. "Without you, I die. As does Midoriko and the others trapped in here." _

"_Here?" She asked. He chuckled at her as if a child had said something amusing._

"_The Shikon No Tama dearest." He crooned. "Inside of… you."_

"_ME!" She gasped blushing furiously, the sudden thought of having anything of Naraku inside of her made her feel very perverse indeed._

"_Stop that now. I am not talking like that." He crooned gently. But that crooning kept dragging her there. She sighed. "I mean that…"_

"_The Shikon is in me." She said._

"_No." He answered. She started slightly. "Let me finish. The Shikon No Tama is not inside of you, it _is_ you." _

"_What?" She gasped. He sighed impatiently and then looked back at her. "Waitwaitwaitwaitwait!" She said waving her hands in front of her. "Are you saying that I could summon you looking like this rather than the big spider?"_

"_Of course dearest." He said softly looking, almost affectionately across the table at her. "But until now you didn't know who Onigumo was. You only knew his name, not his face, this is not even his face… this is the face of the lord that I killed. But you like it, so I shall keep it."_

_She crossed her arms and thought. Then a blush crept over her cheeks. _

"_Ok… I do like it… but why this…" She wisped her hands around the suit._

"_Again, it was something that you were comfortable with. Something from your time. I am for you what you need me to be Kagome." He said softly, those black eyes seemed to be staring into the deepest rigons of her soul._

"_How do I know that this isn't a trick!" She sighed. "You were always so good at tricking us!"_

"_You don't." He answered plainly, kicking his feet up on the table. "One day you will free me, or you won't, until then we are in very close quarters dearest, should we not get along?"_

"_You are in my body…"_

"_Right. Close quarters. We both share this skin." He crooned. Again she blushed, pushing that thought all wrong. Damned her imagination. Damned him for being pretty damnit! _

"_Wait! What do you mean free you?" She gasped._

"_Only you can release me. As a human, as a hanyou, that too is your choice." He said softly. "When you feel I have served my time, or when you feel the world is ready for me than your body will expel me and Naraku will live again. Plain and simple."_

"_But…" She said. "How would I know…? You hurt so many people. You killed so many people."_

"_But you forgave me." He said his feet coming to the floor and he pushed back, walking around the table until he stood, a good foot higher than she, in front of her. "You gave this tattered soul redemption Kagome."_

"_What does that mean for you? How would that change you?" She asked._

"_For one… I am human here and now. Unless you call those demons to me, and ask them to take me, I can not become that creature you summoned on the field." He said taking her face in his delicate hands. "I am quite simply your toy now, your puppet. Oh how fate is a cruel bedfellow. You were my puppets for so long, and now I am yours."_

_She swallowed hard. 'Too close too close too close!' She thought to herself before opening her eyes to look at him, fighting back a blush that she couldn't control._

"_But I don't want puppets." She said._

"_Ah but you have them now." He said gently._

"_NO! I don't want you to be a puppet." She cried out._

"_Than… we shall have to work at becoming friends wont we." She held her breath when he leaned in and brushed his lips over her cheek before backing up and moving back to the table. "Tea?"_

_She sat down and looked across at him._

"_I am always inside. I am always here. I know your thoughts, passions, fears, loves, lusts and everything else that defines you Kagome Higurashi. I even know about that birth mark right below…"_

"_Enough! Point gotten!" She said blushing._

"_And I know how to make you blush." He crooned. "I also knew that you always found my form attractive even if I was emotionally repulsive. So now you are a bit jittery because I am being friendly. Well, the enemy of the enemy right?"_

"_Right." She said nodding. _

"_If you listen, to the thoughts at night, just close them, not to voices or words, but feelings. You will know the same of me. You can tap into that wave between us. How do you think you manipulated Sesshomaru into biting you. Didn't that seem like an odd wave of genius for you?"_

"_Yes." She admitted._

"_That is because it wasn't. I had been thinking about that since he appeared in the well. When it was perfected, I gave it to you." He said._

"_Do you always take so long to plan everything out?" She asked shocked._

"_What else do I have but time." He said. "Would I have survived out there so long if I have been impulsive? This started long before you were ever thought of, not in the fact of time, but the sequence of things."_

"_So what should I do about InuYasha." She asked him. "He is going to hate me for mating Sesshomaru."_

"_Oh, undoubtedly. So find someone for him to find comfort in. Be picky; remember that this person has to replace you. He had not fallen out of love with you." Naraku said softly._

"_I haven't fallen out of love with him either. But we can't be together like that…"_

"_Sesshomaru would kill him. He is not just a consort, he is Sesshomaru's blood." Naraku finished. "So set him up with my blood."_

"_WHAT!" She gasped. _

"_Kagoura. She always fancied Sesshomaru, so get her to fancy InuYasha, if you could go from loving on to the other. Why couldn't she?" He asked. "They are both free, but InuYasha is more like the wind storm and less like the still and glassy lake. It would make since for her to go to him. It won't be easy mind you… but between us, I think we can manage."_

"_I think I might like having a devious side." She said smiling softly._

"_I think I might like you liking it." He responded with that seductive smile on his lips._

"_Keep being so damned sexy and I am never going to let you out!" She growled._

"_And why not?" He asked, still grinning._

"_Because then I won't be able to trust myself around you!" She said. "And I know you too well."_

"_Every woman needs a consort." He purred._

"_I knew you'd say that." She snarled._

"_I knew you knew."_

Kagome awoke with a start next to Sesshomaru. Her belly hurt again but there was such an odd scent in the air. Like… the Jasmine and Sakura she smelled in the pagoda. She sighed and rolled to her side, spooning against Sesshomaru's back.


	16. Rising against the Odds

**_Chapter Fifteen_** (The Rising Odds)

Where have all the good men gone And where are all the gods 

_**Where's my street wise Hercules**_

_**To fight the Rising Odds.**_

_**Bonnie Tylor- **Holding out for a Hero_

_--_

It was odd to actually wake up with him there. She had told herself over and over again that when the charade was done she would wake up with him, but now, now as she cried to herself, for no reason that she could think of, it was actually happening. She tried to hold it back, she knew he could smell her tears, and that he slightest sound would rouse him from his sleep, but as she sat, her knees drawn to her chest, watching him sleep angelically she couldn't keep the tears from coming.

She was so confused. She didn't know where she stood with him. He said he wanted her, he said he wanted the baby, but would he have ever known that if she hadn't lost the baby? He had been willing to take on InuYasha for her, but that was nothing new really, she was just another reason for the brothers to fight now. First it was the sword, now it was Kagome.

She started slightly to see his golden eyes on her own. His face a stoic mask as it always was, his eyes shimmering lightly with concern. Tried to force a smile out, and to force her tears back, but it wasn't working. He sat up, the coverings slipping off his chest and he pulled her in against him. She broke down, for the second time in two days, crying on him. And he simply held her against him, waiting for it to pass. Waiting for her to calm down enough to be able to stand on her own again.

She didn't think he was capable of this kind of silent understanding and patience. Even in her time in his mind she didn't think he was. Maybe he was shocking himself too. She didn't know… maybe he was annoyed. Maybe he just felt that he owed her this. Maybe, maybe, maybe! She just didn't know and sitting her worrying about it wasn't helping her any, if anything it was making it worse.

She tried to think about what was going to happen now. InuYasha was back and she was mated to Sesshomaru. It seemed that InuYasha didn't remember any of it. She thought, in passing, if Kaede had ever actually released him, if she had he hadn't come here looking for her. But why would he come to the House of the Moon? He wouldn't… would he? Again wondering wasn't helping anything.

She batted against Sesshomaru's chest and he released her. She didn't feel like talking just yet. So… she didn't. She just looked up at him. It was amazing the understanding that the Idiot's Guide had given her, it had made talking essentially useless. He was concerned, he wasn't going to leave her alone until he felt he didn't have a reason to be concerned. They needed to talk. They needed to reassure each other. The had to. But not yet.

She had read that after a miscarriage the parents often didn't stay together, but she couldn't imagine having to fight this battle without Sesshomaru at her side. She couldn't and she wouldn't. She had InuYasha, but simply he hadn't been through all of this with her. He hadn't stood beside her fighting Rimiku, who was nothing like their battle against Naraku. He hadn't held her hand while their friends were dying… he hadn't marked her… he hadn't died at her hand to be resurrected again. He didn't understand this situation; he was a stranger in it. She needed Sesshomaru.

She stood and wrapped in the silk robe that was there for her. She smiled at him and turned, walking to the bathing chamber where Rikuo sat waiting.

"Mistress needs a bath?" Rikuo asked. His wide eyes were far more expressionate and full of worry then Sesshomaru's had been, but he was on a different level of expression than Sesshomaru.

"Have you eaten?" Kagome asked softly. Her voice seemed so foreign to her right now.

"No." He said softly. "Mistress needs a bath?"

"Mistress wants you to eat." She said softly, blinking her eyes slowly. "I will bathe myself, you need to eat. Then I will eat."

Rikuo didn't seem to like that idea, his large brown ears falling into his blonde hair, worrying his tail in his hands.

"Alright Rikuo." She sighed softly, her hand passing over her belly as a slight pang shot through it. "I will bathe, you get food for you and me, and we will eat here together. Is that better dear?"

His whole face lit up and he nodded emphatically before running from the room. Kagome chuckled in spite of herself as she let the robes fall and slipped into the water.

"Miko-chan?" The small voice came. She glanced over and saw Rin standing in the door. She smiled, the tears coming immediately. It had worked, Rin was back. She held out her arms and Rin dropped the things that she was carrying and ran over, throwing herself into Kagome's arms, kimono and all… right into the water. "You are ok! Rin was worried!"

"Kagome was worried too…" She said, trying not to let her voice shake.

"Rin saw Sesshomaru-sama bringing Kagome-chan home… Rin was scared…" She said holding tight to Kagome.

"Why were you scared little one?" She asked.

"Because… because you looked sick Kagome-sama." Rin said softly nuzzling against her and holding on. "Rin didn't know why Sesshomaru-sama had you."

"Sesshomaru-sama is my mate Rin-kun." She said softly, running her hand over the little girls hair.

"Does that mean you will stay with us Kagome-chan?" She said softly.

"For as long as I can…" She sobbed. "For as long as I can."

--

Sesshomaru smiled. He was standing outside of the door, his arms crossed, leaning against the wall next to the door, his head leaning back, eyes closed. He knew that letting Rin in to see Kagome would help her some. He had only doubted the little girl's ability to heal the spirit for a moment when she first walked in. But without knowing exactly what was wrong with Kagome, it seemed she knew the right things to say.

His eye cracked open when Rin finally came out, dripping wet, she bowed to him.

"Rin is wet." She said softly.

"Then Rin needs to go dry off." He responded barely over a whisper. She smiled, nodding and ran off into the castle to do just that.

"It is going to be ok…" His head canted as he listened to Kagome talking to herself. "I have my hands full right? There are so many children that need me right now right?"

The salty tear burned as it slipped down his cheek.

"I will have my own baby some day. I can't fight a war pregnant, that would be foolish." She said. She was trying to convince herself of all of this, because she wasn't sure yet that she believed it, that she was going to be ok. "Maybe a Miko can't have a demon's child? Maybe that is why…" She trailed off. He knew why, she didn't believe that… it had been the invasion and stress on her body that had caused the baby to die within her. "…No… I don't understand."

His head snapped and he almost growled at the little Rat who skidded to a stop in front of him carrying a basket. His gold eyes locked on him, he held it up slightly. Sesshomaru canted his head, sniffing, food, she needed to eat, the rat would see to it that she ate. He nodded softly and the rat crept by him very softly, as if, maybe, if he were quiet enough, he might vanish right out from in front of Sesshomaru. Which of course, he didn't. Sesshomaru simply opted to stop watching him. No sooner had his eyes left the little rat then did he hear the clicking of his clawed feet as he started running again.

"Mistress?" Rikuo asked. The worry in his voice almost caused Sesshomaru to break his hidden vigil on him. "Why is Mistress crying?"

His nerves calmed slightly.

"My belly hurts Rikuo." She said softly.

"Rikuo brought Mistress food!" He said. Sesshomaru heard him move a few steps forward.

"Than let us eat." She said softly.

Sesshomaru stood outside the door, listening to her talk to the little rat. She would indeed have made a wonderful mother, maybe, if her spirit didn't die with the child, as happened with so many mothers, maybe she still would some day.

He simply listened. Not entering the chamber, he needed to assure himself that she was aright, but he didn't want to over bear her. To make her think she had no time alone. The little rat didn't tell Kagome that Sesshomaru was outside, most likely the great Lord of the West had been forgotten when he had seen his mistress again. That was the loyalty of a rat, nothing else mattered but that which it loved.

"Rikuo. Why don't you gather the children down in the foyer and I will teach you a new game." She said softly. Sesshomaru grinned, she had the spirit still, and she didn't want to be lost. The rat ran out around the corner and stopped for a moment, then scampered past him to do as his Mistress had asked.

--

"I know you're out there." Kagome said. She was out of the tub now, drying herself. No response came. "Please Sesshomaru, I can feel you."

Her words were greeted with silence, but the rustling of fabric as he turned the corner and stood in the door looking at her. She wrapped her robe around herself but she didn't want a kimono, that was to restrictive.

"Tell me that there is something that I can wear that is not so restrictive." She asked softly, her dark eyes pleading. The idea of being bound made her sick and almost claustrophobic. She didn't like it. She would have lived the rest of her life wrapped in nothing but a sheet if it were socially acceptable to do so.

"Come koibito." He said softly offering his clawed hand to her. She bit her lip and took his claws that she had once feared, but now trusted with abandon. She noted mentally that if someone have ever told her four years ago that Sesshomaru would ever call her koibito… beloved… she would have sat them into the next century.

He brought her back to his room, seeing as she didn't have one of her own. She was sure she would, Sesshomaru had once said it was proper for a lady to have her own rooms, but right now he didn't want her out of his sight, and while she was sure it would be annoying at times, she didn't want to be out of his sight.

"Here." He said, he pulled the robe off of her shoulders and slipped one of his Kimono onto her. It was more of a sleeping kimono, but it would do, he used the cord and tied it under her breasts, like a pregnant woman would do, and only did the buttons up down to her knees, so that it would flare as she walked, keeping it out from under foot. "That should be comfortable."

She smiled at him wondering where he had learned so much about dealing with a woman with child, or recently without in her case. She sighed and then forced a smile.

"I am going to go play with the children." Kagome said running her fingers down the side of his face.

"Are you sure that you are ready for that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I am sure that I have to be. Please Sesshomaru, tend to your lands… and don't worry about me right now." She begged. She might not want to be without him, but the Western Lands were in a stated of chaos now.

"I don't want you to be alone." He said softly.

"She won't be." That voice came from the door. She spun around and saw InuYasha standing there. She smiled brightly at him, he had come back, she was afraid that he would have run away, but he hadn't. He was wearing his red hakuma and a new white under shirt. "She has me."

"InuYasha…" Sesshomaru said, his golden eyes narrowing in worry more than contempt. Kagome knew that he would fight for her if he were made to do so. He wouldn't let InuYasha hurt her, or make her feel worse for what she had done.

"I have been doin' a lot of thinkin' Kagome." InuYasha said as if Sesshomaru didn't exist. "I don't know what is goin' on. Kaede said that would be because I can't remember bein' dead. She said I helped you trick the bastard into matin' yah." He ignored Sesshomaru when he growled lightly at being called a bastard. "I figure, if that's true, than there's gotta be a good reason why I would do that. So. I am here to find out what that reason is."

"InuYasha!" She cried tossing herself against him. She had never been so grateful for his stubborn streak.

"'Sides, if this rat hurts you… I gotta take him down." He said looking at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru raised a slight brow at this and it was settled. InuYasha would be staying, and Sesshomaru could tend to his lands. Kagome felt her spirits soar, one problem down, rather than coming between the brothers, giving them another thing to fight about… she had become the one thing that they had in common!

"I look forward to it." Sesshomaru responded. "If InuYasha is staying with you, than I will go with Kyo to Kindo (made up village), there are a few problems there that have to be tended too. Then we will be back, before dinner."

"All right Sesshomaru." Kagome said softly looking at him, she walked over and coiled her arms around him, he leaned down kissing her lips softly. He then turned abruptly and walked from the room. She knew that he didn't like leaving Kagome in the hands of his brother, but that he would keep his word. He promised he wouldn't make a fuss over the fact that they had to breed with other mates, if they had to take other consorts. He promised and he would keep that promise. For that she was grateful.

--

"Lady Kagome is hurt?" Kaze asked.

"Who hurt her?" Kizu growled.

Between the two of the Rikuo was curled up in a ball.

"Leave him alone!" The voice came as the little green eyed kitten, Seto leapt between the rat and the dogs. "He didn't do it!"

"No… nononono! Rikuo did nothing. Rikuo thinks Sesshomaru-sama did…" Rikuo whimpered.

"Sesshomaru-sama did not!" The little girl yelled at him, her face all red.

Kaze and Kizu looked over at the little girl. They had seen her around once or twice, but she confused them. They had never seen or smelled anything like her.

"Sesshomaru-sama won't ever hurt Kagome again!" She cried out glaring at the little rat.

"Oh Rikuo is sorry…" The little rat whimpered. "So sorry… Rikuo didn't know. Rin knows better than Rikuo what Sesshomaru-sama would do."

Rin nodded victoriously and looked at the twins.

"What are…" Kaze started.

"…you?" Kizu finished.

"Rin is Rin!" She said. She giggled when both of the boys came over and sniffed her all over.

"What kind of…" Kaze started.

"…youkai are you?" Kizu finished.

"Rin isn't a demon!" She giggled petting their ears. They involuntarily leaned their heads into her hands. "Rin is human."

"_HUMAN!_" Both boys said jumping back away from her, leaving her pouting some.

"No…" Kaze said.

"The master said that…" Kizu continued.

"…all humans were big and mean…" Kaze went on.

"…and you are not big…" Kizu mused.

"…or mean." Kaze finalized.

"So you are not human." The boys concluded at the same time. They stared at her hard for a few moments and she just giggled. The master had told the twins that humans were something to be afraid of, but as both of them, poked the shoulder nearest to them, they found that she wasn't something to be afraid of, she was little, and kind of frail. Their claws could have easily cut through her skin, and her bones felt like bird bones she was so slight.

"Oh she is human." Kagome's voice came from behind them as they jumped away from Rin and turned to look at her. "Just as I am."

"Ka-Gu-ma…" Orishi tried..

"Kagome!" Kaze corrected the little crow out of the corner of his mouth.

"KA GU MA!" She said running to Kagome, who started laughing. She looked at Orishi and petted her head lightly. "PUPPY!" She said seeing something they didn't. Kaze and Kizu looked up and saw the white haired white eared inu hanyou standing behind her.

"INUYASHA-SAMA!" Rin cried out running and connecting herself to this.. InuYasha guy's… leg.

"Oi! Kagome, what is with all the little runts." InuYasha asked. But, he still reached down and petted Rin's head lightly. Now they were confused. Rin let go of InuYasha and just smiled up at him like he was the best thing since Sesshomaru-sama. And since they didn't really see what was so great about Sesshomaru-sama, they certainly didn't understand what was so great about InuYasha… over all… Maru was much cooler than both of them. Kagome walked over between the two with Orishi whimpering because she wanted to be picked up. It was odd, Kagome always picked up Orishi, but she wasn't today.

"Why aren't you…" Kaze started.

"… picking up Orishi?" Kizu finished.

"My belly is hurt, and I can't carry her." Kagome said softly. Kaze stepped over and picked up the little crow, who then stopped fussing. He moved back over beside Kagome. "Thank you."

"So who are the runts?" InuYasha asked.

"Well that kitten is Seto, and the little rat is Rikuo, the little crow is Orishi. And these two…" She said smiling and putting her hand on their heads. "Are Kaze and Kizu…"

"Heh!" InuYasha laughed. "You named 'em huh?" He asked.

"Yeah she did…" Kaze growled, his ears falling back, thinking that InuYasha was teasing them.

"…what's it to yah?" Kizu growled in the same response.

"YEAH!" Orishi piped in. InuYasha stood there, his ears pricked up biting his lower lip and then starting to laugh again. Both twins growled at him again, and Orishi, comically growled as well.

"You think that's funny…" Kaze growled.

"… we'll show you funny!" Kizu growled. Kagome grabbed them by the ear when they went to come forward. The both yipped, that wasn't funny!

"_Hey!_" They cried out in unison.

"Here here… let me show you what is so funny." InuYasha said standing up. "Come on."

He lead them through the castle as if he didn't really know the place. If they did their research… or snooping… right, and they always did, InuYasha was Sesshomaru's half brother… it was funny that he wouldn't know anything about the House… in fact, they knew it better than he did.

"Why are we goin' to the Kitchen…" Kaze asked.

"Ain't nuttin' in the kitchen." Kizu finished.

InuYasha snorted and looked at them.

"Outside." He grumbled.

"This way!" They said together running off.

"Slow down!" Rikuo yelled. "Mistress can't not run."

"Can not run." Kagome corrected.

"Mistress can not run!" He called out instead. The boys slowed down and waited impatiently for the others to catch up before leading them down into the center courtyard, surrounded by the palace, Sesshomaru said it was the only place that was safe outside.

"KIRARA!" InuYasha called out. The boys looked at each other before the large fire neko flew into the walls. They gasped as she roared and landed next to InuYasha.

"What is that?" They asked in unison. The large cat looked at them and crooned out a rumbling sound, her fiery tails flickering playfully behind her, she had two of them.

"This is Kirara, she is going to help me." He said. "Ok Kirara, let's do the scar."

Kizu's ears pricked up hearing his name. Kizu meant scar, Kaze meant wind.

Kirara looked at InuYasha and trotted across the courtyard. Kagome smiled and handed him the sword she didn't let anyone touch. They got yelled at for touching it! Both boys stepped forward, their ears flicked forward, Kaze didn't even noticed he was clutching Orishi to him in anticipation.

Kirara stood opposite InuYasha, her legs parted, they felt the electricity as the demon cat's energies started to rise. She roared, her eyes flickering red as it sored higher than anything they had ever felt in the pits. Then the second wave came, InuYasha had pulled out that rusted old piece of tin that Kagome coveted and it had turned into a giant sword.

"Woah." They cooed in unison. The blade started to glow and the energies together had almost an electric feel to them, like they were sparking. Kagome grabbed the twins by the back of their Haori and pulled them back against her sides as InuYasha swung the blade.

"Kirara NOW! KAZE NO KIZU!" He screamed. Upon the warning the cat flew into the air, when the attack was unleashed it left marks like giant claws across the courtyard, an attack that would have decimated the cat. "Good girl Kirara!" InuYasha said waving at her. "Go head back to Sango… arigato!"

"Woah!" The boys said again as the cat vanished.

"And that m'boys." InuYasha said shouldering the giant blade. "Is what it means to be Kaze and Kizu."

Suddenly he stood in a whole new light. DEFINITELY cooler than Sesshomaru, and almost cooler than Maru…

"I named you two Kaze and Kizu because I think… that together… nothing can stop you…" Kagome said. "Just like there isn't a youkai alive that could stand up to the Kaze No Kizu, there won't be one that can stand up to my Kaze and Kizu."

They looked at her smiling.

"Really?" They asked together.

"With the right training." InuYasha said.

"Will you…" Kaze started.

"…teach us?" Kizu gasped.

"Sure." He said softly. "Why not."

--

"Kagome…" He asked as they sat out on the courtyard. It took him almost five minutes to stop twitching after he had been 'sat' some odd two dozen times.

"What!" She huffed looking over at him.

"I have been thinking…" He said finally pulling his face out of the ground… "And thinking… and thinking… and thinking… and I still don't know why… you sat me so many times…"

"InuYasha."

"Yes Kagome…"

"Sit." Again he ate the ground. "You ripped up the outside courtyard of the house of the moon InuYasha… and now all of these people… will be putting it back together."

"OI!" He snarled. "Just leave it…"

"No! Sesshomaru will be back in less than a few hours! He'll kill you!" She snapped looking at him as if shocked.

"Keh! Let him try!" InuYasha boasted. Kagome let her head fall into her hands. No faith, it was that simple, she had no faith in him. She used to have faith in him. He grumbled and sat cross legged on the floor. "You don't think I could defeat him?"

"It isn't a matter of defeating him." She said exasperatedly. It wasn't? Well then what was it a matter of? Isn't that what it had always been about, who was better. Sesshomaru started the damned war! Wow… that sounded juvenile didn't it… and they had fought together to defeat Naraku and to defeat Rimiku… so maybe it was time to put the war to rest… "You are brothers InuYasha, when are you going to realize that?"

"Half brothers… and I never forgot." He said staring at her, his ears back against his white hair. She sure was making a big deal out of nothing. But then again, she always had…

"OH! You are impossible!" She growled at him turning back to watch the people working.

"Me! I'm impossible! You are impossible!" He hissed getting up. That was right, the annoying Sesshomaru sounding voice in his head said, dig yourself another hole, plant some flowers, call it a day. He shook that voice off. Damned brother…

"I'm impossible! You did this!" She cried out motioning to the court yard.

"What was I supposed to do, I wanted to show them!" InuYasha growled. He wanted to show the kids his trick, and they had loved it, she wanted them to be happy and he made them happy right?

"You could have gone into the woods!" She snapped back at him.

"The woods aren't safe!" InuYasha said crossing his arms over his chest.

"They could have watched from the windows!" Kagome said.

"What fun would that be! They had to see it up close!" He snapped back.

"Like I said! You are impossible!" She said finally breaking down and laughing.

"Maybe." InuYasha said looking down at her. "But I win."

"Yes InuYasha… you win… now go help those poor people!" She laughed. He smiled as if her laughing made his whole day, if he had a tail she was sure it would be wagging and he moved down to help the others.

--

Kagome found herself suddenly hugged around the shoulders. Mentally she took a note of who was where. Let's see… Sesshomaru was out with Kyo, arms are the wrong color and he smells to bad to be Sesshomaru… InuYasha was in front of her, playing in the dirt with the workers… not him… so… that left…

"Kouga…" She said.

"I don't know how to thank you Kagome!" He said, resting his head on her shoulder from behind. He pushed his face against her neck, an affectionate nuzzle nothing more. She shuddered slightly, she still remembered that he used to do that when she was with him too. His head suddenly shot up though and he took her shoulders and turned her around looking at her. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell you?" She asked, momentarily stunned. "Oh… that…" She said, her eyes turning from his. "I… didn't know Kouga."

A soft whimper escaped his lips and she bit her bottom lip. Will not cry, will not cry, will not cry… damn it… she was crying. He pulled her in and hugged her again, gently this time.

"They are all well?" Kagome asked, letting her head rest against him.

"Yeah, they are all fine. A little discombobulated, but otherwise fine." He said softly.

"Good." She sighed, letting her eyes close. "Then there will be a lot more children to be had."

"I guess you got it there…" He said. He was trying to keep his spirits matching hers, and she was thankful for him not trying to cheer her up, or keep her down, but just letting her be.

"Damned right I do… wimpy wolf…" She said tickling his belly and laughing. He pulled back away from her huffing indignantly at her.

"That is not funny!" He exclaimed.

"I thought it was." She heard InuYasha say from behind her.

"Oh you!" Kouga growled. "You came back too hmm? Guess we can count our losses."

"KOUGA!" Kagome yelled, narrowing her eyes at him. "Don't let him know that you were the one that buried him and made sure that his final wishes were upheld right?"

"Hey! I thought he was dead… now that he is alive… he doesn't need that respect any more!" Kouga grumbled.

"Get out!" She said laughing almost too hard to stand. "Just… get out…" It hurt to laugh, but at the same time it felt good, she stepped back and leaned against InuYasha for support. "Go home to your people and you mate Kouga… go… make babies or something!"

"Sounds like a good idea." He said waving to her before he vanished in the whirl of dirt and wind.

She looked up at InuYasha, still laughing. "Ow…" She said holding her belly. He whimpered and bumped her head with his nose.

"I'm ok…" She said reaching up and petting his ears.

"Damned… woman…" He said as he leaned into her hand.

"Yeah I know… I am impossible." She said.

"Mmhmm." InuYasha murred softly.

--

Two weeks of never being alone. Two weeks of always having someone there had prompted her to go to Li. She didn't know why she chose Li to go to, but she had. He seemed to just know, when she talked about her times, he seemed to understand. He didn't have eyes to scrutinize her with. She had, for the last week been working with Li and getting herself up to par. Hand to hand combat. She had wanted to learn to fight with a blade, not just her fan. Li had told her that she had to learn to trust her mind, body and senses before she could ever touch a weapon.

"Faster." Li called out. That hit had hurt, but it hurt in her shoulder where he hit her. She wasn't sure when in her training it had happened but at some point between training and resting Li had managed disconnect every nerve in her body from her womb, where they seemed to have gone after the miscarriage.

"I am not Sesshomaru, Li!" She whined. "I can't keep up with you."

"You are not Sesshomaru, Kagome." He answered in his normal chipper voice. "And you can keep up with me."

"Li!" She said as he came forward again. She tried to move, but he collided with her anyways. "Ow! Li! I think I might be done.." She said.

"It seems that way. We will work on this tomorrow." He said.

"Li we have been working on it tomorrow for five tomorrows I just can't dodge you when you really get going like that." She said looking up at him. He smiled at her softly; he had long ago stopped turning his head to her when he was speaking, allowing himself to actually be blind in her presence, to the point where he often took her hand for her to lead him. It was a trust that touched Kagome deeply. Kagome started to walk out of the room when he came forward again.

"LI! YOU SAID…" But she didn't have time to argue, he hit her hard now, clean in the chest and she went down, grabbing his shoulders and kicker her feet hard into his stomach and groin sending him flying over her head and into the wall opposite her.

"Oh kami! Li!" She said jumping up and running over to him. He was curled around himself, any decent man that just got launched by a foot in the crotch would be.

"Stay." Li growled deeply. He sat there until the pain faded, and Kagome stood completely still. Afraid to move the way Rin had been afraid to move whenever she thought Sesshomaru might loose his temper.

As Li stood, stretching his wings, she understood for a moment the way Rin felt in Sesshomaru's presence, there was something awe evoking about Li. No matter which way you looked at it.

"Now, we do the acupuncture." He said softly, turning and walking from the room with purpose.

She lay on her back watching Li work. There were few others that she felt comfortable with like this, she wouldn't simply lay naked in front of anyone. Again, she supposed that it was because Li was blind, the little quirks of the eyes, the little approvals and disapprovals that she had come to expect from people, even InuYasha, did not come when Li cast his sightless eyes her way.

She closed her eyes and hissed when the first needle went in, not because it hurt, but because the needle was hot. She thought about her comfort with Li, she supposed that was where her comfort with Sesshomaru had started. When he couldn't see her, he couldn't look at her as though she were just a filthy human. That was the first time she had noticed that he was beautiful, because without the distain on his face he truly was that.

He inserted several needles around her hips and over he stomach. At first they caused the cramping to lessen, she had sat with the needles in for several hours sleeping, because the cramps had kept her awake at night. Now they were just to relax the muscles there.

"Li." She said softly when he had been out of her sight for too long.

"I am right here." He answered. She turned over and saw him sitting near by, his legs crossed, sitting on the floor, with his arms in his sleeves the way InuYasha used to. She smiled. "You are afraid to be alone." He more told her than asked her. She nodded solemnly.

"Recently I haven't wanted to be alone. I am afraid…" She started swallowing hard and wondering if she should tell Li all of this, but before she could think, the words slipped out. "I am afraid that Sesshomaru won't want me anymore…"

"You are afraid that Sesshomaru-sama will blame you for the death of the child." Li said softly.

"Yes." She said turning her head to look up at the ceiling to avoid contact with eyes that didn't exist. She felt the tears coming and burning paths down her cheeks again.

"It is normal Kagome-kun." He said softly. She looked over to him; it was the first time he hadn't called her sama. Biting her lip she nodded to him. Suddenly he was at her side again, she didn't jump, it didn't scare her even though people would think that it would have. "There are hormones in your system that make you feel empty and alone. Those same hormones are what make you feel as if Sesshomaru-sama would leave you because of it. They are normal."

"Hormones!" She gasped. "Li, how do you know about…"

"Shh Kagome-kun." He said pressing a three inch gold claw to her lips. "The sightless see. I removed my eyes because they kept me bound to this time…"

She reached up and ran her finger over the bandages, feeling the eyeless sockets below the black silk. She pushed herself up some and pressed a completely chaste kiss to his lips.

"Promise my you will always be here Li." She asked. "No matter what I do… promise me…"

"You have my word Kagome-kun." Li purred. "And my word is as eternal as the great dragon Sariyu. Now rest."

Kagome slipped into a restful sleep.

Li sat with his hand in hers and didn't move.

--

Weeks past after that day. A total of a month before Kagome was again herself. Sesshomaru had started to worry about her because she hadn't wanted to be touched, or to be looked at. She had been spending most of her times with the blind dragon hanyou, Li. Sesshomaru too spent a good deal of time with Li aswell, and really wondered how it was that they both managed to spend to much time with Li, wondering if there was enough time in the day.

Li had been just easy to talk too. As if he were always there, or somehow familiar to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome said. He had been sleeping, leaning against the head board of the bed, as he often did the trees in his travels. He was wearing only a hakuma, no top, his long silvery white hair bound back. There were scrolls and alliances all over the bed. "Sesshomaru, where am I supposed to sleep?"

Sesshomaru's eyes finally focused and he managed to see what was going on. He had been sleeping amongst his work for the better part of a week now, Kagome had been sleeping in the chambers that had been set up for her, but now, almost a month later, she was standing beside his bed, wearing a white silk bed wrap, with beautiful pink cherry blossoms all over it.

He sat forward and collected his things, pulling himself out of the bed and shaking off the sleep. He cleared the bed off for her to sleep in.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry it has been so long." She said softly. He moved over coiling his arms around her slender body, which for the first time in over a month melded against him like a glove. His head came down and rested on hers. A soft sigh escaping her lips. He held her, and everything seemed all right again, all of the doubt he had melted away.

"No Kagome, I knew that you would come back when you were ready." He said gently. His fingers running through her hair, claws massaging her scalp in the way that he knew she liked.

"I love you Sesshomaru…" She said softly, he could feel her tears against his bare chest. "I tried so hard not to love you… but I do."

"Mine…" He said softly, kissing her ear. "Mine… my koibito…"

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. He knew that she would like to hear the words, she didn't understand the Inu and the way they did things. She didn't understand that nuzzling her, holding her meant more to him than kissing or touching her would. She didn't understand that him standing by her side day after day said 'I love you' in every way his mouth never could. But some day she would understand.

He lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. Softly, chastely at first, making sure she was all right, testing the waters. She responded by coiling her arms around him and tilting her head into the kiss. Accepting this much of the advance if nothing more. He didn't want her to feel that she owed this to him, that a month of denial had to be paid off in full.

He pulled back from the kiss and pressed soft feather light touches against the corner of her lips, down the side of her face and across her shoulders. Her hand came up and pulled the leather thong out of his hair, allowing it to fall free and veil around them, hiding them from the world and their scorns.

He came back to look at her now and a soft whimper escaped his throat, he fought to keep it back, but it slipped out anyway. He leaned down and nudged his nose against her neck and her cheek before she turned her head and caught his lips with her own. This time he allowed his own lips to part, tongue darting out and across her soft tiers. She parted those lips; allowing him to delve in, taste every inch of her. Still so sweet and untouched by corruption. Her kiss was tentative, not sure how far she wanted to let it go. And so he let her set the pace. Kissing deeply as she allowed, allowing her hands to travel his body, his own only moving when he felt sure it was what she wanted.

It was Kagome that broke the kiss this time. Her eyes looking up at him, they seemed so lost, as if she were trying to make a choice here. But what was the choice, he felt that it was much deeper than, weather or not she could perform to sleep with him again. It was as if her soul were making a choice.

She stepped back from him, her fingers pulling the ties of her kimono and it fell open. Sesshomaru came forward and pulled it closed. She looked up at him, the tears coming to her eyes.

"You know you do not _have_ to do this." He said. The words had taken some thought, how to say it without offending her, or tipping her already tender moods. "You do not _have_ to do this for_ me_."

"I am not…" She said softly, taking the fabric and pulling it off her shoulders so that it hung around the hands clasping it at her stomach. "I am doing it for _me_."

Sesshomaru released the white silk, allowing it to pool on the floor around her feet.

"This is important to me Sesshomaru." She said softly as her hands traced the lines and contours of his chest and stomach, tracing over the maroon stripes that adorned his torso. "I need to feel… I need to feel like… a woman Sesshomaru. I have felt like a failure for so long now, like I was only half of a woman. Can you do that? Can you make me feel like a woman tonight?"

"I can do everything in my power too Kagome." He purred softly at the touches on his body, causing him to stir and react with even the lightest caressing. "If it is what you want, everything I have to do so is at your disposal."

"I need nothing at my disposal." Kagome said, her tongue flickering over the shell of his elongated ear, causing the heat to explode inside of him, his hands coming around her slender figure, a shudder tearing it's way out of him. "All I need is you…"

"Than you shall have it…"

--

"God damn it." InuYasha growled. His brother, the stoic wonder, king of silence… when did Kagome learn to make him do that? What had he missed out on all this time? She thought he was going back to Kikyo when it was all over. Hell, he thought he was going back to Kikyo when it was all over. So what the hell happened?

"They are loud." Kagoura said. She had been sitting across from him in the dining hall for over an hour now. "Aren't they all the way in the West Wing?"

"Yeah." He growled softly. This was what he got for waiting. They had decided, that even if he didn't go with Kikyo when it was all over, they would wait until Naraku was gone, that was no place for a budding love to take hold. He closed his eyes, thinking about all of the things they had been through. Kagome had been so selfless. She loved him, he could see that now, he could see the way it hurt her when he would run off to save Kikyo, because he felt that way now. He had put her through the hell he went through every time she took Sesshomaru's arm. Every time she looked at him the way she used to look at InuYasha.

"You enjoying sitting here listening to this?" She asked. "You loved Kagome didn't you?"

"Still do." InuYasha said softly. "You loved Sesshomaru?"

"I lusted after him, didn't know him well enough to love him." Kagoura answered. "Let's get out of here. Race you to the Eastern Tower."

"Keh." He said as if he were going to deny before taking off at a run. He had to put as much distance between Kagome and him as he could. Anything to forget what he had lost by not being willing to forget what he had lost before that.

--

What was that? Kagome thought as she sat up and looked around. She looked over at Sesshomaru, and he was sleeping soundly as if he couldn't hear that horrific shrieking. It sounded like a baby crying. No. Not crying, dying. She slipped out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown.

She left the room, and the crying of the baby was louder now. It sounded as if it were in pain. At first she thought it might be Orishi. She ran to the little crow demon's room and looked into her crib. She was sleeping soundly in it. But the baby was still screaming, as if begging her to stop whatever was hurting it. She turned from the room and ran after the sound. No one else noticed. At some point that might have sparked a bit of concern for her own sanity, but not for her, not now. Here and now she needed to find the baby. Her baby was crying, begging her not to let it die.

She ran through every corner of the building. The crying echoed off of every wall, ever stone. She was in tears, running hysterically though the castle, her bare feet slapping on the stones. As she passed a window she saw something outside. A light. It looked like a fire. Suddenly she knew that the crying was coming from there.

She ran down the main stairs, there was no one in he halls, it was well into the early hours of the morning and she had to get to the baby. Her footsteps echoed with the wailing of the child through the main foyer of the palace as she ran to the doors, pulling them open she was submerged by the cool night air.

Yes, it was coming from the campfire in the distance. Someone at that camp had her baby. They had her baby and they were hurting him. She ran now. Not noticing the sharp stones cutting her feet. She had to save her baby. She had to. Something in her mind tried to tell her this was not real. Something that sounded startlingly like Naraku said that there was no baby crying, her baby was dead, he couldn't be crying for her. She mentally told Naraku to go and mentally fuck himself.

She made it to the fire and she could smell the scent of burned blood and flesh. Mandrigoro, the keep from the clothes shop stood there, with a foxish grin on his face, the chains tight around his neck. In one hand he was holding an acupuncture needle, and in the other, a dying baby.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" She screamed as the fox dropped the baby into the fire. It stopped screaming then, and then she realized the truth. As the fox advanced on her it was all clear. There never had been a baby screaming. The dead baby had been used as a vessel for the tricky fox demon to make her believe that she heard the baby crying, the fire made the cries seem pained, and the blood from the needle made sure that she was the only one to hear it. He had set her up. Rimiku had set her up.

Something hit her hard on the back of the head and the world went black.

--

Sesshomaru panicked, awakening alone. He searched the entire house for her, but she was no where to be seen. None of the steeds were gone from the stables, none of the workers said they saw her. There was no sign of where she had gone.

"The Lady of the West is missing!" Sesshomaru told his men. "I fear the worst. I want you to find her! NOW!"


	17. My Puppy

**_Chapter Sixteen_ **(My Puppy)

The bird took to the air. A single beat of the large black wings took him from the ground, hawk like eyes watching the lands around. Sesshomaru was in a state, ready to kill something. He had already gone rounds with his brother about being able to take care of Kagome and he nearly killed Setsujin. Even Rin was staying away from him right now. Kyo know one thing for use, Sesshomaru was terrified. InuYasha was already gone. He had left shortly before Sesshomaru had sent the troops out to search, moments after Sesshomaru donned the pendant and Maru joined the search for the Lady of the West.

His eyes managed to find what his nose could not. He glanced over, seeing what looked like the smoke of a smoldering campfire and rose higher to see over the trees. He saw the small white figure of InuYasha bouncing over the treetops; his nose had picked up what Kyo saw. The giant eagle demon folded in his wings and dove toward the sight, landing there a few minutes before InuYasha arrived.

The fire was nearly out. Kyo glanced down into the smoldering ashes and embers. Leaning down he reached his claws into the small flames pulling a bone from within the ashes.

"What is it?" Kyo looked at InuYasha, said nothing and then looked back at the bone. "Listen you damned chicken! What is it?"

"A bone InuYasha-sama." Kyo responded.

"I'm a dog! I know it is a bone baka!" InuYasha growled. "Don't call me sama."

"Yes InuYasha-sama." Kyo said standing. He ignored the indignant growl that InuYasha gave. "It looks like… a human bone."

"But it's so little?" InuYasha said stepping forward. Kyo turned sharply when InuYasha yelped. He jumped back and pulled something out of his foot. "An acupuncture needle?" InuYasha said before shoving the thing up to his nose and sniffing it violently.

"It looks like Li's." Kyo said.

"Yeah, and it smells like Kagome. So what does that mean?" InuYasha growled. "I'll kill that dragon if he had anything to do with this!"

"Calm down. This small human bone is a baby's bone." Kyo said softly, rolling the small bone between clawed fingers. "Li wouldn't harm a child, no matter what."

"I don't know." InuYasha said squatting and fingers through the ashes. He slowly reached in and wrapped his clawed fingers around something. Withdrawing from the embers a small human skull. "Are you sure? He's a dragon, dragon's are heartless like that…"

"No. I am not sure." Kyo said. "But it was more likely a spell than something Li did. Why would he use an infant to draw Kagome all the way out here when he had more than ample opportunity to attack her in the keep? They trained every day, she was sleeping with him at her side every night… it doesn't add up InuYasha-sama."

"Than who was it…" InuYasha mused. "And don't call me sama."

"It was tricky InuYasha-sama." He responded. "It looks like the work of a kitsune."

"An old kitsune to effect her from all the way out here." InuYasha responded softly. "And don't call me sama!"

"We should take this information back to Sesshomaru-sama, InuYasha-sama." He responded, his orange eye raised to tell the other prince that he was not going to stop calling him that.

"Baka Bird! I don't need Sesshomaru to help me save Kagome. I been doin' it for years without him! I ain't gonna to running to him now!" InuYasha snarled.

"I don't think it is wise to run off blindly." Kyo responded.

"Good. You don't have to run off. You go back and tell Sesshomaru… and I'll go find Kagome." He snapped. Kyo came forward to grab him but he wasn't within his grasps. Damn him! Why does he have to be so damned hard to get along with sometimes?

--

Kagome looked at Naraku. He was sitting there, this time in a white kimono like he had just returned from a funeral, his long black hair was up and braided behind him, with black wisps surrounding his delicate features. She blinked a few times, sitting up she felt binding around her ribs and looked down to see herself bound into a formal kimono.

"Am I dreaming again?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not dearest." Naraku answered, slender digits irritably brushing the black wisps from his eyes, only to have the fall back into place moments later. "It seems that you are no longer in control of your body. Silly girl."

"I am not!" She snapped. "How did I get here?"

"I just told you that." He responded, cold dark eyes watching her. He was being nice before, now he was being cold and dark. He wasn't happy with her right now, and she could tell. His answers were short, cold and emotionless.

"I don't understand you!" She hissed. "I don't have the Introductory Guide to the Megalomaniacal Egotistical Giant Spider Living in My Head!"

"I am not a megalomaniac." He responded.

"Anymore!" She hissed. If he could be nasty she would deal it back in spades!

"Are we feeling immature Kagome?" Naraku purred softly, coldly.

"Are we feeling like an asshole Naraku?" Kagome responded. "Now… since this isn't getting us anywhere, you wanna cut the shit and maybe tell me what's going on."

"I am not sure." He said, he slipped to his feet, his hands slipping into his sleeves as he walked over to the window of the hut. "It is like there is a storm brewing out there."

"A storm?" Kagome stood and moved to the window. There was nothing outside, but the pleasant smell that she had experienced the last times she was here was gone. There seemed to a lot of wind, and things that seemed like lightning, but she couldn't be completely sure about it. She took hold of his sleeve and tugged on it, his dark eyes turning to hers. "Is this what I wanted to see, or is this your doing?"

"I said before that this is not a dream dearest." Naraku said icily and then looked back to the storm. "This is reality."

"Reality, than why are you dressed for a funeral?" She asked looking over his white clad outfit.

"Why are you dressed like the dead?" He asked, slender hands turning her toward the mirror that seemed to come from nowhere.

"I… I don't know." She gasped, "I hate these things."

"Maybe it is because you are the dead, and I am attending your funeral." Naraku answered.

"I'm not dead!" Kagome said spinning to him, grabbing the kimono he was wearing. "I'm not dead am I?"

"You're body lives on." He said coldly. "But your mind is too weak to fight back."

"I don't…"

"Understand… yes I know." He said irritably. She scowled at him.

"Why are you being so cruel?" She asked.

"I am in you, and you are not in control… I am locked away in here with, unable to do anything, a far worse fate than death, as you will learn if we do not fix this!" He hissed at her.

"Than stop being a dick head and let's work on this together." She said. "Now, spell it out for me."

"He divided you Kagome, mind, body, and soul. Your mind is his, your body follows your mind, and your soul is locked inside the Shikon to protect it." He said.

"But you said I am the Shikon." She said looking at him.

"Yes, and you are locked inside yourself, safely tucked away." He said. "In a protective prison with no way out."

"No…" She said shaking her head. "There is a way out, there has to be."

"Always the optimist dearest?" He crooned.

"Always… we just have to find it."

--

"He did what?" Sesshomaru asked softly, a single brow rising at Kyo, who was standing before him. Was his brother completely stupid, even with Sesshomaru there Rimiku had killed him once already. Not _nearly_ killed him… he had _killed him_. "He is an idiot."

"I agree sire." Kyo said. They both stood in silence for a few moments. "He was insistent that he didn't need help."

"He always thinks that he doesn't need help." Sesshomaru responded as he strapped on his armor. "But she is my mate, and I will be damned if I am going to stand back and allow him to…"

"No Sesshomaru. Now is not the time for jealousy." Kyo said softly. "It doesn't matter who saves her, as long as she is saved."

Sesshomaru snapped his head to look at Kyo, milling the words through his muddled mind.

"I can't feel her." He said clearly. "I mean… I can, but it is empty."

"She isn't…"

"Dead? No." Sesshomaru responded. "But she isn't alive either."

"Oh gods Sire. What had Rimiku done?" The eagle gasped.

"I don't know Kyo. But whatever it is, I will kill him for it!"

--

InuYasha moved like lightning. He couldn't get the image of some fox with his Kagome out of his mind. She might have mated with Sesshomaru, but she would never be Sesshomaru's, he would never know her the way InuYasha did, never fear for her like InuYasha feared at this moment.

He had seen Kagome at her best, and at her worst.

"KAGOME!" He screamed into the night, but only the echo of his own voice responded. "DAMNED YOU! YOU RECKLESS BITCH! WHERE ARE YOU?" But nothing came back to him.

He heard something hit the ground behind him, or more accurately below him as he was in the trees, he turned and saw Kirara staring up at him with Sango and Maroku on her back. He turned back to the night.

"KAGOME!" He screamed into the air.

"If it was a kitsune that took Kagome, then… maybe I can help." Shippo said jumping up next to InuYasha. He glared at the little kitsune, but he was running out of options and screaming at the stars wasn't helping him any.

"You told me once Kagome. You told me that you would always be there, and I promised to protect you." InuYasha said to the stars sparkling above him. "I failed… I didn't protect you. Don't you do the same, don't you fail! You are better than that… Where are you… KAGOME!"

Just then it came to his nose. The scent of the fox. Without even listening to the others, warning him of a trap, he took off in the direction of that scent. The fox was his, he would get out of that damned creature where Kagome was… and then, he would kill it.

--

"If we have to get you out, in order to get me out, than there are two possible ways I can think of doing this." Kagome said softly, she sat down on the floor with no grace or poise, thinking. Naraku raised a brow and canted his head to show that he was listening. "One, wait until Rimiku tries to pull you out. He won't know how though, but once you're out, he will control you."

"He might." Naraku said.

"He will. He controls me, and I control you." She said glaring at him.

"I see your point." He said.

"And two, almost as bad as number one." She said thoughtfully. "Get enough energy to get you out on your own, and then you are not under anyone's control. And then you, get me out."

"Certainly you are not talking about releasing me…" Naraku asked doubtfully.

"Do you think you could live in this time?" She asked him.

"I don't want this time. I want your times." Naraku answered honestly.

"Than no, I am not… but close." She said softly.

"And where do you propose that we get this energy from exactly dearest?" Naraku asked glancing sideways at her.

"That is the question isn't it…" Kagome said. She shuddered at the thoughts running through her own head. And then shuddered at the grin that was playing against Naraku's lips.

"You need to keep your mind out of the gutter dear." He purred softly.

"Shut up!" She hissed, blushing. "I wasn't thinking about a free lay! I was thinking about tantric magic!"

"Ahhh." He said softly looking at her.

"And before you say it! I was not thinking about it because it was you… but it would have to be with you!" She hissed, shuddering again. The idea of sleeping with the spider was on the last of her List of things to do this lifetime! Wait! If it was last on the list… did that mean that somewhere in her mind… it was on the list of things to do this lifetime? ACK! She wasn't a slut! She didn't just sleep with any pretty face! She only slept with Sesshomaru!

"Are you done reprimanding yourself as if I were something disgusting to behold?" He asked as if wounded slightly, but hiding it well behind arrogance.

"A... I… um… err… white's not your color!" She hissed out… _good job girl… he now thinks you are a complete idiot as well as a sex crazed teenager! Wonderful! Well being dead does work as it's own birth control… I wouldn't have to worry about little Naraku's running around to the pitter patter of eight feet per child… shut up! What are you thinking? SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!_

"I really wish you would." He said softly, raising a brow at her. She looked at him and blushed deeply remembering that with him in her head he didn't miss anything that she was thinking. She fell to her butt and dropped her head in defeat.

"It's not that you are ugly… it's that you're… well… you're Naraku!" She said… _ok… keep digging…_

"Yes, I am." He said, looking at himself as if making sure.

"DON'T MOCK ME!" She yelled, glad to have something to change the subject with.

"And what do you call this whole you look bad in white thing? Seems that you were mocking me there." He said sitting back and crossing his legs. She took a moment to notice that they crossed away from her, meaning she was making a very bad impression at the moment. She sighed defeated again.

Naraku sighed, closing his eyes and stood. He moved over looking down at her, before reaching down and pulling her to her feet.

"It is simple, we can do this… or not." Naraku said. "That is ultimately up to you, but you should see this." He turned and walked away from her, and like a puppet on a string she followed him. He opened one of the windows and was looking at a field.

"What is this?" She asked.

"You're eyes dearest." He answered. "You are awake."

"NO!" She hissed as InuYasha stepped into her vision. He had been through this once already, didn't he know to get away. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but she knew that she wasn't listening. He reached for her.

"GET BACK INUYASHA!" She screamed but he couldn't hear her through the barrier between them. The barrier of her own body, this time she was sealed away well enough that she couldn't say anything to warn him of the impending doom.

InuYasha stopped and canted his head, then glanced over his shoulder. He shook his head and started to back away as the arrow came into her line of sight.

"What am I doing?" She asked Naraku. "He can't use the Miko powers while I am sealed here right?"

"The body is the Miko Kagome." Naraku said softly.

"No… Naraku do something!" She begged, grabbing his arm, tears springing to her eyes.

"I can't, all we can do is watch."

She didn't want to look, but she did, the arrow flew and InuYasha backed away, suddenly something had thrown itself in front of the arrow, the deafening roar could be heard as Kirara fell to the ground.

"KIRARA!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha came up and over the fallen cat, claws ready, he would attack the bow, which was what he was after, because Kagome knew he wouldn't hurt her. But she threw something and InuYasha went rolling back, another set was thrown at the sealed fire neko and she stared in horror. Rimiku now had them both.

She turned and clung to her once enemy's arm.

"Let's get you out of here." Naraku said in that deep husky voice, she stepped back as he let his kimono fall.

--

"SESSHOMARU!" Sango cried out as she came running into where he was. He looked at her, pulling on Ah and Un's reigns to force them to stop. "He's got… InuYasha… and Kirara!"

He looked down at her and canted a brow at her.

"Rimiku Sesshomaru!" She gasped for air. She had obviously run a long way, but there was something inside him that simply couldn't speak to the human that was clinging to his leg, but he did listen. "He has Kagome, she is… under some sort of spell…" WHAT! A growl forced it's way out of his chest and Sango stepped back. "InuYasha tried to talk to her, and she tried to seal him. Kirara took the arrow for him and he went after her bow, she hit him with the chains, and then put a set on Kirara."

"Where are they?" Sesshomaru finally found his voice. He reached down, clawed hands catching Sango with great speed as he pulled her up onto Ah and Un with him. "Show me."

--

The first hit to the barrier was hard. Maroku knew that he couldn't hold it up forever, keeping the attacking InuYasha back was hard enough, but adding to it Kagome, he only thanked his stars that, even chained, Kirara was still sealed. And he never thought he would _want _to see Kirara sealed.

"You can't stay in their forever monk!" InuYasha growled. He was starting to loose his control. Every time his eyes flashed, the sword at his hip pulsed, pulling him back. If InuYasha were consumed by the demon, than Maroku's shield would fall for sure.

He ignored the taunting and continued to chant, each time one ofuda was broken, the next would be pulled, he had a million of them, but he was going through that million at break neck speed… all puns intended!

"I'll take that dear." Kagome said softly. Maroku knew he was doomed as the sword was removed from InuYasha by Kagome, the only other person allowed to touch the weapon.

The wind kicked up and InuYasha screamed as the power surged, three ofuda now drawn and he hoped it was enough as the ball of teeth and claws that was once his friend started at him again. Suddenly as he leapt a flash of blue could be seen. InuYasha was grabbed in the claws of the blind dragon Li, by the forearms, held so that he couldn't bite the elder hanyou.

Li rounded and threw him, he hit the first tree hard enough to go through it, then his feet hit the next, pushing him off and into the air at the dragon. He was almost upon the elder when the green whip wrapped around his feet and pulled him back. Sesshomaru was here as well. As he was coming down, Li closed his wings and dive-bombed InuYasha. Maroku cringed as the hanyou hit the ground, he had never seen InuYasha knocked out like that… but now he was not moving.

"KAGOME!" Maroku yelled as he saw the flash of the night kimono vanish into the trees. He chased after her. Reckless? Yes, but she would have done it for him. He expected an enemy to fight, but when he found himself surrounded by at least twenty pissed off crow demons… he wasn't quite prepared.

--

"N… Naraku…" She stammered looking at the naked man before her. She swallowed hard and glanced around the room as if someone might be there watching them, which was of course ridiculous, because they were in her head… and there were only her and him at the moment.

"Shh." He purred softly taking her hand. She looked around again.

"I don't do… tea tables…" She said swallowing hard. YES! She looked stupid again… she was batting ten for ten today. She was blushing so badly that she could hear her own pulse in her ears.

"You are beautiful when you blush Kagome." He purred, his finger tracing down her cheek. Part of her wanted to shrink away from his touch… but she couldn't. She knew they needed to do this, or she wouldn't be able to free herself.

"Will this even work? Seeing as neither of us has bodies?" She asked. Trying desperately to delay the inevitable.

"I am not sure, I have never done tantric magic before sweets, but there is really… only one way to find out isn't there?" He asked, stepping forward, she stepped back, three or four paces back.

"Naraku… remember when I said that we should…" She said.

"Yes…" He purred.

"I only said that because I knew you would say no…" She responded.

"Well I said yes, now what?" He purred taking her chin. "Now you curse your ingeniousness, because you convinced me that you are correct, this is the easiest and most effective way to do this. The least invasive."

"INVASIVE! Least invasive to whom precisely." She gasped.

"We are bodiless dearest… how can I invade anything if you have nothing to invade. It is a dream, a powerful dream." He crooned into her ear, and she wanted so badly to believe him. "You are doing nothing wrong, fantasy is normal dearest."

"Naraku…" She said softly.

"Don't be scared Kagome." He said, she only now realized she was being led toward one of the side rooms. "I won't hurt you."

"How can I trust you…" She asked.

"That is the question of the night isn't it?" He purred sliding the shoji back and coercing her into the room. "How can you not trust me, remember, I told you. Feel for it Kagome… feel for me, and you will know I am not lying to you…"

She closed her eyes, begging her mind to focus as he came in against her, coiling his arms around her, his head pressing against her shoulder. She could feel him, not the 'physical' body against her, but his intentions. She knew how he had come to this choice. He was going to tell her no… he was doing it for… her. Because then she could save Kirara, and InuYasha, and stop Rimiku. Not because he wanted it, but because they needed to do it.

"I told you Kagome. Now close your eyes and pretend this is all just a really nice dream." He purred before locking his mouth over hers.

--

The cackling, cawing laughter erupted in the air as the crows let off their hellish cries. At the lead of the monstrous beasts was one demon, an elder Crow demon that Sesshomaru knew well. Shishio had been in the same opinion of humans as Sesshomaru was, they had worked together once or twice in the past. He saw the chains coiled around the creature's chest and cringed, he knew that he was beyond reasoning now.

"And so it is that tonight you die here pitiful human monk." Shishio crooned. His voice low and soft, his black eyes locked tight on the monk, he hadn't even seen Sesshomaru yet. Shishio came forward and reached for Maroku, Sesshomaru came forward then, grabbing him and pulling him back, as soon as the crow demon touched the ground it exploded.

"That could have been you." Sesshomaru growled throwing the monk aside. "Debt paid."

"Sesshomaru-sama." The crow cawed softly. He canted his head in an odd bird like fashion, flexing his fingers. "It is too bad that you had to be here, when my crows go to your home as we speak."

Sesshomaru said nothing as he stared at the crow, he might have once called this man an ally, but now he was the enemy, and as such, he was to die. If he died, than his control over the crows would end and they would scatter until the found another demon with the strength to lead them, or until one of them got strong enough to take human form like this one. Sesshomaru trailed his hand over, taking hold of the hilt of Tokijin.

"If I die, they are ordered to kill that little girl." The bird said glancing to that hand. He flexed his fingers for a moment as if debating. Would they kill Rin if Shishio died? Doubtful, no doubt the order had been given, but when he died, they would scatter like he thought before. His fingers closed on the blade. "FOOL!" The crow hissed lunging forward.

Sesshomaru moved aside with swiftness unmatched. The demon cloud forming under his feet allowing him to side step the crow with ease. Again the crow turned, this time he held a rock in his hand, the rock was thrown and Sesshomaru moved aside quickly, lashing his whip out at the rock, just as he thought, when the whip touched it, the rock exploded like the wall had during the take back of the House of the Moon.

Sesshomaru grinned slightly, the bird was predictable, a flaw that would in fact be his undoing. He relied strongly on the ability to blow up that which he touches. Sesshomaru relied on his ability to dodge those attacks with sparatic movements, so that he could not be judged.

The fight was brutal, but it kept Shishio busy as Sango and Maroku took off to deal with the other crows at the House of the Moon. He knew he could fight this one alone, but it had been a while since he had been even the slightest bit weary of being touched as such, he wasn't looking to loose another limb.

The final blow came when Shishio came forward and laid his fingers on Tokijin, Sesshomaru knew then that it was now or never, if the blade blew up it would kill him when the evil power in it escaped. He came around and launched one of his attacks at the bird, which, as predicted jumped over it. Shishio didn't expect it when Sesshomaru spun around the other way and took the actual blade itself to Shishio's neck, severing it from his body.

The crow demon fell dead, the chains glowing for a moment and then vanishing. He looked down at his once ally and then turned silently and headed back toward the House of the Moon.

--

She was shocked that it wasn't repulsive; she had certainly thought that it would be. Her back arched up into him and he slipped into her once again. She invoked the right of tantra once more, allowing her own magics to mix with his, causing the sensations to heighten.

His dark eyes never once left hers, as he pushed into her deep, slowly pulling out again, her own voice letting out a song of passion, her eyes never leaving his. She had never thought about anything like this, there was no pain, no sensation of being stretched or torn, as if all the pain had been washed away so that all she felt was pleasure like nothing she had ever known.

His eyes finally tore from hers as he lowered his head to kiss her deeply; she closed her eyes now as well. At first she tried to imagine that it was InuYasha or Sesshomaru, but soon she found that she didn't want to pretend that it was anyone else, not because she actually ever really wanted to have sex with Naraku, but because, by pretending, she was weakening her power. The more she pushed up into him, the more times she cried his name, the more passion escaped. With every ounce of passion the power filled him. His head came forward and he snarled lightly, she watched as a single of eight legs tore free from his back and then closed her eyes.

The pain of the leg coming free of him caused him to push himself deep into her, and she screamed again, unleashing another pulse between them, another pulse, another leg. And so on and so one, eight times he tore into her, no pain for her, only the intense pleasure as she neared climax.

Her eyes shot open and she realized that she was no longer on the ground, those eight legs clung to the walls and he held her body against him, feet from the floor below, she tossed her head back and screamed as the star streaked orgasm pulsed through her, and she felt him release as well.

It had taken hours, she was tired her mind, her body. He slowly crept down off of the wall and curled her up in the bed. The last thing she remembered was seeing the giant spider, ready to attack when the time was right, coiled up, hanging upside down in the corner of the room nearest to the door, before she fell into a dead sleep.

--

"I thought you were brining me InuYasha." Rimiku asked. He was still working on his next plan, not turning to her when she entered the room behind him. He heard her move over next to him and something was dropped on the table across his work, he hissed and drew back from it.

"They will keep InuYasha, but without this, he will kill them." Kagome said as he looked down to see Tetsusiga sitting on the table. He sighed and looked up at her.

"Good work." He said. She smiled. "Now take it and put it some place safe."

"As you wish." Kagome said. She took the blade and slipped it into her obi. "What shall I do next?"

"As soon as my plan is worked out, you will bring me my dog." Rimiku said softly, that smile coming over his lips, mismatched eyes looking up at her.

"No." She answered, "I can not do that."

"Why not?" Rimiku asked looking up at her, his eyes narrowing.

"It would harm him." She responded. "I can not bring my mate harm."

"Such devotion." He murmured. "Even under my spell?"

"I can not bring him harm." She said again turning her eyes away from the mismatched eyes of the boy.

"I understand." He said looking back to the paper. "If you can not bring him harm, than we will find another way to make use of you."

"Of course." She said.

"Rest now." He said waving a hand dismissively. She turned and walks from the room as he returned to planning.

--

"Kagome." He said poking her with a long leg. "Kagome wake up."

"No." Kagome murred in her sleep. "Kagome sleepy sleepy."

"Kagome!" He snarled poking her again. "Wake up! You're body is sleeping."

"Hmm." Kagome purred. "Sleepy sleepy."

"Kagome, we can move!" He said poking her again. "_Wake up!_"

"No." Kagome growled. "Kagome sleepy sleepy!"

"Damn you Kagome!"

"Let me try this in English." She said glaring up at the spider. "Go away, I just fucked for three hours straight, spent all my magic into you… I am fucking sleeping!"

With that Naraku hissed and coiled back into his corner waiting.

--

The silence was unending. The only thing that he could hear was the snarling growling mess that was his brother. He hadn't met a hanyou with so much spunk, and right now, his human blood was at the mercy of the pent up beast within. The chains around his neck kept his blood pure, but his mind tainted.

Sesshomaru stood on the balcony, Rin stood beside him, but she said nothing, as was common. He had dismissed Jakken, the toad's constant banter becoming bothersome as he watched the sun sink into the sky and dusk descended over his lands once more. He didn't know where she was, he had killed an old ally today, and his brother had becoming a caged monster. Could this day have possibly gotten any worse? Kagome's voice chided him in his mind, telling him not to welcome disaster by asking. He closed his eyes slowly and then opened them again. His nose was into the wind; every time it blew it brought a barrage of scents, but none of them the scent he was searching for.

He moved away from Rin, she turned to look at him as if she really wanted to ask him something, but then decided not to. His cold golden eyes rested on the child for only a moment. She was worried, he could smell it, she was worried about Kagome, as was he. His eyes turned from her toward the area where InuYasha's cage stood. Setsujin was guarding it himself right now, making sure no one thought it would be funny to release the hanyou and see what would happen. He closed his eyes again and then turned back into the place.

"You should eat." He said to Rin as he walked away from her.

"Rin is not hungry." She said softly, still looking at InuYasha's cage.

"He will be fine." Sesshomaru said. She looked at him, opening her mouth to speak and then closing it again. It wasn't InuYasha she was worried about and he knew it. It was Kagome. He wouldn't tell her that Kagome would be fine. Sesshomaru didn't lie, and that could be a lie, because he didn't know that she would be.

There was a figure kneeling next to the shoji; he wondered idly how long the figure had been there, he had been on the balcony for the better part of three hours now. He moved closer, seeing the horns and wings, and knowing that the figure silhouetted there was Li.

"Come Li." Sesshomaru said. The figure rose smoothly and stepped inside. His clawed hands coming up before his eyes as if to block out the light.

"I apologize for the intrusion Sesshomaru-sama, but could I ask that Rin-chan excuse us." Li said softly. Rin glanced back over her shoulder at Li and smiled at him before jogging out of the room and closing the shoji behind her. Li then stepped forward, his hands coming out and resting on Sesshomaru's chest, as if searching for something. "Sesshomaru-sama, I have seen you turmoil…"

"That does not take a seer Li." Sesshomaru growled irritably. Li grinned softly and ran a hand over his face.

"You are much like your mother, you have a quick and poisonous tongue." Li said softly. "But I have the answer to your problems."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to ask how Li knew his mother when he was interrupted with Li continuing to talk as if he knew Sesshomaru's intrusion would be coming.

"I have seen where Kagome-kun is." He said as his thumbs ran over Sesshomaru's eyes, pushing the lids closed. "The sightless see all Sesshomaru-sama, and Kagome-kun is some place that only the sightless can see."

"You speak in riddles priest." Sesshomaru said, but he didn't pull back away from Li.

"Do I?" Li crooned softly, as he moved his thumbs, Sesshomaru let his eyes remain closed, listening to every movement that the dragon made, all of his senses remembering how to see.

"Where were you without sight Sesshomaru-sama. In what place could you see without your eyes?" Li asked softly. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open and he snarled, coming forward, his clawed fingers coiling around the dragon's neck pulling him forward.

"How do you know about that?" Sesshomaru growled. Li remained completely calm, the annoyingly content grin and joyful lilt still in his voice.

"The sightless can see all Sesshomaru-sama." He responded again. He dropped Li, who composed himself the best that he could, and Sesshomaru ran from the room. He wondered where he knew Li from, how did Li know his mother, and why did Li know about that. But he didn't have time to ask, he noted it all away and left it for later.

--

"Something is wrong." She said looking at the twins who just looked back at her, heads cocked and ears forward. "Rin is scared. Kagome-chan is missing and Sesshomaru-sama is very nervous."

"Sesshomaru-sama is nervous?" Kaze scoffed.

"Sesshomaru sama doesn't get nervous." Kizu huffed.

"Never, never." Orishi cawed.

"Thusly he is not nervous." The both answered together.

"Nope." Orishi piped.

"Well he is!" She hissed at them. Just then the white streak went by and all four of them watched him leave in a hell of a hurry. Rin crossed her arms and looked at the twins. "Told ya so."

"What do we do now?" The boys asked together.

"Rikuo thinks there is something wrong." The little rat said hurrying into the room.

"Hai!" The boys said together.

"Yep!" Orishi answered. "Orishi… want… Ka-go-ma!"

"KAGOME!" Kaze snapped.

"KA-GO-MA!" Orishi snapped at him.

"Baka." The boys growled.

"SHUT UP! RIN IS THINKING!" Rin snapped. All three of them stared at her stomping her foot, Orishi imitated her.

"Can't wanna shut up." Orishi hissed.

"We gotta do something!" Rin said. "Rin will distract Dono Kyo-sama, then we can follow Sesshomaru-sama and help him."

"Rikuo get Seto." Rikuo said.

"Hang on." Kaze said.

"Sesshomaru is like…" Kizu started.

"Ancient." They said together.

"So I don't think…" Kaze thought out loud.

"That he needs us." Kizu finished.

"Baka." Rin hissed.

"Yeah… _Baka!_" Orishi responded. Rin giggled.

"Sesshomaru is a grown up." Rin said.

"Yeah?" The twins chimed.

"Grown ups don't know what they need." Rin said shaking her head. "That is why he keeps Rin, because Rin knows what Sesshomaru-sama needs."

"Ok, genius." Kaze said.

"Why didn't he tell us to go then." Kizu asked.

"Because." Rin huffed as if talking to Orishi. "He knows that Rin knows what he needs. Sesshomaru-sama doesn't have to talk to Rin!"

--

Sesshomaru ran for all he was worth, unaware of Rin and the kids following with Ah and Un. He was in too much of a panic, he might not have been her families biggest fan, but if Rimiku was there, than they were in danger. And on top of that Kagome was there as well. He stopped for a moment before turning back and locking eyes with a snarling InuYasha in the cage. Thinking for a moment, Kagome had Tetsusiga, if he could get it… but no, he was too much of a hindrance with those chains on.

He turned then and started into the woods, taking to the trees, he didn't even bother to use the cloud or orb to get where he needed to be, he had too much pent up aggression, he needed to run. He wondered if this is what Kagome meant when she said she used to love to run her aggressions out with InuYasha? It didn't matter right now; he leapt up and over the tree line, making a straight line for the Bone Eater well.

--

"What is he doing?" Kaze asked.

"At the well?" Kizu finished.

"That's how you get to Kagome's Palace." Rin announced. "She is the princess of some place called… Tokyo… and the only way to get to her Palace is to go through the Well of Bones." She said nodding as if this were the straight fact.

"Whoa." The boys crooned in unison.

"Whoa." Orishi answered.

They landed and snuck up as Sesshomaru jumped into the well, a blue light surrounded him and when Rin ran to the edge, there was nothing in the well.

"Hey Rin?" Kaze asked.

"You think…" Kizu continued.

"We can do that?" They asked together.

"Sesshomaru-sama can do it, and Kagome-chan can do it." She said softly. "So than we can do it too!" She said nodding and looking at Kaze. "You go first!"

"NO!" Kaze hissed. "It was your idea! You go first!"

"Ok." Rin said. Both boys swiped at her clothes as she jumped over the edge. She fell down and suddenly the blue light surrounded her and she was gone. The boys gasped and looked at each other, and then back down the well.

"Sesshomaru-sama is gonna kill us." Kaze said.

"We lost Rin." Kizu answered.

"Wee!" Orishi cawed as she jumped over the edge and suddenly was gone in a flash of blue light too.

"Well… we have two choices." Kaze said to Rikuo.

"Yep… we can go back and face the music." Kizu said…

"Or jump." Both boys said looking at each other. The boys shrugged and jumped, followed moments later by the rat and the kitten.

--

The place was silent. His ears couldn't pick up any noises, he gathered his muscles and jumped from the well, vaguely remembering doing this before when he had been sick. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the area that he was in. The darkness inside the well house was endless, it seemed like there was honestly no lights in here at all. He calmed himself and moved forward, remembering his training with Myouga. He sighed deeply, making it to the door, his ear pressing against it. He could hear movement outside, but it was slight, no voices, only something moving.

"Kagome!" He heard and his lip rose. "Damnit! Wake up and come here!"

"Kagome sleepy sleepy." She said softly.

"Damnit Kagome, come deal with this wolf!" Rimiku growled. Sesshomaru slipped out in the distraction, keeping low and hidden watching. Kagome came forward from the house. She wasn't chained, but she wasn't right either. He narrowed his eyes and watched as she slipped over to where they had three men trying to hold down Kouga. Kagome looked at him as if he were vermin, something Kagome never did. Kagome leaned forward and took Kouga's sword from his own hip, his blue eyes watching her as she twirled the weapon in her fingers.

"Kagome…" Kouga said. "Kagome, what's wrong… and what are you wearing?"

"This Kagome is fine. There is nothing wrong wolf." She said coldly. Kouga's eyes widened slightly as the sword started to glow. "Kouga… you are a nucence."

"Kagome! What are you…" He was cut off as the sword started forward, Kouga cringed. A loud sound assaulted Sesshomaru's ears. He remembered that sound, a gunshot. He glanced up to see the sword get knocked from Kagome's hands. The second and third shots took down the guards holding Kouga. Sesshomaru's eyes widened from hiding. That was amazing, she had been telling the truth, something as simple as that metal 'bullet' really could kill even a youkai.

"Come on Kouga." Kagome cried out. Sesshomaru's head canted, she didn't sound right, the tremmer of her voice was wrong. "Let's get out of here."

Kagome grabbed Kouga's hand and started to run with him. Suddenly the purple light surrounded him and Kouga howled in pain, dropping to his knees, curled around himself. She had purified him!

"This weak human is killing you by your pinky finger Kouga…" She hissed.

"I never…" Kouga growled… "Never said… you were… WEAK!" The last word slipping into a scream as another gunshot went off. The blood spray forced Sesshomaru forward. Kagome's knee started to spray blood and she collapsed to the ground as Kouga ran.

"It's Sesshomaru! Get him!" The others were yelling as he pushed forward, coming to Kagome's side. He grabbed her, his hand coming down on the bleeding wound. Her eyes were listless and uncaring as she stared at him.

"S…Sesshomaru?" She whimpered. She raised her hand up and it started to glow, but he didn't back away. "Die!" She snarled pushing him away from her. She couldn't do it, she couldn't hurt him and he knew it, but that word, that simply command was like a hard slap across the face. The other demons moved in on them. Sesshomaru pulled himself to his feet, his eyes suddenly seemed less confident.

"Sesshomaru! Run!" He heard Shippo cry out. He fired off the last two shots into the guards closet to Sesshomaru. But Sesshomaru didn't move, he stood protectively in front of Kagome, lip pulled back a deep snarl coming from him, his eyes red.

"RIMIKU!" He yelled. And the boy showed himself. He looked at him and stepped forward.

"Sesshomaru!" Kouga cried out. But they had to run after that, the youkai were coming after them. They had to leave him.

"I see you have finally come to me Sesshomaru." Rimiku said smiling at him, the unsettling mismatched eyes watching Sesshomaru's own. He was shaking as he stepped again towards Rimiku.

"Let her go." Sesshomaru snarled.

"Why would I do that?" Rimiku asked smiling even broader. "I have her right where I want her."

Sesshomaru lurched forward and he heard Kagome scream. One of the other youkai had suck his claws into her wound. He spun back.

"If you attack me, she will die Sesshomaru." Rimiku said. He was holding the cards and there was nothing that Sesshomaru could do. He only had one Ace left, the Ace of Spades… he had what Rimiku had wanted from the beginning.

He had been a fool to come here alone, he should have brought others with him, but he had run in recklessly without thinking. Hmm… just like InuYasha… how fitting. He stepped toward Rimiku and looked down at the boy who looked up at him arrogantly. Sesshomaru swallowed hard and bent at the knee, falling to his knees in front of Rimiku. A gasp could be heard as he bowed his head to the boy.

"If you let her go…" He said softly. "You can have me."

"Done." Rimiku said. Sesshomaru felt the chains suddenly coil around his neck, his clawed fingers gripping at the collar as it felt as though his mind were being warped and twisted. He screamed, it hurt, gripping his head before finally falling still.

Everything went black


	18. Misadventures of the BratPack

**_To my Dearest _****_Shavaineth_****_ Here it is! The next chapter, so that the cliffie didn't have to wait too horribly long ;-)_**

_**--**_

_**Chapter Seventeen** (The Misadventures of the Brat Pack)_

_--_

Kaze and Kizu clamped their hands over Rin's mouth and held her back as she tried to run forward. Both of the twin inu were in shock as Sesshomaru-sama kneeled and accepted the collar to save Kagome-chan! This wasn't happening! He couldn't give himself in, who was going to take care of them? InuYasha was taken to the beast, Kagome was under this little prick's control and now Sesshomaru-sama was down too.

"This can't be happening…" Seto whimpered looking at Rikuo. The two pups knew that the kitten had more affection for the rat than for them, but they didn't care. They glanced at each other and then dragged Rin back into the well shrine. Kaze released Rin.

"Shut up!" Kizu hissed. "If they hear us we're dead. Don't you get it?"

"But… Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried, tears pouring down her face. "He needs Rin!"

"Yeah well Rin ain't gonna do him any good…" Kaze started.

"If Rin is caught by that punk!" Kizu responded.

"What do we do?" Rikuo asked.

Kaze and Kizu both sat down, legs crossed, arms tucked in their sleeves, ears pulled back against their heads. What could they do? Kaze and Kizu were the oldest of the children, which meant that they had to take care of them right? But how could they do that? They were just kids themselves! The darkness was settling, in the dark they could hear everything going on outside, they knew that there were no youkai near here at the moment.

"What about Kouga?" Kizu asked.

"And Shippo!" Kaze said.

"They could help." The boys said in unison. Sometimes it was eerie how well they communicated with each other. They finished each other's sentences and often spoke at the same time. They looked over to Rin.

"Rin doesn't know." Rin said softly. "Kouga ate Rin's village."

"Kouga?" Kaze said softly.

"Ate your village?" Kizu mused.

"Well, he let his wolves eat us." She said. She stood up and shook her head. "But I bet he'll help us!"

"Yeah!" Orishi said softly. Not her normal outgoing self. She was scared, and probably tired. Rin moved over to the side of the shrine and cracked a window a little bit.

"Sesshomaru-sama said that Kagome-chan kept him in the barn." She said softly pointing out the window. Kaze and Kizu moved over and looked out the window. There was a large barn there, but it was a large flat expanse of land between them and it. Right out in the open. There was no way that they could get there without being seen. "Bet that is where Kagome-chan's momma and brother are."

"Bet so, but we won't get there without being seen." Kaze said. Kizu nodded.

"Rikuo can do." The little rat said. "Rikuo is good at run and hide."

"Well you are…" Kaze mused.

"A rat…" Kizu said.

"Ok." They said together.

--

Rikuo was scared. His ears twitching, his nose going a mile a minute, worrying his tail so bad it was starting to get raw. He knew that he would just know when it was safe to run, but from the moment he had slipped out the window and settled behind the rock, he kept waiting for something to catch him. He closed his big eyes, trying to remember why he was doing this.

"Mistress needs Rikuo." He said softly for the hundredth time. "Mistress needs her Momma. Mistress needs her Brother."

Then it struck him. Run! He hit his hands and feet, scampering like mad toward the tree that was near by, keeping his body low to the ground. In the black hakuma and haori he was hard to see. He saw one of the Youkai near by with his back facing him and almost skidded to a stop. _Don't stop, Mistress needs Rikuo!_ His mind screamed at him as he scampered past the standing guard and got behind the tree.

He could feel his little heart beating at a mile a minute, pulling hard for breath, trying not to squeak. He looked around. There was another tree closer to the barn, but he couldn't run yet. He got his water holder, which Kagome had given him out and took a drink. He needed to calm down, stop shaking, but he couldn't. He looked back at the shrine and could see Seto's green eyes watching him. He smiled softly at Seto and then looked back to the barn again. He could do this. He needed to remain jumpy, because if he were jumpy than he would be more alert. That was why he was so scared, just like his Master was jumpy, but nothing ever went missed by him.

_Now_! He tore out like he was possessed, running past two guards that were facing opposite ways, one nearly stepped on his tail but he pulled it aside.

"What was that?" One of them asked the other.

"What was what?" The other said, clearly annoyed.

"Didn't you hear that? Sounded like something moving?" The youkai asked.

"Not this again?" The second retorted.

"Well this place is freaky." The first said.

"Shut up and watch out for any trespassers, mostly the wolf and fox." The second said again and they split apart.

_Too close! Too close!_ But he was almost there! The barn was within sight. He could get around the side and into one of the windows if he could just will his muscles to move. He was so scared, he wanted to crawl into the hole in the trunk of the tree, then he could wait and everything would be fine.

Someone was coming… his heart started to pound, he could hear the foot steps getting closer, he had to wait until the person was almost at the tree or they would see him run. His body twitched but he knew that he couldn't run yet. He closed his black eyes, his large ears twitching. _NOW!_ He took off under the brush just as the neko came around the tree. She had known he was there, but she hadn't seen him, thank Kami. He made it to the side of the barn and didn't stop running; there was a small hole in the wall. He could hear the Neko purr, she had picked up his scent. He panicked, running into the hole, his shoulders hit the boards. He heard her coming! He squeezed an arm in, and then with a pop loosened the other getting it in. He could hear her feet running! He pulled and yanked at himself, slipping through the hole and slamming himself against the wall.

"Ariel!" A voice called. "Stop chasing mice and get over here!"

"But it is a youkai?" She purred.

"You said that about two field mice and a damned wharf rat! Now get back here!" The other called. She hissed, looked in the hole, seeing nothing and padded away. Only then did Rikuo breath.

--

"Is Rikuo gonna be ok?" Seto asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Kizu growled. The little rat had been gone a while now and the twins were starting to think that sending him was a bad idea. What if he didn't make it? What if he got caught? What if the little coward just hid someplace? What if? What if? What if?

"Don't yell at me…" Seto whimpered. He curled up to Rin and started to cry.

"You don't gotta be so mean yah know!" Rin hissed at Kizu. "He's just scared yah know?"

"Well maybe he ain't the only one!" Kizu shot at her, tears burning into his eyes. "We're just kids!"

"Is that what you think?" A calm voice came. Kizu and Kaze jumped in front of Rin, Seto and Orishi, growling, ears flat back, claws extended. The voice came from the darkness in the corner, they couldn't see the source of it and it scared them. "I think that you don't give yourself enough credit."

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Kaze growled.

"Not yet little Kaze, it isn't time yet." The voice said. It sounded sleepy, as if it could barely stay awake. "But you need a little encouragement, and since you woke me, I thought I might offer it to you."

Kizu stepped forward, ears up and shaking, head canted slightly. He thought he might know that voice, but it sounded aged and tired, so he couldn't be sure if it was someone he knew or not.

"Don't." The voice said and Kizu froze. "Please, it could ruin a great many things if you were to see me now. You don't belong here."

"But it is Tokyo!" Rin said the bodiless voice. The boys shot a look at her as if she shouldn't be so bold. Humans now confused them, they had been told they were monsters, and then found out that a lot of them weren't monsters, they were cowards. But Rin, she was different all around. "Kagome-chan is the princess of Tokyo! Why can't we be here?"

"You followed Kagome-kun?" The voice asked.

"Hai!" They all answered, straining to see in the dark despite the voice's assurance that they didn't need to see him yet.

"Than maybe, just maybe I need to remain awake a little longer." The voice said. They could hear what sounded like fabric moving, or maybe leather. "You still do not need to see me, there are a great many things that you children do not know, nor do you need to understand just yet. Promise me this, children, and you have my word on Sariyu, no harm will come to her. But when you manage to free Kagome-kun, bring her to me…"

"You mean if." Kaze hissed.

"No Kaze. I mean when." The voice chuckled. "Never underestimate the power of a child. Including a small rat."

"Ok." Rin said, she was holding Orishi's hand to keep her from running over. "We will bring her to you Yami-sama."

"Yami-sama?" Kaze asked.

"Darkness-sama?" Kizu repeated.

They supposed since he was just a voice in the darkness, that Yami would be the best thing to call him. With that they returned to the window. Yami was not forgotten, but it was better to do as he said, they didn't want to get hurt.

--

_Yami_, he thought with a chuckle. _Another life, another name. And what is in a name…_

--

"Are you Kagome-sama's Momma?" Rikuo asked the woman that was tied up in the loft, she was staring at him with wide eyes. His large black eyes never left hers. She blinked as if she didn't understand what he was saying at first and then nodded.

He came over quickly, not thinking that if she wanted him to let her go, she would have lied to him, those kinds of thoughts never affected Rikuo. He fumbled with the knots for a few moments before he grabbed the rope and finally started to gnaw at it. His teeth far more effective than his fingers.

As soon as her hands were free she pulled the gag out of her mouth and stared at him. Her hand slowly reached out and touched his ear, which twitched under her fingers.

"You know Kagome?" She asked.

"Hai. Mistress is in trouble!" He said running over to the little boy and starting to gnaw at the ropes. "Mistress is very unhappy, she is being controlled by a bad man! Rikuo has to help Mistress!"

He was very proud that he had accomplished his first mission. As soon as he got the boy free he then moved over to the old man.

"Rikuo is part Rat Youkai!" He said looking at the old man now as he pulled the gag from his mouth. "Rikuo ran from the shrine here! Rikuo didn't get seen! He is very good at being a rat!"

"Yes he is." The woman said petting his head.

"Higurashi-sama?" Rikuo asked her. "Is Mistress Kagome-sama going to be okay?"

"I don't know." She answered pulling the little rat against her, and then reaching for her son. "I just don't know."

--

"I don't like it Rin!" Kaze said.

"You don't gotta." Rin answered. "Rin knows the woods. Rin knows how to find Kouga. Rin knows Kouga. You don't gotta like it… but Rin's gotta do it!" She announced. She knew that Kaze and Kizu just wanted to take care of her, but she had been taking care of herself since long before she met Sesshomaru-sama, and was doing it still even after. She wasn't afraid of a little danger.

"Let us go." Kizu said.

"No." Rin said. "Orishi and Seto need you. Rin can't take care of them both."

"But…"

"NO BUTS!" Rin yelled. "We don't have time! Sesshomaru-sama and Kagome-chan need us, and we can't do it alone! We don't know this place and Kouga and Shippo do! Rin knows them, they will listen to Rin! Now stop fighting with me before someone hears us."

The two inu looked at each other and then looked at Rin.

"Ok. But… be careful Rin-kun." They said softly. She nodded and ran off into the woods. Her bare feet were used to the abuse of running in the woods, and she knew how to stay quiet. She knew that she could make it to Kouga and Shippo.

She ran, tracking them the way Sesshomaru-sama had taught her without even meaning too. He was everything to her, a god. She couldn't stand to see him barred away and chained up. The very thought brought tears to her eyes, and made her run faster and harder. She wanted to scream out for Shippo and for Kouga, but she knew that would bring the others, so she had to run and hope.

A low growl came from in the bushes and she froze. Closing her eyes.

"Kouga?" She asked softly. She looked over and screamed as the large dog lurched out of the bushes. It wasn't a wolf, or a demon, just a mean dog. She scampered back and fell down, still trying to escape. The animal's teeth snapped closed only inches from her face and it was thrown clear, hitting the ground and running.

Rin blinked and was scooped up. The person carrying her was limping and smelled like a dirty dog, like Sesshomaru's fluffy when it got wet. Ick.

"You ok kid?" The gruff voice asked. She could tell that the person was hurt. She pushed herself up and looked at Kouga.

"Kouga!" She gasped, clinging around his neck.

"Rin?" He asked shocked. He pulled her off and set her down before sliding down the tree, holding his arm to his side where his ribs were bruised. "How did you?"

"Rin went through the well. But why do you look different Kouga-sama?" She asked. It was odd, if this were just another town, than why did Kouga look different and why was he wearing such funny clothes.

"Rin, do you know where you are?" Kouga asked. That was a silly question! Of course she knew where she was.

"Yup!" She announced proudly. "Rin is in Tokyo. It is Kagome-sama's land! She is princess here!"

"Rin?" A voice said. She turned around and looked at the older kitsune, scampering back into Kouga.

"Rin… if this is just another town, than tell me something." Kouga said. "How is that Shippo?"

"That's not Shippo! Shippo is littler than Rin!" Rin said staring at the older fox demon. She blinked up at him, watching his tail swish.

"I am too Shippo." The other said, canting his head and flickering his tail Rin stepped forward and reached out, her fingers touching his belly and blinking.

"Are you really Shippo?" She asked. The kitsune nodded and Rin turned and looked at Kouga. "Rin doesn't understand."

"Rin doesn't have too." Kouga said softly closing his eyes. She ran over and open hand slapped him clean across the face as if he had offended her. He yipped and looked at her with wide eyes.

"You can't sleep Kouga-sama!" She said. She glanced around frantically. She didn't know if the woods in Tokyo had the same roots as the woods in Edo! She saw the plant she was looking for and ran over, grabbing it and yanking hard on it, it didn't want to come out. "Baka plant!" She hissed.

A hand reached over her shoulder and Shippo pulled it out with ease.

"Baka Shippo…" She giggled. He chuckled and handed her the plant. She ran over and grabbed Kouga by the chin, opening his mouth she shoved the yucky plant in his mouth and closed it. "Chew! It'll fix you up good!"

Kouga didn't like it. She didn't have to be in his head to know that.

"What are you doing here?" Shippo asked as he chuckled at Kouga's dismay.

"We followed Sesshomaru-sama." Rin answered.

"We?" Kouga choked out.

"Hai! Rin, Orishi, Kaze and Kizu, Rikuo and Seto." She said looking at them. "We need your help to rescue Kagome-chan and Sesshomaru-sama. Yami-sama said that we could do it!"

"Yami-sama?" Kouga asked.

"Yep. He is the voice in the darkness in the barn. Says he is sleepin' and that we don't need to know him yet." Rin explained. "Will you please help up Kouga-sama? Shippo-san?"

"Yeah, now that Kouga is up and moving again." Shippo said. "Let go."

--

The two relief's came within moments of each other. First Rikuo returned, he didn't have Hiurashi-sama with him, but he said they were free. They were afraid that they would get him caught, so he came back by himself. Kaze and Kizu had never been so happy to see the little rodent before. Both of them hugging him tightly before the little kitten Seto pushed himself between them and clung onto Rikuo, refusing to let him go.

No more than five minutes after that Rin slipped back in the window with a kitsune that she insisted was Shippo, and that they couldn't answer any more questions because Kouga wouldn't answer 'em anyway, and of course… Kouga. Having adults there with them, suddenly made Kaze and Kizu feel much better.

"What is going on in here?" Kouga asked.

"WE TRIED!" Kizu cried…

"WE TRIED TO TAKE CARE OF THEM!" Kaze cried.

"Oh no…" Kouga said. He slipped forward, hugging the two hanyou against himself. They melted into him. The fear of doing something wrong, of okaying something that might get someone hurt, the stress of being an adult melting off of them. The both cried onto him, not caring who was looking.

"They were very good." The voice of Yami came from the dark. Kouga growled at it and Rin grabbed his arm.

"That is Yami-sama, it is OK." She said smiling at him. They glanced back at the door of the shrine. "What do we do now?"

"_You said that you'd let her go!_" They heard Sesshomaru roar from outside. The twins pulled free of Kouga, and joined by the rest of the children they ran toward the door, glancing out of it. Sesshomaru-sama was standing in the door and looking at Rimiku.

"I lied." Rimiku answered.

"I'll kill you!" Sesshomaru-sama snarled. The look of hate twisted onto his features as the wind kicked up, without Tenseiga to calm him down, things didn't look good.

"Enough." Rimiku said softly and suddenly Sesshomaru-sama calmed. "You can not hurt me because, you belong to me now."

The boys looked at each other. They had to get them out of it, but maybe it would be easier to get Kagome-chan out, and have Kagome-chan free Sesshomaru-sama. They just didn't know what to do. Both boys went back to watching.

"Sesshomaru, Kagome, with me." He said as he headed into the Higurashi's house. Once Rimiku was gone the kids slipped back into the darkness, feeling strangely comforted to know that Yami was there with them.

"I'm scared." Seto said softly.

"Scared." Orishi responded.

"I know." The boys said together. They had to do something, how could they free Kagome, how could they free her and get her up here to see Yami? They didn't know… and it was almost maddening. Sesshomaru-sama was under his thumb, and so was Kagome-chan.

"We can't win this." Kaze said softly as if a weight had been dropped on him, a hollow sob coming from him.

"We can't do this." Kizu sobbed with him. The two pups pulled their heads to their knees.

"Alone, no, you guys couldn't." Kouga said. "But you're not alone any more. We will take care of you, and make sure that you get out of this, do you understand me? We will save Sesshomaru, and Kagome, and we will save you guys too."

"How?" Kaze sobbed.

"There isn't any way, two youkai, a hand full of hanyou and a human!" Kizu growled.

"Sounds like the set up for a bad joke." Shippo said softly. He pulled himself up. "I'll make a distraction."

"Right." Kouga said looking at the pups. "That is when you two come in. Come over here."

Kouga got them out of the outfits they were wearing and got them both in monks clothes, so that they were wearing the same thing, and then covered them in the white sand that was all around the shrine until their hair and ears and skin were as white as death. He then did the same thing to Rikuo and Seto.

"Here is what we do…"

--

The gunshots exploded into the quiet night and the guards spun towards the shrine. Seeing the fox on the stairs they all ran toward him. Shippo stuck his tongue out at them and dropped a smoke bomb, providing enough cover for the kids and Kouga to get into place, once that was done he used his foxfire to get out of there.

Kaze and Kizu moved into position. Standing where the fox had been when the smoke faded, he let out the most gut wrenching wail and they all turned to look at him. A few gasps came, he remembered what Kagome's ghosts looked like and twitched, lurching forward as supernaturally as he could. The guards started to back away.

Kizu stood behind them now and let out the same unearthly wail, they all turned to him now and he twitched the same way. Soon the troops found themselves surrounded, the ghost of the inu hanyou in front and behind, the neko hanyou's ghost to the side, and a rat hanyou's ghost to the other side. They were panicking, sure now that no one would ever survive it. That they were all dead now.

Kouga and Rin slipped though the chaos. Coming around the side of the house they slipped inside through Kagome's window. Rin got inside and saw Kagome sitting at her vanity.

"Kagome-chan?" She asked softly.

"Go away!" Kagome gasped, her nails digging into the table. "Get out!"

Rin scampered back into Kouga's arms. Watching in horror as she keeled forward.

"Get out Rin! He's coming!" Kagome screamed.

"Who's coming?" Kouga asked. Kagome arched back and rushed at them. She wasn't moving like normal, she shouldn't be able to move like that. Rin was scooped up by Kouga who threw himself out of the window into the tree as Kagome fell out, she landed on her feet in front of the house, she shouldn't be able to do that.

"What are you doing?" Rimiku growled from outside of the door. She arched and turned, as if she were fighting a battle of epic proportions inside her own body. The troops stopped panicking and looked over. The 'ghosts' scattered and ran in all directions to get away from the troops, whose horror was now resting on Kagome as she arched herself forward.

Blood sprayed clean up, all over Kouga and Rin as the leg exploded out of her back. Rin bit down on Kouga's shoulder to keep from screaming as the irony blood seeped into her mouth, not sure if it was Kouga's or Kagome's.

A second leg exploded out, followed, one by one, by each of the eight legs of the giant spider.

"What are you doing? I didn't tell you to summon him!" Rimiku yelled as the body pulled up out of Kagome, dripping in her blood, the full apparition of Naraku, the legs slowly melting into the tangle of tentacles.

"Foolish boy! No one controls the power of Naraku!" He snarled as he glared at Rimiku.

"Get away! This isn't right!" Rimiku snarled. "You are not free to do as you wish!"

"No. But I do not do as you wish either." Naraku said as one of those long legs uncoiled from inside the tentacles, slamming through the top of Kagome's head and clean into the ground, she twitched and blood started to come from her nose and mouth, her eyes twitching and rolling back.

This time Rin did scream.

"NOOO!" Rimiku screamed. The howl that rose from Sesshomaru was inhuman, nothing that anything living should produce. The wind kicking up, whirling around him until his body grew into the large dog. He stood in the yard, back feet splayed, his leg still centered between him as he had not been used to having four legs again.

"Sesshomaru! NO!" Rimiku yelled, causing the giant dog to remain still.

Slowly Naraku pulled the leg out of Kagome's body, no one could see what he knew to be true, he was literally pulling Kagome out of the cottage and back into control of her body, as the leg slipped out, the body healed around it. As soon as the leg was removed Kagome fell as if dead, taking his cue Kouga jumped down from the tree.

Thinking his mate was dead, nothing short of enough elephant tranquilizers to kill a t-rex was going to stop him as he launched his hulking white form at the creature that had 'killed' his mate. No one even noticed, in the heat of the brawl, as Kouga grabbed Kagome's body and slipped into the shrine, followed by the kids, Mrs. Higurashi, Sota and grandpa.

"Phase one accomplished." Kouga said running a hand over Kagome's forehead as she slowly opened her eyes to look at him. "You guys make a good pack." He said to the kids.

"A pack? Whadda ya mean a pack." Kizu asked.

"I guess you punks would have to be…" Kouga said thinking. "We'll call yah… the Brat Pack."

_**((I know that this one is a lot shorter than the rest, but it was almost like an attachment to the other one. I have been wanting to do a chapter that was all the kids. The Misadventure's of the Brat Pack so to speak. So… I hope you enjoyed it! There will probably be a group of oneshots for these misbegotten little ones later. LOL>))**_


	19. Getting Back what Belongs to Me

_**Chapter Eighteen **_ (Getting Back what Belongs to Me.)****

_**Now I will tell you what I've done for you**_

_**Fifty thousand tears I've cried.**_

_**Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you**_

_**And you still won't hear me.**_

_**GOING UNDER!**_

_**Don't want your hand this time**_

_**I'll save myself**_

_**Maybe I'll wake up for once**_

_**Not total daily defeat by you**_

_**Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom**_

_**I dive again**_

_**I'm going under!**_

_**Drowning in you.**_

_**I'm falling forever**_

_**I've got to break through**_

_**I'm going under**_

_**Evanescence-**Going Under_

_--_

"Kagome?" Shippo said softly, his clawed fingers running softly over her face. She hissed and pulled away from him; it hurt to have him touch her like that. Not that she didn't really appreciate the sentiment, but she just couldn't do it. She rolled from her back and the pain of a broken rib coursed through her body, she was sure that a leg had come out of her ribs. This had really been a wonderful plan, had she not forgotten that it was painful. Damnit.

"No touchie." She said to Shippo playfully. He grinned. They used to mess around like that all the times. Used too? She forgot completely that this was her time, they did, and still do play like that. But it seemed like so long ago since she left there. Before she had a chance to allow her mind to register the jet lag that came with traveling five hundred years in a night, she was swooped upon by her mother, who was checking her over.

"Are you alright? What happened? What's going on? Why are you dressed like that? Who is that boy? Why is Sesshomaru with him? What is going on!"

"Mom!" Kagome hissed. She was panting for breath, and trying to concentrate on so many questions at once was painful on her head. She got up on her hands and knees and fell again. It hurt, but not as bad as laying on her back hurt. "I am fine. It is too long to explain. World domination in progress. Because I got married. Rimiku. And… to save me… I think that was all of them." Kagome said softly looking at her mother.

"You got married?" Her mother asked blinking.

"MOM! DID YOU MISS THE WORLD DOMINATION IN PROGRESS!" Kagome yelled. "ow." She said in a very small voice.

"Who's gonna dominate the world?" Sota asked.

"Forget the world! You're seventeen years old! You can't get married!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed.

"Mom… go away…" She said softly. "Shippo… I have a rib…"

"Very good." Shippo said canting his head at her.

"It is wrong…" She said.

"No… you are supposed to have a rib."

"SHIPPO!" She growled panting. He jumped and hid behind Rin. Kouga sighed and pulled his busted ass to his feet and slipped over, collapsing to his knees next to her. She remembered kicking the hell out of Kouga, but she couldn't stop herself. She watched it through the window that Naraku had showed her. Naraku… not thinking about Naraku... next subject…

"Oh, you have a broken rib!" Shippo said as if light had finally dawned on him. She shook her head and braced herself as she heard the wet bone sound of Kouga's claws growing.

"Those with weak constitutions need to turn away now." Kouga said. Kagome wanted to chuckle, but she was thinking too hard on breathing. She felt the nails dig into her skin and bit back a scream, she didn't want to scare the kids, a thought that never crossed Kouga's mind undoubtedly as he embedded his fingers into her ribs, the claws found mark, grabbing the rib. "This is gonna hurt."

"As opposed to what…" She panted. "Like digging your claws into my ribs didn't hurt."

"Ok. I warned you." He said pulling the rib until she heard the sickening crack of the bone popping back into place. Her scream pierced the air as she arched her back up into his hands. He let his arm go limp so not to dig into her arching abandoning again. When she came back down he slipped his blood soaked hand from her stomach, but she could breath.

"Ok, gotta heal now." She whimpered softly as she slipped into an uneasy rest. It took sleep for her body to heal but she just couldn't fall asleep. "Gotta heal now." She repeated, it seemed like something dawned on her out of the dark. If she fell asleep she would die. Do not sleep. And so instead of sleeping, she simply stared at the ceiling above her.

--

Somewhere in his mind he knew he had to stop himself. Even as he was sent on the hunt for her. He didn't want to find her; he didn't want to turn her over to Rimiku, who had every intention of making him rape her. Impregnate her; once she had the child, he would kill her. He told Sesshomaru this because he knew that Sesshomaru could do nothing to stop him.

The lights hurt his eyes, this seemed to be a side effect of the chains, his body hurt, he didn't want to move, willing his muscles to stop, but those muscles refused to stop, refused to do as he wanted them too. Inside he yelled, and screamed. Inside he was articulate and hateful of himself. But outside, outside he couldn't stop, outside he was emotionless, outside he was hunting his own mate the way he used to hunt the enemy youkai way back when.

It wasn't really way back, only two years ago, maybe three or so. But it seemed so much longer than that, he felt so old, so worn and useless. What was he going to do? How could he save Kagome? He had given himself in to save her, how foolish, he should have brought others with him, but then again, that would have handed more men over to Rimiku.

He caught it. That honey sweet smell, laced with the electric scent of her blood. He again willed himself to stop. His feet digging into the ground, his nose scenting the air, as if his body knew that his will couldn't fight it for long. The body tried to move, and Sesshomaru held tight, but only for a matter of fifteen seconds before he was in motion again. There was nothing he could do.

--

"The children need to go. He is coming." The voice from the darkness called out.

"Yami sama!" The children all cried out. But this time he didn't give them the appreciative chuckle of his title that he had been giving and it caused the children to all fall silent. They didn't know what was going on. Kouga stood now, as did Shippo.

"Show yourself." Kouga growled, his voice was barely audible over the deep growl that was resonating from his chest, and vibrating his sore body.

"You are a truly heroic creature Kouga, but I am afraid I can not comply." Yami said from the darkness. "I can not comply until the children are gone. There are some things that they don't need to know."

Kouga knew he was right, he glanced over his shoulder that the children. All of them seemed a bit lost and afraid; Kouga knew some of them and had gotten to know the rest. He turned from them then to Kagome. She was sitting with wide brown eyes, brimming with tears. He knew that she recognized the voice, even if the rest of them did not.

"Kagome-kun." Yami said. "You know that I am right, please Kagome-kun, get the children into the well."

"Do as he says." Kagome said suddenly, she pulled herself to her feet and move over toward the well. "You all have to do as he says. If you stay here you will die."

"Are you coming with us Mistress?" Rikuo asked.

"Soon I will join you." Kagome said leaning down and kissing the rat's head. "And come hell or high water, I will have Sesshomaru-sama with me when I do." She said looking to Rin.

"You heard her!" Kaze said.

"We gotta go!" Kizu piped.

"Get ready." They both said together. They didn't want to leave Kagome either, none of them did. Kouga had never seen such loyalty from one's so young. But those two were like InuYasha. They had cried on him because the responsibility had been too much, but when they had to, they were really good leaders. That was what made them like InuYasha, because gods knew that InuYasha wouldn't be caught dead crying on Kouga… and Kouga wouldn't be caught dead letting him.

The children all jumped at once, and he laughed able to see the pig pile on the other side when he closed his eyes. Kouga looked away from the well once the children were through, and standing just outside of the darkness was the figure of the dragon hanyou he remembered being called 'Li'.

The large leather wings flexed, and he smiled at Kagome, who ran forward and threw herself into his arms without a second concern about teeth or claws that the creature possessed.

--

"Shh Kagome-kun." Li purred softly.

"You came through the well!" Kagome sobbed into his armor-covered chest. The large wings flexed and he could feel the stiffness of them, the dust that they scent careening around the room with a single movement, not the dust of the shrine, but the dust that had settled on him after several years of sitting stationary, sleeping.

"No Kagome-kun, the well will never let me through it." He answered; his tri fingered clawed hand moved up and ran over her hair as the other came around her waist.

"Than you are…" She gasped.

"Yes Kagome." He chuckled slightly, he didn't know how he managed to keep his sing song voice, he was so tired, this was not when he had been meant to wake, but for Kagome-kun he would remain awake, until she returned to the past and finished what had to be done, Li would sleep here and wait for her. "I am really here, waiting for you."

"But…" She said, a golden claw pressed against her lips and he traced it then up her cheek catching one of her tears in it, watching as the liquid traveled down the arch of his claw.

"You had to do this. All of it." Li said softly, his tongue taking in the salty tear, if for no other reason than to feel closer to her. He did not love her, not in the way he had been accused of in the past, and would still be in years yet to come. But he loved her in a way he couldn't explain. He was willing to live and to die for her, and all that he wanted in return was for this poor Miko, who had lost so much, to be happy and to see her smile. If he could have that, than everything would be worthwhile. It wasn't the love of a lover, he wanted not to mate with her, or even to be a consort unless she wanted it, but his love of her would never allow him to ask for such a thing as he had done with Saiuri. His love had started as that of a father, mayhap a brother, but it had grown to something he couldn't even himself understand. The love of a lone creature, strong and proud, that had found, after so long of thinking it was alone, that there was another just like him. Another eternal creature, which had all the joys and the horrors that came with eternity. A creature who was much more frail than he was, a creature that could die so easily inside and out and leave him alone again, so he fought like a tiger to protect her.

Looking through Kouga's eyes he could see that she was a mess, and started to fix her with his claws, combing them through her hair, straightening her clothes, all of those things that the blind shouldn't be able to do.

"You have to go back and get InuYasha, you will need him, and a few others." Li said softly as he traced his thumbs over her eyes, he used to use many such melodramatics when telling fortunes to amuse those listening, but not this time. This time it was real, touching her eyes, the windows to her soul could tell the ancient dragon so many things. "You are wounded, please let me heal you before you return."

"But Sesshomaru!" She gasped.

"You will die at his claws if you remain here." Li said softly, his voice that cheerful sing song voice that it always was, but she had learned to read him, she knew that he meant what he said. Right now she couldn't worry about Sesshomaru, if she were to do that, than certainly she would end up dead, because right now he didn't care about her.

Li turned his head slightly, he could hear the Taiyoukai coming, he could feel his power growing, he would kill Kagome because he didn't have the strength to fight his body right now. They needed to wear his body out, and in order to do that they needed InuYasha. Li didn't know why, Sariyu never graced him with such information, but he did know that the information that he had, needed to be followed. He also knew that he didn't have time to argue with her about it, or explain all of this. She needed to free InuYasha, and she needed to free Kirara, that would be a good start.

His hands slipped over her curved form, nails touching over every curve of her body. He could hear the effect that such contact had on her body, her heart racing her blood nearly boiling, but there were so many around that she couldn't fall into the intimacy of the moment. Once he had feathered touches over every part of her body he placed the palm of one hand over the center of her forehead, and the other, the palm on her belly button, his fingers draping lower. The two main chatra's covered. He then started to push energy into her third eye. The energy was told to heal, allowed to course only once through her body and then pulled out through her base chatra, her genitals.

She let out a soft whimper to her own dismay he was sure when the first wave was withdrawn from her. Another wave was inserted, this one slightly stronger as each wave would be, and each time the wave was removed, it would send another slight moan from her, weather she wanted it to or not. The grand finale was offered in the form of both hands rising to her forehead, the energy given out in a burst of blue light that surrounded her body, then both hand lowered and pulled it out, she bit into his shoulder to keep from crying out.

When she came to her feet again she was healed. Pink in the cheeks and blushing, but healed.

"Li…" She said softly.

"No Kagome-kun. There is no time." Li said kissing her cheek chastely.

"Will you still be here when I return?" She asked.

"I will be here until you free Sesshomaru." Li said softly, his hand touching over her face, he liked to 'see' her this way, and she was one of the few that allowed it. "After that, I will sleep and await you."

--

She was there. He felt the low growl in his chest as he sniffed at the door. She was here, the wolf was here and the fox was here… and… something else. Hmmm, he could make his master happy. He could bring all three and the stranger too him.

NO! He didn't care about that. Bring him the wolf. He forced his hand to grab a tree and pull himself to a stop. Bring him the fox. He gripped the wood tighter. Bring him the stranger. He growled deeply, as his fingers started to let go, he was strong, but even these chains seemed stronger. But DO NOT bring him Kagome! He yelled at himself as he released the tree and started moving again.

Rimiku would pay for this. He didn't know how, or when, but he knew that it would happen. He would kill Rimiku if he had to die first. The thought came to him fast, if he died than Kagome could bring him back again right? Wrong. Without the recent infusion of his venom she wouldn't be able to wield Tenseiga. If she couldn't wield Tenseiga, than he was dead, and if he died than he was useless.

_But you wouldn't harm Kagome and Rin and those that you care about._ A voice, a very tiny voice that he had never heard before, said to him. _This Sesshomaru doesn't care_, another voice argued. The voice he was more used to hearing. He closed his eyes, to not concentrate on the articulation differences between your thoughts, or you will find that you are going insane, he scolded himself. _This Sesshomaru doesn't go insane._ That was right. This Sesshomaru did not go insane. This Sesshomaru got angry, and this Sesshomaru got even, but This Sesshomaru most certainly Did Not Go Insane. With a quick nod of his internal head, he added going insane to the list of things that Sesshomaru did not do, and with that he tried to stop himself again, but he couldn't. He was approaching the well fast and he knew, without a doubt that she was in there. Damn it. STOP!

He came through the front, feeling the pain of the wards tearing at his body; he could smell the hard iron of his own blood that was coming from his nose and his ears. He could feel the burn behind his eyes and suddenly the dark illuminated in a red haze. He heard her scream when the door opened. Yes! That was it, that was what he was looking for. He had always wanted to hear her scream before and now it felt so good.

No it doesn't! He hated it. He couldn't stand the sound, his clawed hands reached for his head and the sound that escaped him was something akin to a distraught howl. He could see her now, with the wolf and the fox and the dragon. That dragon. His hackles raised and he growled deeply, it was his fault that they were here and he knew it. If that dragon hadn't left the needle where the tailor fox could find it. He felt the field starting to give way under his relentless attacks upon it and his sheer will to defy it.

Nothing held Sesshomaru back from what Sesshomaru wanted.

_I don't want this!_ He mentally scolded himself for that thought. _I don't want this!_

_Yes… you do!_ He heard the hiss, and he knew the voice, it was Rimiku, because Rimiku controlled him now, he had given everything that he had to Rimiku to free this woman, this woman that he took to his bed, to his kingdom, to his heart, and now he was about to hand this perfect flower to Rimiku and he couldn't stop himself.

She was getting into the well, half of himself cheered her on, but the other half, the half that was being controlled, the half that had more control of this form than he did roared out in anger. She was his, his love, his mate, she belonged to him, and she couldn't leave him! Would she leave him here? No, she would come back. But that part of him didn't want to let her leave. He hit the field again as she started to boost herself over the edge of the well and this time it gave way, the ofuda's not shattering, but the magic field gave way to the might of the Taiyoukai.

He launched his half naked form forward and grabbed her faster than the others, even Li, could move, he felt his nails take skin as he pushed his hands into her hips and ripped her sides, his teeth coming down hard on the back of her neck. He had braced himself over the well, his claws in her sides the only thing holding her to this world and his beast was not letting this flower go. Not now, not ever. He heard Shippo cry out for her, he heard Kouga's deep possessive growl, but none of it mattered now. He had her, he heard that scream, half of him wanted to hear it again, and half of him cursed his existence for causing it… and then there was Sesshomaru, who stood between the two staring at himself in explicit horror as the blood gushed around his teeth and his claws.

_No one will have her._ The beast screamed in triumph._ I will kill her before I let Rimiku have her_.

Kill her? Is that what it was trying to do? He tried desperately to regain control, but he couldn't. Something hit the beast at the side, grabbing those claws and pulling them forcefully away from Kagome's flesh, and then the other hand was torn free, finally something hit the back of his head forcing him to let go. The beast roared as Kagome tumbled forward into the well, the blue light surrounding her and she was gone.

--

The pain. That was what she remembered most about all of it. She remembered hearing him say, in a voice that took no words, that he would kill her; he would kill her to save her from Rimiku. She wanted to think of it as disturbing, she wanted to be afraid, but she couldn't. She sat in the bottom of the dank dark well, the smell of mold and festering plants all around her, her face coming down to press into her knees, the pain tearing through her back, and her sides as she sobbed. She wasn't crying for anything other than she knew right then and there, in some way beyond anything that she could explain that he meant everything that he had said, that he loved her. He was willing to kill her if it meant her being safe, the ultimate sacrifice, he was willing to live without her if it meant her being safe.

He loved her and she left him there, in the hands of the boy that had killed everything dear to him. In the one place he swore to god that he would never be. Enslaved to Rimiku. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore, pulling herself only then from the well. Her eyes, misty with tears met the light blue eyes of a massive white tiger. His voice let out a soft chortle and she had reach out to be sure it wasn't the god that stood before her. Aryu was standing on his own four feet; his build similar to Kirara's only larger, and more intelligent. He was a greater demon, where Kirara was a lesser.

"How long have you been here Aryu?" She asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Priest Li sent me." The tiger chortled slightly. She smiled and rested a hand on his giant head. She remembered, as she felt the course fur below her fingers, that there had once been a day when she had never thought she would touch a normal tiger like this, let along the monstrosity of a tiger Youkai that sat before her now. He bent his neck and pushed his head into her hand.

"Of course he has." She said softly, thinking of the last thing she saw before the light enveloped her. Sesshomaru and rounded on Li. She wondered if Li was all right, then thinking back on Sesshomaru's words at the Pits, he wondered for a moment, and only a moment, if Sesshomaru would be all right. She petted the tiger's massive shoulder and started to walk. She wouldn't dream of asking a greater youkai like this one to carry her.

"Will you ride?" The tiger asked. She turned back to Aryu and smiled.

"Will you have me?" She asked gently. Aryu smiled at her and bowed his head to her. She moved over and gripped the longer fur around his neck pulling her up on his back. The great monster tensed under her and leapt into movement. Unlike the fire neko Kirara, Aryu couldn't fly, but could he run. His hard body running close to the ground that he treasured, fast and furious as the wind that coursed around them.

She had to turn and grip with both hands in order to keep from falling off. His body folded and flexed under her in a way she never knew with the flying Kirara or the horse like Ah and Un.

"Aryu, one would think you could fly!" She exclaimed as she felt the wind rushing over her body.

"In some senses I can do just that!" The tiger growled as he launched himself over a narrow gully, landing with skill on the other side and starting his run again. She loved it, the freedom, the running, and the movement. It reminded her sadly of what she had to do. She had to free InuYasha.

"Aryu old friend. Take me to InuYasha." She requested.

"I will bring you as far as I can. Hunters will not allow me near the hanyou's cage." The tiger informed her. She chuckled, assuring him that if he were with her, they would allow it. She told him that they was protecting InuYasha; he was a good friend of theirs. The beast sharply turned from his path towards the house of the moon and stretched his body across the distance toward Sango's Village. He snarled deeply smelling the demon hunters, but she urged him on, knowing they would not harm him.

"They fear me. I do not fear them." Aryu said softly.

"You shouldn't fear each other. Fear will not build the alliances we seek." She said rubbing between his ears, her small hand rubbing the area that easily matched or topped the distance between the ears of the broad skull of the Grizzly Bear.

"Sango!" She cried out leaping off of the mammoth tiger.

"Kagome!" Sango responded running over to her and embracing her. "Oh gods I was so scared! Are you all right now? What happened? Where have you been?"

"It's a long story Sango. Where are InuYasha and Kirara?" She asked.

"They are at the House of the Moon." Sango responded. "We had to hide them there because several youkai came to claim InuYasha's life, and we were under a lot of pressure last night."

"We have to go to him. I can remove the chains!" She exclaimed.

"Uh, Kagome… do your realize that you are bleeding?" Sango asked softly raising a slender brow at her.

"Li will heal it, let's go now." She said softly as straightened herself in a manner she had not in a while.

"Kagome?" Sango asked. "Did you know you are acting like Sesshomaru again?"

"Yes. Now I would rather not talk about it. Let's go." She responded turning back to Aryu. "Aryu my friend, would it be alright were Sango and Miroku to ride with us? Has your leg mended well enough?"

"My leg is fine Kagome-sama. And I would be honored to help your friends." He purred gently nuzzling that large muzzle against her shoulder softly, so not to hurt her any more. He could see that she was hiding the pain behind the mask of stoic calm.

--

"_Alright how do I get him back?" _Kagome asked Naraku. She still didn't like the idea of conversing with a voice in her own head, but what other choice did she have. She had to do something, and she was drawing a blank._ "Help me my dear hanyou."_

"_Hanyou? That is unlike you."_ Naraku crooned from the darkest recesses of her mind. She could still envision the spider like man hanging from the corner, though she knew he had already burned all of that from his system. _"Ah I see now, he bit you again didn't he?"_

"_That is neither here nor there."_ Kagome responded. That might as well have tattooed YES YOU BAKA on her forehead and danced around for him. But she thought this had a bit more class, and right now she was extremely concerned with class given the situation.

"_I miss our conversations Kagome. Why are you being so short tempered?"_ Naraku crooned and she shuddered. Sesshomaru's venom didn't like him at all, but she wouldn't allow it to sway the way she treated him. She still had to remember that she was Kagome, and Kagome had forgiven him.

"_Please Naraku, once I have Sesshomaru back we can talk more."_ Kagome said looking up at the stars. The other two were with her and the tiger moved below her, she was nestled between the two of them so that she could simply relax, a concept that she thought she had long since forgotten. _"Can you tell me how to do this Naraku?"_

"_You are afraid Kagome. So unlike you as well, and unlike Sesshomaru. If I can smell your fear, than certainly that brat and Sesshomaru can."_ Naraku purred, she could see him rolling his hand in that leisurely, annoying way that he often did. She could envision his quirks and idiosyncrasies so well now.

"_Naraku, you are not helping. Stating the obvious isn't going to get us anywhere!"_ She hissed at him.

"_I can't give you that answer. There is no manipulation involved in this. Just pure ingenuity. Something I myself, don't have nearly as much of."_ He said finally.

"_Why didn't you tell me that to begin with!"_ She scolded him. _"I'm sorry Naraku, I shouldn't yell at you."_

"_As it were…"_ He said in that annoyingly passive way._ "And as for why I didn't tell you Kagome, if I had you would have stopped talking, and I said before I miss our conversations."_

--

She leapt off of the tiger once they arrived at the House of the Moon. She tore across the grounds towards holding cells, she could assume that the outside cages would be where they were. She came around the corner and was greeted by a hellish sight. In all the times she had ever seen him like this, he had never been this bad. The deep and vicious growling was coming from a raw throat, as if he hadn't stopped since he had been chained. His fingers and knuckles were raw from having clawed at the bars and punched the walls. The fire rat was hanging outside of the cage, other than that his clothes were barely existent from what he had taken out his aggressions on, himself. Those blood red eyes focused on her, if you could call that focus. He growled at her deeply and she tried to think about what he was trying to say. She was almost sure it was some form of feral greeting, like a long time no see type greeting.

"InuYasha." She said softly stepping forward. He canted his head and growled. She reached for the bars and he flew into motion forward, but she didn't flinch. She felt her wrist grabbed and at the same time the bloodied claws of InuYasha tore through the bars, shoving his arm out to the shoulder, those claws tearing into Kyo's hand. The bird screeched, caught off guard. "Kyo leave us!"

"Kagome-sama… he is dangerous." Kyo protested.

"I know what he is all to well." She growled narrowing those brown eyes dangerously at the bird. She felt InuYasha's hand gripping the sleeve of her shirt and she glanced at him. "I have been with him ever time this has ever happened. Allow me to tend to this. You are dismissed Kyo."

The bird chattered and canted his head before turning, flexing those wings and walking away.

She pulled the door of the cage open and slipped inside, allowing the door to close behind her. Moving forward she watched him carefully, ready to flee should this backfire on them. His snarls were more laxed now, and not only because of the pain she knew was in his throat, but because he himself was not as angry. He lurched forward suddenly, catching her shoulders. His teeth bore, and those red eyes staring down at her as he lowered his head and sniffed from her shoulder all the way up her neck and head.

Sango stood outside, biting her own fist to keep from shrieking when he moved, and still those eyes turned up and glared at her, throwing himself at the cage again, she stammered back as if he might get out.

Kagome simply ran a hand in front of his eyes and Sango was forgotten as he moved back over to her, this time sniffing down her sides, clawed fingers dancing over the bleeding wounds, causing her to hiss. His ears went down and he stepped back when she hissed, knowing he had caused the pain, but then he came forward again. His hand flashed and she almost started, but remembered that would be a bad idea, show him no fear. She couldn't let herself be afraid of him. Afraid for him, yes, but never, _never_ afraid of him. She felt the silks fall away from her sides and she brough her hands up to hold it over her chest rather than letting it fall to the floor.

"Kagome…" Sango whimpered, not sure of InuYasha's intentions in disrobing her friend. Kagome looked at Sango and Sango knew that she needed to be quiet, something important was going on. InuYasha squatted, one hand between his knees, the other holding Kagome's side lightly before he sniffed the actual wound. She had to bite her lip to keep from crying out in pain when he let his tongue lace out over it, cleaning it.

It took the better part of an hour of standing nearly naked in his cage, but he went through and cleaned, one by one, each wound, until he got to the one on her back where Sesshomaru had bit her. He snarled at the bite mark and moved away from her, pacing. He was calm enough now.

"InuYasha." She said softly, his red eyes snapped to her and the growl started again, she had moved and spoken. "See this." She said holding up the sheathed Tetsusiga. He canted his head and sniffed at her. "You want it?" She asked. His eyes narrowed, but they were locked on the sword. She grinned glancing at Sango and flung it at him. "FETCH!"

InuYasha did just that, leaping into the air. No sooner had his hand closed on the sword than did the first pulse hit, knocking InuYasha clean back onto the dirt floor of the enclosure.

"Sango! Sword!" She cried out. InuYasha pulled himself up and the chains pulsed, then his youki pulsed, then Tetsusiga pulsed again. The three were fighting for control of the chained hanyou.

"Kagome!" Sango said thrusting the sword through the bars of the pen. Kagome took the blade and moved forward unsheathing it as another round of pulses was felt. InuYasha's nose was bleeding, and there was blood in his hair from wear it had trickled from his ears. This was painful for him. She raised a leg and kicked him clean in the chest, sending him onto the ground growling at her as another round of pulses came. She straddled the hanyou's hips and hooked the sword under the chain. A soft incantation was given in her mind and the blade started to glow a purifying light. She pulled it up as hard as she could and the chains suddenly gave way and broke, vanishing into thin air.

--

The world was coming back into focus and he wondered idly if he had died again. No he knew better, he hadn't died… but right now he sure as hell wished he had. He had been awfully unruly hadn't he? He must've been. He hurt, which means someone had surely kicked the hell out of him. Slowly his eyes opened and saw someone sitting over him. As he started to feel again he felt this someone was straddling his hips, they had their hands on his shoulders and were looking down into his face.

"Ka… go… me." He said softly. Suddenly she collapsed against him, knocking what air he had left in his body right out of it. He arched for air but said nothing; rather he let his clawed hand hold onto her as he had done so many times before. "What happened?"

He listened as she told him everything that had happened since that stupid piece of leather and chains had robbed him of his memories. Sesshomaru had handed himself over, baka! He couldn't believe his brother, why couldn't he be so uncaring now…

He felt her tears on his chest and realized that it was in fact his chest. Those white ears jumped up and he glanced down. Her shoulders were bare, he black hair all over the place. He forced his ab muscles to lift him to a sitting position still holding her.

"What… did I do to you?" He asked looking at her… seeing her wounds, cleaned obviously; he could still taste the blood. Her clothes slashed open and barely covering what they had to. He could have hurt her, stupid, baka reckless Kagome!

"You didn't do anything to me." She said shaking her head. "The wounds are not from you InuYasha."

"That did_ he_ do to you?" InuYasha asked dangerously. If Sesshomaru did this than he would kill him, there was no excuse for someone to do something like that to anyone, let alone his Kagome… no excuse at all.

"He was under Rimiku's spell, just like you." … Except that one. Damn it! She looked at the thoughtful face of the hanyou and he looked down at her.

"You are reckless." He growled. What else was he supposed to say? Nothing would fix the hurt she was feeling. He would have given anything to take Sesshomaru's place there, and then she would be happy to have him. Or so he thought anyway, but he knew better than that, this would all be happening in reverse were that the case. "So what is the plan?"

"Plan?" She sobbed. "I don't have a damned plan! I am reckless remember!"

--

"So what are we going to do?" Kyo asked from his kneeling poise outside of her changing screen. As always he was looking away from even the silhouetted form of the Lady of the House.

"I don't know!" Kagome cried out in frustration. "He has Sesshomaru!"

"Than by gods Kagome-kun…" Li said from somewhere in the dark outside the screen. "We take him back. So says the great prophet Kevin Costner."

Kagome nearly fell down as the laugh rolled from her and the dragon smiled softly. That was that he wanted most, was for her to be happy.

"Kagome-kun works best on the fly Dona Kyo." Li crooned softly at the bird.

"We can't do this on the fly!" Kyo gasped.

"I need to go to the Bone Eater Well." Kagome said moving out from behind the screen wearing the white hakuma and the Fire Rat, like it or not, she wanted it right now, and right now she would not be denied what she wanted.

"What?" Kyo gasped.

"Now you are thinking." Li said happily. "Shall we?"

"No… you can't just leave." Kyo gasped, the panic clear in those orange eyes.

"No. You are right Kyo, I can't leave yet." Kagome said smiling at him. He seemed to settle for a moment. "I need Kirara first."

--

Kagome moved through the air on Kirara's back. She landed near the well and she saw someone standing there. She didn't know who this person was but something about him left her feeling odd.

"You can't protect yourself from those chains." The man said. No not a man, it was weak, as if an atrophied limb, but she could feel youki from it.

"Who are you?" She asked softly.

"Don't your recognize me Grandmother?" The man asked and her eyes grew wide.

"Grandmother?" She stammered.

"I am Satoshi." He answered. He pulled himself off of the edge of the well where he had been sitting. The figure was tall, not as tall as Sesshomaru, but tall nonetheless, the moon mark on his forehead said he belonged to the House of the Moon, his light lavender half moon, his marks were a silvery color and waving. Her hand came to her mouth and tears started to come. He called her grandmother, he was a member of the Moon Clan? She reached a hand up and slipped it over the short silvery hair of the other. It fell to his shoulder where she now noticed the chains wrapped around his chest.

She stumbled back into Li, who stood behind her.

"These chains to not belong to Rimiku, I do not belong to Rimiku." Satoshi announced. She suddenly lurched herself forward and clung to this man, a man she may or may not ever live to see born, and he coiled back around her. She wondered if she had known him, was that how he knew of her, or maybe someone had told him who his parentage was. She didn't know. She didn't care. He was here, he was full blooded Inu, he was proof that there would be other children, that this loss had not been the end of Sesshomaru and her.

"Calm grandmother." Satoshi said softly, his claws running over her head. He stepped back and moved to a bag, a backpack like hers. For the oddest reason the black leather backpack made her smile.

"Tell me you have a game boy in there and I will laugh." She said pointing to the bag.

"Gameboy?" He asked quirking a brow at her. "That is… a piece of ancient history."

"Ahh. The past meets the future… meets… the…. Future..er." Li said softly.

"Um… no worries about past and future… I would like to get my mate now." She said looking between the people assembled there.

"That is where these come into affect." Satoshi said. From the bag he withdrew something and tossed it at her feet, she jumped back as if he had tossed a snake at her. It was a bundle of leather and chains.

"What do you want me to do with those?" She gasped.

"Enchant them Miko." He responded.

"NO! I won't use those!" She hissed at him, her eyes wide and scared.

"Listen to me Grandmother. I know these chains, I know Rimiku. He will stop at nothing to do what he has come here to do. Now. If someone is already wearing chains, they cannot be given another set. Chain InuYasha, Aryu and Kirara and they will be able to come through and help you without worry of being taken over by Rimiku. Why do you think I keep these?" He asked hooking a claw under the chains on his own body.

"Ok." She picked up a set and looked at InuYasha, who trustingly watched her. He believe she wouldn't abuse him with these chains, but she remembered what they did to him last time and glanced at Satoshi, he wore them without the beast coming out. She pulled the chains to her and let her energy fill them, and like an empty void it sucked the magic into them. She then released the chains and watched as they flew forward and clamped around InuYasha. He grabbed them and growled, stepping back but when the light faded he wasn't bestial and the demon remained inside. It seemed that the energy in the chains affected the reaction from the youkai. She did the same to the other two, allowing them to wrap around Aryu and Kirara, both of which seemed unharmed after. "You ok InuYasha?"

"Yeah… just another neato piece of jewelry from you." He said quirking a brow at her. She blushed slightly.

"Lets go." Aryu purred softly.

"Will you be going?" She asked Satoshi.

"You will need me grandmother." He said softly. Most women hated being called grandmother, but it sounded so nice coming from him. It made her happy.

"Ok. Lets do this!" She said taking the one remaining set of chains, they were for Li on the other side so that he didn't get chained. "Li, keep Kyo here!"

"WHAT!" Kyo huffed.

"Bye…" And with that she fell into the well.


	20. Breaking the Cage

_**Chapter Nineteen** (Breaking the Cage)_

_**--**_

_**You cry, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**You scream I fight away all of your fears**_

_**I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have, all of me.**_

_**-Evanescence – **My Immortal_

_**--**_

"Mine!" The voice growled in the darkness. The wings span opened before him, the large blue and flesh wings, his red eyes narrowed on the creature before him. The creature whose eyes now glowed a brilliant blue.

"She is gone, you have no further need to be here." Li snarled. For a moment Kouga had to stop and think that he had never heard the Dragon Hanyou be angry. The creature snarled again, those wings snapping slightly to keep the Inu's attention. Kouga put a hand on Shippo's shoulder; those eyes wide watching the pair square off.

"My money is on Sesshomaru." Shippo said softly.

"I'll take that one." Kouga said nodding and returning his sight to the pair as the Dragon leapt. Those golden claws flashed forward and Sesshomaru dodged it with ease. Li's hand embedded into the ground sending splinters of the wooden floor flying in all directions. Sesshomaru rounded, bringing a leg into the back of Li's head, sending the dragon rolling forward.

Kouga glanced over and took to motion. Grabbing the young boy before he got too close to the fighting pair.

"Don't be stupid Sota." Kouga said softly. Since he had arrived here after Sesshomaru's appearance, he had sort of just stayed. Two of his children, his eldest son and daughter were there as well, but he told them to keep a clear distance once Rimiku surfaced.

"Why are they fighting?" Sota asked softly. Kouga looked at the terrified boy. "Kagome said he could kill anyone and not care…"

"That isn't untrue." Kouga said looking back at Sesshomaru. "He has been known to be very cruel at times."

"But Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't hurt us right?" Sota asked.

"Wrong answer kid." Kouga said softly. "Even without that collar he can be vicious, but with that collar on he does as he is told, and if he is told to kill you Sota, he will, no matter if he likes you or not."

Kouga didn't believe that Sesshomaru liked the kid, but he didn't think he would normally kill him either. The boy was grabbed around the waist and Kouga launched himself up into the rafters of the shrine as the two fighters careened into the place where he once stood.

"That was close." Sota said softly.

"Too close." Kouga responded. He sat the kid down, telling him not to move. He motioned to Shippo to grab Mrs. Higurashi and get her up there, then he himself leapt down and grabbed the old man and launched them up. He was chanting some useless spell. Kouga didn't bother to tell him that it wasn't going to work, if it made the old guy feel better who was he to burst his bubble.

The fight was vicious, both parties took a lot of hits, and for a while Kouga couldn't tell who was winning. Sesshomaru was fighting himself as well as Li, and Li was weary from sleep, it was anyone's game, but his money was on the dragon…

Sesshomaru leapt forward one final time and Li simply fell back. Kouga growled, was the dragon done? It didn't seem like him to just give up. When Sesshomaru's weight fell on the dragon he grabbed Sesshomaru by the hands and pushed his feet up into the Inu Lord's gut, releasing his hands at exactly the right time to send him flying out of the doors of the shrine.

Kouga felt the pulse as he tried to enter again, but Kagome was not here, so he only tried once and then wandered away. Li, simply laid there, unable to move, sort of staring blindly at the calling.

"I win." Kouga said. Shippo huffed and handed Kouga one hundred yen.

They stayed in there for the whole of the day and well into the night. Li had curled back up into the shadows he had crawled out of. Kouga tried to convince him to let him treat the wounds, but all efforts to help were greeted with a hostile sounding growl from the dragon and finally even Kouga, good natured though he could be, gave up.

Shippo was curled up sleeping with Grandpa Higurashi and Sota. Mrs. Higurashi simply sat near by Kouga looking at the wall. She hadn't said much since they had been under siege in this damned shrine but he could smell the fear on her.

"Is this what she deals with every day?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. It took Kouga a moment to realize what she was talking about.

"This is what we all deal with day to day." Kouga said glancing over to her. "Once you get involved with the youkai you can never get… uninvolved, unless we are all dead."

"I didn't realize she was in such danger." She said softly, her head coming to rest on her pulled up knees.

"Kagome is a tough cookie." Kouga said scratching his head and reclining back.

"She isn't as tough as everyone thinks she is." Mrs. Higurashi said softly.

"Or maybe she's tougher." Kouga said with a grin. "Get some rest Mrs. Higurashi, there is no telling what is coming tomorrow."

She was just standing to walk over to her son when the blue light filled the well house. It roused everyone, even Sota, who could have slept through an atom bomb. Kagome appeared out of it moments later, joined by Aryu, InuYasha and one other.

"INUYASHA!" Sota cried out tossing himself at the inu hanyou. Kouga huffed slightly, what was it that everyone saw in that guy? "Kagome said you were dead!"

"I was brat." He said roughing the kids hair softly. He seemed a bit weary himself, but he was recently released from the chains.

"Ka.. gome.." Her mother stuttered. Kagome's brown eyes looked over at her. She was dressed in full battle gear, her armor, swords and uniform all in the ancient splendor. It made Kouga nostalgic for all of forty five seconds before he got over it.

"Holy shit Kagome!" Sota cried out. He squeaked when he got smacked in the back of the head by two people. His mom and his grandfather, and then he got jarred from the top by InuYasha. "Well! It's really nice!"

"Language." Kagome giggled.

"Kagome, what's the plan?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"I am going to go get my husband back." She said clearly. Kouga shuddered, that was right, the over grown poodle had bit her again. Damn him, now she was going to be acting like a pompous mutt again. He liked her more when she was fiery like the wolf.

--

Kagome slipped away from her mother who was stammering about how Sesshomaru could be her husband if InuYasha was still alive. She didn't bother to explain to her that InuYasha wasn't technically still alive, he was more or less… alive again. She moved into the shadows without fear.

Sota tried to warn her not to go in, but she knew that no matter how hurt he was, Li would do her no harm. She met his deep warning growl with a soft hushing whisper.

"Li?" She asked. She didn't see him, and she knew that he didn't need light to find her. Suddenly she felt her face taken in those claws. "Li. You're bleeding."

"I will be fine." He said softly, tracing those nails over her features, as if he had not only just touched her a matter of hours ago. She knew he was seeing if she was all right, and by the tilt of her eyes and the pout of her lips, he knew that she was not. "You are upset. Talk to me."

It was not a request it was a demand. One that she wouldn't deny him.

"I am afraid Li." She said softly. "What if I am not enough to stop him?"

"Listen and listen to me well," He said as he ran those nails to hold her face, his thumb nail tracing down over her lip. "Even sightless eyes can see true beauty, and in that you are beautiful Lady Kagome-kun, inside where it matters most. Even under Rimiku's powerful spell, our Lord Sesshomaru would be a fool to mar this inner beauty. Go to him Kagome. Love will assure your safety. Go to him."

The words were a whisper, not his singsong voice, but deathly serious. The tone almost frightened her and she stepped back nodding to him. She said nothing as she came forward and embraced him.

"Do not go to sleep until I return, please." She begged as she felt those clawed hands and wings coil around her; they always made her feel so safe.

"I will await your return Kagome-kun." He said softly. She came forward and pushed her red lips against his own. A chaste kiss as she felt the smooth teeth below her lips, she trusted him. And that trust could never be broken. But did she trust Sesshomaru the way she trusted Li? Yes. She did. Without a doubt, just as she trusted InuYasha's beast, she trusted Sesshomaru. He hadn't tried to kill her out of spite and she knew that, he did it out of love. She would do the same now. She would release him, or kill him and send him on. One way or the other, Rimiku would loose his puppy this night.

--

She had completely lost it. InuYasha sat in the well shrine with her mother and her brother. She was risking all of this for Sesshomaru; he only wished that he could understand why. It hurt him badly to see her with his brother. They had been meant to be together, but he had died. Yes, that reasonable voice in his mind reminded him that she had thought him dead.

But now he was back, couldn't they still have it? He slipped to his feet, pulling the firerat back around himself as Kagome vanished into the darkness with the dragon hanyou Li. He moved slowly to the middle of the well shrine before boosting himself easily up into one of the rafters. It might not have been the God Tree, but the well and the shrine were constructed of fallen branches of the God Tree, and he felt at home here as he did within the Tree's branches.

He still loved Kagome, which he knew without a doubt as he settled into the rafters. He knew he would eventually be able to move on, take a mate and breed. See to it that even should Sesshomaru and Kagome never breed the line of the Taisho, even if tainted by his human blood, would go on. He glanced down at Satoshi who called Kagome grandmother. Proof from the future that Sesshomaru and Kagome do have children, so why would he bother.

He had to. She loved Sesshomaru now, and hard though it was to accept it, he knew that he had to. He leaned back on the rafters so that he was lying down, his eyes slipping closed. Maybe he would resume his search to become a youkai. Maybe that would fill the void, that empty place deep inside that caused him so much pain these days. The void that easily stopped fighting his beast when he was chained. He didn't fight as strong as he could have because he didn't want to. He wanted to be that beast, beyond caring and heartbreak. Beyond the mortal coil of human love. Even Sesshomaru didn't love her in a way that was human.

She had told InuYasha that he had tried to kill her so that he didn't have to give her back to Rimiku. That was not human love, and that was something that InuYasha would never be capable of. He was too greedy to love her enough to let her die. He wouldn't do that because he wanted her, he wanted her with him all the time, forever.

He had told her that finally after the last battle, right before she vanished from his fingers. He had screamed and cried and run away. Running into the woods and avoiding everything for almost a year until Sesshomaru found him.

He had agreed to help Sesshomaru because he knew the pain of having someone he loved torn from him. He had seen the pain clear in his brother's eyes when he told him about how he couldn't stop the brat from killing Rin. How all the powers of the great Taiyoukai hadn't been enough. He remembered letting Sesshomaru yell and scream and rant. The Taiyoukai didn't cry though, not until he thought that InuYasha was sleeping, and even still only a tear or two, and that had been the point that that InuYasha decided to help him.

It was only a month later that he died. And he struggled now; as he had so many times before to remember the enlightenment he had in his death. He sat forward, ears twitching in the dark as he strained to see something that just wasn't there. What had he seen? What had he known? What enlightenment did his ancestors and guardian spirits give to him that he would help this mateship to happen?

"InuYasha?" The soft voice came from below him. His ears laxed and he stopped trying to see the ghostly images that were just outside of his view. He glanced down at her and smiled, even though he knew she couldn't see it, or rather, because he knew she couldn't see. He didn't want her to see him adoring her, loving her from a distance. He wanted her to believe that he was strong. He would do for her what she had done for him. When he was hunting Kikyo, when she knew that she would never have him because of his love for Kikyo, she still stood beside him, his best friend and confidant. He would be that for her because she deserved it now more than he ever had then.

He launched his body from the rafters and landed beside her. She had grown so much, not in height, or appearance, but in stature. She had turned from a girl into a woman.

"Are you fit enough to do this. You, Kouga and Shippo are going to have to wear him down so that his mind can get some form of control back. Will you be ok to do this?" She asked running a hand over the side of his face. He couldn't help but tilt his hand into the soft caress of her fingers like a dog under the praising touches of his master.

"I was born ready." InuYasha said as he irritably shook his head. Angry with himself for giving into the emotions that he promised himself that he would not. She giggled and turned, walking then to her mother and brother.

"She is a gem is she not?" The singsong voice came from behind him. He turned an ear to show Li that he was listening. He nodded softly, holding back the tears he could feel coming. "You are angry aren't you?"

"No." He lied, but it was a lie, and as Li asked him he realized that it was a lie. He was angry, he was more angry than he could find words for.

"She called you back, only to slap you in the face." Li said.

"She didn't ask." InuYasha said softly. "She didn't ask if I wanted to come back."

"She didn't ask if you were happy there." Li confirmed what he was saying and he felt his shoulders buckle to keep from sobbing. "She didn't ask if it was all that you ever hoped it would be."

"No." He said turning to face the Dragon who stepped back with him into the darkness where none of the other's could see. As soon as that darkness surrounded him he let out a hollow sob into Li's shoulder so that it couldn't be heard. "She never asked… and now I don't remember…"

"It is alright InuYasha. There are some things that the living are not meant to know."

"Why did I do it?" He sobbed. "Why did I help her?"

"Because you promised you would help her when she needed you. And she needed you than. Take comfort InuYasha. In your enlightened state, you knew that it was the right move, but now, in this way, in this mortal shell you don't know anymore. Take faith in your enlightenment and don't ask why." Li purred softly. He held InuYasha until the hanyou couldn't find any more tears. Only then did the hanyou stand.

"My brother needs me." He said clearly.

"Kagome needs you too." Li said softly.

"Kagome needs Sesshomaru." InuYasha said. Li opened his mouth to speak but InuYasha cut him off. "She needs me too, but right now, she needs him. I promised to make sure she had what she needed and that she was protected… if she needs Sesshomaru than Sesshomaru she will have."

"You are a strong man InuYasha." Li said softly.

"No. I am a loyal dog. But I think… I am alright with that." InuYasha said smiling. "No… in fact… I know I am."

"She is easy to love isn't she?" Li purred softly as they both watched her from the cloak of darkenss. His ears turned back and he glanced at the sightless dragon. He loved her too? Aw Kagome, how did you keep getting yourself in deeper? How could you ever choose one person when so many were there to pine over you. He sighed and looked back at Kagome.

"Yeah." He said softly. "Yeah, she is definitely that."

"You are not alone InuYasha." Li said as one of those tri fingered clawed hand rested on his shoulder.

"Why don't I take comfort in that?" He said softly.

"You should." Li said softly. "Someday there will be one who will love you, and only you, so unconditionally and so uncontrollably that you fall under their spell of love without a thought back."

"You are a hopeless romantic dragon." InuYasha growled.

"And you are an annoying cynic, but you don't here us complaining do you?" He chuckled.

"So you love her too?" InuYasha asked looking at the dragon.

"It is impossible not to. She has wood and charmed everyone that she ever touched in some way. Those of us susceptible to love will love her, those of us that are not will see her as a mother, or a sister. And then there are those of us that see her as an untouchable star. Too close to things that we lost to hold her for fear that we do so for the wrong reasons."

"That was amazingly un-vague." InuYasha commented canting his head at him.

"Was it. Hmm. Odd. It was meant to be." He chuckled softly. "You and I are not so different in our love InuYasha. You did not touch her for fear that you still loved Kikyo and not Kagome, for me, in her form now she reminds me much of a woman I once loved, and I would not dishonor her by mistaking one for the other."

"Who was that?" InuYasha asked.

"That is not your concern." Li said softly turned away. "I am weary and we attack at dawn, get some rest InuYasha."

"No!" InuYasha growl3ed as the dragon walked away. "Tell me! You can't just open a can like that an not finish!"

"Good night InuYasha." Li sung softly.

"Damn you!"

--

Kagome looked over at the yelling hanyou. He was standing just inside the shadows with his ears drawn back huffing angrily at nothing, because Li was no longer standing there.

"Are you ok InuYasha?" She asked glancing around trying to see what had upset him so much.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He huffed taking her shoulders and leading her over to her family where he sat and talked with them. Kagome curled up against him. She was happy that he was here with her, maybe she was being selfish and she knew it, she shouldn't want InuYasha with her, she should want him to find a life and to be happy without her because she knew that her heart and body both belonged to Sesshomaru. But that didn't matter because she did want him there right now, in fact, she might go as far as to think, when thinking like herself and not Sesshomaru, that she might even need him there.

She didn't sleep. The others did, they knew that they had to get their rest before the plan went through tomorrow. Satoshi would distract Rimiku while Kagome, InuYasha, Shippo and Kouga went after Sesshomaru. Surely it would take all of them to stop him.

Finally she pulled herself to her feet and moved over to the window. She couldn't sleep because of his venom; he never slept, or rather rarely slept, only when he was sick or injured. Demons don't dream, she realized this now. Sleep was not a release for them because their minds didn't wander into sleep and work out their problems. Rather it simply stopped working until it was time to wake and then it did so. InuYasha was lucky this way, he got to dream.

She looked out the window and could see him standing on top of the barn. Her heart ached watching the white hair blowing haphazardly in the breeze, that stoic and stiff figure standing gracefully upon a roof that was to slanted for a normal person to stand on. She sighed softly. She wanted him back now; the urge to go out there alone almost over came her before a hand touched her shoulder.

"We'll get him back Kagome, don't do something reckless." InuYasha whispered softly. She said nothing, simply sighed. She knew that anything that would come out of her mouth right now would be vile and taking her aggressions out on the wrong person. She simply glanced over her shoulder at him and nodded, forcing a smile for his sake. He forced a smile back.

"I… I don't know what to do InuYasha." She said falling against him once her voice finally found itself and her emotions became her own. He coiled his arms around her like he had so many times in the past. She still cared so deeply for him, it confused her.

"You wait Kagome." InuYasha said softly. "That's all we can do."

"He looks so… alone out there." She sobbed. She felt him take in a deep breath.

"He is alone out there Kagome." He said letting that breath out. "A strange youkai in a strange future that he doesn't belong in, under the complete control of a boy he hates. He is very alone. But we are going to fix that Kagome."

She smiled, her fingers tracing over the chains under InuYasha's white under shirt.

"Wake the others InuYasha. It is almost dawn." She said turning back to look out the window. For a moment she felt those molten eyes of her mate lock on her own from that distance. "Soon Sesshomaru. I promise you will be home soon."

--

The doors of the temple opened and Sesshomaru looked over from his perch on the barn. His master hadn't called him down, so he had remained there even after the sun had risen. He was calm, collected and resigned to his fate. He had killed her to save her. He was sure that her injuries would kill her once she reached the other side, so he knew that she was not going to end up under Rimiku again.

That did mean that he would never see her again, hold her again, or hear her tell him that she loved him again. Was it all worth it? It was her determination that kept him holding on. It was almost as if he could feel her overflowing with it. His eyes snapped over to the temple. No… it wasn't almost like her could feel her… he _could_ feel her! She was alive! She was here! He didn't know weather to be angry or excited.

The poisonous green mist started to swirl out from inside the doors, causing the youkai there to back away. He could feel her pulse as she wielded his own youki as if were her weapon of choice.

His muscles bunched and he hurled himself off of the roof, the light surrounding him and he let the orb take him, appearing next to his miniature master.

"She has returned. With a vengeance." Sesshomaru said stoically. He felt her pulse, but Rimiku seemed distracted. "Rimiku… master…"

"Damnit!" He snarled rounding on Sesshomaru. "You said she was dead… and now she is back? But answer me this… how does she have him with her?"

"Him master?" Sesshomaru asked passively as if the boy's ranting held no interest to him. "My nose is affected by the poison."

"Satoshi you fool!" He growled. "Where did she get Satoshi?"

"I do not know master." Sesshomaru growled. "And I am not a fool."

"Get her!" Rimiku snapped. "Get her and I will deal with my father."

"Your father?" Sesshomaru asked glancing at him. His body tensing to fight against the direct order that the collar moved to act out. "Satoshi is your father?"

"Yes." Rimiku said smiling evilly at him. "Why does it bother you… does it hurt you to know that your line spawned the creature you are fighting against? Hmm. Now do as I told you. Get her… alive…"

"You little…" Sesshomaru growled, the chains pulsed and he could not longer fight his body, it was in motion again, heading in a full out collision course with his mate.

--

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Mrs. Higurashi said softly looking at the weary dragon standing next to her. She had never seen anything like him before, but then again, she had never seen anything like a great many of the things gathered here. She glanced over to where Sota was watching from the window of the temple, he seemed so worried, with Kagome, InuYasha and Sesshomaru out there and the chance that one or more of them were not going to ever come back.

Her eyes returned to the scene before her. Kouga rushed out through the mist, followed by Shippo. They started to weave through the crowd of fleeing youkai, heading for the place that the light orb had vanished.

She jumped when the flash of light came and Sesshomaru was standing right in front of the temple. That wasn't part of the plan, Kouga and Shippo were supposed to encounter him first. Not InuYasha, she looked over as InuYasha grabbed Kagome and tossed her back out of claws reach.

"Oh no you pompous poodle. Keep you're claws off of her!" InuYasha snarled at Sesshomaru.

"Mine!" Sesshomaru snarled, those golden eyes flaring up and turning red.

"Really?" InuYasha snarled. "That's not what she said last night…"

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened marginally as a flux came from Sesshomaru that even she could feel. Last night? What had happened last night? What had she slept through? Her daughter, her precious baby was having an affair, when she was too damned young to be married in the first place! She was so confused.

"MINE!" Sesshomaru snarled again.

"I beg to differ big brother. But I sure would like to take it up with you if you want." He said. He drew the sword that transformed into that large fang like thing that he was always showing off to Sota. She saw her daughter, pulling another sword from herself. That was one of Sesshomaru swords wasn't it. What had she called that one… Tokijin? Something like that… who knew?

The elder youkai's eyes turned toward Kagome, those red pits that she had only seen once before. Mrs. Higurashi had only ever seen those eyes when she first met Sesshomaru in her house… before he went after Boyu. This time though they were not vague, they were not distant, they were focused and watching Kagome with a seething hatred.

"Why didn't you die damn it!" Sesshomaru growled. "Why couldn't you have just died… and saved yourself this."

"Hey! Ass fuck!" She blinked at InuYasha's offensive language covering Sota's ears. "Why don't you stop dicking around and come after me. I want to take her as a mate, and I can't do that until I kick your damned ass all over the place!"

She jumped and pulled Sota back when Sesshomaru moved next. Sesshomaru flexed his fingers as he flung himself forward those nails starting to glow a seething green. InuYasha ran past him, only dodging the blow by centimeters and ran out of the shrine. Sesshomaru followed, pulling out his energy whips and throwing a few lashes at his half brother. InuYasha rolled out of the way, one of them hit him as black red blood spread slowly over the white fabric.

Sesshomaru pulled back for another attack and Kouga and Shippo caught his arms on either side. He snarled at them, his eyes flashing again, he pulled his arms in and threw them out sideways and sent the pair of demons flying in either direction.

She gasped covering her mouth as Tetsusaiga slashed down across his chest, sending him rolling. Sesshomaru took his feet again and growled deeply at InuYasha.

"Come on you baka! Is this the best you can do?" InuYasha snarled. Sesshomaru came forward again, his beast having more control over him than his conscious thought. He slashed at InuYasha, the poisoned claws slashing the fabric and barely missing the flesh, which could have been lethal.

Sesshomaru slashed again, this time catching a good chunk of InuYasha, Kouga and Shippo were on him again. InuYasha stumbled back, his hand pressed tight over the wound he could already feel burning, but he wouldn't give up, if they couldn't take Sesshomaru down, than he would kill Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi felt the tears falling down her face as she watched Sesshomaru and the others fight.

"Shippo…" Kagome said, her voice sounded hollow and empty, but there were tears falling down her face. "Shippo shoot him…"

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi cried out, but it was too late, the gunfire had already broken the air sending the unknowing youkai running for cover. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the pain tore through his arm, his back, his side, his shoulder. Six shots and the gun clicked empty.

--

Kagome ran forward from the shrine. Seeing the blood pouring from her mate's body, the look of sheer horror on his face. As she came closer it seemed he started to feel the pain that had only shocked him before. The wind kicked up, sending his hair flying, making it hared for her to run… she saw his face starting to lengthen as the teeth broke through, long and sharp.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried out as she reached out to him, catching his clawed hand in her own, he was shaking from pain and shock. She could hear the bones cracking as his fingers and nails grew. "I know you won't hurt me!" She cried out as she stepped in forward her other hand coming up and touching the side of his face. "I know you could kill me with a thought… but I know you won't." She purred softly coming up to her tip toes. "I trust you Sesshomaru."

She felt her lips touch the smooth surface of his teeth. Her body shaking, not from fear but… oh hell… yes it was from fear! She didn't want to be afraid but she was. Her hand slipped off his cheek and coiled around the chains, she could feel them burning, but she didn't care.

"I love you Sesshomaru…" She said softly, energizing her hand, the purple light joining the blue sparks that attacked her hand.

"Kagome…" He purred softly, his eyes his own for a moment. And she pulled, with everything she had. The chains flexed, the pulse of energy causing Sesshomaru to scream as they broke. Sesshomaru fell into her arms, exhausted from the fight.

--

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rimiku screamed, trying to get out of his father's grip. He had underestimated Satoshi, he wouldn't do that again.

"Let him go!" Satoshi cried out.

"You!" Rimiku snarled clawing at him to get away. "You have me… why don't you kill me now than?"

"I can't and you know it." Satoshi whispered.

"But you would help those that would kill me?" Rimiku hissed.

"This was never meant to be Rimiku. You never should have become this!" Satoshi cried.

"Well than next time be more careful. Let. Me. Go!" Rimiku screamed, the red light flowed out of him and Satoshi went flying away from him rolling to the ground. Suddenly Rimiku was on him and Satoshi stared up at him coldly.

"To hell with you." Rimiku said. "To hell with you father. And to hell with the rest of this family."

"Rimiku… will you kill your own family?" Satoshi asked.

"No. I am not like you, I don't come with the pretense of killing my own son." He snarled. "I hate you."

"I know and you have every right to." Satoshi said sadly. He closed his eyes and when he opened them Rimiku was gone… and he was alone. He laid his head back and let the tears come freely now.


	21. What's Important

_**Chapter Twenty** (What's Important)_

_**Peel off all those eyes**_

_**Crawl into the dark**_

_**You poisoned all your children**_

_**To camouflage your scars**_

_**Marilyn Manson **The man that you fear_

_--_

He pulled himself to his feet, defeated by the words that the boy had spoken, defeated by the memories of trying to kill his son, defeated by seeing his son's face again. He had hidden his involvement with the boy, how did he know? Who told him that he was not that bastard's son? Damn them! He could never do it now that the boy knew, now that he knew he was looking into his own father's eyes as his father killed him.

"Satoshi!" He heard the voice call out, he barely had the thought patterns left to be able to understand that it was his Grandmother calling him, let alone to answer her. "Where are you!"

"He is dead…" The small voice came. "Or he may as well be."

Satoshi's head rose and he glared over toward where the voice came from.

"You!" He heard his grandmother's voice gasp out. Satoshi broke into a run, if he killed grandmother Higurashi than neither of them will ever had existed, but he was sure that the boy was too insane to honestly understand that any more.

"Grandmother…" The boy said stepping forward. "I suppose by now Satoshi has told you the truth?"

"Grandmother? The truth?" Kagome said as she stepped back away from the boy.

"He didn't tell you?" Rimiku said with a sadistic grin.

"_RIMIKU_!" Satoshi yelled as he broke into the clearing, placing himself between the boy and Grandmother Higurashi. He was panting hard for breath, each inhalation burning his lungs and each exhale coming as an angry snort. "Damned you little bastard!"

"Bastard?" Rimiku hissed with anger in those mismatched eyes that rivaled Grandfather Sesshomaru on a bad day. "I know who my father is Satoshi! Apparently he was too ashamed of what he has created to tell those that he uses now to do what he could not do himself!"

Satoshi stepped back, he felt his Grandmother's hand on his shoulder and he cringed. Rimiku was right; he hadn't bothered to tell Kagome that Rimiku was her own blood. He hadn't given her the choice of not fighting her own blood, but he thought he was being fair, he hadn't bestowed the guilt of bearing this spawn on her family lines either, the guilt of having to kill her own family.

"_KAZE NO KIZU!_" He heard the scream called out, his waist was hooked and he felt himself get pulled backwards as the raw power of Tetsusaiga was unleashed. He had never seen it before; it was little more than myth in his times. He watched as the energy scared the ground and Rimiku turned into the attack, his arm drawn up over his face. His body was thrown back, but it didn't stop him he was on his feet again as fast as he had been brought down. Bits of blood trickling from under his hair somewhere down his face.

"_YOU!_" Rimiku yelled, "how do you keep coming back like a god damned thorn in my side!"

"You can't keep a good dog down!" InuYasha snarled. Satoshi was on his feet again, his eyes wide and watching.

--

The figure streaked towards her and she held her arms open to him. Suddenly slammed against his bare chest, her fingers coiling around his neck and into that white hair. He landed some feet away, placing her down before turning from her and heading back.

"_Sesshomaru!_" She cried out but he was gone. She was standing with Kouga and Shippo, and soon to be joined by Satoshi and InuYasha, who was still kicking and screaming when Sesshomaru dropped him at Kagome's feet.

"Shut up." He said calmly to the angry inu hanyou. "You died once trying a one on one battle with Rimiku, do you want to put Kagome through that again?"

"Fuck you!" InuYasha growled. "Someone's gotta do it! We can't keep running away!"

"Yes we can." Sesshomaru said, the only show of emotion was in a small twitch of his left eye, after referencing the Idiot's Guide to Sesshomaru, Kagome knew that he was ready to leap over and tear InuYasha's throat out. And after digging further she knew why too. It had nothing to do with this argument, but one that was had earlier.

"He was lying." Kagome said seemingly out of nowhere. Those golden eyes turned to her, they were colder than he had looked at her for a long time, causing her to swallow hard, but not back down. "About sleeping with me, or trying to mate me… he was lying."

"I am aware of that." He said emotionlessly. "That doesn't change the instinctual urge to put him in the ground."

"Hello! I am right here you know!" InuYasha yelled.

"This Sesshomaru is quite aware of that." He snarled at InuYasha. The hanyou narrowed his eyes and Kagome got between them.

"SHUT UP! Both of you just shut up!" Kagome yelled. Huffing for breath. "We don't have time for this! We need for Rimiku to follow us into the well, which means we need to hurt him! We can't keep this war going here! It compromises everything! If we hurt him enough, he will have to go back through the well to a time when Suzaku is strong enough to heal him! Do you understand?"

"How do we do that?" InuYasha asked softly. His ears back from her yelling at him. She sighed, he was so sensitive recently, and maybe it was because she had broken his heart by mating with Sesshomaru. She turned away from him; she couldn't look at him like that.

"Indeed?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Remember when we used to do the duel attacks InuYasha?" Kagome asked now glancing at him, his ears pricked up and he nodded. "Well what if we did a three way attack. If Sesshomaru and me hold Tokijin than we can double charge his attack, and my energy will add a purifying air that will hurt his men, and then you use Tetsusaiga, that should do enough damage all at once to send him back into the well. After that though we have to be ready to run."

"Why! If he is weak we can finish him off?" InuYasha growled.

"Even a weakened Sariyu is too strong for us to fight. If he should summon one of the gods to defend him it would kill us with ease!" Kagome said impatiently.

"What happened to being reckless?" InuYasha huffed.

"What happened to telling me not to be?" She glowered back.

InuYasha huffed and it was settled.

"Kouga, Shippo, Li." She said turning to the three of the men she had named. "Take my family and get them some place safe please. They don't need to be here for this, it could tear them apart if something goes wrong."

"But Kagome, what about you?" Her mother gasped.

"I will protect her." Sesshomaru intervened before Kagome had a chance to respond.

"You had better!" She said glaring at him. "And when all of this is over, you are coming over and you and I are going to have a stern talking to Mister!"

Sesshomaru graced the order with a quirked brow. Since technically she was now of the royal family, a thought which Kagome only just put together, being as she was thinking like Sesshomaru at the moment, he would not disgrace her by blowing her off in public. But the look in those golden pools said that he had no intention of coming over to get a stern talking too by Mrs. Higurashi, or anyone else.

"She is my mate Mrs. Higurashi, and the Lady of the Western Lands by right of title, no harm will come to her." He said, his cold stature was imposing but her mother did not back down.

"Lady of the West?" She asked shocked.

"Didn't I mention that Sesshomaru was the Lord of the Western Lands…" Kagome chuckled nervously.

"No dear… you failed to mention that…" Mrs. Higurashi said softly, thoughtfully.

"I hate to wreck this lovely get together." InuYasha huffed, shouldering Tetsusaiga. "but… we do have a brat that wants us dead."

"Mom… go with them… take Jii-chan and Sota and just go please!" She said kissing her mother's cheek. "They will bring you back here when it is safe, believe me, they will know."

"What about you? Why can't you come and get us?" Sota asked looking up at Kagome. For the first time she realized how young he was. Her hand instinctively traveled over her belly and she tried not to cry at the loss of her own little life.

"I won't be here." She said swallowing hard. "I have to go back, it will draw him back into the well."

"But Big Sister!" He cried out looking up at her with tears in his eyes.

"You will be safe." Kagome responded softly with a grin. "Now go with them please Sota. Don't worry, you'll see me again."

"If I have to shove her down the well myself…" InuYasha huffed slightly. His demeanor read cold, but his eyes said, that as always, he didn't like seeing the kid crying, or ready to cry.

"Promise?" Sota said to InuYasha.

"I promise." InuYasha said.

"Sota, this book is already written, you will see me again." She said smiling softly at her little brother, who reluctantly turned away and moved off with Shippo.

Li's ears fell slightly and he shook his head.

"You are right aren't you?" He asked. Kagome turned and looked at her. She was slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked him softly.

"This book is already written. This is the end result isn't it?" Li asked as if, for the first time ever, crest fallen. "So there is no way to stop what has happened?"

"Oh no Li, if you taught me anything it is this." She said smiling, running her fingers down his cheek. "Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ is written in stone. This is not the final chapter, this is not the end result, this is only the build up to the climax, anything can still happen, anything can still change."

With that she tip toed and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his lips.

"Be safe Li." She said. "I want you here when I come back."

"I will be Kagome… that is a page etched in stone a long time ago." He said smiling lightly and moving away towards her mother, leaving her wondering, what the hell he meant.

She shook off the shock, pulling Tokijin from it's place on her back, the pulse of energy on it calling out into the air. She glanced at Kouga and Shippo.

"Get out… leave." She said with the cold demure of her mate. Said mate reached over her shoulder, taking hold of the hilt over her hand and the blade pulsed out again.

"Now." He said.

"Now." She answered.

--

Rimiku was gathering his men. They were getting ready to storm the well house. Enough of them would be able to break the barrier that was around it, after all these were a Miko's guards not Mt. Hakurai.

He sighed and looked over at his brother and Kagome, shaking his head. They really were something else weren't they. They had a lot of power together, and like it or not, they almost fit like a glove.

"Let's do it." InuYasha growled as they headed for the doors, Sesshomaru moved ahead with Kagome, standing side by side they pulled the door open with InuYasha standing right behind them.

"Hold!" One of the youkai outside called out. They wouldn't attack with Kagome and Sesshomaru in the front. He couldn't risk killing them could he? That was right, Satoshi had said that they were his descendants, without them he wouldn't be born, he couldn't kill them. It seemed, that they were counting on that.

Rimiku now came forward, the large fiery wings splayed from his back, his hands like Li's from the wrist down, his skin seemed to be toughened some, and he had black stripes that slicked his pale skin. The runt was showing his true colors was he?

He seemed to be daring them to attack.

"_YOU LITTLE SHIT!_" Kagome growled, and for a moment InuYasha glanced behind him to see if Mrs. Higurashi was gone. She was, and he sighed a breath of relief, she certainly would have scolded Kagome, right here infront of everyone for her use of language. "_You have some gall! You think we won't kill you because you are our blood? That is a foolish assumption to make, I killed my own mate once, what makes you think that I will not kill you?_"

"Kill me?" Rimiku chuckled. "I am unconcerned on whether or not you _will_ kill me, I am more convinced that you _can't_ kill me."

"And that will be you're undoing." Sesshomaru said softly. Together their hands came forward taking Tokijin to the front. InuYasha powered Tetsusaiga and waited.

"_SYOU RYUU HA!_" They cried out together, stabbing the blade into the ground. The energy flux sending many of the youkai moving away, not only from the renown of the attack itself but also from the fact that each of the explosions that came from the ground held not only the blue pulsing power of Tokijin, but the purple purifying light of Kagome. InuYasha chuckled as the ground under Rimiku's feet exploded in a torrent of purple and blue light.

"Here we go!" InuYasha announced, Sesshomaru stepping to the left, Kagome to the right, he leapt up into the air, pumping Tetsusaiga full, "_KONGO SO HA!_"

The explosion hit, sending the shards of diamond flying.

"InuYasha! Get down!" He heard the familiar voice call out. _"RYUUJA NO MAI!_"

The wind attack pushed the diamonds harder, those that were hit by the wind pushed through the barrier that Rimiku had erected after getting hit by Tokijin, the other's bounced off it, without her his attack would have been useless.

InuYasha got up, crouching on his hands and knees as he watched Rimiku take the damage and flail backwards. He hit the ground and rolled several hundred feet before hitting the house, which unfortunately also got hit by the diamond spears… oops.

He looked up at Kagura who saw on her feather above them.

"See, I knew you were going to need me." She crooned looking down at them. Kagome jumped up and waved at her before turning to see Rimiku coming shakily to his feet, bleeding profusely.

"We have to go! Now!" Kagome said. "Back into the well!" Meanwhile somewhere in Kagome's brain Naraku was doing the happy dance…

_I always win…_ He chuckled.

_You didn't win our battle?_ Kagome shot back at him.

Yes I did, and I ended up in a much more useful shell in the end… 

--

**(AN: I hope you appriciate the Japanese there… that took some work to find all that attacks correctly spelled thank you very much!**

--

"Well get off that stupid feather… it isn't gonna get you back in the well!" InuYasha snapped. Kagome raised a brow as he launched himself into the air and grabbed Kagura.

"What are you doing?" She hissed as he pulled her up and over his shoulder, the feather vanished and he landed like a pro on the ground. She was yelling and carrying on, beating on his back as she was carried like a sack of potatoes.

"I always wanted to do that." InuYasha growled as he leapt into the well.

"Don't worry Kagura! You'll get used to it!" Kagome yelled down at her as Sesshomaru shouldered her the same way and also leapt into the well.

--

"Get used to it? You don't say?" Kagura said looking over at Kagome from her place over InuYasha's shoulder.

"Yeah. You really do." Kagome said from her place over Sesshomaru's shoulder. Each of them had their heads propped on their hands, elbows on the boy's backs as they streaked through the woods towards the House of the Moon.

"So… what do you say we take a nice long dip in the springs when we get back. I hear there are some really nice ones around the House of the Moon." Kagura said passively.

"Oh yes!" Kagome said casually. "They really are quite nice!"

"Wonderful!" Kagura said happily.

--

"Does this always happen?" Sesshomaru said, breaking the silence that the two had been running in.

"What casual conversation as the worst possible times?" InuYasha asked.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru responded.

"Yes." InuYasha said ruefully. "Kagome calls it feminine bonding… and you don't want to get between Kagome and her feminine bonding time."

"Hn." Sesshomaru huffed.

--

"Well what else were we supposed to do?" Kagome hissed at Sesshomaru. "You won't let us run on our own two feet."

"You couldn't have kept up." InuYasha insisted.

"So what's your excuse?" Kagura said rolling her hand. "I could've kept up."

InuYasha glared at her and said nothing. This was going to be a long night.

The two girls packed up and went off to the hot springs and InuYasha moved off into the House of the Moon. He traveled through the large house room to room, exploring it more thoroughly than he had any other place. He sighed softly as he came to a room with a carving in the door that read Izoai.

"Mother." He purred softly, running his fingers over the name carved elegantly in the door. "I thought you didn't live here."

"She didn't." Sesshomaru said. "My father made her a room, but she didn't feel welcomed."

InuYasha jumped and turned to face his brother, dressed in a simple black kimono with the marks of the house of the moon on it in yellow and purple and his normal obi, InuYasha's head tilted, he couldn't recall a time that he had seen his brother dressed casually. His ears fell against his own white hair.

"Why not?" He asked already knowing the answer as he looked back over his shoulder at the words on the door.

"I hated her for being here." Sesshomaru answered honestly. "I thought she had no right to be here, or to share my fathers bed, or title."

"And what of now? What do you think now that you have mated a human?" InuYasha hissed at him.

"Now… I opt not to hold an opinion." Sesshomaru answered, a single white brow rising toward the heavens. Sesshomaru let his head come forward, he noticed that Sesshomaru had his hair tied up as well, odd seeing his brother in his own space like this.

"You can't just admit you were wrong can you?" InuYasha growled.

"No. I can admit when I am wrong. I was not wrong." He answered.

"What do you mean you were not wrong!" InuYasha growled deeply. His patience wearing thin. "How can you say that you were right all of this time when you yourself have done the same thing! You mated a human too! Are you saying that Kagome is no better than my mother in your eyes?"

"You are looking for a reason to hate." Sesshomaru said.

"I don't have to look far." InuYasha growled. "You have never given me reason to do anything but hate you!"

"My opinion of Izoai was that she was a weak human that would one day be the death of our father." He said, those golden eyes snapping tight over InuYasha's own. "And in that respect I was correct, she was weak, as human's are, and she was the death of our father."

"Kagome is human!" InuYasha growled.

"Kagome is not weak. She is the exception to the rule." Sesshomaru stated. He turned on his heel and started away.

"Do you love her?" InuYasha asked stepping forward.

"Do you?" Sesshomaru responded.

"We aren't talking about me!" InuYasha growled. "I want to know! I have to know!"

"Yes InuYasha. I do." He answered and he was gone, leaving InuYasha deeply lost in thought as he slipped in and curled up in the stale room, on the old bed that had once belonged to his mother.

--

"What do you think of InuYasha?" Kagome asked as the two women stripped out of their kimonos and into the water. The warmth instantly took over her senses and her muscles started to relax at once.

"I think that he is brash and unpredictable. I think that he irrational and impossible to talk to!" Kagura announced. She turned her eyes to Kagome as she pulled the sticks from her hair and let it fall around her shoulders. Kagome took a moment to think that she had never seen Kagura without her hair up. "And aside from that he is completely impossible to get along with!"

"So you like him hmm?" She asked.

"That obvious?" The wind witch said looking away. She didn't blush because, Kagome knew, she wasn't embarrassed, it took a lot more than that to embarrass Kagura. She looked over at her and smiled. "He is also wild, and free… like the wind, strong and yet gentle, the entire time he carried me, I could feel him straining his muscles to make sure that his landings did jostle me, and his pace was not to much for me. He is brash and irrational, as I said, but at the same time, there is a deepness behind his eyes that can't be ignored, like his mind is constantly working on things."

"He is very complex." Kagome agreed looking over at Kagura.

"It is funny." The wind witch said softly.

"What's that?" Kagome wondered.

"I used to have it bad for Sesshomaru and now you do, and you used to have it bad for InuYasha and now I do." She chuckled. "I wonder if it isn't destiny?"

"What that we are so closely tied together?" She asked.

"Mmhmm." Kagura said looking over at Kagome. She moved forward and ran her hands over Kagome's face. Kagome froze, not sure what to do, Kagura was far to close and the look in her eyes far to intimate. "Is it true…" She purred.

"Um… is… what true." Kagome gulped deeply. Kagura's sharp nails gently caressed over from the middle of her forehead down to below her ear and then back again. Kagome tried to keep the obvious discomfort out of her voice, but she had never had another girl look at her like that.

"Is he really inside of you now?" She asked as she came forward, her body resting against Kagome's as she pressed her cheek against the side of Kagome's cheek. "I hated him you know? With everything I was, he tried to cage the wind, but he created me, and like a daughter, I could never fully hate him… is he really in there?"

It took a moment to realize what she was talking about, the feeling of the other against her was warm, but it was uncomfortable, it was too intimate for her to feel comfortable with. With her head pressed against the side of Kagome's face, her arms coiled around the Kagome's shoulders, her slender body pressed against Kagome's own.

"Um…" Kagome stammered, she wasn't sure she wanted to tell her yes for fear of what her next step might be. "Yes…"

"Naraku…" She purred pulling her a little tighter against her.

"I am not Naraku…" Kagome said ruefully.

"I know, but it is the closet I have been to him. I never got to say good-bye. I never thought that I wanted to…" She said holding onto Kagome. She knew how that felt; she never got to say good-bye to InuYasha. Her hands slowly came up and held Kagura.

"He is proud of you." She said suddenly. Kagura sat up and for a moment Kagome missed the warmth against her, even though the water itself was fairly warm.

"What!" She gasped.

"He is proud of you." Kagome repeated. "He is proud that you survived for so long, that you didn't get killed. You and Kanna are the last of him that are left, and he is proud of you."

The tears appeared in Kagura's red eyes. She sniffled some and smiled.

"Thank you." She purred as she sat back against the other side of the pool again. "Thank you for telling me that, you don't know how much it means to me."

"No, but I know how much it means to him." Kagome responded softly. "Now, about InuYasha…"

--

"_Sesshomaru…" Kagome purred. He was sitting on one of the many pillows in his chamber, but he didn't turn to her. "Sesshomaru?"_

_She walked across the room and touched his shoulder. Still he didn't move. _

"_Sesshomaru!" She yelled at him pulling his shoulder, he fell back and hit the ground, the white robes falling lip against the skeletal body, the gaping eyes of the empty sockets staring back at her. _

Kagome started awake with a scream and pulled herself off of the pillows she had fallen asleep on. She took to her feet and started to run towards Sesshomaru's personal chambers.

"Sesshomaru!" She gasped as she burst through the door. He jumped slightly from his desk when she burst in. It had been the most awful dream. It had seemed so real. She moved across the room and looked at him closely.

"What is it Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. He sounded slightly irritated but didn't take it out on her, she had, after all burst in; most likely shocked him, and now was checking him over.

"Nothing." She said suddenly feeling very stupid. "I had a…" She said swallowing hard feeling even stupider. "a nightmare."

Sesshomaru sighed; she couldn't tell if it was relief or if it was irritation. His long arms coiled around her slender body. She felt his warmth against her and suddenly didn't want to sleep alone again.

"Let me stay?" She asked softly as she felt him stir under her body. He nuzzled in against her neck with a soft growl. "I don't want to sleep alone tonight. I am scared."

"I don't know why you decided to sleep alone anyway. You are always welcome in my bed Kagome." He said softly.

"You were working." She said bashfully as she saw the scrolls all over the table as he lifted her and moved now towards his futon.

"Yes." He answered as he laid her down on the futon. "But it can wait."

"I love you Sesshomaru." She said. She was so tired. These nightmares had been almost constant since she had lost the baby. She had slept alone a lot, because she didn't want to bother Sesshomaru.

"Mine." He purred softly. She watched him as he stripped off his obi and the kimono, leaving only the tighter pants on that he wore under the kimono he slipped into the bed behind her and spooned his long lean body against her own. He was warm and inviting, he pressed a soft kiss to her ear before nuzzling into her shoulder, sending shivers through her.

"Mine." She said back.

"Mine." He growled slightly. She turned around in his arms and pushed her body against his.

"Mine." She said as she nipped playfully at his ear. He growled once more, in what was supposed to be a 'mine' but the words never came out that way. She pushed in against him again and held onto him.

"Am I getting annoying?" She asked into his collarbone. She felt him pull back so that he could look down at her, but she didn't look up at him. "I know that I have been very needy lately. I know that you are not always the most cuddly of people…"

She was silenced when his nail came under her chin and pushed her face up, his lips pressing to hers without a word. She melted into that kiss, allowing freely for his tongue to slip past her lips and dance with her own. Her body pushing against him as his arms pulled her tightly to him.

"You are not at all annoying." He said softly as he nuzzled into her again. "You have been needy, and I tend to you because I want to." He said holding her.

"You are amazing. Did you know that?" She purred softly.

"Yes." He answered, a slight grin taking his lips. He would push another kiss against her lips and pushing her so that she was on her back. His kisses grew hotter, a hand slipping into her kimono to run over her bare skin. As he pushed himself over her she allowed her leg to run up the side of his. He broke the kiss and kissed along her neck and nipped on her shoulder. Her head came to the side and she let out a small moan.

Her eyes snapped open and she noticed someone was in the room with them. The heavy scent of their own arousal must have masked the scent of the intruder and her heart leapt into her chest noticing the small shadowed figure.

She batted at Sesshomaru's shoulder to get his attention her eyes never leaving the figure, and a moment later that figure was joined by another figure, and then another until five small bodies in total were in the door to the room. Sesshomaru grumbled as he stopped his ministrations and turned his head to face the intruding party. A low growl sounding from him before any of the intruders spoke.

"Sesshomaru-sama." The tiny voice came. "Rin had a bad dream."

"Rikuo too." Another said.

"We are scared." The voice of Seto called out.

"Can we…" Kaze said.

"Stay with you?" Kizu finished. Sesshomaru let out an exasperated sigh and rolled off of Kagome, she pulled her kimono closed and looked at him. He had a single brow raised and was staring at the children as if he wanted them to go away, and she was sure that he did.

"Come on." She said softly and the group of five children all climbed onto the futon and curled up with Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru gave one annoyed sigh and rolled over to face the wall with the covers pulled over his head to escape the children. Kagome looked over at him, and giggled lightly.

"Well, this is our lot for having children…" Kagome chuckled.

"Hn." Sesshomaru responded before drifting off to sleep.


	22. Preparing for the Worst

**_Chapter 21_** _(Preparing for the Worst)_

--

A/N: My thanks to the IY Guild. This story has been nominated for two categories of awards. Best Original Character: Rikuo and Best Action/Adventure. I am striving for another Original Character and Best Lemon giggles before it is over. Please read and review! And my thanks to those loyal readers that do so with every chapter! Here is our attempt for best lemon… do let us know what you think.

--

_**This truth drives me**_

_**Into madness**_

_**I know I can stop the pain**_

_**If I will it all away**_

_**Don't turn away**_

_**Don't give into the day**_

_**Don't try to hide**_

_**Though their screaming your name**_

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**God knows what lies behind them**_

_**Don't turn out the lights**_

_**Never sleep, Never Die**_

**Evanescence **Whisper 

--

Kagome was being fitted yet again for a new set of war robes. She hated this. Pushed, prodded, poked, ridiculed for wearing inappropriate clothing for a Lady of the West, not to mention the giggles and rolling laughter of Miroku and InuYasha from the other side of the curtain.

"Oh you just wait InuYasha! A Prince never goes into battle unprepared!" she snarled at the form she could not see but could imagine rolled up in a little ball laughing it's ass off.

"What?" InuYasha's laughter filled voice said, the laughter died on his lips.

"When they get done here with me, you are next," she said with a sly smile. Sango was trying desperately not to join the peels of laughter.

"I will have my Fire Rat back when they are done with you! Keh! I don't need all their fussing!" he barked at the screen. She looked at Sango, who lost it and began laughing in peels of hysteria that brought tears to her eyes.

"Enough!" she spat at the fitters. "That is enough now, I will not wear this crap you are trying to put me into! Now go!" The women skittered out from behind the screen and descended upon InuYasha. Peels of laughter anew from the monk told her that the hanyou was besotted and confused. Looking around the screen, she realized just how true her guess was as the embarrassed hanyou stood without a shirt being fitted by the ladies around him, blushing to his core.

--

He waited. He had sent the fitters into her room over two hours ago. It should not take this long. She had to be dressed appropriately. Her image today may be one of the most important she leaves for eternity upon the men. She had earned the admiration of his people, and had staved off much of the hatred many of them had for him. How? He would probably never figure it out.

When she emerged in similar clothing to what she had been wearing all along, he was confused and a little angered. Why had they not given her proper robes of the Lady of the West? Why was she dressed for battle? He glared at her as if he had not a need to say anything, because in reality him sending in the fitters should have been enough of a clue for her. Apparently he was going to have to spell it out.

"What are you wearing?" he said coolly, and slowly as if talking to Rin.

"What I choose to wear, thank you," she said just as slowly as if talking to Rin.

Point taken. She did not appreciate his demeaning tone.

"That is not proper attire for dinner," he said a bit more normally.

"And that is not proper attire if Rimiku attacks," she said with her eyebrow raised.

_Damnit._ She was still full of his venom. That was correct, the children had seen to that little measure. Now she was acting more like him than he tended to these days. The sudden and overwhelming urge to yell at her and make her see his point, stomp his foot until he got his way or at least the satisfaction of seeing her cower. No, that is what she would do, not him. He was not like her. _Damnit._ _All right. Next plan of action_.

Glancing around the very populated space they were in, the urge to slam her against the wall and take her like a bitch in heat was not a plan either. Though, somewhere in the venom filled haze, a giggle emerged in his mind of seeing InuYasha's face as he claimed Kagome as his once again. _Wait… I do not giggle_. Not even mentally. This has got to stop.

_Everyone must have heard that, they are all looking at me now. Did I growl? Did I giggle? Oh gods not that! This stops. NOW!_

He watched, as her eyes grew wider, yes, he either giggled or growled. Either or, it did not matter, she was horrified. It was probably a giggle. _Damnit._ He moved quickly, throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of rice. The screech from her throat is exactly what he wanted to hear. That was Very Kagome. Very Satisfying Indeed.

"Li, watch the children. If they seek us out, I will have your wings," he snarled.

"Of course, My Lord," he said smoothly with a melodramatic bow.

"SESSHOMARU! PUT HER DOWN!" the hanyou spat tossing aside one of his fitters.

A sudden childish moment came over him and he stalked over to his brother. Staring down at the heaving chested hanyou, a smirk covered his lips.

"No dear brother," he said smoothly. "I feel the sudden urge to mate. And so I shall. And there is nothing you can do to stop me, especially in your half naked state." And with that, he gave in to Kagome's nature that loomed in his mind.

The shock that reveled around the room, the peels of laughter anew from the monk and the huntress, and the look horror on Kyo's face told him he had executed his plan perfectly as he had stuck his tongue out at the hanyou and left him bereft and gaping at his older brother when he left the room.

"Sesshomaru! What did you do? Put me down! How DARE YOU!" the sharp pain in his backside let him know firmly that his intended had just struck him in the arse. This would not do. Firmly he raised his hand and returned the gesture eliciting another screech from his mate. That was better. That sounded more like his mate, and nothing like himself. Better.

He walked into her room. Ordering out the chambermaids in a low warning growl that the women were in the wrong place at very much the right time, he watched them scatter like a broken glass vase. Better.

"Sesshomaru! Put me down this instant!" she hissed, a low rumble in her voice.

So he did, flat on her back onto the futon. Where she belonged beneath him.

The growl took him by surprise. It was a call to conquer, a call to dominate, one that Kagome should never know again. She had let him once, but on the wings of Suzaku there was no worry for harming her. Here there were no such barriers.

"Do not Kagome," he said softly. "You are not Inu, do not do that," he said trying desperately to keep his beast in check. That seemed to shock her, as if she had not realized she had done it. And that was probably true, this was enough to stomp his instinctual urge back into its tight cage. He lowered himself to the futon and looked down to her, brushing her stray hair out of her face from her less than cordial toss to the futon's surface. She leaned against his fingers, and this was pleasing. To see her bend to such a simple gesture, but then again, Kagome was overall easy to please this way. There was no need to dominate, she did not challenge him. This placated his instincts and made being with her so much easier. There were no torments to his instincts with this woman.

He removed her swords, and lay them down next to the futon reverently. Saying a silent blessing prayer as he set them aside for these were truly the most precious gifts in a time of war, next to children. Once they were settled, he tended to sit her upright.

Slowly he untied the obi; he was taking his time today. One thing he had realized, time was precious and they truly had so very little of it. She could be gone or dead in any moment in time, and Rimiku could destroy all they held dear in any moment. Suddenly he was living for the moment, unlike he had ever done before. He had almost killed her to protect her, given this chance to be with her again, he would relish every knot in her obi, every curve of her features, every nuance of her scent and remember it for all time.

Too soon, the piles of silk they had put her in were aside the futon, and she sit before him. He felt as if he were in entirely too much clothing. Her fingers began their slow, methodical search of his person as his did a few moments ago. His swords equally given reverence, his obi and knots untied with equal prayers and memories. He watched her in fascination as she raised his obi to her nose and took in a deep inhale of it. Her senses were not as keen as his were. She was compensating. The thought of her wishing to remember him as he did her warmed him in ways he had not known since he was so very young.

His robes lay beside hers in a heap as she pulled herself onto his lap. Stretching her legs on either side of his hips. He let his fingers roam over the flesh of her back, the scars on her side where she had said the Centipede had removed the jewel from it, his own claws had made marks just below that when he tried to keep her or kill her when he was in Rimiku's control. He sighed feeling his fingers go over them.

"They are a testament of our strength," she whispered into his ear. The feeling of her breath on his ear caused a shudder to go through him. "Not weakness. The fact you are here to touch them says that we can survive anything." His lips found her neck, brushing over its creamy surface; she was beautiful, and so alive. He had to marvel how her endurance and persistence kept them going. He let his tongue taste her flesh and heard her gasp. Her scent, heavy with arousal, wafted through the air to his nose. Her skin elicited a bit of salt in the warmth of the day that was so tempting just to taste.

He tasted her flesh up her jaw line to her lips, a soft kiss teased before he gave in and pulled her into a devouring kiss. Pouring all of his torment, his sadness and his fear of losing her into that one taste of her moist cavern, his arms encircled around her and pulled her against his chest. Feeling her heart beating through her breast against him he knew she was so very real.

Her tongue teased his in a sensual dance. She was not letting him go as much as he was not. In the years to come there would be choices that had to be made, but right now she was his and his alone. A new wave of her arousal assaulted his senses as he felt her push her hips into his aching need. With all that had been going on, they had only had each other a few times.

Laying her down below him, he never broke the needy lips from his. She needed him, he could taste it, smell it, feel it. He pushed against her core, taunting and teasing both himself and her. Her breath grew shorter; sweat lined her skin. She was so beautiful in her need he wished so much to prolong it. He let his fingers travel over her skin to her hips. With both hands, he grasped and pulled her against him in a mock mating that was pushing his aching groin against her sensitive bundle of nerves. She would release before he even began. He would watch it, and adore it in memory for centuries to come.

He felt her start to tense, to shake, and tremble. Her breath was hitching in her throat, and soft mewls of pleasure were the only thing escaping her lungs. He watched her desperately pull for air, but refuse to exhale. The sweat on her body was thickening, sending her arousal flying through the room.

Her muscles were refusing to cooperate. Instinct took over. Her legs rose over his lithe form, locking onto his back causing him to push harder against her core. She had closed her eyes but then opened them suddenly as every muscle in her body arched and stretched, refusing to obey their master. A wordless scream began her ascent from her body into the realms of the pleasure he was pushing against her.

Finally, he heard it. Her scream. A wash of pure pleasure fixated in his name that washed from her all the trembles, all the fear, and her scent spiked as he felt her moist deliverance of pleasure against his groin sending a growl of pleasure of his own to join hers. He was not even close, but to feel her pleasure below him was overwhelming. To know he had done this. His eyes never left hers as she bid farewell to her Nirvana and came back to his arms.

He let his arms slide up her body; his lips found hers as she trembled in her aftermath. He was soft, slow and gentle. Never had he known it was this way. Never had he known such pleasure in giving to another. Power was not won this way, but his heart pounded hard in his chest as a well won battle had done to him. This lithe figure below him had taught him the power of what another in a life can do.

"Kagome," he whispered as if a prayer in her ear. It caused her to shake and shudder, tremble and be at ease all at once. Her fingers pushed into his back and he took his cue. Sliding downward he felt his body ready to join with her own Nirvana. Those two hands came onto his shoulders, and he felt his body being pushed. In confusion, he looked down to his mate. With a mischievous grin, she used the moment to push him onto his back; rolling with him she lay atop his chest.

"Pleasure comes many ways," she whispered softly. He felt her lips on his jaw, his neck, collarbones, and then down his chest. Tasting each of his masculine peaks he felt his body tremble in pleasure. This was new, this was not something he was aware could make him feel so awash in pleasure. "Let me.." is all she muttered softly as he felt her warm tongue dance over his nipple causing a new wash of emotion and feeling all at once. A groan escaped, a sound so unfamiliar to him. He would have growled, but her suckling upon the next nipple sent yet another groan from his lips.

He felt her heat above him, his body reacting to her every touch. This was not the way Inu mated, but then she was not Inu. He had to allow her to be human as much as she had allowed him to be Inu. He felt her tongue dance down his belly, each taut muscle giving way to her tender assault. He watched her head danced lower until a wash of pleasure struck him so hard he inhaled deeply. Her tongue danced over his length, washing it of her scent. He shuddered feeling the teasing tingles. He longed to pull her up, impale her and take her, but he held back. He watched as her soft pink tongue lapped over his length, licking at the slit at the top of it. It was his turn now to tremble, it was so erotic to watch her. Her deep dark orbs locked onto his for a moment, and she seemed satisfied before her lips engulfed around his manhood. He inhaled deeply and pressed his head against the pillows.

He could not keep his eyes open in the pleasure that washed his senses. His hips bucked against his own pleasure. He felt her hands press down, holding his hips down as he trembled in the effect her wet mouth had against him. Her tongue lashed at the flesh. "Kagome!" he called out as he tried to catch his breath that would not cooperate.

She descended downward, suckling in his hardness, and he groaned loudly again. It was the cry of man, not beast. He could not fathom the sounds he was making, he barely understood that it was him making them. His fists clenched the fabric as he felt himself become even harder. His desire and longing growing by the second as she lifted and lowered her sensuous mouth against him, her tongue and head twisting to taste him from every angle of his turgid member.

Her fingers touched over his soft sack and another wave of pleasure crashed over the shores that were his body. He could feel his pleasure rushing for shore and knew he was outdone, he would release soon and there was nothing he could do other than continue to cry her name. Heat radiated in waves off of his skin, and the scorching was so pleasurable he wished it would never end.

"Kagome, stop!" but she did not. He dared not lift his hands, he had already shredded the fabric below his claws. He felt the crest of the water's edge, and he let out a feral growl. There was nothing to stop the tide now, and he felt every muscle tense in his impending release. "I cannot… I…" Her hand came around him then and began stroking along and in time with her mouth. He was undone and his release rushed from his body in a fluid rush, he expected her to pull away, but she did not. She took him in, deep into her mouth and continued to suckle him of his essence. He growled as his member pumped furiously in release, each growl heavier than the last as finally he was spent and his body released his muscles back into his own power. She seemed to sense it as well and released his member after making sure he was thoroughly cleaned.

Slowly she rose and climbed up his body to him. Laying atop his body, he could smell himself on her breath and he adored it. She had given to him pleasure, and had given to him all of herself. She seemed to revel in his trembling form just as he had hers. He let his fingers travel from the rips in her bed to her hair and pulled her down to him. Laying her head onto his chest so she could hear the rampant thrumming of his heart in his ribcage. So wild was it, he was sure it was bruising itself against his ribs.

"Kagome…" he could not come with other words. He needed to have her. He needed to be at one with her. And soon he would.

She lifted her head and kissed along his neck. The thought they would both thoroughly need to bathe after this crossed his mind, but that was later. Now he could feel his body already reacting to his mate's call. Now he could take his time, pleasure her and himself slowly without drive and need that time apart had done to them. He let a small growl of contentment out of his body, and she smiled.

It was then he realized he was himself again, her act must have released the venom in her body as mating had done. He was relieved and a bit disheartened at the same time. The act was extremely pleasurable, but he remembered her emotions on it as well. It was mutual. Even though she was not directly receiving pleasure, she was taking great pleasure in his. _No wonder there are so many humans_… he thought in passing. _Their carnal acts are extremely full of pleasure. _ Yes, given time and some semblance of peace, Kagome and he would have many children.

"Make love to me," she whispered into his ear.

Slowly he rolled her over, he slowly pushed his now ready member into her warm, welcoming womb. He let his head fall back in the pleasure that washed over his body. Yes, what she had done was pleasurable, but nothing would compare with this. He heard her call out feeling his length push and stretch her inner walls. It was not one of pain; it was one of want and longing. He looked down into her deep chocolate orbs, showering them both in the silver of his mane. The curtain made it seem that they were the only ones in the entire world at that moment as his length was fully sheathed inside her body.

"Do you feel that Kagome?" he said as he paused before taking her any further. "We are one."

"Yes!" she called to him, her fingers pulling on his shoulders. "One…" He rose up upon his elbows, his abdomen muscles allowing him to pull back and thrust home again, causing her to cry out in pleasure again.

"For all time Kagome, we are one," he whispered. What his Inu growls would not tell her now he would vocalize for her. Without the venom, she would not understand unless he told her. And now, with the fear of losing her for all time, he would quote what his growls told her that day in the Cave of the Beast Gods. He thrust into her again, and again he spoke to her. "No matter where we must go," he said clearly. His words soft and loving, tenderness neither of them knew him capable of. He pulled back, and thrust into her heat again. "No matter who must bear my heir," he coaxed his hips back and slowly pushed in again, agonizingly slowly. "No matter whom you consort with to continue your line," he said softly with deep understanding in his eyes for what they both would have to do in the future. "I am only whole with you."

He pressed in deeply, as if he could crawl under her skin and live there for all eternity. For he now knew, that should he die he would forever be with Kagome. The Shikon No Tama would see to that, just as it had done to Naraku. Should this time be cruel and take him from her, she would always have him. "I am yours Kagome."

Naraku was part of her because the jewel had been part of his being for so long. Now he mated with that same jewel, for it was Kagome that was the jewel, not some rock. He rested assured that should his demise come, he would not be without her.

He felt her hips rise to his as her words caressed his ears. "No matter who must bear your heir," he felt her repeating his words to him and it lifted his heart. "No matter whom must bear mine," another push of her hips meeting his made him realize this act was the most intimate they had ever been. "No matter where time takes me," tears rolled from her eyes down past her ears and into her black ink of hair that streamed around the pillows. "I am only whole with you."

He felt his body calling into her need. He picked up his thrusts but kept each one long and sure. He lowered himself to her lips and took them in. The Shikon No Tama belonged to no mortal being, and he was only as immortal as long as death did not come to him in injury. He swallowed her cries of passion as he arched his hips pulling her hips to do the same to drive deeper into her body. Each thrust pulled a growl from his lungs into her body, which she equally took into her breath as much as she did his driving thrusts. They were one being, for that split moment as her legs locked around his hips, her cries ceased and their breathing halted. He pulled back and arched his body.

She could not keep his pace anymore, her legs grasped onto his hips as he drove into her hard and sure with every pant he took in. Every growl he let go, he pushed deeper into her body.

Neither one noticed the swirling energy around their bodies, the darkened stormy youki dancing dangerously with the myriad colors of her raw aurora like power. He could feel it, but he did not see it through the curtains of silver that was his hair. Both too fixated on the other's eyes to notice or care as he drove home hard and his head flew back in a roar that would make a tiger youkai jealous. Her scream even with his as her womb contracted and pulled at his member within her, milking him of his tender seed into her body.

The moment seemed to last an eternity, and when his body and completed itself, and spilled all that it could into hers, he slowly lowered them both to the futon and lay upon her carefully balancing upon his shaking elbows. He kissed her frantically, unsure and scared that the moment had hurt her in some way. His relief came when she too took in his frantic kisses and their fear subsided. The sheen of sweat over both of their bodies was thick and wet, but neither one cared.

Neither one would see that the power between the two had caused quite a stir within the castle, the two powers combining, merging and frantically becoming one. The raw power enough to send weaker youkai skittering away in fear as the spell they had cast upon each other was completed. The light faded and many sat in wonderment of what had occurred.

--

"It is done," Kagura said quietly to a confused InuYasha.

"What is done?" he scoffed at her annoyed.

"He has given himself to her," she answered. "The same thing happened to Naraku when he gave himself to the Shikon No Tama."

"He what? What is that supposed to mean?" he sputtered.

"When the final battle with Naraku was over, there was only one wish to be made. One selfless wish that could ever be made. Kagome wished that the Shikon No Tama be kept where no one would ever suffer from it again. It granted her wish. It made her into the Shikon No Tama. And now, he has given himself to her, and thus given himself to the Shikon. She will never be without him now, even in his death."

"That bastard could never give himself to anyone!" he snarled.

"He gave himself to her, probably the only creature in all the land he ever could, InuYasha," she said softly. "And for that, he will be blessed with never having to be apart from her other than in time itself. When she is in time that he does not exist, he will be within her. You should not be angry at this."

"He never showed anyone compassion, he's…" but Kagura did not let him finish.

"He loves her," she said softly. "And we must all accept that. Now, these types of bonding are not unknown of us youkai InuYasha. Someday you will find a youkai woman to make you just such a promise." She turned her crimson eyes to his, they were just as deep in wonder as his own. "Do not let your previous hatred tie you down to this earth. You were never meant to be so burdened. Come." She stood and went outside. He followed deftly behind her, taking only one look over his shoulder down the empty hall that led to Kagome's chambers. A small smirk played over his lips as he thought of her happiness as he turned to Kagura once more. "See if you can pull me off of my feather again. I won't be taken down so easily Mutt." She said tauntingly as her feather rose and flew across the grounds.

"Oh no you don't!" he growled and chased after her in this new game of fetch.

--

Sesshomaru rose from his bed to find himself alone in it. No, not his bed, her bed. It hadn't been nighttime, but they had fallen asleep anyway. He blinked away the sleep and inhaled deeply, their musk still clung to everything. He found himself laying back on the pillows and deeply inhaling just to smell it.

Again his eyes blinked slowly and then glanced around the room. She was standing in the window, wrapped in a royal blue silk yukata. It was something of his mothers that the servants had brought her no doubt. The window was open and the wind blew her hair around her face and shoulders. The sun played tricks off of her hair making the black look almost blue in the right moments, and making her skin look much paler than it actually was. She had gained much in the way of color recently.

"We have to get him back into the well." Kagome said. She knew he was awake? Vaguely he wondered if he was that predictable, or if she knew how he mourned already for the moment that had just passed as he mourned the moments of watching her sleep when she woke.

It was then that he realized she was not talking to him. She didn't know he was awake or she would have turned face him now. She was talking to herself. Silently Sesshomaru slipped to his feet, his nakedness causing him no discomfort as he slipped across the room with graceful silence.

She jumped when his arms coiled around her slender body and pulled her back against him. Finally, as she realized what was happening her body would simply melt against him, her head resting on his chest, gazing up at him with wide and wild brown eyes.

"We have to get him back in the Well." Kagome repeated for her own sake, not his. She knew well he had heard her say it the first time. "But how?"

Sesshomaru thought on this. His mind not coming up with an answer right away, as he continued to nuzzle against her, softly cooing to her in the language only the Inu could ever truly find the beauty in, he had a selfish thought. If Rimiku went back through the well than so would Kagome. What if the well didn't let him with her this time? What if this was all the last time that they spent together?

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru's head rose off of the crook of her neck. His golden eyes glanced at her, passive to the naked eye, but she knew it better than that. She could tell that something was bothering him. But how could he tell her what it was, he couldn't hold her back for fear of his own fears.

He forced a smile, the kind of smile that he only ever let her have, and kissed her forehead, as seemed to be the human way of showing affection. Kissing.

He said nothing and pulled her in against him again. His whimpers and pushes, nuzzled and the way he touched her, all spinning a tale that she couldn't understand. He knew she could feel the sorrow behind it, but what he was trying to tell her was completely lost otherwise. But that was fine.

"We should meet with Kyo and Setsujin." Sesshomaru said softly more talking into her hair than anything else.

"Yes, they may have answers." She said turning to look at him. She grinned. "But we won't make it that far if you look like that…" She murred.

--

Sesshomaru descended the stairs in all of the pomp and arrogance that came with his name and title, all that he had earned time and time again, beside him stood Kagome, his wife and mate. They all kowtowed to the floor as the royal pair came down the stairs. It was standard behavior for the guards and the armies.

He stood again, those bright red eyes scanning over Kagome. It wasn't that long ago that he had stood in a tent fighting with her that she had no right to claim herself mistress of the House of the Moon, and now, he watched her with the Lord of the House and he knew that she had grown wonderfully into the position that few even now, thought she should hold.

They rose and followed the Lord and Lady to the meeting tent. Under normal circumstances he would have argued that the War Tent was no place for the Lady of the House, but there was no fighting with Kagome when she made up her mind, so even the temper of the fire demon was lost when it came down to it. He took his place at one side of the pair at the table, and Kyo on the other. The large bird seemed at ease with Kagome's presence, though slightly miffed still at being left behind. He had dropped the subject since discussing it with Kagome however, and no one had heard anything about it since.

"If we continue this way we will be lost in a fortnight." Kagome said. Setsujin turned those fiery red eyes to her and tilted his head slightly. Here we go again, she is always jumping right into battle, never waiting for the enemy to come to her as was the way with most wars. But then again, this had proven already, time and time again that this was not most wars. "If we want to keep the House of the Moon than we have to defeat Rimiku at his own game. He uses the Beast Gods against us, we have to make sure that he can't use them."

"And how do we do that?" Kyo asked.

"I will seal the Cave of the Beast Gods." She stated clearly. There was a collective gasp from those at the table. Even Lord Sesshomaru seemed aghast with the idea.

"You can not." He stated clearly.

"And do you have a better idea?" Kagome challenged. Indeed the room fell silent. There were no ideas to be had, no one having any idea of what to do next. "If he can not use them, than he will be forced to run home."

"Does this not defeat the point?" Setsujin asked. He couldn't hold his tongue any longer, Lord Sesshomaru had him on the council because of his willingness to say what came to mind and think about it later. "Is not the point of his to keep the Beast Gods alive and well? How can we do that if you have sealed them away?"

"They will be freed after he runs, and he must be allowed to run." Kagome said. "I will defeat him in his own time."

"_Alone?_" Setsujin gasped. She couldn't seriously believe that she could do what the entirety of the forces of the West could not. She couldn't believe that she could take on and defeat Rimiku on her own?

"I will not be alone, everything I need will be at my side." She said softly.

"We can not follow you." Kyo stated. His feathers fluffing some as those huge wings flexed behind him.

"Those of you that are meant to be at my side will survive that long, we will find each other then and find a way to go to Rimiku." She said. "That is the way it must be."

"Unacceptable." Sesshomaru said, his golden eyes were locked dangerously on those of his mate.

"Unavoidable." Kagome responded sadly as she reached up and touched the side of his face, her slender fingers tracing the lines that ran up his cheek. "It has to happen Sesshomaru, or you will die and I will lose you."

"And if I die before that?" Sesshomaru said, his voice demanding.

"Than you will be with me for the fight, wear it counts Sesshomaru." She said softly, laying his hand, clasped in her own over her heart.

"This is insanity." Setsujin announced.

"Indeed." Kagome responded. "But the sane can not fight that which is insane for they do not understand it." Her eyes remained still on Sesshomaru. She was not talking to Setsujin and he knew it. Sesshomaru tore his eyes from hers.

"This is what we will do." He said finally coming to his feet. Kagome looked up, watching him rise with all of the elegance that we had come to know from him so well. "InuYasha."

The hanyou that Setsujin hadn't noticed stood and moved over to the table. Odd to see the brothers together again, that had happened only just briefly before his death when Rimiku first surfaced.

"Yeah, whadda yah want." InuYasha said, the look on his face reading that he had infinitely better things he could be doing.

"You will need to use your speed and team with Kagura. I want to know where Rimiku is hiding." Sesshomaru said. "I will need this information no later than sun down this night. Tomorrow at dawn Kyo and Setsujin will take the troops and attack. One coming in from the east, the other from the west and Rimiku's fortress will fall, or we will. While the attack is going on Kagome, Li, Banyuu, Kouga and myself will go to the Cave of the Beast Gods to perform the seal. At which point, InuYasha, you and your group will become invaluable. Take the Hunters and the hanyou and you will protect the cave. Otherwise should any of Rimiku's men make it there, we will be defenseless during the sealing.

"Are any of the demands in anyway unclear?" Sesshomaru asked in closing.

"Naw, easy shit." InuYasha scoffed. "Kagura and me will go now." He said thumbing over his shoulder to the door before leaving.

--

The air was crisp and clean as he held onto Kagura, he didn't like this whole feather thing, at least when he had been flying on Kirara he knew that she was something big and solid under him, not just a feather.

"Where to first sexy?" Kagura said looking over her shoulder at him, sending a flare of color across his cheeks.

"Ah… start at the well and the god tree." InuYasha said. "I don't think he'll go far from there."

"Alright." She said turning the feather.

They never even made it the well before the found the location they were looking for. The village near the well. Kaede's village.

"No." InuYasha growled softly.

"What?" Kagura asked confused.

"Kaede!" He said as he leapt down off the feather, landing easily on his feet he streaked around the edges of the village until he got near to Kaede's hut. He skidded to a stop and his golden eyes went wide, ears falling, completely numb.

Dead. Everyone was dead. Rimiku hadn't only taken over the town, he had systematically destroyed everyone in the town first, and he had done it in less than a night. Some people had been impaled by a fighters lance, and then propped up that way, some had been caged and allowed for the youkai in the camp to feed off of them. Some were so beaten from trying to stop Rimiku that he couldn't recognize them. And in the middle of it all was one body that made his blood boil.

Tears started before InuYasha could manage to stop them. He moved forward and knelt next to the old crone. He had fought so hard, so many times to keep her alive. He had promised Kikyo that he would take care of her, and he had failed. He reached down and ran a hand over her cold forehead. His hand coming up and grasping onto the beads around his neck. He pulled them off over his head and a soft sob came from him. The magic in the beads died with Kaede.

"InuYasha?" Kagura whispered. "We have to go. Before we get caught."

InuYasha stood and nodded before reverently scooping up the old Miko and taking her with him.

"Lets go."


	23. The Begining of the Fall

**OMFG! Check this out, after working on this for months, almost six of them now, it is done! Jesus H. Christ, we never thought we would get it finished, and we am SOOOOOO sorry for making all of our fans wait so damned long! Hanging on the edge like that. Between our kids, our work, and our school, we have not been able to write recently, so we finally just sat down and told ourselves that we weren't going to stop until this chapter is done. It is actually shorter then we wanted it to be, so do forgive us for that, but we hope that you are all ready. Rise and Fall of the False God is drawing to it's finale! Please, everyone enjoy, and we will do our best to be sure that we get the next few chapters together before another six months pass!**

**DARKRAVEN HAVEN! **

--

**_Chapter 22_** _(The Beginning of the Fall)_

_--_

_**I cry out to God**_

_**Seeking only his decision**_

_**Gabriel stands and confirms**_

_**I've created my own prison**_

_**Creed **My own Prison_

"We have to do something sir, we can't just leave her like that." Somewhere in the darkness the voice seemed to fill her ears, but she couldn't focus on the source. She leaned against the dead Miko's chest, wishing so badly that she could join her. Too many deaths had come thus far, too many people were dead and dying because of this war. Because of this damned boy spawned from the blood of Sesshomaru and Kagome. That voice had shattered the calm that she was trying to focus on. The cool blackness that she couldn't let go, she could leave that blackness, but she was torn from it, and soon the sobs and the tears came again.

"Get. Out." That voice was calm, soothing and punctuating. She knew whom that voice was, he was the one that loved her. The one that stood near the window now. His back to her. She heard the footsteps moving away as she allowed the darkness to enclose her once more.

"This is my fault." Kagome cried, talking to Kaede more than Sesshomaru. "I should have been there. I should have known he would come out of the well and take his vengeance on the first people to cross his path… how could I have been so foolish."

"It is a fool that believes they can save everyone." Another calm voice came. Ah yes, Li was there. She barely managed to focus her eyes on him, he sat in a chair, nearer to her than Sesshomaru was, his eyeless sockets staring off into nothingness. So vulnerable when he was like that, he trusted her.

"I don't care! Kaede was always there when I needed her! And I couldn't save her, not her…" Kagome sobbed. "Anyone but her! How can you just brush off her life like this Li?"

"He is right." Sesshomaru said. He turned from the window.

"Not you too! Sesshomaru!" Kagome sobbed, she couldn't talk to them anymore. She tossed herself back down on the dead woman, holding on despite the smell, and the fact she was cold and lifeless, she was all that Kagome had that was stable in this world, this place, suddenly without her, it all seemed so very pointless.

--

With a defeated sigh he returned back to the window. He hadn't been any better when his mother died. He knew that she needed Kaede; she needed her to remain stable. But like Kyo had said to him when he was ready to lie down and die with his mother, she wouldn't have wanted him to give up, to stop living. She would have wanted him to take everything she had ever taught him and live his life to the fullest of what it could be.

He blinked slowly, allowing slender clawed digits to rise and rest against the smooth cold surface of the glass pane before him. _I'm sorry mother, I haven't lived up to what you wanted me to be, but I am trying now._ His mother would have wanted him to help Kagome. He looked over his shoulder to her reflection in the glass, she was so lost and so very alone. It made him remember again just how much he hated how fragile humans were.

"They are not that different from us that way are they?" Li said softly. Sesshomaru said nothing. He was right; he hated in humanity the weaknesses that he hated in himself. He turned his eyes back to the world outside the glass. InuYasha and Kagura were outside, they seemed to be talking, and even their conversation seemed laden in the pain that Kagome was feeding into him through their bond. He let his head come forward, white hair veiling around his shoulders as he let his forehead touch the cold glass.

He didn't know what to do to help her, yet watching her, the pillar, the one who he knew was strong no matter the cost, crumble was tearing him apart.

Again Kyo's words came back to him. The tear slipped down his face, the first tear he clearly remember crying since he was just a young pup, searing his skin as he allowed the memories of those times to sweep him away, those difficult times that had always been between him and what he could have been, times that since he found Kagome seemed so far away. He could feel that cold pushing it's way through his veins once more and he knew that he couldn't allow it to take him. He couldn't let it consume him again. Now that he knew what it was like to have the sun on his face, he couldn't tolerate the cold of hate again.

_Be strong!_ He chastised himself. _If you fall apart now, she will be lost for sure._ Something in that thought suddenly tore at his skin and his mind. He couldn't be the reason that Kagome fell apart, it would be the end of everything that he knew if he destroyed her when it might be him alone that could save her.

He stood, tossing that silvery white hair behind him before spinning around to look at her. Those molten gold eyes taking in everything about her crumpled figure over the body of the old dead Miko. This had gone on long enough, if she didn't allow the Miko to leave than she would stay, and that couldn't be made to happen to someone as holy as this old Miko was.

"Enough." Sesshomaru said clearly. Kagome jumped, her brown eyes looking up at him, lost and looking for something stable to hold onto. Li was on his feet now, moving toward Sesshomaru, but when the inu held his hand up, the hanyou stopped. "This has to stop Kagome."

"What?" She asked. He knew she couldn't believe what he was saying, but neither could he, he prepared himself for the worst possible reaction, and got it. Not hate or anger. Not rage or aggression. Rather she just stared at him as if he had been the one to slay the dead woman in her arms, with pain, torment and betrayal. He knew he couldn't let that look get to him he had to remain strong. "This has to stop?"

"This." His hand moved toward her, the ice settling in over his golden eyes. "You have to stop, there are too many that need you to lie down and die with this Miko."

"This _MIKO_ has a name!" Kagome said rising now to her feet. Well he wanted a reaction. She closed the space between them, a hand rising and coming down across his face with lightning reflexes. "How _dare_ you make her death out to be just another death!"

Sesshomaru let out a soft growl, the smack didn't hurt his face, he had suffered worse at the hands of adolescent demons than that, but it hurt somewhere deep in his chest. He pushed the pain away, his own personal pains were nothing at the moment, and for the moment it was all about Kagome.

He reached forward, strong, clawed fingers biting into her arms as he grabbed both on them to ward off further attack. His golden eyes looked deep into her eyes. He came forward until his forehead touched hers and he spoke so very softly.

"But it is." Sesshomaru spoke, his deep voice no more than a purr as he searched her eyes for reaction. They widened, the tears forming in them, and again she might as well have struck him as his chest pulled tight, begging him to stop this charade. "It is just another death, of just another Miko in just another war, it has happened before Kaede and it will happen again after."

"No… she isn't! She was my friend! She was like a mother to me!" Kagome sobbed. "I thought you understood."

"Don't I?" Sesshomaru asked. "I lost my mother too you know?"

"And you would have me do what you did! Wall it up and become a cold monster?" She cried out, struggling to be free of him. "Let me go you bastard. I won't forget her, I won't wall myself away in my pain."

He released her arms unexpectedly and she stumbled back, falling over her own feet. Her eyes took a look of horror at him when she met his cold gaze. That horror was recognized with a deep snarl.

"But that is what you are doing." Sesshomaru growled. He moved passed her, a quick movement was all it took to bring the woman's body into his arms.

"Let her go! Don't touch her!" Kagome screamed tossing herself at him, her small hands caused him no pain as she beat on his shoulder.

"You are walling yourself up in your pain. Just as surely as I ever have. Do you think this is what Kaede would have wanted for you?" He asked snapping his head in a flare of white hair, to face her. She stopped and stared at him.

"How do you know what she would have wanted?" Kagome whispered almost hatefully.

"Because in one right she and I are the same. We both love you." Sesshomaru growled. "And I don't want to see you become me!"

"Put. Her. Down." Kagome ordered, but Sesshomaru paid no head, striding from the room in speeds that caused Kagome to need to jog to keep up with him. The staff and the servants got out of his way, for almost a day now he had warded them off, made them leave the body where it had been brought by InuYasha. "Sesshomaru! Get back here! Don't you walk away from me you bastard!"

He ignored the sting caused in his heart by ever tearful word she spoke as he slipped through the halls and out to the back court yard where the funeral pyre was waiting for her.

"Sesshomaru! No!" She cried out as he placed the body of the Miko on the burial bed and the servants came in and laid the white death shrouds over her. Kagome collapsed to her knees, sobbing.

"What are you doing?" InuYasha growled at Sesshomaru as he walked over and took up the torch. He glared at InuYasha and said nothing.

"Kagome. Look at me." He said, finally allowing the ice to melt and the emotion to find his voice. She slowly turned her eyes to him. It broke his heart to look at her like this, but yet he remained, imposingly standing over her. "Listen to me."

Kagome skittered back as Sesshomaru folded his legs down and knelt, sitting on his feet before her, the torch still in hand.

"You are keeping her here Kagome. You are being selfish." He said gently. "At times like these we all want to be selfish, it is natural, but you have to think beyond that…"

"What is wrong with me being selfish? I give everything for this war, do I have to give this too!" She hissed at him.

"As unfortunate as it is, yes you do have to give this too. She would want you to move on. Don't mourn her, avenge her, it was not your fault. It was not mine, or hers. It was the fault of the demon that dealt the blow and the boy that commands them." Sesshomaru said softly. He came to his feet once more with a smooth movement. Reaching down with one hand that Kagome shakily took he brought her to her feet as well.

In one smooth move Sesshomaru was behind her, so that she could see the woman shroud in white.

"She loved you Kagome, to her you were always Kagome, just as to me you were. Do not lose Kagome now, do not hold Kaede here to suffer a worse fate than her sister's." Sesshomaru said, he moved the torch around before her, with that hissing sound fire makes when trying not to die in the wind. "Let her go."

"I… I can't." Kagome cried.

"But you must. You must take what she taught you in her life, and make it reality after her death." Sesshomaru responded.

"N…No… I can't I n…need her!" Kagome cried turning into Sesshomaru's chest. As much as he wanted to hold her he couldn't, instead those long nailed fingers coiled around the back of her neck and turned her to face the shroud again.

"And I need you. And they need you." His hand gestured to the Brat Pack who sat on the wall near by. "InuYasha needs you, and Kagura, and Kouga. We all need you. And if you remain with her, you allow her death to take you too."

"Please Sesshomaru, don't make me…" Kagome cried, she was so broken, and it broke him to be the one doing it, again he moved the torch.

"Take what she taught you Kagome, take it and make that little bastard pay for what he has taken from you. That is the way to insure that her life was not in vain. That her life of solitude waiting for an omen that never came, that her life taking care of you, was not in vain." He purred so softly into her ear. "That is her immortality."

"Sesshomaru?" She asked looking at him.

"Do it Kagome, only you can release her." She looked back to the fire as if a light had come on.

"Her immortality… is… me?" She asked, taking the torch from him.

"It lies in your hands now." Sesshomaru responded, watching her as she crossed the distance.

"I love her." Kagome said softly.

"And she knew it. She knows it still." Sesshomaru said from where he stood; now she was the only one that could close the distance between life and death for her.

"I love you." She said softly looking at him. He nodded, a smile touching his pale lips. Her eyes turned back to the shroud. "I will never forget you or what you did for me. I will live in your legacy Kaede."

The tears fell now, but she stood resolved as her fingers slowly released the torch and it fell to the ground lighting the hay bellow. As the fire flared up behind her she turned, looking so much older suddenly, as if this one woman's death had matured her in a way that no event so far could have. She walked down and passed Sesshomaru, he canted his head and turned looking at her retreating back.

"And where too now?" He asked. She looked back over her shoulder at him; her brown eyes a light with a new purpose.

"We have a war to plan Sesshomaru." She said and started to walk again.

"Well done." Kyo said from behind him once she was gone.

"How did you do it, it tore me apart." He asked softly so no one else could hear.

"Because Sesshomaru, when you looked over your shoulder at me like that, it made all the pain worth it, didn't it?" Kyo asked.

Sesshomaru contemplated this for a moment before nodded, a glance offered to Kyo and he followed Kagome to the planning tent.

--

"You have got to be joking!" Setsujin exclaimed. Sesshomaru had of course been expecting it, there had never been a time in the entire time that the fire demon had been in his employment that he had known when to keep him mouth shut, and yet… that was one of the reasons that Sesshomaru kept him around. No reaction would be offered to the demon, any heated and or angered reaction would only cause him to fly off the deep end and then nothing he said would be intelligible at all. A slender brow however did rise as Sesshomaru contemplated when the last time he had actually told a joke was, to be that basis of comparison for this line of questioning. His head canted very slightly as those molten orange eyes rested on the fire eyed demon before him. Normally people understood that when Sesshomaru gave them this look, it clearly meant: _And your opinion matters why?_ However and completely expected to Sesshomaru the fire demon too that look as if Sesshomaru was bidding him to continue and so he did. "Again you are putting the battle for _our_ lives into the hand of a _human **woman!**_"

"And?" Sesshomaru purred. But Setsujin had successfully stoked the fires of dissention, and the rest of the gathered generals and high ranking members had heard his point. His calm eyes turned from Setsujin to Kagome, her own visage remained calm and poised but he could smell the slight sweet tinge of nervousness and fear that was working through her system as she listened to the whispered and the shouts of agreement with an unsettling calm, waiting for this moment of uprising to pass so that he could speak.

"You see Sesshomaru-sama! I am not the only one that finds this ridiculous!" Setsujin stated standing. Those orange eyes turned up to him, and just as he was about to speak a dark sound erupted in the air around him, a deep and malicious growl, a sound so harsh, and so animalistic that it was offensive to his ears, shocking all in the room, even Kagome into utter silence. It wasn't until he opened his mouth to speak that he realized it was he himself that made the noise.

"You try my patience Setsujin." The normally stoic inu prince growled deeply at the fire demon. "Are you challenging me and my choices? Are you questioning my decision on how to go to war? Last I checked boy we were in Japan, and I was the Lord of the Western Lands. This is not Rome, we do not live in a world where the people's votes hold strong, this is a monarchy… and I am the monarch, are we clear? Now you will hold your tongue… or I will remo…"

Sesshomaru's rant was interrupted and silenced when a set of slender fingers that he knew well found their way onto his shoulder. The soft touch of his mate calmed him quicker then he would have thought it could, and Setsujin should now kiss her fingers, for those fingers were the very reason that the fire demon was still drawing his sacred breath he valued so much.

"May I speak Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said softly, knowing that the full usage of his title from her would undoubtedly gather his attention and he would be much more inclined to hear what she had to say rather then railroading over her. As Kagome rose to stand Sesshomaru slipped down to a seated position once more. A vague thought pushed through him, wondering when it was exactly that he had come to stand, he couldn't recall. "I know that there are a great many things about This Miko that you do not understand, and so many things that This Miko can not explain to all of you. Why it is, for instance, that I can read and write when so many women, even Miko, can not. Why I know strategy and warfare and why I am so bold. All of this must be horribly confusing for you but I can tell you what I know, and what I can explain. I _am_ a Miko, and a seer."

Sesshomaru's stoic gaze turned to fall upon Kagome; his head canting very slightly as if he were listening to what she had to say for herself. In a way, she was lying to them, and yet in a way, she was telling the truth, she was not a seer of the future, but she had seen the future, as he had seen it. But none of this could be brought to light. These ones here didn't know how long he had been gone, or the hell that had ensued because of it. They didn't need to know what he had seen or what had happened when he went to get the Traveling Miko.

"I have seen a world in which Rimiku did not exist, and never had existed. A world that would come to be if we could move through time and eradicate his presence from this world completely, as if he had never been born. And in this world, all of you are dead… a scarce few of you still draw breath, but you life half lives, hiding from humans and the power that the hold to destroy you with the push of a button.

"And in another world I have seen, Rimiku wins this war. And while there are more of you alive, and you live together with humans, it is not as you all live now… it is as the slaves to humans! They are your masters, controlling you with the same chains that Rimiku uses to control you now, and there are only a few places where free Youkai still live!

"Neither of these are situations I would wish to see you in. Neither which are situations you would like to see yourselves in! I had thought long and hard on how to change this. Rimiku comes from the future, don't ask me how he came to be here, but he has. We have to send him back there, follow him, and kill him in his own time, where the beast gods are too weak to protect him. But we have to remember that he has the favored of these gods, your gods! The very elemental animal gods that created each and every one of you who sit here at this table with us right now!" There was a hint of desperation in her voice that Sesshomaru wished he could ignore the way that he normally ignored everything. But her fear, her desperation and her tears were mesmerizing, causing him be unable to look away and dismiss her, and he could see, from the silence and the tension in the air, that everyone else was listening enwrapped in her worlds as well.

"My plan, should it work, should force Rimiku to go back into the time where he belongs, I know the way to follow him, but only Sesshomaru and I can go, and time can only tell then, if we succeed." Kagome said softly, the tears still coming. "But if it works, and he retreats, then it will free you all from these two futures that I have seen, and the future then will be undetermined, new, but yours to grasp at."

A murmur erupted in the crowd, even Sesshomaru was impressed with how she had presented her points, it was a well delivered speech and it seemed that it had sold them to the idea of listening to what she had to say for herself.

"If we can take the power of the gods from him, we will drive him back and force him to retreat to his own time." Kagome said clearly, looking around the room.

"But we are not gods, how can we take the power of the gods from this boy?" Banyuu asked looking at her, canting his head some, red hair falling into his blue eyes. Normally he was one of her biggest supporters, but he had always been painfully honest and brutal since the day Sesshomaru could remember him, he expected no less from him now.

"No, we are not gods Banyuu, you are right. But we have the priests, and you are as good as Gods in this." She said carefully. "They depend on you as much, if not more, then Rimiku to spread their word. They are desperate now, trapped, they will come to your call if you need them… then… we bind and seal them."

A collective gasp erupted from those gathered in the room. What was she thinking? InuYasha was staring at her, Setsujin was on his feet again, Kyo looked ready to kill… the idea was mind-boggling, but at the same time, it was the only thing that might work, the only way to take the power from him. Sesshomaru blinked at Kagome a few times, now understanding why she wouldn't tell him what the plan was ahead of time, he never would have let it come to the tent if he had known what she had been planning, but even he understood now that they had not other choice. After listening to Kagome lay out the facts.

"Seal. The. Gods?" Li asked calmly, as if he had not clearly heard her correctly, or as if he were milling the idea around in his mind.

"She's gone insane!" Banyuu finally growled rising to his feet. "I'll not listen to anymore of this madness Sesshomaru!"

"Calm yourself fire priest." Li said calmly, his large blue and flesh wings flickering out with a soft snapping sound before he turned his sightless gaze on Banyuu. Sesshomaru knew what that was, from his own world of blindness, he was sound sensing the area around him to find Banyuu, but even Sesshomaru had not been that good as to be able to tell the difference between say, himself, and Banyuu. "I think it just might work." Again the gasps arouse. "I know that for one Sariyu would never do the things that he has been doing, that he must be having his strings pulled by this boy, and he would never be the willing lap dog to a human, even one infused with godly power."

"Suzaku has taken pity on the boy. He feels for him." Banyuu said softly, as if defeated by his own words.

"But you must admit, Sariyu knows nothing of the pity that Suzaku feels, Sariyu knows no pity not for anyone, especially not for this boy. So if he serves Rimiku, it is because he has no other choice." Li said clearly, his sightless gaze remaining straight ahead of him, though his ear moved to show he was regarding the reactions to what he said. "I am sure that when they were initially bound and sealed they will be enraged, however, I also believe that my gods are not heartless monsters, and I am sure that when they wake from their slumber, freed from the minds, they will understand why we have done this, and that we had no other choice. After all, we are doing this to save their prime creation, are we not?"

"I agree with Li and Kagome." Koga said standing. Leave it to good old Koga to come to Kagome's aid, and while it should make him feel good, Sesshomaru's hackles couldn't help but silently raise, knowing the affection Koga once held for Kagome. "Genbu would rather be bound and sealed then to live as someone's slave. Passive though he maybe, he is no mans lap dog."

"…as would Byyaku." Kyo said softly, he fluffed those black wings and feathers that covered his birdlike body, Sesshomaru knew that he didn't agree with the plan but that he had to speak for the White Tiger now.

"And Sariyu." Li said nodding.

"That leaves this ultimately in your hands now Banyuu." Sesshomaru said. "With this plan it must be all or nothing. All of you are in it together, or none of us go, just a moment of doubt will put all of us in very real danger."

"I think that if you are wrong we are all dead if we do this." Banyuu said, raising a hand to silence those that would interrupt him. "But if we do not do this, write or wrong, I am sure we are dead too. And I can not believe that Suzaku wants to be a slave, I think he would too rather be bound and sealed rather then enslaved… so I am in too."

"Then it is decided. We move at dawn." Sesshomaru said rising to his feet. "InuYasha, you and Setsujin will defend the cave from the outside as soon as we start Rimiku will know what we are doing, so you will have to keep him and his men at bay long enough for us to proceed. Banyuu, Li, Kouga, Kyo with me and Kagome, we have a lot to discuss."

"Alright mutt, you can count on me." InuYasha said with a wink to the other.

--

InuYasha and Setsujin remained in the war tent, discussing the strategies that would be used for protecting Kagome, Sesshomaru and the priests. While Kagome and Sesshomaru met with the other priests inside the House of the Moon, they had to be sure that everything was perfect, because if there was even the slightest error, they were all dead. They needed to decide the order in which to bind them, which gods were the most and least dangerous. All of them could not be bound at once, because Kagome had to seal them and could only do it one at a time.

"If we make it passed the sealing alive, then the rest of them will be safe." Kagome said softly as she curled herself against Sesshomaru's chest, her slender fingers running through his long white hair reverently as she inhaled his scent, his musky odor often calmed her when her mind was racing.

"We can only hope." Sesshomaru responded, clawed fingers running through her black hair as well. It was relaxing, and she couldn't help but think that a year ago she would be terrified to allow those claws anywhere close to her skin, let alone her scalp.

"Sesshomaru, if we make it out of the cave alive, do you think, we could try again?" She asked softly, she knew that she had been vague in what exactly she was asking from him, but then again, she had been so convinced that he would be happy when she lost the baby, she was afraid that he would reject her now.

"Try again?" The stoic demon asked, his orange eyes turning softly downward towards where she was rested with her head against his bare chest. His head tipped to the side some, allowing a few strands of white to invade the orange gaze. Sometimes, for all the grand knowledge of war and the world, when it came to women, Sesshomaru could be so… stupid!

"Yes, try again." She answered. She slipped one her hands into his clawed digits, tugging his arm down until it rested against her stomach, hoping that the message was as clear as she could make it without actually having to say the words. She had felt so empty before, and now more then ever, she wanted to give him this child, something to hold onto after she was gone.

"Yes Kagome, we can try again." He murred softly, pressing his face against her neck nuzzling the soft skin just above the deep bite marks that marked her as his mate.

--

The morning dew still hung clean and cool in the night air, showing the impending dawn. InuYasha sat outside the House of the Moon, having pulled himself up into one of the trees to watch the sunrise before they moved out. He was nervous, and had fallen silent after finishing the discussions in the tent. Kagora remained at his side, floating on her feather rather then sitting in the tree, but still level with him. He had come to realize that he the one thing that allowed him to tolerate her presence right now, was the one thing that would normally have unnerved him about it, and for now it was the only thing that kept him from telling her to leave him completely alone.

Her silence.

She was never the silent type before, always having a jeering taunt to throw in the direction of anyone who offended her. Much the way he normally had. But it seemed that death and rebirth had taught them both the same lesson, and that lesson was that if you waist your life running your mouth, then you learn nothing.

"We could die out there today." Kagora finally said, speaking after sitting in silence with him for well over an hour. Her voice itched at him for a moment as he adjusted to being spoken too after so long in silence. His ears turned to face her, though he did not move his orange eyes from the rising of the sun.

"We have been dead once before, I think we can manage to do it again." InuYasha chuckled. True he didn't welcome death again, he had seen what the other side held though, and so he was not unprepared, he no longer had to fear it, and fear the unknown that comes with it. He didn't find the prospect of dying today all that amusing though he chuckled anyway.

"I suppose so." She said softly before falling silent once more. Only now did his eyes turn to her, his ears pushing forward as he did so. He hadn't wanted to sound dismissive, but he knew he had, and he hadn't yet found the ability to apologize for it.

"Ready?" He asked as he rose to his feet on the branch and stepped out onto her feather with her.

"I was born ready." She said with a vile grin that reminded him of facing off with her, what seemed so very long ago.

"Hey Kagura." InuYasha said softly, his ears falling, a blush creeping across his cheeks. "If we survive this, both of us, would you like… to go out sometime."

"We'll talk about it _when_ we survive this." She said with a grin.


	24. Sealing the Gods

Chapter Twenty-Three: Sealing the Gods

--

_**And the battle's just begun**_

_**This many lost but tell me who has won**_

_**The trenches dug within our hearts**_

_**And mothers, children, brothers, sisters torn apart!**_

_**Sunday bloody Sunday**_

_**Tonight we can be as one**_

_**Tonight**_

_----Sunday Bloody Sunday**, U2**_

--

It gave InuYasha a reason to come back from battle. A simple and irrational reason, but to think that Kagura would be waiting for him was enough to make him want to come back to her. But really that wasn't exactly the case; it wasn't so much that she would be waiting for him, as it was that she was going with him. She would be joining them on the battlefield as Kagome used to do. While this should bring him more comfort, because Kagura was a strong fighter and well adapt to the battlefield, it brought him none. He was if anything more worried.

"Let's get this started." Setsujin said as he approached the group of hunters that were InuYasha's mismatched army. Suboshi and Amniboshi were there, as well as Sango, Maroku, and Shippo. The others lingered around and closed in as Setsujin called the attention towards the on goings. "Your hunters will protect the rear; my men will take the front."

"I still say that Rimiku will see this coming and attack from the rear. My small group will not be able to hold off the full brunt of the attack from the rear and you know Setsujin!" InuYasha growled, his white ears folding back against his head. His golden eyes narrowed into a glare as he regarded the fire demon, the creature was always trying to bring InuYasha down. "He is going to assume that we are going to do it this way and bring his attack in from the rear, then we are all fucked because you won't be able to get to use before they override us and get to the beast cave!"

"And by what do you base this conclusion?" Setsujin asked glaring at him with the look of superiority that he always got when he was dealing with InuYasha. However the hanyou realized now that he had already lost the battle.

"Instinct." He responded. But that was the only answer that he had, he had to base all of his decisions on instinct. "Me and Captain Puffy Pants fought him before!" InuYasha growled, and it did bring him such a feeling of accomplishment when Setsujin's eyes darkened when he called Sesshomaru, "Captain Puffy Pants."

"You will have more respect when…." Setsujin started only to get blown off by InuYasha.

"Feh! He is my half brother, and a bastard to boot, I will have as much respect when regarding him as I choose." InuYasha huffed.

"We have fought Rimiku as well, and he showed no signed of using a back door attack." Setsujin said. The others started to gather now. Shippo stood beside InuYasha on one side, Genrou on the other, and Kagora was floating just overhead.

"You are sending us to our deaths!" Genrou growled those golden colored eyes narrowing on the fire demon dangerously. "Do you think that is ok just because we are Hanyou that we are disposable!"

"I am not sending you to anything! I am sending you to the rear to be sure that you come out alive!" Setsujin snapped back.

"Bullshit." The whirring sound of Suboshi's bladed balls could be heard. "You are sending us to the rear because you don't think that we can fight at the front of the lines! That we are not good enough!"

"But we are good enough to die on the rear lines when InuYasha comes out to be right are we?" Amniboshi asked softly. The twins stood side by side, the bladed balls dancing around them, Amniboshi was fingering over his flute.

"InuYasha is wrong. He will attack from the front and the army will take him on. When he send the reserves around the back you will handle them and that is the way it will be!" Setsujin said. The air around him heated slightly as they stared him down. The hateful fire demon turned then and walked away.

"This isn't fair." Shippo said. "If you are right?"

"If he is right then we die protecting what we believe in." Kagura said coldly from above. "I had that choice made for me every time I faced you two for Nuraku, now that choice is mine to make… and I chose to die if I must… will you do any less?"

"Of course I am willing to die." InuYasha said. "But it would be nice if we had a fighting cha…"

"Then stop whining and suck it up." Kagura said looking at InuYasha. "Let's make the best of the situation we are given."

"You're right, there is no point on dwelling now." InuYasha huffed, still dwelling, just doing so in a quieter manner. He was tired and annoyed… and wanted nothing more then to say fuck it to the entire affair, but he knew that he couldn't do that.

"Let's get some rest, we move out first thing in the morning." InuYasha said as they group broke up and headed out.

--

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked. She had no idea what Sesshomaru had in mind. But he seemed to be in an oddly playful mood tonight. Her eyes were covered and her hand was coiled into his long clawed digits as he led her through the palace.

"Someplace no human has ever seen. Most of the people in the House of the Moon have never seen it either. It has been locked away for so long." He said. A hint of excitement laced those tones, a hint so faint that most of those unskilled with the Idiot's Guide to Understanding Sesshomaru would miss it all together.

He led her down the halls and up stairs and down stairs until finally they came to a stop. She understood why she couldn't know the way; it was likely one of the great secrets of the House of the Moon. When he took the blindfold off she stood before a giant set of gilded doors, upon them were the insignias of the House of the Moon.

Her eyes turned to Sesshomaru and her head canted ever so slightly. What was this that she was looking at? She was sure she had never seen it before, and she had, admittedly wandered more of the House of the Moon then he would have liked her too she was sure.

Sesshomaru stepped forward and pushed the door open, reveling a darkened room. He took one of the torches off of the wall lighting the sconce on the side of the room. The fire trailed though the darkness lighting the chamber within. Laced in gold and gems it held many statues, and across the back wall were the statue of Sariyu coiled around Suzaku, maybe in battle or maybe in affection, with the mammoth monsters of myth it was hard to tell if they were hateful or loving.

"It is… beautiful." Kagome said in awe stepping forward, looking over the statues. Some were of men and women, and along the walls many of the great dogs stood guard of the chamber.

"It is the Hall of Ancestors for the House of the Moon." Sesshomaru said stepping up next to her… his eyes shone in the lamp light as brightly as the gold that hung over the room. "It has been lost to the House for many generations. I only found it myself just before Rimiku came, Rin stumbled upon it when she was playing once."

"Why would it be lost?" Kagome said. "Such beauty and reverence one should think it would be shown with pride."

"There were many rulers who tried to prove themselves better then the dogs of the passed. Before my father came to rule the room was sealed… and all those that knew of it were killed. My grandfather took its location to his grave. I don't know why he turned on my family as he did, but he hid this room and bound it behind many powerful spells, ones only a human peasant child could break. Something he knew would never be in the House of the Moon. It is all told there on the wall, but it does not say why it was sealed." Sesshomaru said with a shrug. "It is not yet for me to know I suppose."

"Mayhap it is another adventure for another time." Kagome said as she moved forward and walked through it. Indeed the generations within ranged up until just before InuTaisho ruled the lands. She stopped and looked up at the statue in the rear of the chamber. "Suzaku?"

"Yes, it seems that the Lotus Clan was meant to be wed in during my grandfather's time, so this statue was made to represent the union of the clans. But that did not happen until my father." Sesshomaru explained. He moved up behind her and coiled his arms around her slender waist. "Someday our son or daughter will know this place." He whispered.

Her heart jumped as she turned to look at him.

"You still want to?" She stammered. They had not talked about children in some time and she had thought that he might well have changed his minds in regards to them. That maybe he remembered he didn't want a Hanyou after all, and that he would take another mate when and if she left. In a moment of glee she tossed herself forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. He bent to allow her to do so before standing up straight, his strong arms around the small of her back, her slender form pressed against his own.

"Of course I do Kagome. Did you think I had forgotten?" He asked. His head rested against her shoulder, and she nuzzled against him some, knowing how much simple nuzzles meant to him. "I want our child to come into this world, and to find their nitch within it. I want our blood to rule the throne, and to create a legacy for itself."

"Sesshomaru." She whispered softly, the tears building in her eyes and somehow she couldn't explain why it was, that standing here, on the verge of a war she may not be able to win, that might kill them both, that idea that whimsical fantasy seemed to touch her so very much. "I love you."

"Ashiteru." He responded softly. "Mine."

"Yours." She pulled herself tighter against him, her own limbs shaking as she found his lips with her own. A soft murr escaped him as his lips parted surrendering to her kiss. She shivered, he was usually the aggressor, and it felt odd to have him so willingly give in to her whims and her wants. Slowly she felt her weight placed back on her feet, yet she was not yet willing to give up that slow and passionate kiss. They so rarely shared such a slow affection; normally it was a raging passion that drove them into each other's arms.

"What happens if we…" She started, as the kiss was broken. A clawed finger came to her lips and she silenced.

"There is no time for what if's, only the here and the now." He whispered to her adoringly. She nodded softly as she stepped in and took his lips again.

And it was there, before all the ancestors that came before, that they would try to make the next that would stand in the long line of pride in the House of the Moon. Where Sesshomaru gently took his mate again and again, but carefully and gently. He was going to ensure his line before this battle, even if his mate may die from the gods wrath, even if they too might destroy him and his house. If the Gods permitted them to live, they would have their heir. She was ripe, he could smell that. Now it was only a matter of surviving.

--

"Baka." Was what she awoke too… a low growl came from the Inu curled against her back… so… if it wasn't Sesshomaru doing the name calling who was it. Her eyes parted to see the veil of white hair… wait… if Sesshomaru was in front of her who was behind her… but as she focused the red clothing came into view. "You over slept, we have to…."

She shrieked and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand which would be used to cover her chest her bottom half covered by his haori…

"SIT!" She shrieked… InuYasha's words were cut off by a face dive into the floor. "OH YOU!!!! SIT! SIT!! SIT!!!"

She curled back into Sesshomaru who was now propped up on an elbow of the hand not covering her chest. A deviant grin on his lips, clearly he enjoyed watching his half brother face plant. She didn't wish to fuel the duel between them…. But she had no reason to tear Sesshomaru off his high horse.

"SIT!!!!" She added one more for good measure, jumping up and grabbing her clothes while InuYasha's face was still on the ground. The spell let go while she was tugging on her hakuma he started to lift his head. Sesshomaru growled, no longer amused with his brother's eyes upon his mate. "SIT!" She said again. Once she was dressed she glanced at Sesshomaru. "Calm down, I can handle myself."

"… go now." InuYasha said finally able to finish his sentence.

"OH SHIT!" Kagome gasped. Sesshomaru raised a brow as he casually dressed. It was not often that he heard Kagome swear a slight tilt of his head was given. "InuYasha! Why didn't you say we were late!" She gasped as she ran out of the room.

"I DID!" InuYasha called after her with a huff. She ran down the stairs into the main room where everyone was waiting for her. The entire troops had been assembled, Setsujin's group, InuYasha's group and the priests to seal the gods.

"Gomen!" She whispered bowing to them at the waist only to feel a hand on the back of her neck pull her up right. Sesshomaru stood at her side and looked not at all apologetic, and irritatingly perfect. She combed her fingers through her slept on hair to try and tame it into being something worth of standing next to Mr. I Never Have Bedhead.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked Setsujin. The smoky scented demon moved forward and bowed before Sesshomaru. His orange hair a mess as always, but still this did not ease Kagome as her fingers caught in tangles and she squeaked slightly.

"Yes sir." Setsujin said softly. "We have our course of action settled with InuYasha's people."

"Is this true?" He said turning his eye to the bruised InuYasha. For a moment Kagome felt bad, nibbling on her bottom lip until Sesshomaru tapped her with his hand and she spit the lip out. Right. No fidgeting. InuYasha hesitated, and Kagome's eyes looked to him, he wore the same irritated look he always wore when something was wrong and he was trying to hide it, which of course he never could.

"Yeah, whatever, lets go." InuYasha growled. Kagome noticed the look that Kagura gave him when he said that and stepped forward.

"InuYasha… what is bothering you?" Kagome asked.

"Keh!" He huffed, she knew that he was still irritated with her for sitting him earlier… but she was naked! What did he think was going to happen?

"InuYasha! We don't have time to be hard to get along with." She said exasperated.

"Leave him." Sesshomaru said taking her arm. Clearly he was unimpressed with InuYasha's behavior, but she was not so sure. Something was wrong, and she trusted InuYasha's gut feelings much more then the fire demon that was constantly berating her. Even as Sesshomaru ushed her back again, her eyes looked pleadingly at InuYasha. He did not respond though, rather he crossed his arms and turned to his men.

"Let's move out, we are already late." He said to the ragtag group of demon hunters. Kagura leaned down and whispered something to him and he batted her off as if irritated. She seemed cross and Kagome wished she knew what had been said. What did Kagura and the others know that no one was telling her! What could be so important and yet he wouldn't talk to her? She was wounded by this, and as usual responded by spinning around and crossing her arms with a huff, walking with Sesshomaru and the priests.

--

"KEEP THE FRONT LINES MEN!" Setsujin said as the positioned themselves in the front of the caves. He was surprised that InuYasha had not said anything about the plan to the Lady of the West. He thought for sure the hanyou would go whining to her. She was weak in the way of emotion; she certainly would have sided with the hanyou she once claimed to love, and daft as the hanyou was, certainly he knew that too, so why didn't he do it?

--

InuYasha remained with his group; he didn't know why he had to be so stubborn, which was what Kagora had hissed at him in the meeting hall. Why didn't he tell Kagome what was bothering him? If he had she certainly would have changed it, or at least talked to his brother about it.

Kagura called him jealous, saying that if he had not walked in on them in the temple then he wouldn't have been so hard to get along with. Was that true? He accepted that Kagome was with Sesshomaru now, that he had been dead and she had to move on. He was even sure that while he was dead, which he still couldn't remember, he probably would have told her to be with Sesshomaru if it made her happy… so why now was it that it bothered him. Maybe because Sesshomaru got to do one thing he never did. He never got to _show_ Kagome how much he had loved her.

"InuYasha!" Shippo said for the third time. His white ears swiveled to the fox that had been yelling at him. "Aren't we supposed to stop here?"

InuYasha huffed and looked around.

"Yeah, I knew that!" He growled before leaping up into one of the tallest trees. Kagura soared up over him to help keep look out in the other direction. Now all there was to do was to wait. Wait and not think.

--

Li, Banyuu, Koga and Kyo were the first at the cave of the beast gods. They had agreed not to discuss it since the war tent, only to keep in their minds their individual tasks and not to worry about the tasks of the others. Sesshomaru and Kagome arrived atop Ah and Un with the army's arrival. They landed and approached the four elemental priests.

Kagome nodded to each of them, and each of them knew their parts. And so with this solemn plan in mind they moved into the cave to begin the ritual. Kagome reached out and took Sesshomaru's hand for a moment before they entered. He nodded, knowing his part and the words he had to speak while within.

--

"They are at the Cave of the Beast gods." Rimiku said to one of his men. Those mismatched eyes narrowed and looking into the water as if it were telling him volumes.

"How do you know sir?" The man asked, certainly the boy was going insane to think that a bowl of water could talk to him let alone tell him the location of Sesshomaru and the Miko.

"Why must you question me?" The boy growled, his eyes rose and the man twitched, clutching his head before it violently exploded. Blood and brain matter sent in all ways, Rimiku himself bathed in it, and it got into his water dish as well, but the boy didn't mind at all, rather his eyes simple settled on the conduit of the water dragon. "Mia." He said to one of the terrified female servants that were in the room.

"I broke this one. Get me another." He said gesturing to the general lying dead on the floor. The woman rose and ran from the room.

--

"Sariyu, god of the west, the blue dragon of war, come to my call and heed me!" Li announced while standing before Sariyu. He took the blade and cut deep into his arm allowing his own blue blood to drip onto the altar before him.

"Suzaku, god of the south, the fire bird of rebirth, come to my call and heed me!" Banyuu announced, he stepped forward and did the same as Li had, offering blood on the alter to bring forth the god.

"Banyuu, god of the north, the white tiger of death, come to my call and heed me!" Kyo cawed before he too offered blood to his god.

"Genbu, god of the east, the black turtle of peace, come to my call and heed me!" Kouga called out offering his blood as well.

One at a time the eyes came to light on the statues as they were summoned and Kagome took out her arrows, ready.

--

"Oh no." Rimiku said to the new general now that the old had been taken away. "They have summoned them all… something is happening. Mobilize the men, leave here in no more then five minutes; I want us at that cave in moments. Now go!" He called, his eyes falling back to the bowl before he rose and changed from his blood soaked clothes readying to move out.

--

"Where are they?" Setsujin growled. "Sesshomaru-sama was sure they would be here before the summoning of the gods was done." He was not really talking to anyone particularly so much as he was just talking to talk.

"Setsujin-dono!" One of the men called. "They come!"

"Ha, I told InuYasha he would attack from the front." Setsujin said. "Hold the line… wait for them to come to us!"

--

"InuYasha!" Kagora called. The hanyou braced and jumped from the tree he was in to her feather.

"Oh my god." He said softly as they could see the brunt of the army heading for them. "We are all going to die here." He said ruefully.

"Don't say that… don't tell them." Kagura said. "Let them think they are fighting a battle they can win, and you never know they just might. Tell them you were wrong." She pleaded with the hanyou.

InuYasha looked to his men bellow, waiting for him to give them orders. Order them to their deaths? How could he, but maybe she was right.

"They are coming men. I was wrong… we can take them!" He called down to them. "READY YOURSELVES!"

--

"What is the meaning of this?" Suzaku asked harshly.

"Why have you summoned us all?" Genbu asked slowly.

Sesshomaru stepped forward and the whip came from his hand.

"By the power of my ancestors, the great dog demons of the passed I call until them to bind you here." The whip snapped around them burning a circle in the ground behind all the statues. "None may leave this circle that has been sealed within until the circle is broken from the outside."

"What is the meaning of this?" Sariyu roared but it was too late as the great dog demons appeared in ghostly form along the edges of the circle, lastly stood InuTaisho and Sauri said by side.

--

"NO!" Rimiku yelled suddenly, stumbling back a step as the gods were sealed within the cave, it changed everything and he was weak, not powerless but weak… What were they doing? He listened to the weak voices coming from the air and the earth and the fire of the torches and the water in the lake… it was almost maddening to have all of them calling for him at once. "We need to break the seal in the cave of the beast gods. Kill EVERYONE!"

--

Setsujin marveled. Was this all that Rimiku had left? Certainly he had better then this. His men cut down the troupes with minimal damage. The hardest thing they had to deal with were the karasu twins that were fighting with him. The most of their casualties and injuries were due to the two bomb birds that could blow things up with a touch.

"Something is not right here sir!" One of the men said. And then it struck him.

"Oh no! They are attacking from the rear!" Setsujin said as the troops turned into the fire arrows of over a hundred bows cutting them down from behind. InuYasha had been right.

--

They had fought the good fight. Tearing apart as much of the force as they could. The ground was torn up from the Wind Scar and from the Crystal Shards. Bodies strewn over the ground, most were dead, some were wounded…

InuYasha leaned against a tree now… the troupes had gone by, and he could hear the rain of fire being let go as the sounds of bow strings snapping brought back some fond memories. He was numb, his hand was inserted into the gaping wound in his own chest… is this what death felt like. The last time he didn't have time to feel it, rather it had been instant, and almost painless…

"InuYasha!" A soft female voice was calling for him, it could have been Kagura, but he didn't know if in the carnage she was still alive, it could have been Kagome too, but she was in the temple with the beast gods.

--

The first arrow to fly would go for the most dangerous of the gods, Sariyu. The blue dragon roared out as the arrow pierced its chest and slowly it fell dormant into its statue with the arrow sticking out of the statue.

--

Rimiku keeled down and screamed as the dragon was torn from. "SARIYU! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" He screamed out at the nothingness of the lake. "FASTER! GET IN FASTER!"

--

The second one to fly would be to stop Saryiu's resurrection. The arrow flew true into Suzaku. Piercing his heart the shriek was high pitched and deafening as the bird fell into his statue with the arrow stick out of it.

--

The boy fell backwards as if struck by an invisible force as he felt the bird now torn from him as well… the tears pouring down his face. "No." He whispered. "Get there faster. Please. Faster."

--

"They are coming!" Li cried out as the third arrow found it's mark in the tiger as he leapt at them, being torn back into his statue as well.

"Setsujin needs to hold them off a little longer!" Kagome cried out taking aim at the turtle and letting the arrow fly into its body.

--

Rimiku collapsed, blood pouring from his eyes, ears and nose as he shook… they were gone, all of them were gone… and what was he going to do now? He looked up shaking and bleeding at one of his soldiers. "You, get your mount and bring me to the Bone Eater Well."

"But sir we are winning." HE said gesturing to the battle.

"Do it now!" He growled. The other, not knowing it was a powerless boy now, complied.

--

InuYasha woke some time later… a woman was humming but he couldn't tell who it was. Soon enough his eyes focused on the childish face of Rin.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Rin is tending to you." She said smiling. "Rin and the others knew you would need us." She said placing a cool clean cloth over the wound that was healing. He pushed up on his elbows and looked to see the Brat Pack there tending to the remaining few living.

"Is Kagura here?" He asked/

"She is with Kaze. Rest" She said pushing him back down.

--

The battle raged on and Setsujin managed to fight them back with his men. The troops though had suddenly stopped their attacks. He was not sure why they had retreated, but they had. He was the first one into the cave of the beast gods to break the seal holding them in.

"InuYasha's men are hurt badly." He said to Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kagome tore out of the cave and went with the men to where the Brat Pack was tending to the wounded. She fell down to her knees at InuYasha's side, ignoring the stench of blood and burned flesh that was all around her, her fingers trailing though his hair.

"InuYasha! Are you alright?" She gasped softly.

"Heh." He laughed. "It'll take more then than that to keep to me down."

"What happened?" She asked, "I don't understand how this could have happened? I thought we had it all set up so that you didn't have to worry. Your men should have been holding up the least end of the battle."

"They surprised us." InuYasha said softly. "They sent the main troops into the rear to catch us off guard." He never mentioned having told Setsujin it would happen. "Where is Kagura?" He asked looking at her pleadingly.

"I don't know." She asked softly. She stood up and looked around the carnage, looking over each of the group, not knowing where anyone was. The tears streaked down her face. What had they brought them all back for? To die here? She covered her mouth and let out a sob as she glanced over those dead and dying, then looked back to InuYasha. "I'll find her, you rest."

"This isn't good." The cold voice came from behind her.

"No shit." InuYasha hissed at him. "Thank you captain obvious. Where is she Sesshomaru?"

"I fear she is not where I can see her." He said, she turned to look at him pleadingly. Shocked to see the concern that laced his stoic features, if only for a moment before those muscles bunched and he launched himself into the air, the demon cloud forming under his feet and bringing him up into the air. He would glance around before streaking off towards the east. Kagome's feet took to motion, keeping up with him as best as she could from the ground, she couldn't help but think that he was still as much of a pain in the ass as before. He could have brought her with him.

She was running so hard that she didn't even see where she was going, and like the klutz she was she would suddenly feel something catch her foot and watch as the ground came careening towards her face. The pain shot threw her as she hit the ground. Rolling to see Kagura laying there, Kaze was at her side, his eyes looking desperately toward Kagome. Sesshomaru standing at her other side. Kagura wasn't moving.

"No!" She hissed turning and crawling over to her, the tears starting new. "Kagura! Please wake up! You have to be ok! You have too!" She cried out.

"She's gone Kagome." Kaze said softly. "She took the brunt of the hit that was meant for InuYasha." He said softly. Those normally cold reddish eyes looking at her, with tears brimming them.

"NO!" Kagome cried out. She rested her hands on the demoness, willing her energy to them her hands came to light, the light surrounded Kagora but with Suzaku sealed she could not call enough healing energy to heal her. "Oh god! No! He needs you!" She cried out trying again, with the same results. "Sesshomaru! Do something!" She pleaded.

"I can't do anything." He said coldly.

"Damn you! Yes you can!" She hissed standing up and glaring at him. "Your brother nearly died for this cause! So that _you_ could win this battle!"

"He did this for you." Sesshomaru said raising a slender brow.

"To hell he did!" She yelled throwing herself forward and letting her fists hit his armor. "I am not going to be the one ruling here! When all this is over the well will send me home! He did this for you!"

"And." Sesshomaru asked, his hands taking hold of her hands and pulling her back so she would stop her assault on him. "What does this have to do with Kagura. She is free now."

"He needs her. He has already lost everything!" She cried out. "He needs her. Please Sesshomaru! Don't you think she would want to be with him?"

"I couldn't say. To be enslaved by the flesh for the sake of an emotionally stunted hanyou?" He asked. He canted his head slightly.

"Bastard!" She hissed, her own shock as great as his when her hand came over and slapped him clean across the face. "How can you say that? You have no room to talk about being emotionally stunted! He loves as pure as anyone I know! Give him the chance for once, Damnit!"

His hand rose to where hers had dared to assault him. He blinked twice and a soft growl came from him, and for a moment she thought she was dead. He was going to kill her for that. She cringed when she heard the sword unsheathed, but a hand was pressed on her shoulder and she was pushed aside. The sword slashed forward through Kagura's lifeless body and she gasped as the life returned to her. Kagome tuned around and fell down at her side.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." She said softly. He simply huffed and launched himself into the air again.


End file.
